Choices: Trial of Faith
by Raettvisa
Summary: AU How different choices can alter the SW Universe. Begins 3 years prior to Obi-Wan's apprenticeship and spans throughout Episodes 1-3. Potentially even beyond. The story revolves around Qui-Gon, his first apprentice Xanatos, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Dooku. Part one finds both Qui-Gon and Xanatos facing a trial, after which nothing will be the same.
1. Expect the Unexpected

_Disclaimer: I'm neither George Lucas, nor Disney's CEO and have respectfully no copyright regarding the SW Universe._

Notes: ARR = After the Ruusan Reformations, which are carried out after the end of the Battle of Ruusan, led by the Jedi Army of Light against the Sith Brotherhood of Darkness. Exactly 1000 years before the Battle of Yavin, the Jedi are convinced all Sith have perished, but this is exactly what the only survivor, Darth Bane, wants them to believe. (953 ARR = 47 BBY). Since a Battle of Yavin will, most probably, never take place in this AU, I've come up with another system of chronology.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Expect the Unexpected**

 _953 ARR, Coruscant, Jedi Temple, Master Yoda's Quarters_

"He is ready for the trials. You must see this. He's been waiting for over a year now for the Council to realize the truth that has been staring at them from right in front of their faces. Xanatos is the most able Padawan, his skills surpass not only his peers', but even the ones of some Jedi Knights. He deserves to be a Knight in his own right and would have become one by now, if it wasn't for your stubbornness and the one of the other 11 old fools, who call themselves the "Jedi High Council"…!"

"Enough, Qui-Gon! Respect both you and your Padawan should learn! My own counsel will I keep on who is ready. Old I may be, but foolish and stubborn you are, young one. Behavior worthy of a Jedi Master you think this is, hmmm? Or ready for this title you were not, as your apprentice ready for knighthood is not?"

Stunned speechless, Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn took a deep breath and released it slowly. Regaining his composure, he continued, an audible tinge of regret breaking through his deep baritone:

"I am sorry for the harsh words, I meant no disrespect. However, the fact that Padawan du Crion must be allowed to take the trials is beyond further discussion," he uttered, this time with a steel resolve.

"Agree with you, I do."

"You do? But why did you prolong the whole process, then? Why did the Council…"

"Finished, I am not!"

Interrupted by the venerable Master, Qui-Gon stopped in middle-sentence, still wondering just what kind of game the old troll was playing this time. There was simply no way Yoda would miraculously consent to his view regarding Xanatos' future without a hidden agenda after a year of never-ending disputes, which sharpened significantly Qui-Gon's already strained relations with the Jedi Council. But he was quick to put an end to his own musings. Maybe Yoda was about to reveal his intentions himself.

"Discussions and conversations – pointless they are, when the one side the other's arguments heed does not. A final mission for you and your apprentice the Council has. Consider it a part of young du Crion's trials we will. If successful he is, the remaining trials he may take. If he fails…"

"He will not fail. " Qui-Gon couldn't help himself from making clear. If he wasn't sure in his Padawan's abilities, he wouldn't have been arguing his case for more than a year.

"Hope you are right, I do. Tomorrow at 0800 hours in front of the Council you are to appear. Assigned this mission, you and your Padawan will be."

"Xanatos has proven himself time and time again. Although I am convinced that there is no need for any more missions, I am glad that the Council has finally agreed upon a reasonable course of action. We will be there, Master Yoda."

With these final words and a bow, Qui-Gon left the Grand Master's quarters. Smiling, he could not wait to share this information with his Padawan. He didn't hear what Yoda muttered under his breath with a sigh: "Humph. There, of course, both of you will be. Will your Padawan from this mission return, know I do not. Clouded the future is."

SWSWSWSWSW

 _Xani will be overjoyed to hear the news. He has waited for too long to gain the Council's approval. I have no doubts he will succeed and will be knighted sooner than Master Yoda or the rest of the Council expects him to be…_

Even the sorrow over the fact that Xanatos would soon be leaving their shared apartment and would no longer accompany him on every mission could not overshadow the pure pride and joy Qui-Gon felt for his beloved Padawan's fast approaching knighting ceremony. The past year had been arduous for their Master/Apprentice team, filled with endless conflicts with the Council over Xani's readiness for knighthood and the resulting trying missions Qui-Gon and his Padawan had to undertake. Against all logic and common sense, it would appear that the Council simply did not want to knight Xanatos in the near future and provided only vague argumentation to prove its point. Xani was by far the best Padawan in lightsaber combat, his skills in diplomacy were unmatched, his mind was sharp and could pierce through every entangled situation. Everyone could see it, except for the Council. Even his so-called "enemies" within the Temple could. There was no way a good-looking and proficient young man as his Padawan not to arise jealousy even amongst the Jedi. A further proof of his qualities – if he didn't possess them, why would anyone envy him?

Following this line of thought, Qui-Gon entered the Temple's sparring arena, where he had a scheduled sparring session with the already 19-year-old Xanatos. Only to find it full of excited Padawans, Knights and even Jedi Masters, obviously observing a heated duel. He wasn't surprised to hear his apprentice's cultured voice, a mix of Coruscanti (the result of his 16 years spent in the Temple) and Telosian (a reminder of his royal heritage as Prince of Telos IV*) accent, coming from the centre of the hall:

"You should not have agreed to this duel, Fisto. We both know who's going to win."

"Yes, we do," came a reply from the same direction. "And it is not going to be you, Your Highness."

"We will see about that, my Nautolan friend."

In a blur of blue light, Xanatos du Crion somersaulted over the newly-knighted Kit Fisto. Utilizing his Master's signature Form IV, he lashed at what was supposed to be Kit's back. Having anticipated his adversary's intention, the Knight turned around just in time to meet the Padawan's blue blade with his own green-coloured lightsaber. Aware of his own strengths and weaknesses, Xanatos hurried to break the deadlock. Despite his extensive physical training, he was no match for the Nautolan in brute strength and he knew it. One has to assess the enemy well enough before battle. Especially when he strives to win. And Padawan du Crion always strove to win.

With another sophisticated acrobatic he flew towards Kit's right. However, this move was even further away from catching the Knight off-guard than the somersault. Fisto was already swinging his blade at him when he arrived at his destination. It was obvious that his skills in Ataru would not suffice to win the match and the aristocratic Jedi apprentice was already tiring from its extensive acrobatics.

 _Blast Form IV and its ridiculous jumping around! Why did Master have to choose this one of all seven to become proficient in? Sometimes I wish I hadn't opted for learning it from him. But what is the point of being the Master of Ataru's apprentice had I refused to be taught Ataru? Oh, I forgot – Qui-Gon is not even the Master of the damned thing! The old troll can beat anyone anytime utilizing these absurd acrobatics. And he is almost 900 years old! Blast the troll, walking around with a gimer stick, one would think he's barely able to move without it. Dare challenge him to a duel and see what happens…_ He furrowed his brow at the memory of his own narrow-mindedness about 4 years ago, when he had had the audacity to claim he could beat Yoda in a duel. Having overheard his arrogant bragging, the old Master had accepted the challenge and an unsuspecting Xanatos had ended up with various bruises and an even more battered ego. His Master had joked at his expense for weeks afterwards. _How could I have been so utterly stupid?_

Distracted by his thoughts, he narrowly missed a strike, aimed at his head. Being on the defensive since his last attack, he could hardly hold his own against the Knight. _Not surprising. Only an exhausted fool would defend himself by using Form IV! Ataru's offensive nature suits me perfectly, except when I am up against a tireless green Nautolan monster. Damn you, Fisto, your skills have improved significantly and you were knighted just 6 months ago! Blast, if I keep feeding my anger, it will only get worse... Focus, du Crion! Time to test your Makashi skills. If this doesn't work though…_ He could already hear his Master's favourite admonition in his head, _"Xanatos! Keep your focus here and now, where it belongs!"_ _That is surely what Qui-Gon would tell me now, if I opened my end of the training bond…_ The young man could sense his Master's presence in the hall. Defeat was even less of an option now. He had to rise above his own fear and anger. He had perfectly memorized one of Master Dooku's elaborate moves from a sparring session with Knight Windu. He had practiced it on his own, together with a dozen other Makashi sequences, described in an ancient book, he managed to get hold of from the restricted section of the Jedi Archives . It was high time to reap his diligence's whirlwind.

Xanatos parried clumsily Kit's latest assault. Relying on his last reserve of strength, he leapt for a second somersault over the Nautolan – a ruse, looking like a desperate attempt of winning a lost battle. Fisto went for it and reacted automatically the same way he had moments ago. Instead of meeting the Knight's blade, which was already moving towards him, the Padawan stepped back, as if trying to escape Kit's blow. He then took a step towards Kit's left side, leaving his own left shoulder exposed. Fisto took advantage of the seemingly perfect opportunity to end the duel and swiped. Having provoked the desired reaction, Xanatos moved. A gracious step in his opponent's direction and he hit the Knight's right arm as close to the wrist as possible, leaving a nasty burn. As a result, the surprised Nautolan almost dropped his lightsaber. But Xanatos managed to turn an "almost" into a "good enough". Using the Force, du Crion called the weapon to his left hand, successfully wrenching it from Kit's loose grip, igniting it and pointing two blades simultaneously towards his rival. The battle was over. He had won.

SWSWSWSWSW

Applause could be heard from every corner of the hall. Xanatos looked around to see what turned out to be one of the biggest crowds he had ever attracted during a lightsaber duel. Somewhat taken aback, he bowed and gave Fisto his lightsaber back.

"You are a worthy opponent, Knight Fisto. I'm looking forward to our next duel," the Padawan said honestly, his lips curving slightly upwards.

"I actually enjoyed this one as well, Xanatos. Full of surprises, aren't you? I expected some dirty play towards the end, but you won fair and square. By using Makashi, nonetheless. Impressive."

"Hm. Receiving praise from you? Are you sure you are in your right mind? Though a little wound and some physical exhaustion should not be sufficient to cloud the judgement of an esteemed Knight such as yourself."

"I was simply astounded by the fact that you actually won a duel against me without cheating, Prince. Speaking of exhaustion, go look at yourself in the mirror. If you manage to get there without collapsing, that is."

"Alright, alright, I am not in the mood for snobbish conversations. I really meant what I told you initially, Kit. But I could not believe that you would answer in a decent manner. So I had to make sure I hadn't missed on some subtle Nautolan sarcasm. And I confess you almost kicked my ass today. Almost."

As if to deliberately startle the younger man even more than he already was, the Knight laughed merrily at his response, letting his good humor transform into a heartening glistening ripple in the Force, released in his sparring rival's direction.

"I appreciate your sincerity, Your Highness. Believe me, I am more surprised one can actually have a decent chat with you, Xanatos."

The Padawan arched an eyebrow.

"If you cut the "Your Highness" crap and call me Xan instead, I might actually start enjoying this conversation."

"Then you'd better cut the Nautolan crap, Xan," Knight Fisto countered, pointing a finger at Xanatos in a warning.

"No more nasty remarks on this topic, you have my word, Kit."

"Great! We have a truce!" Kit flashed one of his trademark smiles, bristling with youthful enthusiasm, and extended a hand towards Xanatos, who shaked it with a smile of his own. A rarely seen, purely genuine smile, which reached his eyes and illuminated his noble features.

"This smile of yours may be the clue to why all the female human Padawans display odd and sometimes even disturbing behavior, when they are in a close proximity to you, Xan."

However, the Padawan didn't have the opportunity to answer the Nautolan's friendly taunt. Qui-Gon Jinn was approaching the two young Jedi, who were still standing in the centre of the hall and Kit greeted him.

"Knight Fisto," Qui-Gon nodded a greeting in return.

"I hope you haven't come to spar with your Padawan, Master Jinn, because I doubt he can handle it at the moment."

"I am afraid that is exactly why I am here," came Qui-Gon's amused response.

"Hey, I am not that tired, Kit!" Xanatos glared at his former adversary. "Forgetting so soon about the truce, are we, Knight Fisto?"

"After this look you've just given me, I'd better refrain from making any more biting remarks on your behalf, Padawan du Crion. I am leaving you in the capable hands of your Master."

"See you around, Kit. No bitter feelings, right?" the Jedi apprentice was quick to make sure.

"Of course not. And what I meant was no more teasing for today, Xan. Better pay attention to Master Jinn's instruction, because I can't wait to kick your ass properly in the arena one of these days."

"We will see about that!" Xanatos winked at the retreating figure of his former rival and potential friend.

"I am glad to see you in such high spirits, Padawan! Care to explain how you managed to win the duel and build such a good-natured relationship with Kit Fisto in mere minutes after a decade-long rivalry?"

"Let's say that this Nautolan had a side I hadn't witnessed before. And that it took me just a kind word or two to unlock it," Xanatos said mindfully.

"Well, maybe you used to treat him unfairly and he just fought fire with fire. Now, where did you learn that advanced Makashi sequence?" Qui-Gon eyed his Padawan suspiciously.

"I stole an ancient book from the restricted section of the Archives, made copies of several pages of Makashi sequences, smuggled it back unnoticed and practiced them on my own," was the blunt answer that followed.

Qui-Gon gazed at his apprentice in disbelief.

"Who are you and what did you do to my Padawan? Exchanging pleasantries with Knight Fisto and openly admitting to having broken the rules."

"Master, you know well enough that I do not always stick to the rules. For that matter, neither do you."

"Yes, but you usually have some tale to acquit you of your crimes."

"Well, I can't think of any proper excuse this time. I've just been watching your former Master duel in the Temple for quite some time now and I virtually got obsessed with his old-school lightsaber style. I wanted to test myself and find out whether I would be able to learn some elaborate Makashi sequences on my own. Once I become a Knight, I will have to be able to get by and improve my skills on my own."

"But had you told me, I could have arranged for you a training session with Dooku himself. And you can always count on me for advice. Even when you become a Jedi Master in your own right. Though I doubt you would need it then. However, I can totally understand your need to be more independent. Just next time instead of sneaking around the Archives, let me borrow what you want for you. To avoid more problems with the Council."

"Of course, Master, I knew that you would understand. But why do I sense there is something else you wish to tell me?" Xanatos uttered, looking inquisitively at his Master.

"Because I do, my young Padawan," Qui-Gon replied with a warm smile, eyes shining with pride and love. "We are heading on a mission tomorrow, which is going to serve as your first trial. You have an old troll to thank for that," he added, youthful mischief evident in his gaze, as he called the respected Grand Master by the nickname he had used for him while still an unruly teenager.

"They're finally letting me take the trials? And it was Master Yoda who told you that?" Xanatos shot his Master an incredulous look. Of all Masters on the Council, Yoda distrusted him the most. And it wasn't only due to the lightsaber challenge incident. He just didn't like Jinn's current Padawan. At all.

"Yes, my reaction was similar to yours, when he broke the news. But before we celebrate, would you like to show me some of the Makashi moves you've learned so far?"

"It would be my pleasure, Master Jinn," Xanatos smiled, thinking what a strange day it had been so far. He couldn't have planned it better. His bluntness couldn't have served him better. It was unbelievable how sometimes pretending to be the perfect Padawan and inventing cover stories for his indiscretions couldn't provide better results than just being himself and acting naturally. What's more, a few honest words just erased years of animosity between him and Kit. Come to think of it, was there even an actual reason for their rivalry? He could only come up with pointless bickering over his royal heritage and the fact that Fisto was a Nautolan - the only one he had ever seen in the entire Temple.

Meanwhile, his Master was beaming with pride – Xanatos had showed that he could make peace with his enemies and that he practically no longer needed the guidance of a Master like a Padawan did. Qui-Gon didn't doubt the latter, even though he sometimes had reservations about the former. All in all, he was more than content to see evidence of both. His Padawan would make a great Jedi Knight.

* * *

*Original Expanded Universe: As far as I'm concerned, Xanatos' father Crion is Governor of Telos, not the planet's monarch. This is an AU, so I decided that Xan should have a noble heritage.

TBC


	2. Shadows of the Past

I'd like to make clear that sometimes I will make subtle changes to the past chapters. I publish a chapter right after it was written and after some consideration I might decide to change something for the better. However, I will notify you for anything worth mentioning.

Here is a list of some facts about the characters, which are different from the original Star Wars Universe (Canon & Legends):

1\. Xanatos is 19 instead of 16 years old during his trial mission. According to the original Expanded Universe, the upcoming mission was supposed to be Xan's final one before knighthood. A final test, because Yoda still had his reservations about knighting the boy. That means that by the age of 16 Xan had already passed his trials. In this case, Xanatos must be an insane prodigy, because Obi-Wan was still a Padawan at 25 and Anakin - at 19! Come on! It's just not possible.

2\. It is 47 BBY (or 953 ARR) instead of 53 BBY like it should be, because Xanatos is 19 and both Qui-Gon and Xanatos were born 3 years later (89 instead of 92 BBY for Qui-Gon and 66 instead of 69 BBY for Xanatos). I have made this change in order the fanfic to fit in the original SW chronology according to some important events later on I've decided to keep, but alter, of course. And, seriously, in "The Phantom Menace" Qui-Gon looks too good to be 60 years old, Jedi slower aging notwithstanding.

* * *

 **Chapter 2. Shadows of the Past**

 _I have to run faster. She's going to catch me. Faster! It's not fair, she's 2 years older than me.. But I know a shortcut! The corridor with the fat man's picture. The one with the stupid-looking face. There it is! So I turn left right after the corner…_

Black. He couldn't see anything. What had happened? He had been about to turn left… But there had been a wall! Or at least he had crashed into something resembling one… Something solid. His head hurt.

 _Someone's trying to tell me something. What is it? But there was no one in the corridor. Wait! Could I have just crashed into somebody emerging from the corner?_

He felt strong hands lift him from the cold marble floor. Someone was holding him in an embrace. Could it be daddy? No, this man felt different. He felt calm and peaceful. He felt… good. A really good person. Not that daddy felt bad. But 3-year-old Xani had never felt such inner peace emanating from anyone in the Palace. This man radiated.. light! Like mommy sometimes did, but much, much stronger! Suddenly he felt surrounded by waves of soothing, healing energy. He snuggled up to the man's chest. It felt safe. He knew now who this man was. He had seen him in his dreams. He had come for him…

SWSWSWSWSW

"Xani, Padawan, wake up!"

He didn't register the words, but could feel a warm hand caressing his cheek. _Daddy...?_

"Padawan, we are going to be late for the Council meeting! It's 0730 hours already."

"M-master? What? No! The trials. The Council! Yoda!"

Xanatos jumped frantically from his bad, only for his head to collide with his Master's, who wasn't fast enough to get out of the way of his Padawan's near panic attack.

"Ouch! Not again! How many times do I have to hit my head today?" Xanatos groaned, while trying to get around his Master's form, which was sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Again, Padawan? What do you mean?" Qui-Gon's voice grew concerned. The tall Jedi Master was massaging his head and simultaneously regretting his decision to let Xanatos sleep in. However, the greater mistake might have been not putting a timely end on their impromptu dinner celebration with Kit Fisto the previous night.

"Uh, some strange dreams, I..." a frowning Xanatos started with a shaky voice and a disconcerted look on his face, but suddenly exclaimed with exasperation:

"There's no time for this now, Master! We have less than 30 minutes and I'm still in my sleeping robes!"

 _The great and glorious Padawan Prince, oversleeping his chance for knighthood. What's wrong with me? I never get up late!_ Xanatos was admonishing himself, while desperately trying to change into a clean set of robes as fast as possible. _16 years of training, ruined by bad dreams… Or deep buried memories? Whatever they are, their timing is terrible. I feel like having lived through months in the space of a single night!_

A short while later Qui-Gon and his apprentice were moving as fast as they could towards the elevators, while simultaneously trying not to leave the impression they were desperate to reach the Temple's highest tower in approximately 5 minutes.

"Will it look so bad if we just run? It's not like the Council will find out about it before we arrive."

"You may still be a Padawan, young one, but I am a Master and will not appreciate rumors circulating around the Temple about Master Jinn storming the corridors in the morning, as if he was running for his life. And we already reached the elevators anyway."

They entered silently. Qui-Gon could feel thick waves of anxiety rolling off his Padawan. His force signature was a stormy gray blur of uncertainty and pent up emotion. The Master was worried. This just was not how his Padawan dealt with stress. He had been far more serene and composed in much worse situations. He rarely let any emotion slip even when he could afford so. But what was wrong with him now? Was it because of the nightmares, he had mentioned?

"Padawan, dreams pass in time. Focus on what's happening here and now."

"Focus on the fact that I'm running late for my trials?" Xanatos' voice sounded almost hysterical.

"Xanatos, get a hold of yourself! Relax!" Qui-Gon said in his stern I-am-your-Jedi-Master tone, grabbed his Padawan's shoulders and looked straight into the young man's eyes. For a millisecond he could swear he caught a glimpse of deep-rooted turmoil and fear in the dark blue oceans that were his apprentice's eyes, before it disappeared behind Xanatos' usual mask of Jedi calm. His Padawan slowed down his breathing and the waves of anxiety he was projecting in the Force disappeared.

Qui-Gon released his grip on Xanatos' shoulders. The elevator reached the top floor. Master Jinn made sure his own emotional condition was in check, before finally releasing the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Xanatos looked even more composed than his Master now. Qui-Gon had the unnerving sensation he had entered the turbolift with one young man and exited with a completely different one. But the second one presented his Padawan's true nature. As the pair stopped by the entrance to the historic Chambers to wait for an invitation in, the Jedi Master couldn't help smiling – now this was his Xani!

 _"Now this is my Xani!"_ The young man could hear the exclamation coming from the other end of the training bond. He had long ago learned how to mute his end unnoticed and receive much more information from his Master than his Master received from him. It hadn't been an easy task, but he had dedicated all his free time for weeks to master the manipulaton of how to broadcast as little as possible through the training bond without arising any suspicion.

So in this moment his Master could not detect any of his raging emotions. _And thank the Force he can't! How would he react to the bundle of nerves I am at the moment? Because this is Xanatos' true face! Not the unfeeling mask I wear all the time. I am not some freaking robot. But I will be, as long it makes everyone happy. And as long as it suits me. Showing emotion is a sign of weakness anyway. I hope I will be able to release some of these unwanted emotions after the Council meeting, because I am feeling like a ticking bomb. Force, let me at least not explode in front of the Council. What's happening to me? Why did these childhood memories have to start haunting me now?_ His reverie was interrupted after he suddenly felt his Master close his end of the bond. _He surely hasn't sensed anything disturbing from me. Then what is bothering him that he can't show me?_

 _Force, I hope Xanatos' dreams weren't the same as mine!_ Qui-Gon Jinn was thinking. He hadn't had a good night's sleep himself but it wasn't until right in front of the Council Chambers that he actually remembered what he had been dreaming about for most of the night. His mission on Telos IV about 16 standard years ago. _But Xani cannot possibly remember any of it, can he?_

The swish of doors sliding open put a hold on his unnerving thoughts. It was 0800 sharp.

SWSWSWSWSW

Jedi Knight Qui-Gon Jinn was carrying a black-haired 3-year-old *, while trying to find his way to one of the conference rooms of the royal palace, situated on Thani, the capital city of the Outer Rim world Telos IV. Luckily, the boy hadn't injured his head after he crashed into him and fell back on the floor. Judging by his appearance, the child was the offspring of a nobleman and becoming partially responsible for the injury of a high-profile youngling could have severely jeopardized his mission objective.

He applied a basic healing technique as a precaution and felt the boy snuggle closer to him. There was something extraordinary about this boy... The little one had relaxed immediately in his hands and hadn't even bothered asking him who he was. It seemed as if he instinctively knew that he was carried by a Jedi Knight and felt save. Prompted by a sudden impulse, Qui-Gon carefully reached out to touch the youngling's mind and found himself facing an elaborate layer of shielding. A 3-yeard-old non-Force-sensitive could not possibly have erected such shields. Was even a Force-sensitive youngling capable of such a feat? Obviously it was possible. This young boy had done it. Not without instruction, of course, the Jedi Knight was sure of that. But then the child was undoubtedly very gifted in the Force.

In this moment the boy started drifting off in a slumber. Qui-Gon reached toward the young one's mind again. He was shocked for a second time. A narrow passage through the shields had opened and seemed to invite him in. _Whoever taught the boy how to hide his Force presence and to construct such shielding surely instructed him not to let anyone in,_ the Jedi Knight surmised. And yet he, a complete stranger, was staring at an opened passage towards the youngling's mind. Careful not to startle the boy, he took several steps forward. A child's voice greeted him:

 _''Hello! I am Xanatos. But you can call me Xani or Xan."_

Qui-Gon only saw fit to return the gesture, _"Nice to meet you, Xani. I am Jedi Knight Qui-Gon Jinn."_

 _"You have a funny name."_

The Jedi allowed himself a small smile at the unexpected, blunt, but undoubtedly good-natured comment. He peered at the impeccable mental projection of this puzzling boy, which had materialized next to him, his gaze lingering on little Xani's big dark blue eyes, lit with endearing inquisitiveness and childlike openness.

 _"Your name is hardly a common one either, my young friend. Where are your parents?"_

 _"Daddy's meeting some important people and mommy's attending an event, where rich people gather money to help the poor."_

 _"You mean a charity event?"_

 _"Yes, that's what they call it. Why are you wandering the corridors?"_

 _"I have a meeting in conference room number 5 and I am having a hard time locating it."_

 _"Oh, so you have a meeting with my daddy,"_ the youngling stated.

 _"He is there, too?"_ Qui-Gon inquired, surprised.

 _"He is."_

 _"Who is your father and what is your full name?"_

 _"I am Prince Xanatos, Son of Crion, King of Telos and Third of His Name,"_ the boy replied proudly.

 _That's what happens when you omit the required reading before a mission. You crash into a boy and it turns out to be a Prince!_ Qui-Gon reprimanded himself mentally.

The Jedi Council, always concerned with maximum efficiency and minimal expense (which was understandable, given the modest number of Jedi and the limited funds of the Order), had chosen him for this diplomatic mission not only due to his skills in this area, but also for the simple reason that he had been less than an hour's journey away from Telos. What they had overlooked (according to Qui-Gon - simply ignored) was that there had not been enough time for him to arrive, not to mention to adequately prepare for what was lying ahead. Straight after battling a pirate gang, he had ended up in an enormous palace barely on time, only to get lost thanks to the personnel's vague directions.

 _The Councilors just love setting me up like that,_ Qui-Gon scoffed. _But what about the boy? I believe Crion has strong reservations about giving him up to the Jedi for training. He must have hired someone to teach the child how to mask his presence, as soon as he found out he was Force-sensitive, to prevent Xani from ever being discovered by the Jedi. But the child is not simply Force-sensitive. I can tell he's very gifted. Much more than most Jedi. His Force presence is unique…_

 _''I don't want to interrupt you, but – aren't you late? That conference should have started already,"_ the youngling asked cautiously.

 _"I have no idea how to get there!"_ Qui-Gon exclaimed, unconsciously letting some of his frustration leak in his voice.

 _"Don't get upset, Mister Jinn. I can get you there. But we must hurry, daddy doesn't like it when people are late for meetings…"_

 _"You know the way?" A fine Jedi Knight I am, accepting help from 3-year-olds! Then again, I get involved with the strangest of beings during each mission I embark on._

 _"Of course I do. I've been living here all my life. I can show it to you in my head. Oh, and you wouldn't mind, if I fell asleep for a while, would you? I can feel that some part of me is actually sleeping, but I'm still getting quite tired from this conversation in my head."_

Suddenly, Qui-Gon found himself in front of a complicated map. His current location was marked – according to the young prince, he was near a fat, stupid man.  
 _What?_  
He looked around to find the said man, staring at him from a picture on the wall. Qui-Gon chuckled. The conference room's location was marked as well.

He hurried towards it, wondering at the young boy's mind. _It is so neat, tidy and finely structured. It is… beautiful! How was I even able to talk to him without us having any kind of bond? Some Master/Padawan teams can't exchange a word through their training bonds! I was simply standing near the boy's shields, while he was speaking to me. He must be a rare sort of Force-telepath. Whatever happens, I will have a long discussion with Crion after the conference. His son has the potential to become a great Jedi Knight. The will of the Force has brought me to him, I have no doubts of this._

SWSWSWSWSW

"By the will of the Council, travel to Telos IV Padawan du Crion must," Master Yoda announced soon after the Master/Padawan team entered the Council Chambers.

Xanatos struggled to keep his brow from furrowing. _Telos of all places! This is no coincidence. The triggered memories I've been reliving the whole night and Yoda's sudden decision to stop postponing my trials…_

"Master Jinn – you are to accompany your Padawan, however, keep in mind that your apprentice is in charge of the mission. You are not allowed to interfere without his consent except in an emergency situation," Micah Giiett, a human male Master, added with a frown. He didn't favor the idea of bestowing so much responsibility on du Crion's shoulders during a mission on the youth's home planet.

"We have received a call for Jedi aid from prominent members of the Telosian Council, Telos' legislative body. Concerns at King Crion's authoritarian rule and the growing insurgencies against it were expressed," the Zabrak Master Eeth Koth continued the briefing.

Xanatos froze. _Are they accusing my father of abuse of power? The Rebels are trying to stain the King's name and gain more power for themselves! The Council must be able to see through these false rumors!_

"The primary goal of your mission is to dissipate the ensuing pressure in the planet's population and prevent a large-scale armed conflict from taking place. Your mandate encompasses uncovering any illegal plots of corruption amongst the highest government officials, primarily such involving the King himself, that threaten the peace and might widen the confrontation."

 _Did this fool actually insinuate that my father is a corrupt, power-hungry tyrant, abhorred by his own people? Damn the Jedi Council! They didn't even deem worthy to inform me of my own mother's demise about 10 years ago, let alone allow me to travel home for her funeral. And now they dare send me back and pit me against my own father on top of that!_

Dispassionately, the venerable Oppo Rancisis, who was of noble heritage like Xanatos, added:

"You will also supervise the negotiations between Telos and the neighboring world Tropawa. The two planets have a long-standing tradition of signing a trade treaty every 10 years, but since the beginning of the uprisings the political relations between the two planets have been increasingly deteriorating."

 _Relax, Xanatos, relax. The accusations were false, the insurgencies have nothing to do with your father and were largely exaggerated to attract the Council's attention. The treaty will be signed and everything is going to be fine,_ the unnerved Padawan was desperately trying to calm down and keep himself from saying something he would come to regret.

"We remind you that as official representatives of the Galactic Republic you are not to take sides in whatever shall transpire on Telos," regarding the unusual situation Micah Giiett saw fit to make clear what was an important rule of Jedi behavior.

But for Xanatos that served as the final straw. Red hot anger enveloped the young man. He felt he was suffocating in his attempt to keep it from breaking through his shields. _They have already sided with father's opposition! And warn me not to take sides? I am Crion's son in Sith hell! Am I supposed to watch my father's reputation being tarnished and do nothing? Like hell I won't!_

He couldn't shout at them. This would only cement their negative opinion of him and could even get him kicked out of the room. Or discharged from the mission. _The despicable wrinkled troll will be delighted! The notorious Xanatos du Crion failing his trials before they even begin. I will not make this easy for him. I will NOT. He will pay for this game he is playing._

Cold and calculating contempt replaced his anger. _Revenge is always served cold, now, isn't it?_

" _Excuse_ my interruption, _Masters_ , however, if the Council insists so much on impartiality, why are you sending Crion's only son to stop the King of amassing more power?"

The question sounded more deadly and ill-boding than the snap-hiss of a Sith lightsaber being ignited.

"A Jedi Padawan and his Master sending we are! No place for family ties in a Jedi's life there is. If a Jedi Knight you wish to become, accept this, you must!"

 _Oh, another lecture. Surely a Grand Master should be able to do even better._

"I am more worried about how King Crion's opposition is going to accept this," countered Xanatos in a cynical sounding, mocking tone.

But Micah Giiett was not having a Padawan question the Council's collective wisdom without showing any sign of respect.

"Enough, Padawan du Crion! This mission is intended to serve as your Trial of Insight and, depending on the outcome, maybe even as a Trial of the Spirit. Refusing to take it equals to denouncing your Padawan status and your place in the Order."

 _Sweet. I've just provoked a Council Member to lose his temper! But why do I feel only my anger rising at his words? Where is the satisfaction from a job well-done? I don't want to be angry.. and hurt! Why hurt? Who cares if he's just questioned my place in the Order! If he lets his temper get the better of him, he is the one who does not deserve to be a Jedi!_

"As a Jedi Padawan I will do what I must during the mission. This does not stipulate that I approve of the Jedi acting on rumors and the unproved allegations of a small number of politicians against their Monarch, when said politicians would undoubtedly benefit from the Monarch's removal from office," Xanatos blurted on auto-pilot. This was what came to his mind first and he didn't have the time to think of anything better to say. But had he waited a second longer, he might have started yelling at them instead.

The young Padawan could not stay in the Council Chambers any longer. He wanted to run as fast as the Force and his own legs could carry him. Anyplace was better than this place. Therefore, he decided to do just that. Almost.

Xanatos gave a curt bow, strode across the room as dignified as he could under the circumstances and disappeared through the doors. While desperately trying to run away from his fears, a single thought seemed to be getting a tighter and tighter grip around his heart. _What if they are right? What if father is responsible for everything? He's a politician after all and no politician is entirely innocent. But what do I do then? Betray my own father?_

SWSWSWSWSW

Several hours later as the Council had just called it a day, a concerned Master Giiett approached the Order's Grand Master:

"Master Yoda, are you certain sending Padawan du Crion to Telos was a wise decision? I fear he will do more damage than good there. His reaction was very unsettling. The coldness and heartlessness of his words.. It was like a snake stalking its prey in sheer contempt. I may be getting too carried away, but, frankly, I would have preferred the scenario of him being openly angry with our decision. Not that this would have been a proper reaction for a Jedi Padawan either, but this particular Padawan has always been problematic."

"Good at concealing his true thoughts and feelings, Master Jinn's Padawan is. From a young age taught how to do it, he was."

Having overheard their conversation, Oppo Rancisis interfered:

"Personally, I have been on countless diplomatic missions and have seen noble younglings act unnaturally aloof. As you well know, I have a royal heritage as well, but, fortunately, was brought to Coruscant on time to skip learning how to behave in the manner Padawan du Crion demonstrated. The boy was simply protecting his father. This attachment can be a complication, but he should be able to rise above it. When judging the mission's outcome we ought not forget we ourselves are partially to blame for what ties young Xanatos has to Crion. We let the King's political influence secure him 2 meetings with the boy, did we not?"

"That should have been avoided. However, I am still not convinced we did the right thing. Neither for du Crion's, nor for Telos' sake. We could have simply let him take the standard Trial of the Soul by meditation and a standard Trial of Insight here at the Temple and sought out a fitting mission for the rest of the trials," Micah Giiett stated.

"Pointless this discussion is. Assigned him a mission we already have. A Jedi will young du Crion become only if his past he faces. A greater trial than this mission for him there is not. Seen this I have."

With these words Master Yoda left his fellow Council Members. _Meditate on this again I will. But little hope for success, the Padawan has. Too troubled to become a Jedi Knight, I sense he is. Only this mission show this to him can._

* * *

Notes:

1\. I didn't find any info on Xan's exact age when Qui-Gon brought him to the Temple. Only that he was very young. However, he was old enough to impress Qui-Gon with his Force-potential and brilliant mind (source - Wookiepedia). Since the Jedi have a strict age policy, I tried to make Xan as young as possible, but old enough to be able to make such an impression.

2\. According to the comic series, Xanatos and Qui-Gon were accompanied by Tahl and another Padawan on the mission. I think this isn't even mentioned in the Jedi Apprentice books. So I've come up with another story on the Telos mission. It has some elements of both versions of the story, but I've altered it a lot, adding many events and characters of my own. Frankly, neither one of the two original stories appeals to me. They are too shallow and one-sided. I hope mine manages to present all points of view about what happens on Xan's trial mission and afterwards more accurately. And, of course, I hope it manages to surprise you - the fanfic's name is "Choices", so don't expect everything to unfold like it does in either version of Xanatos' trial mission.


	3. Conflicts

I hope that you're enjoying the story. I will be happy to receive any feedback, so feel free to share your opinion on what I've written thus far. ;)

* * *

 **Chapter 3. Conflicts**

Qui-Gon Jinn was staring through the window of the passenger's ship that was taking him and his Padawan to Telos IV. Unseeing eyes pointed towards the blurred lines of hyperspace, his mind was wrestling with the day's events. His thoughts were circling around the meeting with the Jedi High Council.

 _I just don't know what to make of my own Padawan's behavior anymore. Part of me admires him for standing up to the Council. One should put the will of the Force before the decisions of 12 sentient beings, however wise they are. No one is infallible. But Xanatos was arguing for his own sake. And for his father's. What did this man do to deserve such loyalty? Xani didn't doubt him for a second!_

 _The most disturbing part was his voice. So emotionless, so cold… It almost sounded menacing. Xanatos has always been a reserved person. Reserved, yes. Not heartless. A Jedi should not be controlled by his emotions and yet should simultaneously be compassionate with all life forms. My own Master has a character similar to Xanatos'. But does even Dooku give his biting tongue such free rein in the Council Chambers?_

 _For Force's sake, at one point the boy even sounded like he was making fun of the Council! Like he was better than them and was chastising them for their short-sidedness. No, Xanatos' behavior was too far away from respectful disagreement. He made some valid points, but the way he made them… It was unbecoming of a Jedi. Any Jedi, Master, Padawan or Knight. I am not happy with this assignment either, but it was supposed to be a trying one. It is part of his trials, is it not?_

Qui-Gon started pacing the ship's corridors, for he could no longer stay still and do nothing. _That's what I did in the Council Chambers – nothing! I couldn't reach Xanatos through the training bond. He had completely shielded himself right after Telos was mentioned for the first time. I still sense nothing from him. Even his Force-presence is undetectable._

 _Should I have reprimanded him in front of the Council? Micah Giiett did the job for me, but would it have been better if I it had been me? No, I would never do that to my Padawan. It would have been even more embarrassing for the boy. Or am I wrong? I am Xanatos' teacher, not his best friend! Just hold on for a second, Jinn. If you continue like that, you will go crazy before you set foot on Telos... Telos and Crion – I thought my Padawan had put his past behind him. One thing is for sure – I couldn't have been more wrong about this…_

Qui-Gon found himself in front of the room he was sharing with his apprentice. _I have to talk to him. Whether he likes it or not._

"Xanatos…"

The young man was sitting cross-legged on his bed and was staring blankly at the wall. He turned his gaze towards the sound of his Master's voice. Chilling icy-blue eyes met warm midnight blue.

Xanatos had always been hard to read. Even for his Master. But Qui-Gon had long ago noticed one thing – had his eyes changed from deep blue to icy-blue, his apprentice was unusually troubled.

"Do you want to talk about it?" the Jedi Master asked with caution.

"Talk about what, Master?" _The dreams, my near panic attack, the Council meeting? The fact that they accused my father with no solid evidence and the boiling anger I struggled against? And then – the cold-blooded hatred and sheer contempt I willingly embraced! No, I don't want to talk about it. Any of it. But you won't let me off the hook that easy. Will you, dear Master mine?_

Before Qui-Gon could manage a reply, Xanatos continued:

"I have no desire to…" he suddenly stopped with a sigh. Throbbing headache was fogging his thinking, the suppressing of his feelings and the keeping up of the shields seemed to have finally caught up with him. _I have no desire to pretend anymore.. I'll just hide my feelings behind half-truths. "_ Master, I am well aware that my behavior earlier today was hardly commendable. I just feel so tired. Like it has been years since my duel against Kit yesterday. I… I regret what happened in the Council Chambers. I am grateful I still have the opportunity to take the trials."

 _But what exactly does he regret? The accusations made against his father, the fact that the Council chose him for this mission or his actual behavior?_

The exhaustion and defeat in his apprentice's voice interrupted this chain of thought. Suddenly, Qui-Gon sensed a slight opening in Xani's shields. He distantly felt his Padawan's exhaustion, mingled with remorse and… pain. The young man was battling against something Qui-Gon could neither see, nor sense. _This is no time for arraignments and reprimands. The poor boy is enough troubled as it is. I only hope he won't be too hard on himself._

The middle-aged man crouched before the youth, squeezing one of Xanatos' shoulders.

"Xani, look at me. Everything's going to be fine. Don't focus on your anxieties. Things hardly ever turn out to be what they seem. Tomorrow we might find ourselves in a quite different situation from what we are expecting."

"I hope so, Master. You're never going to stop addressing me by my childhood nickname, are you?" Xanatos was grateful for his Master's awkward attempt to calm him down. Always expressing his thoughts in lectures, Qui-Gon still succeeded in warming his apprentice's heart just a little. Although he would never willingly confess this, the young man loved it when Qui-Gon called him Xani. Anyone could address him by his full name, a few others were allowed to call him Xan, but Xani was reserved for his Master only. Xanatos poured his gratitude through the bond.

The older Jedi let a small smile touch his lips.

"Get a good night's sleep, Padawan. We'll have much to do once we arrive on Telos."

Qui-Gon got up and exited the room. He felt his Padawan's need to sort this out on his own. He himself was in sore need of meditation, so he set out to find a proper place for this purpose on the ship. All of a sudden, he was assaulted by fond memories of his time with Xanatos. He felt the love for the boy rising in him and channeled some of it through the still slightly open bond. He had long ago come to terms with the fact that he had grown to love the reserved, sharp-witted, brilliant boy that was his Padawan. Since he could not possibly erase his feelings, he just made sure to keep a tight rein on them and not allow them to interfere with Xanatos' training. But surely they could do no harm now.

Still sitting on the bed, Padawan du Crion felt a strange sensation coming from his Master's end of the bond. Suddenly, it wrapped itself around him like a warm blanket, shielding him from all pain, anger and even the freezing, malicious contempt, still lurking in the back of his consciousness, watching him with yellow eyes, preying on him from the darkness. Slamming his shields over the bond again, Xanatos finally broke in tears. He didn't know how long it had been since he had cried for the last time. He didn't care. He only knew that since that Council meeting, something inside him was not right and that because of it an invisible wall was separating him from his Master. He had felt angry many times before. He had lied to his Master to keep the pretence of the perfect Padawan. After all, that is what Qui-Gon always wanted to see and what Xanatos also wanted him to see. He never kept the bond fully open. But it was different now. He could no longer keep it even halfway open. His Master was under no circumstances to find out the depth of his apprentice's negative emotions during that fateful meeting. Maybe later, after the mission, he could meditate in peace, repair the damage and open the bond again…

Tears were rolling down his cheeks. _What kind of Jedi am I? I should be able to release this inner turmoil to the Force!_ But he could not find his center. It was out of his reach.

 _Damn the Jedi Council for assigning me this mission. And damn Qui-Gon… for being Qui-Gon! Having absolutely no idea what's happening to me. Again. But nonetheless suffocating me with his… Love? Is this what he sent through the bond? I know my own feelings towards him border on attachment, but he can't have let himself actually love me…_

 _Oh, just damn the man for taking me away from everything I've ever loved and making me love him as well! Let me just pass the trials and be free of him, of being left to the Council's mercy for deeming me ready for knighthood and of the burden of this fucked up mission!_

SWSWSWSWSW

Jedi Knight Qui-Gon Jinn had almost reached his destination, when it occurred to him that he was about to enter in the middle of a conference, hosted by the King himself, carrying his sleeping son. His sleeping, suspiciously well shielded Force-sensitive son, carried by a Jedi. _I just hope I won't destroy any chance there is for Crion to actually give Xanatos up to the Order._

He dismissed the possibility of waking the child up. He could not make himself do it. The sleeping innocent face was emitting such an aura of serenity that he felt he would commit a sin if he woke the boy. Therefore, after making sure that he himself wore a perfect mask of Jedi serenity, Qui-Gon opened the door and entered the hall with the sleeping Telosian Prince snuggled up to his chest.

12 pair of eyes looked at him with ill-concealed curiosity. The 13th one was staring at him with ill-concealed hostility and unease.

 _So, that's the boy's father. Uh, being the intruder, I guess I should say something first_

"Good day, gentlemen. I am Jedi Knight Qui-Gon Jinn and have come here at your request for Jedi aid," Qui-Gon presented himself with a bow of his head.

"Welcome, Master Jedi. We have been expecting you. You can put the Prince on one of the couches and join us. You haven't missed much of the discussion," a young man clad in opulent robes was kind enough to invite him in and break the awkwardness of the situation.

Several presentations and endless conversations later, the conference was over. The participants were content with the results. At one point, Qui-Gon actually started wondering why they had insisted on Jedi presence at all – they seemed to agree on everything and did not have much need for his insight in these matters. But still, the issue was important – a long-term contract between the Core Worlds of the Republic and Telos was to be signed the following week and the ruling elite of the Outer Rim planet wanted to be aware of every implication this could have for the local industry. Telos had become one of the leading centers for scientific research in the Galaxy and was offered a rather remunerative opportunity to benefit from it.

In order to strengthen the planet's ties to the Republic and make his homeworld more open to the rest of the Galaxy, the King was planning to give up a great deal of his powers and practically turn the Telosian Council – a group of representatives from the planet's administrative districts, into a small version of the Republican Senate. This way the Telosian people, widely known as nationalist and reluctant to dealing with off-worlders, would become more receptive towards the Republic's ideals. Moreover, adopting trades of a democratic rule would make any sort of trade between the planet and the rest of the Galaxy much easier. Qui-Gon was here to provide any advice needed and oversee both the official signing of the contract and the elections of the future members of the restructured Telosian Council.

As the participants in the already adjourned conference were slowly leaving the hall, Qui-Gon approached the King. Crion was the first to speak.

"I appreciate your attentiveness regarding the upcoming important political events. However, you owe me an explanation for the presence of the Prince during today's meeting," the King said sternly.

"Well, I did not approach you to talk politics anyway, Your Highness."

"Just call me Crion and tell me how exactly did you meet my son and why did you bring him here?"

 _This conversation is getting worse by the minute,_ Qui Gon thought. Just as he was about to answer, a sleepy child's voice broke in:

"It wasn't his fault, daddy, I was running through the corridor with the fat man's picture and crashed into him."

"I didn't ask you a question, young one. You are going to explain why you left the living quarters on your own, were running indoors and interacted with strangers later. Vallenthyne, escort the Prince to his quarters." The sophisticated steward, who had brought refreshments during the conference, caught the boy's hand and guided him out of the room.

Just before he was led out of the hall, Xani caught the Jedi Knight's eyes. " _I hope I haven't gotten you in trouble, Mr. Jinn. Daddy happens to be in a bad mood,"_ Qui-Gon was astonished to hear the boy speak in his head again.

The door closed and Crion exclaimed:

"Now tell me what just happened and don't say it was nothing, because it sure wasn't!"

"I'll start from the beginning. As your son already mentioned, he was running and crashed into me. He fell to the floor and hit his head. Don't worry, I made sure he wasn't hurt."

"What did you do to him?"

"I applied a basic Jedi healing technique."

"Why did you bring him here, then?"

Qui-Gon did not like this interrogation at all, but the King had the right to know what had happened to his own son. However, the Jedi Knight decided to better not delve into details.

"He.. Fell asleep in my arms. I didn't know how to get to the conference room and he directed me. He was still a bit stunned from the fall and tired from running, so he dozed off on the way."

"I have a funny feeling that you are withholding something," Crion eyed him suspiciously.

"We both are. I discovered what you were trying to hide – that your son is very gifted in the Force. His mental shielding is impressive."

"Yes, it is, which is why it should have been impossible for you to sense anything." Crion's face remained expressionless, but Qui-Gon could feel the man's agitation in the Force. He was well-shielded for someone blind to the Force, but not nearly enough so to thoroughly protect him from the scrutiny of a Jedi.

"The mere existence of the shields was enough to hint that the child was extraordinary. A non-Force sensitive individual cannot erect such shields. Until now I didn't think any 3-year-old can. Who taught him how to do it?"

"This is none of your business, Jedi!"

"Crion, your son has the potential to become a great Jedi Knight. I can understand your misgivings about letting him go, but otherwise the boy's immense potential is going to waste. He is much more gifted than an average Jedi and is very quick-witted."

Crion was quick to use the Jedi's statement against him:

"That is why I have no doubts he will become a great leader and will serve the people of Telos well."

"But he can do more than that. The Jedi serve the Galactic Republic and…"

"I am well-informed on what the Jedi do and don't do. But as only heir to the throne Xanatos has a duty to the people of Telos."

"But you are planning on eventually suspending the monarchy as a whole," Qui-Gon said, using the Telosian's own words during the conference against him in turn.

"What happened to not talking politics?"

"You used politics in an argument in your favor. Now I am doing this myself."

"Fair enough, you will get your answer," Crion sighed and continued, "Next week I am going to have only as much responsibility for Telos as the Supreme Chancellor has for the whole Republic. However, the title King of Telos will remain hereditary for now. The process of democratizing Telos' political system is going to be strenuous. Holding elections for my post and giving more power to the Telosian Council at once might prove destabilizing. I might as well not live to see the day when the King of Telos will be elected."

"Tell me, why are you doing this? Giving up so much of your power willingly."

"For the good of the people and the planet itself. I have come to realize that democracy is the longest-lasting and most efficient form of government. It has its flaws, but is at least the lesser evil. Every dictatorship is doomed to failure. Monarchies are outdated and are not much different than dictatorships."

"So, out of purely idealistic and humanitarian purposes?"

Crion's eyes glittered dangerously.

"What are you insinuating?"

"That few politicians do something without harboring any secret agendas," came the Jedi Knight's calm response.

"Hmm. If you were anyone else but a Jedi I would surely make you pay for these words. Unfortunately, I don't see how someone can threaten one of your kind. You own nothing, love no one and are supposed to rejoice when you become one with your Force. So I'll be completely honest with you instead. Democratizing Telos will prove very beneficial. For the planet and for me personally. I have major investments in several large companies. Stronger trade ties to the Core Worlds and contracts like the one which is to be concluded next week will make me and the planet richer. As you can see, democracy is going to make Telos more prosperous than it has ever been. My holding onto power will bring about no good and since I have made sure to have enough compensation for the diminishing of my political influence, I have nothing to regret."

"You have played your cards well," Qui-Gon remarked, while stroking his chin. "Look, I provoked you deliberately, in order to find out what kind of a man you are. I have concluded that you are an intelligent and patient planner, still not too corrupted by power – you do what's best in both your, and the people's interest, and you're also relatively honest. This is why I believe that you are going to listen to what I have to say about the Prince. It was not my place to question you so as it is not my place to tell you what to do with your own child. Nevertheless, I urge you to reconsider."

"Look at sending Xanatos to the Temple as an opportunity for your son. Opportunity for him to reach his full potential, while helping others and making an influence for the better. I can see that you still care about making the Galaxy a better place. So why prevent Xanatos from embarking on the Jedi path? What is more, we do not keep people in the Jedi Temple against their will. If you let him go, he can see for himself whether he truly wants to become a Jedi or not. Don't make the decision for him. If he decides to come back home, he would have already developed a great deal of extraordinary skills and would have received first-class education in many subjects including diplomacy. It is a win-win situation."

"But let's assume the boy eventually becomes a Jedi Knight. I very much doubt the fact that you are not planning on having any more children besides Xanatos. Hardly any noble couples decide to have only one child. Using the argument that there will be no heir to the throne if Xanatos becomes a Jedi is far from being a strong one at this point in time.

Now is the boy's last chance to be accepted for training. If you decide to send him later, the Council will most probably reject him for being too old. You know that I won't leave until the end of the following week. You have time to rethink and reevaluate the situation. Choose wisely."

Still wondering at what had gotten into him to make him argue Xanatos' case so vigorously and boldly, Qui-Gon left the conference room for his assigned quarters in the palace. As he watched him leave, Crion realized that Knight Jinn had deftly avoided giving him any explanation for the peculiar looks his son and the Jedi had exchanged not too long ago.

SWSWSWSWSW

It was a lovely morning in the early spring and Thani, capital city of Telos, was looking more peaceful than ever. At first glance, the same could be said for a certain wealthy and powerful individual, who, surrounded by his guards, was expecting the arrival of important guests. However, looks can be deceiving.

King Crion was following the forms of the two approaching men with a keen eye. Members of the Telosian Council had gotten behind his back and requested Jedi aid. They had brought the Jedi to spy on him! This meant open warfare on the political arena. They were officially trying to get rid of him. But he had no intention of letting them. And if he was to go down, he would drag them to the bottom with him.

Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself for the arrival of his son. His boy! He was a man already, almost as tall as Jinn. _No, almost as tall as myself! I am his father, not this Jedi, who took him from me 16 years ago. I knew I had made a mistake as soon as I saw the spaceship they boarded disappear in the vast reaches of space. But I kept telling myself that my wife will give birth to more children. That I will have a big family. That having a family member in the Jedi Order was a great honor and could somehow prove useful for Telos. That the pain from letting Xani go will go away. But it didn't, because in my heart, I never let him go…_

 _Then my dear wife passed away. She never forgave me for giving our son to the Jedi. I did not marry again. The woman I loved was gone and I did not meet another, who could possibly replace her. Politically, with the growing success in scientific research on the planet the greed of the Telosian Council members grew as well. However I had pictured the coming years the day Xanatos left for Coruscant, it was far from what came to pass. I curse the day that Jedi came to my home. Somehow his arrival laid waste to all my plans for the future. I will not let this happen again._


	4. Lingering Darkness

There are a bit too many flashbacks here, but they are necessary for the story line. I think they present a good picture of Xan's background and relationships with his parents and his Master, which is important and provides us with the reasons for his decisions later on in the story. I've delayed its release, because I didn't want to make any changes to it afterwards - the next two chapters are almost ready, so I don't think I'll be changing anything here. And - in case flashbacks are not your thing, there aren't any in the following chapters.

I'd be very happy to read your reviews. This is a chance for you to influence the story line and, supposedly, make it even better. Don't miss it!

* * *

 **Chapter 4. Lingering Darkness**

 _Telos IV, Royal Residence Gardens by the Park of Sacred Pools, 11 years ago_

"She adored this place. She would sit at this exact same spot by the lake with hours and observe its crystalline surface… When I visit her here late in the evening and see this statue of her in the twilight, my heart skips a beat – it almost looks as though she really was standing there. I get the feeling that if I called her name, she would turn around and smile. But she never does…"

The middle-aged man sighed and a lone tear rolled down his cheek.  
The boy remained motionless. He was staring at the statue with an unreadable expression. One of a sudden, he stirred, as if awoken from a trance. Almost inaudibly, he whispered:

"Why? Why didn't you tell me when she got sick?"

"She didn't want you to worry about her and when her condition grew worse, she didn't want you to see her like that. She was so pale, so helpless…" The man had to swallow a growing lump in his throat to continue. "She just wanted you to remember her the way she was before."

Anger was growing inside the young boy. Anger at the adults that kept insisting on knowing what was best for him. Anger at the fact that he could have done nothing to save his mother from her fate, that she was gone forever and he would never see her again.

"It was not fair! That was for me to decide! I should have met her one last time before she… before the end. Still, why didn't you tell me when she.. when she… I had the right to attend the funeral!"

The man reached out to embrace the disturbed child, but it pulled away violently. The anger intensified into pure rage. Rage at this man, towards whom he should be indifferent. Rage at its own self for harboring such strong emotions and not being able to control them. Turning its already tear-brimmed eyes toward him, it continued, its voice growing louder and louder:

"You didn't contact me then, why did you at all? Maybe I would have been better-off without ever finding out. I don't want to feel these emotions! I don't want to feel anything! There is no emotion! I am a Jedi, I am no longer your son or.. or her son."

Uncontrollable sobs started escaping the boy's throat. But he didn't stop screaming:

"For these 5 years all you did was send me 2 miserable holovids, on which both of you acted like nothing ever happened. You never even cared to explain why you dumped me on the Jedi. Maybe you only needed to relieve your guilty conscience! And then, o-out of the blue, they come and tell me: "Your father wants to see you. Go." Y-you can't just throw me away and seek me out again, when it suits you. I don't want to see you again! Ever again. I have no father."

The boy was shaking frantically. His eyes were growing red, his face was already puffed. The man gripped the child's struggling figure and held it tight. Gradually, it stilled.

"Answer me. Why? Why did you do all this?" the boy insisted suddenly. His voice sounded muffled and he made no attempt to escape from the embrace.

The man sighed. He kissed the boy's forehead before he started speaking, because he knew that most probably he would never get another chance at doing this.

"First, I would like you to know that I love you more than anything and that for me you'll always remain my son, no matter what. No matter whether you are a Jedi, a King or a criminal, Force forbid, of course.  
Now, we'd better sit down, because this is bound to be a long story." The boy nodded and the two sat down next to the woman's statue. The man resumed speaking:

"I loved you since before you were even born. 9 months I waited to meet my son, my heir, the future King. When you finally came to the world, the blood tests showed that you were Force-sensitive. I panicked. I couldn't lose you. I couldn't let the Jedi take my first-born son. I made the doctors falsify your official records, so that the Jedi couldn't know that you had the Force. Your mother, my dear wife, was partially against it. She loved you, of course, maybe even more than I did, because her love was not selfish. It would have hurt her deeply, but she was ready to let you go. I couldn't. Eventually, she said that she would stand by whatever I decided. But that day she warned me. She said that she would never forgive me, if I was to change my mind and send you to the Temple after you have lived with us for some time. Since I could not imagine that I would ever have a change of heart, I promised her that I would never send you away.

When you turned 2, I invited my Jedi friend Knight Tremaine – the same Jedi, who gave you the two holomessages from me and your mother, to come over, because I had not seen him for ages. The actual incentive was to let him meet you and learn more about what special abilities Force-sensitives have. By that time you had already exhibited unnatural behavior and I wanted to know what to expect in the future. He taught you how to shield your Force-presence and mind, which you most probably remember. You were maturing disturbingly faster than normal children do. My friend told me that you were very gifted and admonished my decision not to give you up. Stubborn as I was, I did not heed his opinion. How could he tell how gifted a 2-year-old was.

But throughout the following year you kept surprising me. You levitated things. And people. You sensed everyone's emotions and I think that you could sometimes even read people's minds. You had a really hard time facing large groups of people. You would get overwhelmed from their emotions. Thank the Force that you eventually figured out how to shield yourself from them – it was partially thanks to the skills you'd already developed under Tremaine's tutelage. Nevertheless, I feared that I influenced you negatively. Being a planetary Monarch is a demanding position, which is why I was often exhausted and ill-tempered at the end of the day. You, however, could see behind my every pretence to behave serenely. I tried to explain my mental state to you, but I wasn't sure you ever managed to understand why I was in a bad mood so often.

Gradually, I started realizing that I might have made a mistake. I started doubting whether we could give you everything you needed. Raising a Force-sensitive proved harder than I had anticipated. We loved you, but could not understand the way you perceived the world. Tremaine had described many times how incredible it was to be able to feel the Force. By not letting you go, I deprived you of the opportunity to pursue your talents. Then came the day when you crashed into Qui-Gon Jinn." The man managed a small smile at the statement.

"I crashed into him?" the boy asked incredulously. "I don't remember. Oh, I guess I should explain. Not too long after I arrived at the Temple, I realized that I would most probably never see you and… Mother again. I had to visit a mind healer to help me deal with this. But I guess I did not do very well in the sessions, so they decided to seal most of my memories from my life on Telos. I have a precious few vivid memories left. Mostly, I recall only feelings and sensations."

The man was taken aback by this revelation. _How hard had the change have been for him, in order for them to decide to suppress his memories? What does he even remember from Telos?_

"I am sorry to hear this. It must have been horrible for you to come over the shock that you were simply not allowed to visit us. Frankly, I had hoped I could persuade the Jedi Council to let us see you from time to time. I could not have been any more mistaken than that. After I realized just how strict the Jedi can be, I decided that I could at least smuggle a holovid through my friend Tremaine. He was opposed to the idea, but eventually agreed only because he felt he owed me for saving his life many years ago. But three years had already passed.."

"Well, you managed to organize a meeting in the end," the boy commented with a wry smile.

"I did. After 5 years, in which you had your memory erased, your mother died and I almost went crazy," the father exclaimed bitterly through gritted teeth. "I am sorry, Son. I destroyed our family."

"Don't be sorry. Things happen for a reason. Dwelling on the past won't change it," the boy said with a frown. He was looking much older than his 8 years now.

"When did you become so wise?" asked the man dubiously. "You sound like a Jedi Master already."

A smile illuminated the young face.

"I am glad that at least some Jedi wisdom has rubbed off on me!"

The boy laughed, albeit somewhat mirthlessly. He continued with a serious expression:

"I heard those words soon after I arrived at the Temple and often used them against the mind healers. In order to avoid dissecting whatever had happened during my last days on Telos. That's why I don't want to hear anything about them. I don't want to remember and I don't want to know what eventually tipped off the balance in favor of sending me away. And how my mother reacted when you broke your promise. You know, I can still sense people's feelings and sometimes even read thoughts. All Jedi can, but I think I'm better than most. You are radiating love, pain and regret at the moment. You have been telling the truth and that's good enough for me. What's more, if there is one thing I can still remember clearly, it is the feeling that by leaving with Knight Qui-Gon I was somehow doing the right thing. Maybe it was the will of the Force that I become a Jedi. If it was, then no one is to blame for anything. I don't think I will ever regret learning how to wield a lightsaber, for example. Being a Jedi is a great honor."

"I can hardly recognize you now. You express yourself like a grown-up. And while you can tell what I'm feeling right now, I can't say the same about my abilities to read my own son. It is rather disturbing."

"After that outburst I have to save any dignity I've left. Jedi don't shout at people."

"But humans do. You are an 8-year-old boy, who has every right to be angry with me. I prefer it rather than this Jedi expression you're wearing now."

"Jedi expression? I think I learned that when I was still on Telos. Being a Prince and all, I had to appear composed in front of the public."

"You might have, but you've refined it."

"I think I've simply run out of emotions. According to the Jedi code there is no emotion anyway. Don't worry, I guess I feel better now. I think my past was still troubling me, but hopefully I released everything when I screamed at you. Oh, sorry, by the way. It was a bit rude," the Jedi initiate glanced sheepishly at the man.

"According to you, young Jedi, one should not waste his time on being sorry, right? Never mind, let's talk about something else. I hardly know anything about what your life looks like now. You don't mention Qui-Gon Jinn very much."

Mixed feelings stirred in the boy's heart, none of which were mirrored by what his father had dubbed a "Jedi expression".

"Should I? He suggested that I should be assigned to a mind healer, which I hated at the time. And he was kind enough to pay me a visit after the mind wipe – the memory suppression, I mean. He has a Padawan now - I met them a few months ago."

The man's eyes were shooting daggers.

"I made him promise to take care of you! Is the word of a Jedi worth that little? And he has a Padawan? Before you left, you had a dream, where you were his Padawan!"

The boy was dumbfounded. _I guess I wouldn't mind being his Padawan. He is one of the most famous knights in the Temple! And I am the best in my class so we make a good match._

"That can still happen. He took the Padawan of a friend of his, who was killed during a mission. Feemor will be knighted in a year or two. Otherwise – he has done what he could, I suppose. He is a field Jedi, not a crèche master."

"But I don't think that was much of an effort for him. He could have done more than that. Which reminds me of the fact that one can truly count on few people in his life," he paused and looked into the boy's eyes. "Son, know that you can always count on me. I am going to keep the tradition I started 2 years ago – I will send you a holovid every year for your lifeday. You don't have to answer me, I won't mind, this is against the Jedi Code after all. It's enough for me that you know that you have a father out there, who loves you. You may be a Jedi now, but as I already said, this does not change the fact that you are my son, my flesh and blood. You are Prince Xanatos, Son of Crion. I have always wanted you to be King one day. However, King or Jedi, Telos will always remain your home. Should you ever decide to come back, I will welcome you with open arms. Remember this: I will be there waiting for you. Always."

SWSWSWSWSW

Xanatos was walking beside his Master as they made their way to exit the spaceship. Qui-Gon had never supported the rule that a Padawan should walk a step behind his Master – he adhered to it only in the Council Chambers. The two had just arrived on Telos. Xanatos was getting more and more anxious by the minute, but made sure that no one else could notice. _Telos! I can't believe I am here again. It's been 11 years since I last set foot on Telosian soil._

Once they were out of the ship, the 19-year-old noted the wonderful weather – spring was by far the best time of the year in Thani. However, there was something disturbing in the air – a lingering darkness seemed to penetrate the city's atmosphere. A sense of foreboding washed over Xanatos – something very wrong was happening on this planet. He exchanged a concerned look with his Master – this mission could prove even more challenging than they expected.

This was the moment he noticed the squadron of blue-clad heavily-armed Royal Guards situated in the far end of the landing platform, in front of the what seemed to be the only way, leading to the main spaceport building. _What in Sith hell are so many Royal Guards doing here?_ Xanatos was wondering, as he cast out his senses for any possible danger for his Master and him. He stiffened immediately. Instead of sensing any danger, he sensed the presence of his father Crion, emerging from the corridor with two more Guards. _I didn't expect to meet him so soon! And yet – here he is. Waiting for me. As he said he would 11 years ago._ Conflicting emotions were battling each other in the young man's chest. He could feel as many conflicting emotions coming from his father, but they changed so quickly that Xanatos did not have time to distinguish between them. What stroke him the most was the King's overall appearance – he looked almost as crushed as he had been an year after his wife's demise. Grey shadows were diluting his blue eyes, which did not appeal to the Padawan at all. What had happened to his home planet and his father?

Qui-Gon was more alarmed by the presence of the 30 solid dangerous-looking men the King was surrounded by.

"King Crion. We hardly expected such an enormous welcoming party," the older Jedi remarked immediately after he and the younger one had bowed a greeting.

"And I hardly expected that an attack on ambassadors of the Galactic Republic had been devised. Fortunately, my advisors succeeded in convincing me to increase the spaceport security for your arrival today. Last night two men were caught placing explosives in the ventilation shaft of the main corridor connecting this landing platform with the spaceport's main building. There is no other way to get to or leave the platform. A research on the passenger lists of every arriving craft here today was carried out and the two of you happen to be the most prominent arrivals. So I decided to meet you personally with some of my royal guards as a precaution."

"But who would want our death? We came here to resolve the planet's issues!" Qui-Gon was visibly unnerved by the news.

"This is the question we would have asked the two criminals. Alas, none of them has been apprehended yet. However, their identities were confirmed as members of the Rebel Front against the so-called Crion Regime , which makes matters even more complicated. Well, my advisors must have already developed possible explanations, which they will share with us once we get to the Royal Palace. Since I have no doubt the Rebels want me dead as well, we'd better not stay here any longer."

"So you decided to risk your life just to greet us?"

Qui-Gon could not help feeling there was much more to this planned assassination that could meet the eye. The lingering darkness surrounded Crion. Was it possible that this attack was simply a lie, devised by the King to discredit the Rebel Movement?

"Qui-Gon Jinn, I see you haven't changed a bit. I still have no idea how you earned your name amongst the most prominent diplomats in the Jedi Order with this sharp tongue of yours. But, tell me, how would you have reacted to your being escorted by 30 heavily armed members of the King's Guard, had I not been here? The person you're here to investigate, sending his soldiers to meet you. Moreover, I actually wanted to greet the Jedi personally. At least one of you." He turned towards Xanatos and met his eyes for the first time since the beginning of the conversation. The shadows in the older man's gaze seemed to dissolve and were replaced by a genuine warmth and even happiness. "Welcome home, Padawan du Crion," came the diplomatic greeting. But his eyes were telling, "I am so glad to see you, my beloved Son."

"I am glad to be home, King Crion," Xanatos replied aloud. However, "I am glad to see you, too, Father!" could be read in Xanatos' eyes, who could feel the love freely radiating from his father in the Force.

"I hope that both of you had a pleasant trip, because I doubt you will be having a pleasant stay, judging from the tumultuous start. Now, let me escort you to the palace and your assigned quarters there."

SWSWSWSWSW

"Dyone, listen to me. This is the best we can do for our son. He has to learn how to control his Force abilities and hone them. We cannot satisfy the needs of a Force-sensitive child. Knight Jinn made it quite clear that Xani was extraordinary even by Jedi standards."

"Three years ago I told you to send the child away before we grow too attached to it. You didn't want to hear any of it. So you promised me that we will never give our Xani to the Jedi. So how dare you even suggest this now? Are you heartless? I can't imagine my life without my son anymore! He is not going anywhere!"

"I am sorry I was so stubborn and did not heed anyone's advice. Tremaine's assessment of the boy's potential was correct. I looked up Xani's original blood test results – his midichlorian count is 15 000 per cell! Did you know that the average Jedi has only 10 000?"

"This doesn't matter anymore! You should have made this research when he was born. But you refused to listen to what the doctors had to say. You did not hear me out. Last year you turned a blind eye to one of your best friends' opinion. And after all this, an unknown Jedi shows up on our doorstep and you decide to hand our son over to him on a whim? I agreed with you 3 years ago, because I was loath to let Xani go. I knew it was wrong to keep him away from the Jedi. But you were adamant and I knew nothing would change your mind. Obviously I should have known better. You never keep your promises!"

"Honey, that is not true. Just imagine we are letting Xanatos attend a boarding school. In two years we would have sent him to the Telosian Royal Academy, was he to remain with us. What difference does it make whether he's on Coruscant or on the other end of Telos? He will not be living with us in the Palace in either case!"

"But the Jedi don't just let parents meet their children! If we send him to the Academy, we will be able to visit him every weekend! Don't you dare try to sweet-talk your way out of this conversation, Crion. You know damn well that we may never see our son again, if he leaves with that Jedi."

"No, I don't. I don't see why the Jedi will not let me see my boy once in a while. And shall they refuse, I have enough political influence to get me free access to my son, whether the Jedi Council likes it or not. What's more, Xani can spend some time in the Temple, learn what he needs and come back. After all, he is the heir to the throne and I want to see him rule one day. But even if he decides to stay, having a family member in the Jedi Order has its advantages, you must see this. It is prestigious and makes us even more influential. Besides…"

"Stop! I don't want to hear your deranged reasons for sending your only son away. I don't know you anymore. You don't care for your family or for any moral values, only for power! You are using our son as a tool. Where is the man I married, the man, who would give his life for Telos and its people? You only care about yourself!"

Crion's patience evaporated. How could his wife accuse him of such things? She knew how much he loved her, Xani and Telos. He didn't want to let Jinn bring the boy to the Temple, but it was for the greater good of them all.

"I have already decided. Nothing you say will change my mind. And if you can say such horrible things in my face, you don't love me half as much as I thought you did. As much as I love you."

"You are right about one thing. I don't love you anymore. I hate you. I hate what you have become. I…"

A small figure was standing by the closed door to the room, where the two adults were arguing. It had heard everything so far and couldn't listen any more. The young boy ran away from this room, from the terrible words he heard his parents exchange and the dark emotions that came from both of them. He couldn't understand what was happening. He knew that Mr. Jinn was a good man and he had dreamed that this man would eventually take him with him. It was meant to happen. Why were his parents so angry at each other? No one had done anything wrong. And Mr. Jinn would surely let his mommy and daddy visit him. Daddy wouldn't let anyone to separate them for too long.

Why were his parents so angry then? Why did they hurt each other? Xani knew how much they loved each other. He had sensed it. Why did mommy claim otherwise?

Qui-Gon Jinn was halfway through his evening meditation, when he sensed a disturbance in the Force. It was moving towards him. When it reached the Gardens, he ended his meditation to find out what was happening. Curled up on a bench, the young Prince was crying desolately. Qui-Gon was concerned at the amount of sorrow, emanating from the child. He thought the boy had more control. What could have happened to him? _How does one cope with distressed younglings? I have no idea, I've never even had a Padawan – and even Padawans are 10 years older than this child._ Qui-Gon opted for the same technique he had used before - he started sending soothing waves through the Force. He crouched in front of the boy and put an arm on his shoulder:

"Xani, it is alright. Calm down, young one."

The boy was startled by his presence and tried to blink away his tears. Just as Qui-Gon was positive he had succeeded in his attempt to set the youngling at rest, the boy exclaimed:

"Why did you come? Mommy and daddy are angry at each other because of you! I don't know why, I sensed you are good. And… I think I have to come with you to your home. But why do I have to leave? I will never leave mommy and daddy like that. I won't leave, if they are so upset. I don't want to leave them at all. If they don't calm down, I will never come with you!" With this final statement the boy ran further away in the gardens.

 _What have I done? This boy is too attached to his parents. Even if I take him to Coruscant, the Council might still reject him. And he would have been traumatized for nothing. I have to talk to Crion again. The boy shouldn't be traumatized at all. But what did the youngling mean, when he said that he had to come with me?_

SWSWSWSWSW

One thing had not changed since Xanatos' last stay on Telos - the Royal Palace. As magnificent as ever, it towered above Thani from the hill it was built on. Brilliant statues of Telos' most distinguished Kings throughout the centuries were situated on key spots around the building. Crion noted his son's eyes focusing on it.

"I know what you're thinking. It is beautiful. I have lived here for 45 years already and the sight of it never ceases to amaze me."

"I see you've become better at reading people," the Jedi apprentice noticed with a smile.

"I do my best," came the humble response.

"Good that you didn't say "I try". I know a certain green troll, who would have whacked you for this with his stick. Do or do not, there is no try," Xanatos admonished with a near-perfect impression of Master Yoda's voice, all the animosity towards the venerable Master forgotten. At least for a moment.

Both the young man's master and father laughed. _This is surreal. I'm travelling through Thani in a speeder with my Master and my father and we're actually having a good time ._

They arrived soon afterwards and the King showed them to their quarters, which were suspiciously close to his own. If he could, he would have had his Xani sleep in his own quarters and Master Jinn sent somewhere far away from the two of them. Alas, this would not be possible.

"In one hour I'll be meeting my personal advisors to discuss the assassination attempt. I guess you would like to be there."

"Yes, we will not miss it," Qui-Gon was quick to agree.

"Then we'll meet in Conference room 5. This time around I've made sure to provide the Jedi with maps. You will find them in your rooms. Just to make sure you arrive on time," Crion exchanged smiles with his son, while the Jedi Master frowned. _So, at least Xani remembers this little incident. But hadn't he once said he had no recollection of his first encounter with Jinn?_ the King wondered, while he was making his way towards his own quarters.

About an hour later, Xanatos was amused to see the painting of the stupid fat man still hanging on the wall of the corridor. _They still haven't rid themselves of this ugly thing._ He was walking beside his Master, who seemed to have memorized and not forgotten the way to the fateful Conference Room. Shortly before they entered, Xanatos remarked:

"At least this time around we're on time. And I won't spend the meeting sleeping on a couch. Though, I certainly wouldn't object if I actually could sleep it off."

Qui-Gon stopped in his tracks and grabbed Xanatos by the arm. Had his suspicions just been confirmed?

"These dreams you had…"

"Have been having, they continued last night as well. Let's just say that I remember everything."

With these words, the young man wrought his arm from Qui-Gon's grip and continued forward. He opened the doors. Suddenly, the sense of lingering darkness intensified.


	5. True Intentions: Out for Blood

Changes to the previous chapter: A slight increase in Xan's midichlorian count - it is 1500 now. I know that this is quite a high one, but it is still lower than Mace's or Yoda's (not that there are any official records of them anywhere, but I need Xan to be gifted enough for some feats he will perform in the future).

Notes: 1. The current Supreme Chancellor is Kalpana. He is Valorum's predecessor. According to original SW chronology, it is not certain whether he served two terms or just one and was elected in 46 BBY. Well, in this AU, Kalpana was elected in 52 BBY, so he is supposed to be on his way to being re-elected in an year after Xanatos' trial mission. He might or might not be, we will see about that.

2\. The Telosian Council is primarily a legislative body. However, it is very similar to the Galactic Senate - it has the authority to resolve ensuing disputes between the different planetary districts and, therefore, some executive powers as well. As a whole, I find politics in the SW Universe a little chaotic. So don't judge too harshly the events during the Council Session in this chapter.

3\. Telos was devastated during Darths Revan's and Malak's attempt to conquer the Republic. Afterwards it was chosen for a Planetary Restoration Project, which proved very successful and the planet became a popular tourist destination due to its beautiful nature and many sacred places - the Sacred Pools, for instance. The Green Party's main goal is to preserve the planet's nature from another devastation. The Restoration Memorial is dedicated to the long recovery process after the planet's devastation ( wiki/Telosian_Restoration_Project)

* * *

 **Chapter 5. True Intentions: Out for Blood**

Xanatos waited for his Master to catch up with him and the two Jedi bowed in front of the already gathered King's Advisers. The young man opened slightly the training bond – with much effort he had managed a brief meditation in the early morning, so that he could lead a mental conversation with his Master, if need be, without risking that Qui-Gon would notice the darkness, lingering in his apprentice's consciousness. Now, however, Xanatos' primary concern was the darkness, permeating the air in the Conference Room. He could mull over the memories of his past and all his unresolved personal issues later.

 _"Master, can you feel it? The sense of darkness in this room is much stronger than anywhere else on Telos we've been so far! Can you pinpoint its source?"_

Qui-Gon was very relieved to be finally able to sense his Padawan's presence again. It was a good sign that Xanatos could set aside his personal struggles for the sake of the mission. Yoda was not right to doubt his boy.

 _"Yes, Padawan, I sense it, too. But it seems to come from everywhere and nowhere in particular. Again it thickens a little around the King, but it is definitely not coming from him."_

 _"My intelligent guess: one or more of his Advisers have hatched some nefarious plot against him – which is why the darkness, coming from them, is directed at the King."_

Before Qui-Gon had the chance to respond, a familiar man in opulent robes greeted them. Both of them remembered him from before, Crion's most trusted friend Fídi du Fidelius. Despite no longer being King's Adviser, but a member of the Telosian Council, he was present at the meeting due to his close relationship with Crion. There were 4 other men and only one woman – Countess Chrysanthe, offspring of an old noble Telosian house, she was surrounded by an air of sophistication, command and even danger.

"Since everybody's present, including our, fortunately, still very alive Coruscanti guests, I suggest we begin," the Countess declared. "On top of our review-list is, of course, the assassination attempt on Master Jinn and Padawan du Crion. Since I specifically insisted on doubling the security of Thani National Spaceport for the arrival of the Jedi, I instructed the Spaceport Security to inform my office immediately shall anything disturbing transpire during the night. My aide Samos has been keeping track of the events. Here is a holovideo of him with the full story."

A life-size image of a young man appeared in the middle of the conference room.

"Two men, dressed like spaceport security officers, were spotted in the corridor adjoining Landing Platform 0049 to the Spaceport's main building by Security Officer Eugenios around 2400 hours last night. One of them was standing on the floor, while the other one's head was peering through the opening of the ventilation shaft. They claimed to have been assigned to inspect the shaft. Officer Eugenios doubted their sincerity, but pretended to believe them out of fear that they could easily dispose of him, if they weren't fellow officials, but criminals. He went straight to the head of security and inquired about the two men. There had actually been a planned inspection of the shafts and even a report that nothing out of the ordinary was found, had been recently filed in the database. However, the task should have been performed by two officers, Eugenios was by chance acquainted with, not the strangers he saw in the corridor. After fruitless attempts to contact them – initiated by the Spaceport Security and their families, the said officers were declared missing. Meanwhile, a second Spaceport Security Team had been summoned to inspect the shafts and found three high-end detonite charges, which can be triggered to explode by a remote control.

The identities of the men who planted the explosives were uncovered as brothers Cleon and Iason Kassandros, members of the Rebel Front, who have disappeared as well.  
According to a research on the passenger lists of all ships, scheduled to arrive on Platform 0049 in the next three days, the Jedi ambassadors make the best suspects for an assassination. This is not surprising, because this platform is used only by arriving crafts of space travel companies, who offer cheap interplanetary transportation for the middle classes. This is a report of everything that has been uncovered by now, approximately 9 hours after the planting of the explosives. Samos out."

"This is outrageous! These terrorists have gone too far this time!" the elderly noble sitting next to Fidelius exclaimed.

"Save your emotional displays for the theater people call a Telosian Council, Duke Myron. You can gather quite a following with them there. We are here to evaluate the situation and plan what to do next. So, if you can state something different from the obvious, be my guest," the Countess said, casting him an exasperated look.

"If you are finished, Chrysanthe, I have something to say," an imposing looking naturally silver-haired man in his forties cut in.

"Go ahead, Heron, you have my blessing," came the Countess' amused reply.

"I believe that the only reason for the rebels to attack the Jedi is that one of them happens to be the King's son and the other is the King's son's Jedi Master. They probably fear the Republic ambassadors will be biased from the start and give their full support to you, your Majesty, rather than uncover the skeletons in your cupboard, the Rebels believe exist, and remove you from office."

"Good point, Heron, I knew you would not disappoint me," Chrysanthe uttered and cast a glance over each of the men in the room. "I totally agree with him. However, I have to mention another possibility. Let's assume that the Rebel Front didn't know which Jedi were arriving and wanted to frame you, Crion, for their murder. That would have ended your rule quite effectively."

"Isn't this too underhanded even for the rebels?" Fidelius asked.

"I doubt anything is, Councilor. They are obsessed with the idea that my childhood friend Crion is evil incarnate and will stop against nothing to overthrow him. Whoever feeds them these lies, must be someone high on the Council. But here lies the main reason why I don't believe they actually wanted to frame the King – they knew that Padawan du Crion and Master Jinn would be arriving. Only a few high-ranking Council members and the people in this room have that knowledge, which proves that the rebels indeed have a link to the Telosian Council. So, instead of locking Crion in jail for murder, they settled for getting rid of the only heir to the throne. Conspiracy solved."

Before anyone could agree, comment or raise objections, the King's and Councilor Fidelius' personal holoprojectors beeped simultaneously.

"You'd better get these. I doubt it is a coincidence you received messages at the same time," one of the Advisers, who hadn't spoken of yet, offered.

"Mine is from Xenon. Yours?" the King inquired, looking at his friend Fidelius

"Xenon as well"

"Then the content of the messages must be similar. Let's hear what the Council's Vice Chair has to say."

"Your Majesty, hereby you and your honorable Advisers are being officially summoned to an emergency session of the Telosian Council. The reasons for this will be disclosed during the session itself. It is scheduled to begin in 1030 hours. The Council will be grateful if you inform the Republic ambassadors that their presence will be most welcomed as well. Xenon out."

"Emergency session? What for? There was a regular one planned for the afternoon!" Duke Myron continued his tradition in stating the obvious.

"I am sure this is the work of the serpent Theron!" the white-haired Royal Adviser said through gritted teeth, his sky-blue eyes shooting daggers. "I wonder what he is up to this time."

"And how he got the support to summon this emergency session," added Chrysanthe.

"We will find out soon enough," Crion sighed. "Let's get going. It seems that all of us are wanted for the session and we have about 30 minutes to get to the Council Building."

 _"I've got a bad feeling about this, Master. And don't you tell me to keep my focus here and now. Nothing good is going to come out of this session. Crion and his advisors don't even need the Force to be sure of it."_

 _"I see that you are not very appreciative of my training, Padawan. But I'll save you the reprimand, if you promise to keep the training bond at least as open as it is in the moment. Not being able to sense your presence is… unnerving"_

 _"You have my word, Master."_ _He misses being able to sense me! Hopefully, I'll be able to keep the relative clarity of mind I managed to gain after this morning's meditation. "What do you make of the Countess' statement?"_

 _"I have to admit it sounded plausible, but still too biased. In order for so many people to want to put an end on Crion's rule and be ready to resort to violence to achieve their goals, the King must be actually hiding some skeletons in all these cupboards around here, don't you think? They are maybe just fewer than the people expect. We must hear out the opposition, before we can form any sort of objective opinion."_

 _"Well, in my opinion she sounded very convinced in her theory and statements." I kinda like her,_ Xanatos was thinking. _"I don't think she was too far from the truth"_

SWSWSWSWSW

The plenary hall of the Telosian Council Building, renovated 16 years ago, bore many resemblances to the Galactic Senate Rotunda. For once, the Councilors were allotted pods, which they could navigate across the hall. Though much fewer in number than the pods in the Senate plenary hall, the ones here were much larger in size. Each accommodated the two Councilors, every Telosian district elected, and was furnished with a pair of desks, chairs and a set of speaking tribunes.

Meanwhile, Xanatos was not pleased with the fact that he had to be in a separate pod from his father during the session. He envied Crion's advisors for sitting in the enormous pod right in the middle of the hall, next to his father, the King. _If Qui-Gon hadn't taken me away to the Jedi, I would have been sitting there next to my father!_ His Master sensed his uneasiness and apprehension, but, as usual, could not find out all the reasons behind it. And, as usual, for Xanatos it seemed to be for the better.

"Padawan, relax. It's just a Council session. Besides, centering on your anxieties won't help our mission or King Crion's situation."

Xanatos blurted an automatic "Yes, Master", making sure to let as little as possible from what he was feeling and thinking slip through the bond.

Then the Vice Chair opened the emergency session and gave the word to Theron, Leader of the Democratic Party, who had indeed requested it as predicted by the King's Advisors.

"Your Majesty King Crion, distinguished Royal Advisors, honorable Councilors, I have summoned you here earlier than planned due to the dire nature of last night's events. Events, which, among others, put the King's office's capability of effectively performing its executive responsibilities in question.  
As you all know, the Jedi ambassadors were scheduled to arrive early in the morning. What some of you probably don't know is that an assassination attempt was made on their lives."

Gasps and disapproving murmur could be heard from different corners of the hall. Albeit it was clear that most of the Councilors were familiar with the fact. Theron had used it to rally support for the emergency session.

"Who is responsible for this attack? And why would anyone attempt to kill the Jedi?" a Councilor demanded to know.

"One thing is for sure – out of political reasons."

"More than one thing is for sure, Councilor Theron," Chrysanthe interrupted. "There is proof that the assassination attempt is the Rebel Front's doing. However, the King's Office has made sure that no harm was done and the Republic Ambassadors are alive and well. If you care for more details, I have all the information about the attempted murder."

"If I may ask, how did you come in possession of it, Adviser Chrysanthe?"

"You may, Councilor. My aide Samos spent the night in touch with Thani National Spaceport Security and the Telosian Security Force*. The King was informed of the situation first thing in the morning and went to escort the Jedi with a squadron of the Royal Guard personally."

"What a noble gesture, for sure. However, according to my information, coming from esteemed Thani Spaceport Officials, a request for doubling the security came yesterday afternoon. Yesterday afternoon after the identities of the arriving Jedi were confirmed as Padawan Xanatos du Crion and his Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn!"

An uproar erupted in the Council hall. Several Councilors were shouting on top of each other and not a single word could be discerned. The rest were discussing this new complication privately.

 _The Jedi Council does not listen to reason. I told them this would happen. It looks even worse than what I imagined,_ Xanatos observed.

Eventually, Vice Chair Xenon managed to restore some sort of order. Now at least some of what was said could be discerned:

"We should request another Jedi team!"

"This is an outrage! The Republic is backing up King Crion!"

"How can the Jedi Council send the King's son here? Of course the boy will side with his father!"

Xanatos was fuming. This had to stop. Not even bothering for the controls, he propelled the pod with the Force and placed it in the center of the hall next to the King's. Several holocameras followed suit. Suddenly, the images of the dark-haired Padawan and former Prince, lightening striking from his piercing blue eyes, steel resolve audible in his noble features and the one of his Jedi Master standing next to him with a similar stern expression were displayed on a screen high above the bickering Councilors.

"I am Jedi Padawan Xanatos du Crion and this is my Master Qui-Gon Jinn." Hearing the former Prince's voice, the Councilors stilled. They hadn't been aware of the Jedi's presence in the hall and many weren't pleased to find out about it. "We have travelled from Coruscant at the request of this body to help stabilize the political tension on Telos IV. We are Jedi, the most loyal servants of the Galactic Republic, sworn to uphold its ideals and give our lives for them, if a situation calls for it. We are glad that this was avoided today, however, the attitude towards us in this room is deeply unnerving. We will not take kindly to our motives or allegiances being questioned. Questioning my impartiality and the one of Master Qui-Gon Jinn means questioning the integrity of the Jedi Order, the wisdom of the Jedi High Council, not to mention the very authority of the Senate and Supreme Chancellor Kalpana's leadership!"

Xanatos could feel uneasiness and concern spread in the hall. _Let this scum cower in fear before its superiors! They were very outspoken, when they thought no Republic representatives could hear them,_ he thought, invigorated by the effect of his speech before he went on:

"If you doubt us, the official ambassadors of the Republic, you put Telos' membership status in this democratic union in jeopardy. I believe this planet is struggling with enough issues as it is and adding one more on the top of the pile will prove detrimental. So instead of questioning us, accept our help you called for yourselves! You have our word, the word of two Jedi, serving in the capacity of Republic Ambassadors, that we will get to the bottom of any wrongdoing in this body as well as behind the walls of the Royal Palace."

 _You did not think we would be also exposing your own dirty laundry, did you, Councilors?_ Xanatos was rejoicing over his victory, when Qui-Gon's deep baritone drummed in his head, audibly expressing disapproval and disappointment.

 _"Padawan, be mindful of your thoughts, they betray you! Your speech had the desirable effect, but you got too carried away with your success! Spreading fear to win our cases is not the Jedi way!"_

 _That's what happens when you keep the bond open and don't pay enough attention on what and how strongly you are broadcasting. Instead of saying "Good job", he admonished me again. My speech "had the desirable effect"… I don't regret any of my thoughts – how can these despicable people be the Telosians' representatives in what is the planet's highest-ranking governing body?_

 _"I did not mean to spread fear. It spread itself. Am I to blame that the Councilors are a bunch of cowards?"_ Xanatos sent through the bond in return.

Meanwhile, Theron was speaking again:

"I am sure that my fellow Councilors meant no disrespect to the Jedi and I apologize on their behalf. We are more concerned about the fact that his Majesty increased the Spaceport Security after he found out that one of the Jedi happened to be his son. What would have happened, had Padawan du Crion not been given this assignment? A Jedi team would have been murdered in our capital! How would the Republic have reacted to this?"

Chrysanthe opened her mouth to form a reply, but Crion shot her a silencing look.

"Councilor Theron, may I remind you that members of the Telosian Council called for Jedi aid behind my back and without my knowledge. I found out that a Jedi team would be arriving 2 days ago! What is more, I sincerely did not believe the ambassadors' lives would be in danger. The Rebel Front should have been satisfied that a Jedi team will be investigating me. This attack only proves that these self-proclaimed rebels are no political idealists, but brutal terrorists! Even after I was informed exactly which Jedi had been appointed to Telos, I did not deem necessary to take extra security measures. Fortunately, my Adviser Countess Chrysanthe could see the Rebel Front for what it really is and managed to convince me that even a Jedi team could be endangered by this seemingly benevolent organization."

Long before he had finished his speech, Crion could see that his words were falling on deaf ears. No one wanted to hear him speak. No one wanted to believe him. Whatever Chrysanthe had planned on telling them, would have made more of an impression, than the King's words did.

That was when he sensed there was much more to this emergency council session than the discussion of the assassination attempt. That was a good pretext, yes, but not the actual reason. The Councilors were out for blood. And all the blasters were pointed at him.

As Theron began to speak again, the whole plenary hall seemed to quiet down in anticipation.

"I agree with one thing _his Majesty_ made clear - that the Rebel Front is becoming far too dangerous. Events such as last night's attempted assassination show clearly that the King's office is no longer capable of dealing successfully with the threat to Telos' national security, posed by the members of this organization. They will not stop against anything to end King Crion's rule. Unfortunately, I must confess that, apart from denouncing their violent ways, I can't honestly blame them for the goal, they are pursuing.  
Hasn't the King's incompetence led our planet to a crisis, it still hasn't recovered from? Hasn't this man been amassing more and more power in the recent years at our expense? Hasn't he far too often ignored our advice and acted out of his own accord? If he was such a devoted supporter of democracy, some still regard him as, why didn't he denounce his hereditary title and run in a fair election for the post of Governor of Telos 16 years ago?  
I believe our planet is in need of new leadership! The title "King of Telos" is a vestigial remnant of the monarchy Telos no longer is. I say it's high time a democratically elected Governor replaced the King as the Telosian head of state. This is going to put an end to the planet's economic and political instability. Therefore, I call for a Vote of No Confidence in King Crion's leadership. And if he is half the man he aspires to be, he will concede to the unanimous decision of this Council and not utilize his emergency powers to crush his political opposition like a true tyrant will."

Crion was shocked. With slight manipulation of words and omission of facts, Theron had perfectly described him as the oppressor some claimed he was. But what truly shook him, were the cries of support. The hall seemed to rejoice at Theron's carefully picked words. Both his opposition in the face of the Democratic Party and the members of the Conservative Party, his sworn supporters up to this moment, were demanding his resignation. What had Theron done for the party, who had supported the Telosian Kings for centuries, to turn against him overnight? Or had there been signs of betrayal, he had failed to acknowledge?

His friend, Councilor Fidelius, tried to voice his support for him. No one listened. It was time for him to speak. Taking the role of the Vice Chair, he screamed:

"Order!" He was surprised to see that the Councilors actually listened to him. _I bet this is no sign that I still have any influence here, but a sign that they can't wait to hear my surrender._ "No head of state can afford to rule without the support of his people. I can't deny the growing violence and support for the Rebel Front amongst the Telosian population. In case all the parties, this body comprises of, indeed agree that I should step down, then I don't see a reason why I shouldn't."

 _In this case there are obviously no decent people left in the Council and my attempt to democratize Telos has been an utter disaster._

In a daze, he heard the Vice Chair call for a temporary recess. He wondered whether he should even come back to hear the verdict or go home straight away.

SWSWSWSWSW

"Crion! Look at me! How are you? Just say something!" a concerned Chrysanthe exclaimed at seeing her friend's blank and even resigned expression.

"Is there anything left to say? We're done for. Theron would not have mentioned a unanimous decision, if he didn't have all 3 parties' support. He is everything but stupid. I wonder how he got the Green Party leader, Floros, to back his cause. Maybe the Green Party betrayed the man like the Conservatives betrayed me. Maybe…"

The Countess slapped him in the face.

"Come to your senses! We are not giving up without a fight. YOU are not giving up without a fight."

Crion arched an eyebrow, as angry flames ignited in his eyes.

"What fight? Can't you see? He has it planned perfectly! We don't have the time to change anyone's opinion. Only a lengthy talk with the Conservative Party leaders might turn the tide in our favor and we don't have time for this."

Suddenly, the King and his Advisors saw Xanatos almost running towards them, with a visibly displeased Qui-Gon Jinn at his heels.

"What are we going to do about this?" Xanatos exclaimed with concern.

"Kid, I admired your speech back there, but this is not your fight. What is more, we'd better not be seen together in this building. Go eat something. We'll take care of your father," Chrysanthe said and dragged the King away with her, the other Advisors following suit.

"I don't think that your slapping me and dragging me around will make a good impression, either," Crion observed with growing exasperation.

"Oh, just shut up, will you?" the Countess ordered with irritation.

SWSWSWSWSW

30 minutes later everybody was back in their places in the main plenary hall. The leader of the Green Party, Councilor Floros, made sure he was the first to speak:

"A successful Vote of No Confidence is followed by the nomination and election of a new head of state. Before the recess, Councilor Theron insisted that a new leadership was needed. I say that by this carefully chosen expression he referred to himself as Telos' potential new leader. Theron, I will make this clear to you – the Green Party will not let you destroy Telos' nature – poison the Sacred Pools and dig down entire forests for the sake of satisfying your own greed. Everyone here knows you've been trying to pull this through for years now. Many centuries ago, we let our planet's natural beauty be almost annihilated. We were lucky enough that the then Chancellor supported our cause and we were chosen for a planetary restoration project. So many people spent their lives rebuilding our planet to make it one of the Galaxy's most treasured wildlife resorts and most beloved tourist destinations. Don't let their effort go to waste! King Crion will not let it go to waste.

His Majesty is no saint, but he does not claim to be one and does not have to be one either in order to be a decent leader. He has made many mistakes throughout his life, I do not deny this. But that is what we all do, don't we? Stumble and make mistakes. What counts in the end, is not giving up.  
This governing body would not be what it is today, if it hadn't been for Crion. If it hadn't been for him, the Telosian Council would still be playing the role of what the King's Advisors are doing now and Crion would have ultimate power over our planet. 16 years ago, he willingly gave us one branch of this power and I dare say maybe even the most crucial one – legislative power. The other branch he gave to the Courts – the judicial power. What he kept for himself, equals to 1/3 of what was originally in his grasp. Why would a man do this, if he cares only for himself?

He only took back some of his previous powers, when Telos began slowly slipping into a crisis a few years back. I doubt it was the best decision he could have made. But it is far from irreversible. Instead of stripping him from his birth right as King of Telos, we might ask him civilly to give up his emergency powers. If you still don't think this is enough, then let the Jedi do their investigation! It is what they are here for. We can trust them to uncover any illegal activity amongst this body and the King and his Advisers. I trust they will do everything in Telos' best interest. The Jedi aren't called Keepers of Peace and Justice in the Galaxy for nothing.  
So, fellow Councilors, I urge you not to take Theron's claims at face value and to reconsider your decision."

An uproar erupted for a second time in the hall.

However, Vice Chair Xenon could tell that slowly but surely King Crion was losing the meager support he had left. The few conservatives, who didn't agree with the party leaders' decision to back the Vote, were all but silenced. The Green Party, with its few seats on the Council, was the only opposition Theron had yet to destroy. However, even several Green Party members seemed to be slowly giving ground. This was when Councilor Floros received an urgent communication and abruptly left the hall with a promise to explain himself later.

With the leader of the Green Party missing, a decision could not be met. A session was scheduled for 1300 hours the following day, when each Council fraction had to state its final decision.

 _Why are they prolonging my agony? Do they want not only to remove me from power, but also kill me in the process?_ These and other similar thoughts were wallowing in Crion's head when the decision was postponed. Just as he was about to leave his pod, he saw a black envelope with his name written on it on his desk. _Where did this come from? It sure wasn't here before. Someone must have delivered it during the recess._ He opened it. Inside, he found a holoprojector and a small note, stating:

"If you want to keep your title as King of Telos, be in Hall of Memory number 7 of the Telosian Restoration Memorial at 1800 hours this evening. This is your only chance."

* * *

* TSF = police.


	6. True Intentions: Backroom Plotting

Several elements of this chapter come from the comic series' version of what happened during Qui-Gon's and Xanatos' mission on Telos. The implementation in this story differs quite a bit from the original one.

* * *

 **Chapter 5. True Intentions: Backroom Plotting**

"Crion is nowhere to be found!" Chrysanthe said furiously. "He simply went to the 'fresher and disappeared!"

"I have tried to reach him unsuccessfully through my comlink and sent him over a dozen holomessages. Either someone kidnapped him, or he does not want to be found. And I doubt that the former can happen inside the Council building." her white-haired colleague said with a sigh.

"What do we do now? As far as I know him, and I've known him all my life, he won't give up without a fight. He's up to something, but he should have shared his plans with us."

"I would have appreciated it, as well. But we can't sit idle and hope that he has come up with a miraculous solution. I will go talk with the Conservatives. I have friends there and Fidelius will help me as well. I just hope there is still any chance left to change their minds."

"I'll see what happened to Floros then. He can convince the Green Party to support us. What about Myron, Prodotis and du Aplistos?" the Countess inquired, stating the names of the other Royal Advisers.

"Are you implying we should trust them and ask them to help us? They are already seeking the best way to abandon ship. They have no intention of getting blasted away with it and its Captain. For that matter, neither do we. We will save it together with the Captain!"

"I like your spirit. To hell with those cowards, we don't need them. What for the Jedi? They can't be trusted either. They are more of an enemy than friend, despite the fact that one of them is Crion's son."

"I believe they'll go back to the Palace. They have some investigating to do. That's why they are here, after all. They can't intervene in local politics and, respectively, in the Vote."

"I'll send my aide Samos to keep an eye on them under the pretence of helping them sort through the files and records of Crion's dealings as King of Telos.

Heron looked into the woman's eyes.

"Then we'd better get to work. Everything depends on whether we succeed or fail. Good luck, dear Chrysanthe."

"Luck? How did we get to the point where we count on luck to win our battles?"

"One has to count on something." Her fellow advisor shrugged.

"Then I count on you to teach those traitorous conservative bastards a lesson. And you can count on me to secure the Green Party's vote in our favor."

"We have a deal, Countess," Heron smiled and extended a hand toward her.

Chrysanthe smiled back and shook his hand.

SWSWSWSWSW

 _1800 hours, Telosian Restoration Memorial_

As the King of Telos successfully entered the Memorial, he couldn't help wondering why the doors weren't closed. The Memorial was being renovated at the moment and no visitors were allowed. However, he grew even more concerned, when the door of Hall 7 swung shut right after him. He could not open it.

Crion did not know what to think of this message. To be honest, he came here as a form of escapism. The only reason he was here was because he wanted to get away from his responsibilities, from the stinging feelings of betrayal, failure and regret and meanwhile soothe his guilty conscience with the fact that he might turn out to be actually doing something useful and save the day after all.

He simply could not bear the burden of being in Chrysanthe's and Heron's company, who would be relying on him to come up with a plan of dealing with their precarious situation. The Conservatives had betrayed him. He had no intention of begging them to reconsider. It was beneath him. He suspected that his Advisers – or at least 2 of them, who he knew were devoted and loyal, were most probably doing this exact thing at the moment. But even if they succeeded, how long would it be until the next inevitable betrayal occurred? Once they've betrayed him, the Conservatives could no longer be trusted. What would stop them from doing it again?

 _But why should I care about traitorous Conservatives and corrupt Democrats? I can simply dissolve the Telosian Council! Or bring it back to what it looked like 16 years ago – a larger group of Royal Advisers, to whom I could listen only when it suited me. But what will that make me? A tyrant? My reforms will have been for nothing! And the people will rebel even more… It might become ugly. Telos will lose any stability it has left… Then does this mean that tomorrow all will be over? I will be an ordinary citizen? And Xani will never be King… Not that this is much of a possibility even without me losing my title._

No, it was not over yet! Floros – an honest man, who partially despised him, was his only hope – and he had unexpectedly disappeared from the session. Maybe he was buying him time? Time to change the mind of the Conservative Party's leadership? An honorable gesture and he was wasting it on some stupid message. Or was the message from Floros himself? Because, logically, he was his only chance of keeping his title. And the place of this meeting – the Restoration Memorial – suited the Green Party leader perfectly. But why all this secrecy? Floros was an open man. This was not in his style.

He only hoped this wasn't some prank, invented by the Democrats or Theron himself – it would make for a nice HoloNet news article, for sure. He had looked around for any journalist teams, but they would hide themselves well, if this was indeed a trap to make him look even worse in the public eye.

Then the holoprojector beeped. Crion steeled himself. Should he answer it? Oh, come on, how much worse could this day possibly become?

The hologram of a very smug looking Theron greeted him.

"Hello, Crion, how nice of you to come! Come on, don't be so angry, it will not help your case. I actually have a very decent proposition for you, regarding your hopeless situation. I hold the only key for your remaining in power.  
You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this moment, the moment when you are at my mercy. I'll be honest with you – I've hated you since the first time I met you in the Royal Academy all those years ago. Crion – the Academy's wonder boy, the planet's future King, loved and admired by everyone, simply because he had the luck to have been born to the most influential family on Telos. I wonder what your father would make of you now. How the mighty have fallen."

Crion was watching him with the most dispassionate look he could muster. He wouldn't give this excuse of a man the satisfaction of answering back to the taunts.

"Play the composed noble, if you must, I know what's hiding underneath this mask of calm. Was I standing in front of you now, you would have enjoyed strangling me with your bare hands."

"I can think of worse ways for you to die."

"I have no doubt of this, my dear friend. See, the only difference between us is that while you try so hard to play the role of an honorable man, which you are not, I show my true face to the public and still get away with everything I do. You pretend to be something better and still lose. You lost 16 years ago, when you handed power to people like me – simple hard-working men of lowly lineage, prepared to do anything to succeed.  
It was then when you sowed the seeds of doubt among the ranks of the Conservative Party. Before your political reforms the few seats on the Telosian Council were mostly reserved for the aristocrats this party comprises of. Suddenly, their own King diminished their power – most of them didn't raise objections, in order not to fall from grace in your eyes. However, many felt betrayed.  
Meanwhile, I had started a company, amassed vast amounts of money, which inevitably made me powerful. And so I "befriended" several similarly ambitious individuals and was elevated to leader of the Democratic Party. Formerly seen as poor scoundrels, aiming too high for their own good, the Democrats rose in power. But I had to have control over the whole Council. Since 90 percent of the Councilors are active on the Telosian stock market, controlling them did not prove to be a challenge – greed is a powerful weapon in the hands of someone as wealthy as I am and money can buy any politician. Including your whole Conservative Party, which already doubted your leadership."

"For 16 years I have been undermining your rule inside and outside the Telosian Council. Owning shares in several major Telosian companies, I pushed for harder and harder working conditions. Since I wasn't the primary owner, the people couldn't blame me – I just planted the ideas in the other shareholder's heads, many of which were also fellow Councilors.  
In the meantime, the Council started creating laws, which were beneficial only for their own private businesses. The people grew more and more displeased. And then, as expected, in a desperate attempt to make a change for the better, you took over emergency powers, thus effectively putting a rope around your own neck.  
There was little you could change. The corruption was already too deep-rooted. The underprivileged were exasperated. They needed someone in particular to blame for their misery. And you, the power-hungry wealthy monarch, became the scapegoat for the crimes of the corrupt Telosian Council. However, this is just what you deserved for being such a hypocrite. Up to that point, you had been claiming how important democracy was for you and had been boasting how proud you were to be the King, who brought democracy to Telos. What a controversy that was – a King bringing democracy."

"Anyway, when you visibly lost the people's support and could not deal with the increasing corruption, you betrayed everything you stood for. Instead of stepping down with dignity and establishing a non-hereditary monarchy or an official democracy with an elective Governor as head of state, you tried to take almost all of your previous power back.  
Your own lust for power, with the help of a little inducement of the gullible citizens from my side, created the Rebel Front. And how did you deal with it? Oh, I know your dirty little secret. The one even your Advisers don't. I know about the Rebel Front leaders your Royal Guards arrested without any legal trial. But some of them turned out to be innocent people, didn't they? You kept them imprisoned for months! But the leaders are still rotting away deep below the ground, hidden in the Palace's dungeons.  
I also know what happened to Drako Demón - the man, who assassinated your most fateful Advisor Theodosius, best friend of your deceased father. I personally ordered Theodosius' liquidation and made sure there would be insufficient evidence for Demón's conviction. So what did you do? You almost beat Demón to death and sold him to the slavers on Nar Shaddaa. What is more, I have the evidence to prove all this."

 _Theron was behind Theodosius' murder! He will pay for this! I swear he will. How did this filthy slime get all the evidence? Only the Guards, who actually arrested the Rebels, know about the arrests. They must have betrayed me! But how did he learn about Demón and Nar Shaddaa? Curse me and my stupidity! It's not enough that these crimes have been weighing on my conscience ever since I committed them, now this disgusting creature is going to blackmail me because of them! But there is one thing I'll never ever regret – selling that beast Demón to the Hutts! I still wonder why they agreed to pay for such a lowlife as him. I hope they've made good use of him._

"Even more ironic is that I don't even need the evidence of your felonies, in order to remove you from power. Remember how Floros disappeared in the middle of the Council session? He received a call that his son's family is held hostage by members of the Rebel Front. They will kill every single one of them, unless Floros agrees to back the Vote of No Confidence. A brave man, this Floros turned out to be – he still hasn't conceded. His defiance earned him a parcel, containing one of his son's fingers and his 3-year-old granddaughter's hair. I wonder what else his family members will have to part with for Floros eventually to see reason. Meanwhile, the man's wife was taken to hospital after a severe migraine attack. Poor Floros. Was he more corrupt, none of this would have happened."

Crion's blood chilled. _Theron is a monster. How can he allow this terrible cruelty to take place, when he can get rid of me simply by exposing the evidence of my crimes? And Floros… Damn you, Floros, why are you so righteous? Just back that Vote and save your family, I don't want their suffering on my conscience as well! I have incriminated myself enough as it is…_

Meanwhile, Theron continued undeterred:

"But Floros insisted on protesting against the mining of the area around the Sacred Pools. Has he any idea how profitable a venture that will be? Most Telosians actually agree with me – more job opportunities for the poor, more money for the businessmen and Councilors. Everybody's happy. Why isn't the King as well? Only because he has a large residence in the area and his own wife Queen Dyone is buried there! Selfish reasons. What a douchebag!"

"Don't you dare say my wife's name!" Crion raged. Now he really would strangle Theron and rejoice at his painful death, was he in the room in person.

"Easy, easy, I didn't insult her. I insulted you."

"Her beautiful name should not be pronounced by such a filthy lowlife as you, Theron. In case you want your ugly head to remain on your shoulders, don't say her name EVER again," Crion took a deep breath, released it slowly and hissed through gritted teeth, "Why tell me all this and reveal your nefarious schemes? You got what you wanted. I'm finished."

"Yes, I do. But I can get so much more. Toprawa's vast resources! The planet's full of valuable ledges – iommite ores, plasma and precious minerals, amongst others. Now, let me explain the actual reason behind this conversation and the offer I have for you.  
For some time, I've been rallying the Telosians against our neighboring planet Toprawa. The Treaty we sign every ten years is far too unprofitable for many Telosian companies, as you well know. The Toprawan government charges us more than the established prices for any materials we buy. It uses to its advantage the fact that other planets which could supply us with them are too far away and we would pay even more for transportation. However, if we invade the planet we won't have to pay a dime for any materials anymore. Here's the plan:"

"We hire an Antarian Ranger* to murder the well-known and beloved pacifist Liora. We make it look as though he colluded with the Rebel Front and insinuate that Toprawa has been instigating the population to revolt against your rule, in order to destabilize us. This way, we would be having too much on our plate to worry about the upcoming re-negotiations of the Trade Treaty. So they would be able to make us accept even higher prices than what they've been charging us thus far.  
This news will discredit the Rebel Front and destroy the people's support for it. The Telosians, who have always been overly nationalistic, will be infuriated at Toprawa's interference in our inner affairs and will unite in their fury against our neighbors. In an act of rightful revenge, they will support the invasion of Toprawa.  
Toprawa's resources are worth 20 times more than what's hidden under the Sacred Pools. What's more, once we start digging, we will lose much profit we normally gather from tourism in the area, which makes the end profit a little too unsatisfactory for us, the greedy Telosian businessmen.  
If you remain in power and don't object to an invasion of Toprawa, Telosian businesses will flourish. The planet will become much richer than now. The masses will be content, because the businessmen will be more willing to improve the working conditions and even raise salaries. The Sacred Pools will remain undamaged. You will regain your reputation and will rule for the rest of your life, instead of being forced out of office by the Council and sent to jail for political prosecution of innocents, aggravated assault and participation in slave trade operations."

Crion was scandalized. Ignoring Theron's threats for the moment, he concentrated on finding loopholes in these felonious plans and using them against the criminal mastermind Theron turned out to be:

"This is ludicrous. I am not going to take part in any of your maleficent schemes. Are you insane? A planetary invasion? How do you think the Senate's going to react to this?"

"This is the best part." Theron's eyes were practically glowing with satisfaction. "No one will object. I have the guarantee of a very high-profile persona, who literally keeps half of the Senate and the Supreme Chancellor under his thumb. The Senators will be so preoccupied with other issues that they won't have the time to react adequately to a far-away conflict between two Outer Rim planets. On top of this, the result of the invasion will be in their favor – the contract you yourself signed with the Core Worlds 16 years ago made Telos their primary importer of technology of all kinds. With the Toprawan resources at our disposal production will increase and we might afford to sell the produce at lower rates."

"And you will have Liora's blood on your hands! What about that Antarian Ranger? It is common knowledge that there is a large group stationed at Toprawa at the moment, which answers more to their government than to the Republic or the Jedi Order. So we can assume that the Telosians will believe you that Toprawa's behind all this. But still, one can't just hire an Antarian Ranger! They are not some mercenaries. Why would one want to incriminate himself and act against Toprawa?"

"For money, of course! This one is actually a Force-sensitive, who was declined Jedi training and went on to become a Ranger instead. Nevertheless, he hates the Jedi for rejecting him and slowly grew disenchanted with the Rangers as well. He despises the fact that he was stationed on Toprawa and is more of a local soldier than a peace-keeper. In the end, he decided to earn some credits, before officially leaving the Antarians and settling for a live on some of the Core Worlds. I have promised him a new identity and a hefty sum for the job. He has done other jobs for me and a friend of mine. He is very good at what he does. But – I see that you have started showing genuine interest in my offer. I assure you that the best you can do for Telos and for yourself is to accept. Otherwise I will make sure that I become Telos' first democratically elected Governor and in a month from now the Sacred Pools will be done for. You will be publically disgraced as a common criminal. How will your Jedi son react to that?  
However, I must admit that I won't be very pleased to be Telos' Governor. I am much more content to run things from the sidelines. It has worked perfectly for now. I have many businesses to run and being a Governor will take too much of my time. However, if you remain King, we can form some sort of partnership. Yes, I will dictate many of your decisions. But you will still have the opportunity to do some good and will be free to step down at any time. I will use what evidence I have against you, only if I sense you're plotting something against me. And that is the reason why I can't trust any Democrat with the position of Governor in my stead – most of them have as much incriminating evidence against me as I have against them and will be harder to control – while you don't have any leverage – you can't even prove that this conversation ever took place. I didn't choose this Memorial for our talk for no real reason – it is one of the few places with no security holocameras.  
So, what is your final decision?"

Crion's head was throbbing. He could not believe what he was hearing. Theron being some kind of an evil puppeteer, stirring events in his favor with help from high-profile contacts. His bitterest enemy offering him a nefarious deal of mutual benefit and a shady partnership. The terrible prospect of witnessing the destruction of the Sacred Pools, Theron being elected Governor and he – the former King – being sent to jail, unless he accepts. All this was too much for his brain to process.

"I don't know what to say," was all he could mutter.

"Of course, you need some time to think it through. However, time is a luxury we don't have. You have approximately 3 hours to make up your mind. You're scheduled to meet the Antarian Ranger at 2200 hours in Hangar 18 of the Nikon Technologies Company's headquarters in Thani City's industrial district. You will be giving him your share of the payment – 3 aurodium ingots. Both of us will benefit from this deal and both of us will, respectfully, split the price for the Ranger's services and share the culpability for our actions – your exchange with the assassin is going to be recorded. This is a form of precaution – if I ever go down because of this, I'll make sure you go down with me.  
In order to confirm that you'll be there, you have to press the red square button of this holoprojector and hold it for at least 30 seconds. If you have failed to do so by 2130, the deal will be canceled and tomorrow you'll face the music for your crimes. Keep in mind that the longer you postpone your decision, the longer Floros' family will suffer. The kidnappers are people who work for me, posing as Rebels. Therefore, as soon as you confirm, the hostages will be released and no further harm will come to them. I just hope you don't stall for too long – it'll be most unfortunate, shall any of Floros' relatives part with a limb or two in the meantime. Theron out."

Crion was left staring at the blank space, where the hologram of Theron had just been standing. _One should always keep in mind that no matter how bad things are, they can always grow much, much worse…_

* * *

Note: Antarian Rangers - according to Wookiepedia - organization, comprising mainly of non-Force-sensitives (+some Force-sensitives, who were rejected Jedi training), who assist the Jedi on missions. According to the comic series, there was a group of such Rangers, stationed on Toprawa, and Liora's murder had to prove a connection between the Rangers and the Rebels, thus insinuating Toprawan interference in the inner politics on Telos IV. _  
_


	7. Interlude: Like Father, Like Son

I called this an interlude instead of a regular chapter, because it is a retardation of the events. However, it is crucial, because it presents a turning point in Xanatos' development as a character. So let's peek into the troubled young Padawan's head.

P.S. This was one of the easiest chapters to write. I believe Crion and Xan deserved some good time together. Consider this the calm before the storm.

* * *

 **Interlude: Like Father, Like Son**

Xanatos could not fall asleep. He feared that more of his suppressed memories would resurface. His feelings were already far too messed up and he did not know when, if ever, he was going to be able to sort through them.

The old memories reignited the all-encompassing love a child felt for his parents. Awoke the bitter accusations towards a stranger, who had disrupted the peace in a young child's family and taken it away from everything it loved. Simultaneously, they brought forward a strange feeling of belonging with this same person, who had come uninvited and changed a boy's life forever. On top of that came a feeling of betrayal that his parents had let him go. And that the child had felt that it had been the right thing to do, that his future was with the man, who felt good and peaceful, was unacceptable. How could leaving his parents be right? How could the one responsible for this be a good person? No one seemed to care to explain this.

 _Two days ago I couldn't wait to be finally given an opportunity to take the trials. Now, I would gladly exchange this horrible mission for another year of apprenticeship._

Xanatos stood up and changed into his daily attire again. He could go for a walk. Maybe this would invite sleep faster than tossing and turning in his bed.

 _My bed? My bed is in the Jedi Temple, in the quarters I share with my Jedi Master. And even that bed is not actually mine – it is the property of the Jedi Order. Individual Jedi don't possess anything. And, if I so insist on having a home, Coruscant is my true home! Or is it? It has never felt like it. Do I even have a home?_

Xanatos started pacing the corridors. Suddenly, he felt the darkness, hiding on the verge of his conscious mind, call to him again. He shuddered. However, if he had to be honest with himself, what disturbed him the most at this point was neither the unlocked darkness in him during the last Council meeting, nor the unleashed shadows of his past. It was what would happen with his father.

 _He does not deserve this abhorring treatment! He is Telos' King, for Force's sake! He loves this planet. He could not have intentionally done anything harmful to it._

Suddenly, disdain towards his Master started overcoming him. Instead of helping his father out, Qui-Gon had insisted that they investigate him!

 _"Padawan, you're well aware of the fact that we can't take sides in this conflict. The only way we can help is by finding out the truth – whether the King has done anything wrong. If he hasn't, bringing this forward should suffice to win back the people's trust in him."_

So, they had spent the entire evening going through official documents, treaties, records and other daunting paperwork, which had something to do with Crion. Moreover, Chrysanthe's aide, Samos, had made it even harder to endure. Fussing around them with a faked intention to help, he had been investigating their investigation. They didn't find anything out of the ordinary – frankly, even if his father had ever been involved in any shady business, he sure would have covered his tracks too well for them to be able to find anything. _If he is anything like me, nothing incriminating will be there for anyone to find in his official records. I suspect he is just as smart as I am. Ha, this whole mess feels as if I am investigating myself. Maybe that is the reason Yoda sent me. Maybe I have the same thinking patterns as him and can uncover him faster. Send the wolf in sheep's clothing that I am after the corrupt King of Telos. Sounds plausible enough to me._

 _I am just sick and tired of everyone playing games and hiding secret agendas. The Council sending a son to investigate his father. Crion, seemingly the virtuous King, in reality abhorred by most Telosians, his Advisers still claiming he has been wrongly accused. The members of the Telosian Council, who looked far more suspicious than my father, wanting to get rid of their own King. This Rebel Front, assassinating Jedi for no reason. Even Qui-Gon, desperately hoping to find some dirt on my father, fearing that Crion might win me over to his side somehow, if he isn't implicated as soon as possible..._

 _Maybe he has already won me over, Qui Gon. I am up at 2300 hours, worrying about the man. Would I have done the same for you, my Master? Ha, Qui-Gon would never find himself in a situation like this. Too righteous he is, in order anyone so serious charges against him to level, that old troll Yoda would say. And he literally trusts me so little – does he truly believe I will throw away 16 years of training to cover for some provincial King on an Outer Rim world? Even if this Outer Rim world happens to be quite influential and the King happens to be my father, I will not. Sooner or later, unless one is really good at covering his tracks, we suffer the consequences for our misbehavior. Crion was not good enough to play this game. Even if I don't, someone else will find out his dirty laundry eventually. I will only get myself in trouble for nothing_

However, this thought seemed to unnerve him even more.

 _If Qui-Gon ever finds out my own dirty laundry, which is just how many times I have hidden the truth from him, he will never even look at me again._

Banishing this horrible prospect from his head, he sought to concentrate on something else. Naturally, his thoughts started circling around his father again. He had at least hoped that he will see his father before going to bed. But he hadn't. As far as he was concerned, Crion had still not returned home. He had made sure to search regularly for his presence, but the man was non-Force sensitive and too far away to sense. He could swear that would he storm in Crion's quarters, they would be empty.

 _Where is he? What is he doing out there at this time? I will go crazy. Why am I so paranoid? Why am I worrying about him so much? I don't worry about people, I normally don't feel so much emotion, I am a logical, straight thinking, reserved Jedi. Oh, who am I trying to fool? I am nothing more than a nervous wreck in this moment..._

Xanatos made a final, brave effort to soothe his frayed nerves, stating the bare facts and banishing all the emotions, coloring them. _I'd better calm down. I'm starting to sound far too irrational and I don't like it. First of all, there is still no real reason for me to be convinced my father's guilty of anything. But if he is, I can do nothing about it. Master Qui-Gon stopped me from screwing big on this mission today and I should be grateful for this. If I had gone after my father, that would have been the official end of my trials. My Master could and maybe even should have let me fail – I am in charge of the mission and he is not supposed to intervene. And now, instead of losing sleep and losing my mind, mulling over the past and predicting the future, I should be resting in my bed! In bed. Not my bed. A bed in some palace on some planet, I happen to be performing a mission on. Why did Crion have to give me my old room, while I am here? That was plain cruel! I bet all the memories still unremembered will come rushing in, if I dare fall asleep here!_

 _OK. Breathe. Since sleep is not an option, it will be a good idea, if I find some way to relax a little. Force knows what will happen tomorrow and I already was on the verge of losing my control today. It was a near miss only because of Qui-Gon. Thank the Force for this man. And, no, he did not force anyone to give me to the Jedi, like part of my 3-year-old self thought. It was the will of the Force that I become a Jedi and no one is to blame. And I don't regret training to be a Jedi for all these years – would it have been better if I had been some well-cared for, spoiled Prince? Heck no! So I'd better not let my Master down and just concentrate on passing my trials. Whether or not we uncover anything, the goal is to act as a Jedi and stick to the Code. That is why Yoda sent me here, not to make me suffer. I won't be betraying my father, if I uncover anything incriminating about him. I'll be doing my duty._

 _Doing my duty BY betraying my father! That old troll knew damn well how cruel this mission would be and sent me here nevertheless. So, I might be willing to stop blaming Qui-Gon for anything, but nothing can stop me from hating that old, wrinkled, meter-high creature, which has less knowledge of grammar than a toddler. For more than 800 years he has been torturing young Padawans, but could not learn proper grammar._

 _Now that you've had your anger outburst at Yoda, get back to finding a way to relax! Wait, maybe if I concentrate on all the negative emotions and let them rage for the night, they will go away until dawn? No, the risk is too great. What if I unleash them and they just take over? I have no wish to become the first Sith Lord in a millennium, just because of having bad dreams for two nights in a row. Hahaha, Darth Xanatos, vicious and bloodthirsty Dark Lord of the Sith! It sounds intimidating, I give it that. I won't even have to change my name. How convenient._

 _I won't stop getting off topic, will I? Now. I can't meditate. I managed it somehow last night, but I doubt I will be so lucky now. I can't release any of my feelings to the Force, because I have to let them flow through me first. I can't do that, they are too many, too powerful, and some of them too.. dark. They'll remain locked tightly behind my shields. But what other way is there to relax? I can't think of anything else Jedi-like… But I can think of something very Xanatos-like - music! Of course! How stupid of me to have left my player at the Temple. No, I left it intentionally – I couldn't turn up on this mission with my father's present for my 13th lifeday. To this day, this is the best present I have ever received. And I walked around the Temple with it, over-ear headphones and all, one of the most expensive models on the market and no one ever asked me where I got it from. Did the Council find out that Tremaine was smuggling holovids and presents from Crion once a year? They must be fools, if they didn't and hypocrites, if they did, because they didn't stop him. I had to tell Qui-Gon, of course, but he didn't interfere either. Maybe I should ask him why he didn't._

 _Wait, my father had given the player to me with so many good tracks already uploaded.. Maybe he is a music fan, too? Could there be some player, lying around here? Maybe, but it will be in his personal quarters. I can't intrude on the man's privacy like that. Oh, who cares, he may not be even coming home tonight. He won't find out. But if he does? Will he mind? I'm still worried about him and will, maybe, be able to get some sleep, if I see that he's alright. OK, I'm heading for his quarters, finding his hidden music player and listening to music until he gets home!_

Upon entering his father's quarters, he found they were slightly different than before.

 _Well, now they are only his, since mother died all those years ago… It's logical that they look different. Wait, mother's flower collection is still alive and well! He has never liked having so many flowers in his living quarters, but he still kept them. I bet they remind him of her. He couldn't make himself throw them away..._

A sense of melancholy started overwhelming the young man. In fact, the quarters seemed to be full of it. He guessed it had been slowly gathering for the past 12 years in these rooms. Ever since the death of his mother.

Suddenly, he felt a familiar presence nearby. _Uh-oh, he's coming… How am I going to explain myself?_

SWSWSWSWSW

The shadows in Crion's eyes and the lines on his face had deepened. His usually well-coiffed, slicked back hair was ruffled, lone strands sticking up in odd edges. His complexion, which was naturally darker than his son's a little too pale one, was ghostly white. He was looking 10 years older than his actual age. His shoulders were slumped under an invisible weight – the burden of his own decisions throughout his 45 years' long life. A burden he had to carry for himself and one only death could free him of.

Terrified by what his father had turned into in just a few hours, Xanatos exclaimed:

"Father!"

"Why aren't you sleeping? You must be in bed, son! Go get some sleep," Crion muttered. He sounded more as if he was talking to an imaginary 3-year-old than the young man, who was standing in front of him.

"I am no longer a child, who must obey you. I'm not going anywhere." _I am not leaving you in this condition,_ Xanatos thought. But his father's answer startled him.

"Yes, you are not. Why should an honorable Jedi heed the word of the corrupt King, he was sent to investigate? We are on two opposing sides, after all."

"So, you say we've become enemies. I thought family ties were stronger than this. It seems that I should have known better, Your Majesty."

"11 years ago I told you by your mother's grave that you will ALWAYS be my son. How dare you claim otherwise! You dishonor her memory. Did my words that day mean nothing to you?" Crion shouted out.

Xanatos was worried. His father was definitely not thinking straight. _The events from today have taken their toll on him. He's contradicting himself. Damn Theron and his cronies for doing this to him. He's almost sounding and is definitely looking like a madman._

 _It is now or never. If I am ever to be honest with him and myself about my feelings towards this man, now is the time. He… needs me._

Xanatos gripped his father's shoulders hard and looked straight in the slightly unfocused shadowy eyes.

"They meant the world for me. They still do. You are my father, King Crion of Telos, and I love you."

"Listen to me!" Xanatos shook his father as if trying to shake off the madness and grief, which seemed to have possessed the older man. "Regardless of what happens tomorrow, your name will be cleared eventually and Theron will pay for all this! You have my word as your son and as a Jedi."

The King seemed to slowly come to his senses under his son's intense blue gaze. _I wish this was possible, son. I wish it was. Nevertheless, your words warm my heart. I needed to hear that you love me, despite all that I've done. There is no greater joy for me than to know that I have somehow managed to earn your love, despite destroying our family._

"I love you, too, my son, and I'm very proud of the man you've become. You are a much better person than I can ever hope to be and your love means the world to me," the King uttered, endless pride and love defeating the previous dark emotions, surrounding his Force-presence.

Xanatos froze. During his 9-year-long apprenticeship under Qui-Gon Jinn he had earned only a handful of praises and none of them were anywhere near as good as this one. _I don't deserve this! I'm not so honorable he thinks I am. But he said that he would love me regardless of what I become. His love is unconditional. I have felt it before and I know it in my heart to be true. This is something no Jedi Master can ever give. And no Jedi should give according to the Code. But I can. I love this man the same way he loves me._

"And I am proud of my father. Don't you dare raise any objections. Remember what you told me? Jedi, King or criminal, I'll still be your son. Corrupt politician or virtuous King, I will still love you. And you will still have done many things in your life I am proud of." Not being able to continue admitting his true, carefully stored away emotions, Xanatos decided it was high time they changed the topic. "Now, are we done with the revelations for the night?"

"This was quite enough for me. I couldn't have asked for more. Thank you, my Son. I needed to hear this," Crion confessed with a warm smile.

"I guess I needed this as well. Now, do you think you can have any sleep tonight?"

"I seriously doubt it," the King uttered, shaking his head.

"I have also tried, to no avail."

"Do or do not, there is no try!" Crion admonished sternly.

"Haha. I couldn't have possibly imagined that one day I'll hear this from you."

"Old dogs do learn new tricks. Or Jedi wisdom for that matter. Hm, since neither of us will be going to bed anytime soon, would you mind having a drink with me?"

"Jedi are not supposed to drink, while on missions. Especially young Padawans. Good that my Master happens to be well asleep several doors away from here." Xanatos' eyes glinted mischievously.

"And you have your father's permission." Suddenly, Crion frowned, "What a father am I, getting my son drunk on a mission, sanctioned by the Jedi Council and the Senate."

"Oh, don't worry about me, Jedi don't get drunk so easily," Xanatos offered reassuringly.

"We will see about that. Let's start with a bottle of this already 51 years old red Alderaanian wine. I bought several of these to celebrate your being born. I'm still not sure how I did manage to salvage any of them from Chrysanthe's never-ending thirst. This woman never gets drunk, no matter how much alcohol she gets in her system!"

"She was there for my first lifeday party?" the young man inquired incredulously.

"Of course she was. She's one of my oldest friends. You don't remember her because soon afterwards she went to Alderaan to serve as Telosian Ambassador. I still joke that she went there just because of the fine wine and the handsome men."

"But isn't there something between her and Heron? I can swear I sensed something…"

"There is. It is high time they acknowledged it. I spend half of my time trying to convince them both of the mutuality of their feelings. And then they accuse me of being a stubborn fool."

"I like them. They will make a nice couple," Xanatos simply blurted out, while surmising wistfully how he might have belonged here, among these high-powered, good-natured eccentrics, much more than he ever had among the Jedi.

In the meantime, delaying his response, Crion gathered his thoughts. _He isn't acting like himself. Sadly, I can't say that I know my son, but during our two meetings for the past 16 years he never behaved so… naturally, so unconstrained. And he never answered my holomessages. Not once._

"Wait a minute, when did you start expressing your feelings and thoughts so free-heartedly? The last time I saw my son, he was a 15-year-old snobbish and reserved Jedi Padawan, who sounded more like a Jedi Master. In fact, you sounded more mature when you were 8 than you do now. Pouring out your feelings like that, making fun of Master Yoda, gossiping on people's personal relationships and getting drunk! Not that I'm complaining about it, I rather prefer this Xani more than the Jedi-ish one, but I am starting to worry whether something's wrong with you."

 _Oh. Everything is wrong with me. It must be, because I never let this part of me show. I'm just too damn tired to put up a pretence right now._

"I'm still the same person. I just never show this aspect of my complicated character. If you wake up Qui-Gon now, he won't recognize his own Padawan. And when you came out of nowhere during the mission on Cato Neimodia 4 years ago, I just did not know how to act."

"I had to save you from the pleasant company of the Neimodians. I had sealed a deal with the Jedi Council to influence the decision of the Trade Federation in your mission's favor to the best of my abilities, which I was able to do due to some high-profile contacts I have between its ranks, in exchange for a meeting with my son."

"How venal of the Jedi High Council. Breaking their own rules, when they see fit. Disgusting, old hypocrites, this is what they are!"

Crion was startled and rather shocked to hear these words, coming from his son.

"Where did this come from? I thought you had more respect for them!" he exclaimed.

"I thought so as well. Until they sent me to investigate my own father," Xanatos said bitterly.

"I can see your point. Forget about them for now. And I'll forget about how much the Telosian Council loves me." He handed his son a glass of Alderaanian wine. "Let us drink to us – father and son, no matter the circumstances. Standing strong whatever life throws at us."

"Cheers!" Xanatos agreed and their glasses clanked. "Mm, you sure have a taste for wine! Which reminds me, do you happen to have here any of the music tracks you had uploaded on the music player you gave me for my 13th life day? I actually came to your quarters hoping to find a music player and listen to some music, while waiting for you to show up."

By this point, Xanatos had decided to let all his shields down and enjoy the night. The worst had passed – he had confessed what he felt toward his father, he had just blurted it out in the man's face. Up to that day, Xanatos had been convinced that nothing could possibly be more embarrassing than revealing one's feelings like that. But, surprisingly, he hadn't even felt disconcerted, when he did it! He had felt strangely relieved. He was glad he had done it also because nothing could have improved his father's condition more effectively than his son's confession.

"Are you kidding me? I have the finest music collection in the whole Galaxy!" his father said, clapped his hands and suddenly a large screen descended from the ceiling, displaying the names of various music artists. "I wager it is even better than my collection of rare expensive wines and sweets!"

"Sweets?"

"How do you think one survives being the King of Telos? Alcohol, sweets and music. This room is full of all three of them."

The young man arched an eyebrow.

"Well, I have no idea what amount of sweets you eat per week, but it doesn't show."

"Because I still have the will to keep fit. I rather enjoy kicking people's asses in sword fights, for instance. But I doubt I will stand any chance against you, wielding a lightsaber. After your mother's death, however, I had my fattest and drunkest period ever. I was a wreck, both physically and mentally. Why do you think I waited for over a year to contact you? You wouldn't have recognized me had I not waited!"

"I like how brutally honest you are right now. But how did you know that I also love music? And how did you know which artists' albums to send?"

"I didn't. I just picked some of my own favorite ones."

"Wow, mind blown! Like father, like son, they say. They couldn't have come closer to the truth than that."

"A toast to that!"

"Cheers!"

"Now, I'm going to grab some sweets and you can choose the first track for the night."

After drinking much wine, sharing stories from their lives separate from each other and going through some metal tracks to chase away their inner demons, pop-rock tracks to lighten the mood and finally some classical music, they fell asleep under the tunes of an old Telosian symphony.

SWSWSWSWSW

Padawan Xanatos du Crion woke up with a headache to find himself sprawled on the couch in his father's embrace. _What?_ was the first thought that came to him. Then, gradually, his mind caught up with last night's events. He smiled at the sight of his still sleeping father. As the young man stood up, stretching his arms and legs, Crion muttered something unintelligible and moved in his sleep.  
Checking the time, the Padawan froze. _I'd better wake him up! It's already 1100 hours!_

"Dad. Wake up. Father! It's late."

"Mmmph," was the only reaction he got.

"Father, get up. Now!"

No reaction.

"Crion!"

Still no reaction.

Xanatos, hardly known for his patience, filled a glass with wine and spilled it in his father's face.

"What?" Crion exclaimed, suddenly startled awake.

"Now, that's better," the young man laughed at his father's shocked expression.

"Why did you do that? You ruined my robe!"

"Like you don't have thousands of these in your closet."

Crion frowned, looking just like a father, scolding his ill-behaving son, "This is no valid reason for ruining robes senselessly!" Pausing, he abruptly changed the topic, "Speaking of robes, I think I forgot to mention that I still keep many of your clothes as a three-year-old around here. If you look in the cupboard over there, you'll find your former official garment as Prince of Telos."

Xanatos was curious and did as his father suggested. He took the dark-blue garment in his hands. It had elaborate silver ornamentation around the edgings. Blue and silver were the Telosian royal colors. However, this blue wasn't ordinary blue. There was something about it…

"Unbelievable! This is the exact color of my eyes!"

"It is. The tailors did a fine job. It surely took them long enough – a whole month!"

"You don't understand," Xanatos said, summoning his lightsaber from the table and igniting it. A brilliant blue blade sprang to life. Its color matched perfectly its owner's eyes.

"I spent more than a month in the effort to achieve this! It paid off. This lightsaber became a part of me – it's like an extension of my arm."

"It is beautiful indeed," Xanatos' father agreed with awe. "By the way, I can order a garment like this one in your current size."

"I doubt I'll have any suitable occasions to wear it. But I'd rather prefer it in black, anyway. I am sick and tired of this grey robes I'm wearing now – I haven't ordered a darker version only to avoid raising any more suspicions in the Council members. They don't trust me now, what if I started dressing like some evil Sith Lord?"

"Why wouldn't they trust you?"

"That old troll Master Yoda just doesn't like me and has turned all the Council members against me. Save for Master Rancisis maybe. And 1 or 2 more at best."

"Look, I have said it before, but I'll say it again. I will be very happy if you decide to stay home and rule in my stead. That is if the title King of Telos still exists by the end of the day…" Crion remarked sorrowfully.

"I may have my quarrels with the Council, but I am a Jedi and have been working hard for 16 years to earn the title Jedi Knight. I'm not backing down now. And Master Qui-Gon is a living proof that one can rise to masterhood, despite arguing with the Council all the time.  
My prediction about the future: you'll live to rule Telos for many long, peaceful years and I'll come by from time to time for more drinking sessions like the one we've just had."

"Don't mention the word alcohol in the next year. My head will explode. We shouldn't have sampled that bottle of Mandalorian whiskey…"

Xanatos chuckled.

"Wait, I'll try to fix it," he said, channeling some healing energies toward his father's head.

A moment passed until the King exclaimed:

"It worked! My thoughts are much clearer now. This Force of yours can prove quite useful at times."

"You have no idea." The young man shook his head, remembering many of his missions a non-Force sensitive wouldn't have survived through.

"Well, let's get ready. The Council session's in only 2 hours and we'd better grab something to eat before."

"And take a shower. I can't imagine what my Master's reaction will be, if his Padawan shows up, reeking of alcohol." Promptly after mentioning his Master, Xanatos stiffened. "Oh, no. I'm in trouble."

"What is it?"

"I promised him not to shield myself completely and keep our training bond open. But I would have woken him up if I hadn't. I just thought we won't get up this late. The man has no idea where I am – he can't track me down, because he can't sense me. Otherwise, he would have already stormed the room and found us, lying drunk on the couch."

"You paint him as more intimidating than even I can sometimes be."

"Believe me, you don't want to witness him get angry. I made the mistake to get him hopping mad once. I have no intention of repeating this. See you in the dining room in a couple of minutes. If Qui-Gon hasn't disposed of me, that is," Xanatos said and hurried out of the room, looking just like a teen, scared to death at the possibility of his parents catching him red-handed.

 _I think Xani underestimates him. I might hate the man for taking my son away from me, but he seems to have grown rather fond of the boy. I can see it in the Jedi's eyes. Does Xanatos fail to notice this? Or does he see it and is too afraid of letting him down?_ Crion wondered. But he was too happy that his son had finally opened up to him to worry over anything. Even over what he had actually agreed to a few hours back.


	8. Seeds of Doubt

**Chapter 6. Seeds of Doubt**

The rising sun had already found Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn up and running. His meager connection with the Unifying Force was trying to give him some kind of vague warning. This day would certainly be more eventful than he would like it to be. The Living Force – the part of the Force he could understand and whose will he always tried to follow, whispered that he should be more supportive to his apprentice. But this mission was part of the boy's trials. He was supposed to witness and evaluate, not take over the mission and dictate its course. Yesterday evening he had done just that. He doubted that Xanatos had appreciated it. He had seemed to want to bolt out in search for his father and do what he could to keep the man in power. Why?

 _How can Xanatos still harbor any feelings for this man? Frankly, we have never spoken about his past. But has there ever been anything to discuss? He left Telos a long time ago. The mind healers at the Temple must have repaired any damage the abrupt transition in the boy's life could have brought about._

 _Yes, there are the presents and holomessages Crion just will not stop sending once a year. But Xani has never answered. He knows full well that attachments can be detrimental to a Jedi. So I've never worried about this. He even gave most of the presents away. Then there was that mission to Cato Neimodia – I still can't believe the Council submitted to Crion's machinations. They failed to inform me, of course, because they knew I would never let him meet my Padawan. No good could come out of such a meeting. The boy had worked hard to put his past behind him. He didn't need any more reminders of his life on Telos._

 _Cato Neimodia only confirmed this. Xani was still perturbed weeks after that mission. He tried to hide it, but even he is not that good at concealing his feelings. I tried my best to console him, but he just would not speak about whatever had happened. Maybe that was my mistake – I tried, not actually did my best. But there seemed to be no long-term repercussions, which is why I decided to honor Xanatos' wish not to discuss his meeting with Crion. He was already 15 after all and had been a Padawan for 5 years. Since he's about to be knighted in a month or two, by that time more than half of his apprenticeship had been over. Had he needed my help, he would have asked for it. He was old enough to know what he can handle on his own. So what is the problem then?_

Suddenly, it dawned on him, _Of course, the dreams, I keep forgetting about them! They must have muddled his mind. Oh, it must be serious. He was practically in panic, when he woke up before the Council meeting. Hmm, I guess his inappropriate behavior during the session was partially their fault as well. But, no, just no, it is not only the dreams. He was far too upset all the way to Telos. Probably, these dreams, which turned out to be some of his suppressed memories, have unlocked unresolved issues from his past, just as I suspected while still on the spaceship. I definitely sensed that he was struggling with something. It was just that when I woke up yesterday, Xani had already meditated, looked practically as good as new and I dismissed all my previous concerns. And then he lost all control during and after that session of the Telosian Council. He reacted as though he was in Crion's place and he was about to be stripped from his power._

Qui-Gon froze. Could it be that he has deeply concealed hopes that he will rule Telos one day? Had his father tried to convince him to leave the Order on Cato Neimodia?

 _No, even if Crion had actually did that (everything can be expected from that man), Xanatos would not even consider it. My Padawan has been training for 9 years with me to achieve the rank of Jedi Knight. He is devoted and hard-working. Even overly ambitious. He would not throw this away for – for what? A corrupt man offering him wealth and power! My Xani is better than that._ With this Qui-Gon dismissed another possible explanation.

 _However, the question remains unanswered. Just what has gotten into my apprentice? For instance, that speech he gave. It was… disturbing. He somehow made a whole room of politicians fear him. Politicians are not so easily intimidated. Worst of all, he was actually enjoying it! There is no excuse for such behavior. It is as far un-Jedi-like as killing beings for sport, for example._

More worryingly, Xanatos had even disregarded his Master's admonition. He had not listened to it. He failed to recognize that what he had done was wrong. That he was not supposed to feed off of people's fear. _But,_ _Jinn, just wait a minute. You've gone too far. For Force's sake, that's what a Sith Lord would do! The boy had simply been scandalized that such people could serve as legislators. This is why he wasn't sorry about what he had done. Which does not mean that he did not think that it was wrong... Or does it?_

Qui-Gon was confused. He was not accustomed to doubting his apprentice. Xanatos always did what was required of him on missions. He was an exceptionally gifted Jedi. He had never disappointed him. Well, maybe once. But this was too far back and was of completely different nature than the matter at hand. The most troubling question for Qui-Gon was had Xanatos exhibited similarly disturbing behavior before and had the Jedi Master simply disregarded it. Or did the boy just get too carried away this time. However, what reason could Qui-Gon come up with to explain Xanatos' near failure afterwards – after all, actively helping his father remain in power would have been a clear violation of the Code – it would only have proven right the politicians, his apprentice had lead such a fierce verbal attack against!

 _I'll only get a headache, if I continue with this. I'll go talk to Xanatos. He owes me an explanation for all this. First, he is appalled by the Councilors' accusations that he'll readily side with his father, then he almost does just that!_

This is when the Jedi Master suddenly became aware of the fact that he could not sense Xanatos' presence. Again. _This is too much. Now he's even started disregarding his promises! He always keeps his word! What exactly is happening with my apprentice?!_ Qui-Gon hurried towards his Padawan's quarters only to find them empty. His bed was still messy, his night robes were on the floor and his yesterday's full attire, lightsaber and utility belt included, was missing together with him.

 _That is even more unlike him! I beat the untidiness out of him years ago! He doesn't just leave his room looking like that!_

Qui-Gon's renowned patience was being put to the test. His odd-behaving Padawan almost failed his trials and now he was gone! _I'll have a serious talk with him, once I've found him! I've had enough of this unnatural behavior._

The Jedi Master suddenly calmed himself. _He might be just meditating in the gardens. Deep meditation and his intense shielding of late might be enough to hide his presence. Why would he do so deliberately, after he'd promised otherwise? Maybe he thought he won't be meditating for too long, left without making his bed, but his meditation went on for longer than expected. This had better be true._

With this thought, Qui-Gon decided to have something for breakfast. It would do no good to disturb his meditating Padawan, he sure had a lot to meditate on. He went to the dining hall, where he was immediately served breakfast. He inquired whether someone had already eaten, but the answer was negative. _Shouldn't Crion be actually trying to do something to change the parties' opinion? His disappearance yesterday was also unnerving. It looked like his own Advisers had no idea where he was._

This whole situation was suspicious. He'd better find his Padawan.

SWSWSWSWSW

It was already 1000 hours and Qui-Gon still had no idea of Xanatos' whereabouts. He had disappeared. Crion was nowhere to be seen as well. The Jedi Master had caught a glimpse of Chrysanthe, who also seemed to be looking for the King. Then her comlink beeped and she disappeared as well. Since Xanatos had been too exasperated to do so yesterday evening and was currently missing, Qui-Gon decided to brief Masters Yoda and Giiett on their progress so far himself. He could muster some excuse about his Padawan's absence, in case they asked.

"Master Qui-Gon! We were just about to contact you. I take it you've already heard about the tragic accident that happened early in the morning."

"What accident?"

"You don't know yet? How can you be on Telos and... Never mind. Just listen.  
High Priestess Liora of the Order Than-Onna was killed earlier this morning. It is very alarming, because it makes no sense at all for the Rebel Movement to do this. Liora is a well-known and highly respected peace-maker. Not only on Telos, even Galaxy-wide. Since your primary mission is to deal with the corruption and the upcoming negotiations with Toprawa, we have already dispatched Master Tahl and Padawan Orykan Tamarik your way to investigate the murder. They are travelling from a near-by system and are scheduled to arrive on Thani Spaceport in 5 hours. Since we've already heard about the assassination attempt, made against you and Padawan du Crion, I advise you to meet them personally. Do you have anything of importance to report?"

"In consideration of the fact that you give the appearance to be better-informed than me, you must have already heard about the Vote of No Confidence against the King. The final decision is going to be announced today at 1300 hours. After the session yesterday, Xanatos and I have been checking the King's official records – everything that he has signed in the past year. We could not find anything out of the ordinary. We will continue after the Council session today and after we've made sure that Tahl and Padawan Tamarik arrive safely."

"Good. I hope you have more success. Be careful. The result of the Vote might cause more unrest, especially if the King is not removed from office."

Out of the blue, Yoda cut in, "Hmm. A question I have. Your Padawan – where is he? Or know this you do not?"

"Since you seem to have the answer, why do you bother asking?"

"Maybe an idea you have where he might be?"

"I thought he was meditating. But I didn't see him in the gardens and it is already almost 1030! Since the Council session won't start until 1300, I think I'll just continue investigating without him."

"Humph. Shielding himself he is? Disturbing this is. Heed my warnings you do not. But warn you again I will – sensed I have that this mission fail your Padawan will. Mindful of him you must be! A civil war erupt can, if careful you are not! Your Padawan old enough is to choose which path to follow. Responsible for his decisions he is. If a wrong choice he makes, the consequences alone he must suffer. Trust you I do that regardless of du Crion's choice the success of this mission your first priority will be!"

"You know that duty always comes first for me."

"Know this I do, but make sure I had to. Strong you must be. And for your Padawan's decisions blame yourself you should not."

"Is this all, Masters?"

"Yes, Qui-Gon. May the Force be with you."

/End transmission/

SWSWSWSWSW

Xanatos slipped back to his room unnoticed. He took a shower, changed in his second set of robes, and went to the dining hall. His father still hadn't arrived, so he ordered something to drink (non-alcoholic this time) – he didn't want to start eating without him.

 _Should I open the bond? Oh, I'd better get this over with before Father arrives. I just hope Qui-Gon won't be too mad about my disappearance._

 _"Master. I am sorry for my disappearance. I also did not mean to keep the bond closed for so long. I could not sleep last night, so I walked around the palace. I closed myself off, so that I don't accidentally disturb you in your sleep. As it happens, I have fallen asleep on a couch sometime early in the morning. I woke up half an hour ago."_

He steeled himself for Qui-Gon's reaction.

 _"Alright Padawan, I see it wasn't intentional. Make sure it doesn't happen again. We are on a mission after all."_

Xanatos could not believe what he was hearing. His Master should have reprimanded him, been irritated, even angry and should have demanded a full explanation. Especially the reasons about why he couldn't sleep.

This was unsettling. There was something wrong about Qui-Gon's reaction. It was.. reserved. As though he was playing a role and did not care at all about him.

 _It could have been worse. Had he inquired more, I would have had to lie straight in his face. He would have figured it out. Or I would have simply told him that I don't want to talk about it. He wouldn't have liked this at all. But this reaction… It still seems worse than what I expected!_

 _"Master, I am in the dining hall. Since it is almost lunchtime, why don't you join me? I will be having something of a brunch, but you can eat a proper meal!"_

After a small pause, he heard:

 _"I'll be there in a couple of minutes"_

 _Okay, I'll make it up to him. At least he agreed to come. But what if he starts asking questions straight-away? Was this a… Oh, no, it was the worst possible idea. Father will be coming any minute now. Qui-Gon will sense that something has happened between the two of us. Well, if Crion manages to arrive first, I'll warn him. And Qui-Gon won't question me in front of him. If we act naturally he won't become suspicious and I might even get off the hook. Ha, act naturally – you mean act like we're not father and son and I'm just a cold-blooded Jedi, who wants him in jail. Great. Come on, I've played the perfect Padawan part for a lifetime – I can pull it off for a little longer. Force, why do I get the feeling that I am my best conversation partner? No pretending, no evasion of potentially embarrassing situations, no lies, no excuses…_

"Hi, son, you are fast. I should have expected you'll be here before your old man." Crion smiled, "I'm glad you haven't started yet."

"Oh, you are not that old," Xanatos answered, but it looked as if his mind was elsewhere.

Crion didn't like this. He hadn't lived through such a night with his son, only to switch back to estrangement in the morning.

"What's wrong, son? I know something's bothering you."

"Am I that obvious?"

"You're certainly not behaving like you did half an hour ago."

"No, I'm not. I told you that I hardly ever act like that. Don't take it personally, nothing has changed. I'll just switch to my usual behavior, that's all."

"I don't know what you define as usual behavior, but, for me, you behaved naturally last night. Without putting up pretences, trying to impress, or looking dispassionate. I liked it and I believe that this was who you truly are. Do you really have to start being Jedi-ish again?"

"I do. Qui-Gon's on his way here. I was stupid enough to invite him. He… wasn't pleased with my disappearance and if I act normal, what you would describe as Jedi-ish, he'll be less suspicious. This is an important mission for me, I told you about my approaching knighting, and I can't have him doubt me now."

Crion sighed.

"I had hoped for a fun meal with my son."

"Believe me, I regretted inviting him as soon as I did. But I owe him one – he didn't show it, but I guess he might have been at least a little worried. And, anyway, this is no appropriate behavior. Oversleeping on a mission." The Jedi Padawan's stern expression transformed in a childish grin, as he continued, "I should have been reviewing your official files, instead, you know."

The King's lips curved upwards mischeovously, "Oh, but, still, last night you were spying personally on me. That's better than checking whatever I've signed in the last years. And, I bet, is a lot more fun."

"Haha, it sure was. Do you have any idea how many documents you've signed just for the past year?"

"Of course not. I tell you – strike a deal with him. Let Jinn take over the paperwork and you can spy on me personally. I don't think it's necessary for me to tell you how much I'd love that."

"Hahaha, you'll be the first person ever to actually enjoy having a Jedi spy on him!"

SWSWSWSWSW

As Qui-Gon was approaching the dining hall, he heard a joyful ringing carefree laughter, he hadn't heard in a long time.

 _Xani!? Who is he talking to? That laughter is not just a common one. Frankly, Xanatos doesn't laugh as often as one his age should, but this exact laughter is especially rare. What could have provoked it?_

"…you'll be the first person ever to actually enjoy having a Jedi spy on him!"

 _What? Jedi spying on people?_ Qui-Gon shielded himself, in order to hear more of the conversation.

"There's a first time for everything. And even if you were escorting me to prison, I'd still be enjoying your company"

"Don't say such things! Because I won't be enjoying that for certain. And neither will anyone ever escort you to prison for that matter."

"Alright, alright. I'll joke on more pleasant topics. However, first we have to face the great ordeal of choosing a meal for this brunch we'll be having"

Qui-Gon could not believe what he was hearing. Xanatos was talking to Crion! And they sounded like… Like father and son. As if Xanatos had never left Telos and this was just another happy meal they were sharing together. This was wrong. Xanatos was on a mission! And he had obviously been discussing things about their investigation with this man, who was their primary suspect. Furthermore, he had actually promised him that he wouldn't go to prison. Who did Xanatos think he was to make such a promise? If Crion had committed crimes, he sure would face prison. Qui-Gon was going to make sure of it himself!

What had Crion done to his apprentice? Xanatos was acting… as if he wasn't Xanatos at all. Qui-Gon's Padawan was reserved, his trust was hard to win and he never behaved so… unconstrained. Well, hardly ever. Even around his own Master, his Master, who had been caring for him for the last 9 full years! The boy had spent only 3 years with Crion. 3 years, most of which he couldn't remember until two days ago. This whole scene was wrong. The primary reason for that was the fact that Crion simply did not belong there with his Padawan. That was the place reserved for the boy's Master! Jedi severe their family ties. Their family is the Jedi Order. The Master is the closest thing a Padawan has to a parent. Crion had rejected the right to be Xanatos' father 16 years ago. He did not deserve to have any claim on Qui-Gon Jinn's Padawan.

Qui-Gon was furious. A stinging feeling of betrayal was coursing through his body. _What's happening to me? I am a Jedi Master. Such feelings are not acceptable. That boy is my apprentice, my student. The only thing I feel towards him is pity. For he seems to continue failing this mission. And I will not save him this time. Let him see for himself that wrong choices have unpleasant consequences._

Qui-Gon entered the dining hall and unveiled his Force-presence. Xanatos almost jumped in his chair.

"G-good morning, Master."

"Hardly a morning anymore, Padawan," the Jedi Master accompanied his reply with a frown.

"I am sorry for what happened today, I should not have acted so carelessly during a mission."

 _Oh, really? You are apologizing for sleeping until 1100 hours. And how would you describe your behavior before I entered here? I doubt you'll apologize for that as well._

"We'll discuss this later."

Crion coughed, as if to disturb the uncomfortable atmosphere, which had settled after Qui-Gon's arrival:

"If the two of you have finished talking about what an unforgivable sin oversleeping is, I say we get back to choosing our brunch meal."

 _Brunch? Wait just a minute! Both of them are "brunching". Both of them were nowhere to be seen the whole morning..._

Why was Crion in such good spirits? The man gave the appearance of being 10 years younger than his age. Oddly enough, he was somehow simultaneously looking a bit tired and definitely not-well rested. That still did nothing to change the fact that the pure joy, illuminating his face, made him look more like an older brother of Xanatos than like the young man's father.

Xanatos had bags under his eyes, but still was overly excited. Or had been before his Master arrived.

Xanatos had lied to him. Or told him half-truths at best. _These two have been doing something together. The man, we investigate, together with the Jedi Padawan, a part of whose trials this mission is supposed to serve as. He has already failed. He would have done so yesterday, had I not managed to restrain him. But I can't watch over him all the time. He is his own man and these are his trials. Should I remove him from the mission? But how do I do that? He would certainly not leave, until the situation is resolved. Maybe he won't leave at all. One thing is clear – I'm on my own from now on. I'll not be sharing anything I find out with him. And hope that he doesn't somehow involve himself in any of his father's nefarious schemes and be willing to come back to the Temple with me, after I'm done here. Maybe if he has the courage to come back, Yoda'll agree to knight him eventually. If there is any Master, who'd be willing to invest time in the boy, of course. I have already failed. I have no intention to keep wasting my efforts. If I did not succeed in 9 years, I doubt some more time would make any sort of change. And I'm unwilling to find out._

 _Perhaps he is as well. He rarely acts like he does now around me. Maybe this is his real self and he's been pretending to be something else for the past 9 years. Maybe I'm the one, who does not know him, not Crion. Maybe he has never even liked me. He should have said so in the beginning. He was only 10, when I chose him. He had 3 more years to be assigned a Master, before he'd be shipped off to the Jedi Service Corps*. I'm sure someone else would have liked to be his Master. And if not, his father would have been overjoyed to have him back. Judging by what I see in front of me, it would have been mutual. Maybe I've done Xanatos only a disservice by bringing him to the Temple and he was never meant to be a Jedi. He has hardly any friends there. He has never fitted in. What if he has never made a real effort to, in hopes that his family would get him back sooner or later? He was just there to learn how to control his abilities and come back home eventually. Maybe this had been the plan all along._

 _And I had been taken for a fool._

That was too much for the Jedi Master to bear.

 _No, I refuse to believe that the past 9 years have been a lie. This scene here is wrong, not the fact that I brought a promising boy to the Jedi Temple 16 years ago and decided to train him later. But why do I still get the feeling that I'm the intruder here? It should be the other way around! I should be having a nice conversation with Xanatos and Crion should feel isolated._

 _"You are always alone, and betrayal is inevitable"_ Jedi Master Dooku's cultured voice pierced through his old apprentice's mind. His Master's last lesson. The most important one, he had said.

 _No, Dooku is wrong to believe this! My best friend Tahl has never betrayed me and never will. As my Xani never will! I must let go of my fear! Yes, fear is what's clouding my judgment!_

Xanatos shifted uncomfortably in his chair. _"You are always alone, and betrayal is inevitable"_ had just sounded through the bond with a frightening intensity. Before his apprentice could feel anything else, Qui-Gon had slammed his heavy shields.

 _Where did that come from? It wasn't my Master's voice, but it came through the bond. Maybe I've overheard a memory of his… But why would he relive such a memory with such intensity? Oh, no…_

He had sensed something was different between his father and him. _I should have known better than invite him here! He's a Jedi Master, not a fool. And not just a random Master, but one of the best! But I have deceived him in the past… Maybe he had wanted to believe me too much. He couldn't let himself fathom the possibility that his apprentice would lie to him. And now he is thinking that betrayal was inevitable… I've screwed up again. I did so yesterday, when I was wining like a baby to go after my father. And now, he finds me here, having a meal with the same man. But this is not just ANY man. Why can't he accept this? Why can't he be happy for me?  
_ _Maybe because we are supposed to investigate Crion, you, fool! Undoubtedly, Qui-Gon's already convinced that I'm too close to the man to be impartial. He thinks I've failed my trials. But I haven't. My father is not involved in this mess. He was crushed with grief yesterday – why would he feel this bad after that Council session and the betrayal of his own party, if he was some corrupt politician? I believe my relationship can even prove beneficial to the investigation. Hopefully, Master will see this in the end and not judge me prematurely._

Master Qui-Gon Jinn and Padawan Xanatos du Crion were poking at their food with similarly miserable expressions. Jedi-ish miserable, of course, which meant as less visibly miserable as possible, but a keen eye could discern their unease. Crion was a politician, after all. And whatever extraordinary powers the Jedi were endowed with, they were still flesh and blood.

He felt he should do something. Since Qui-Gon had disrupted the peace and was looking so intently at his plate that Crion almost expected that he would bore a hole in it – and, as it seemed to the King – for no real reason, he decided to start some conversation with him:

"Master Jinn, this meal will be hardly edible, if you continue poking at it like that. Look, if your Padawan's absence this morning was so detrimental to your investigation, I will just come with you and help you personally go through my own files and answer any questions you might have next time. Just stop acting as if someone has just died, please."

"As a matter of fact, someone did die earlier today, Your Majesty. High Priestess Liora was murdered this morning. And in case both of you were doing what you were supposed to, you would have known."

Crion's face turned ghostly white. He had managed to forget yesterday's events during the wonderful time he had spent with his son, but Qui-Gon's words brought his newfound inner peace crashing down. Meanwhile, Xanatos' face was a mask of calm.

Out of the blue, a woman's voice surprised all three of them:

"And you just had to spill it out in front of them, while they were having breakfast, now, hadn't you? Chrysanthe scolded disapprovingly. "Yes, she's dead. She was an inspiration to many and the Galaxy is hardly a better place now that she's gone. Do I mourn her death? Well, I sure don't look like it, do I? I'd be upset, if I knew her personally. Since I can't force myself to feel sorry or sad, I'm not going to pretend I am. So, shut up and let the people enjoy their meal, if you yourself don't want to!"

Xanatos had been alarmed at his Master's news. But as soon as Chrysanthe jumped in, he started having a really hard time to keep himself from bursting out in a hysterical laughter. Countess Chrysanthe reprimanding Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. What a sight to behold!

His father's reaction was similar. Crion was terrified by the news, however, Chrysanthe's unorthodox reaction banished all guilt instantaneously.

As father and son's pairs of blue eyes met, they just couldn't keep it in any more. Loud, unabashed laughter exploded from both of them.

"Chrysanthe, I swear it, you'll kill me one day with your bluntness," the King said, wiping tears from his eyes. He was quick to add, mostly for Xani's sake, "Nothing personal, Master Jinn, don't get offended. My friend Chrysanthe has had a long career of saying nasty things in front of important people. My reaction is similar every time. I just make sure I'm not in a too close proximity to her victim."

Qui-Gon was becoming more and more irritated. Why had Xanatos invited him here? It was not enough to break all the rules, he had to shove it in his Master's face! And now he had to endure their laughter at this impudent woman's outburst.

"Jedi mourn all loss of life. At least some sign of respect should be shown. What is more, instead of making witty comments on the topic, shouldn't you be more concerned about who could have committed it? Or was an attempted assassination of Jedi Ambassadors more important than the successful one of a peace-making High Priestess of the Order Than-Onna?"

"An investigation is being lead as we speak. Samos, with whom you must already be familiar with, is following the events. I am neither a security officer, nor a prosecutor, so I can do nothing more about it. However, I fully intend on crashing on your brunch."

 _Why do I sense she knows about whatever had happened between Xanatos and Crion?_

"Very early, both of you have risen. Something tells me you've had a tough night," she said, casting a glance over a guilty-looking Xanatos and an amused Crion.

 _Has Xanatos just blushed? This is getting out of hand…_ Qui-Gon was about to open the bond, shout at his apprentice and demand the truth, when the Countess continued:

"I'll let that subject drop for the sake of the good news I have for both of you." She turned to Crion, "I'll say only one word, my friend. Floros," Chrysanthe smiled.

The King's blue eyes were shining.

"He is a good man, I knew it. We live to fight another day."

"What? Has he changed his party's opinion? Will they vote against?" Xanatos interfered.

"Yes, they will. Floros has every intention of settling his accounts with Theron. That snake is going to suffer today. Just wait and see."

Xanatos flashed a smile.

However, underneath the obvious reactions, Qui-Gon had sensed something hidden. The nervous undercurrent the laughter of both father and son at Chrysanthe's comment gained soon after it had erupted. Crion's petrified expression, when he heard of Liora's demise. The King's lack of any sort of surprise at his Adviser's cheerful announcement. Adding Xanatos' and Crion's absence this morning, Chrysanthe's mentioning of a "tough night" and Crion's disappearance from yesterday to the mix, Qui-Gon made a mental note to be alert at all times and to expect the unexpected. Everyone was a suspect.

SWSWSWSWSW

On the way to the Council Building an eerie silence enveloped the speeder, Qui-Gon, Xanatos and Crion had boarded. The passengers, each troubled by different thoughts, seemed not to notice. If one could peek into their heads the moment they landed, he would hear the following statements, ranking from highly ambitious to calmly accepting:

 _I will finish this mission successfully with both my relationships – with my Master and my father, still intact, no matter what._

 _We are leaving this planet as soon as possible, even if I have to drag Xanatos kicking and screaming back to the Temple. And everything will be the same as it was before._

 _Whatever happens, no one can take one thing from me – my newfound loving relationship with my son!_

SWSWSWSWSW

Councilor Floros ended an inspirational speech on not yielding in front of injustice and in the face of the terror groups like the Rebel Front were spreading. He insisted on standing closer together, trusting one another and believing in their rightful Head of State, King Crion. He admonished people like the Democratic leader Theron, who sought to divide the Telosian Council and the Telosian population, spread doubt and fear, carefully implying that a connection between the Democratic Party and the Rebel Front existed. His fellow Councillors were unsettled and many of them admonished Floros' decision to support the King, stating that even more tragic accidents than Liora's death could follow.

Soon after witnessing the Vote of No Confidence's failure and hearing out some of the comments, made afterwards, Qui-Gon said:

"Xanatos, I'm going to Thani Spaceport. Master Tahl and Padawan Tamarik will arrive shortly. They are here to investigate Liora's murder. I leave you to your own devices. You are in charge of this mission, so do what you deem necessary for its progress. From now on, I will intervene only in case of an emergency, as I was instructed by the Jedi High Council. If you care to listen, I have one last piece of advice for you. Remember what I told you on the way to Telos – things are seldom what they seem to be."

With a curt nod Qui-Gon turned to leave.

Xanatos could not let him leave like this. They hadn't spoken a word in private since he apologized for his disappearance through the bond. The bond, which was still closed from his Master's end. The young man knew that he had to say something.

He reached toward his Master's mind. The bond may be closed and his shields might be up almost to their maximum, but this was his Master's mind. He knew it intimately. Thus, utilizing his natural talent at bypassing mind shielding, Xanatos managed to say on the verge of his Master's consciousness:

 _"I will not let you down, Master."_

 _"I will hold you to that, Padawan,"_ came Qui-Gon Jinn's stern, but grateful reply.

* * *

* Jedi initiates (children, taken by the Jedi for training) not chosen for Padawan learners by a Jedi Knight or Master by the age of 13, are sent away to the so-called Jedi Service Corps, where they serve the Order and the Republic in a different capacity than a Jedi Knight (they develop scientific research, gather information for the Jedi Archives, look after crops for under-privileged star systems, suffering from natural disasters, etc.). All in all, all Jedi, who failed to complete their training at the Jedi Academy on Coruscant (=the Jedi Temple), were encouraged to take up a job at the various corps. Some Jedi Knights volunteered to work there as well.


	9. Anger Rising

Hi, guys, sorry for the delay! I've been busy lately, but, nevertheless, I've managed to write several chapters ahead of this one. I will make sure I post at least 1 chapter per week! ;) + I'll start adding short summaries on top of each chapter, because the plot gets more and more complicated.

Summary: Palpatine aka Darth Sidious comes into play with a revelation of his own secret plans about Telos, Toprawa and our favorite Master/Padawan team. Meanwhile, Tahl and her Padawan make swift progress with the investigation of Liora's murder. Xanatos overhears a disturbing conversation and the strength of his revived relationship with his father is put to the test. Qui-Gon's disillusionment with his perfect Padawan increases. Due to the said events, everyone starts getting more and more frustrated with this whole mess!

Note: The facts about Palpy's past are taken from the book "Darth Plagueis"by James Luceno. Palpatine's Master was a wealthy Muun (the Galaxy's bankers, the Banking Clan consists mostly of Muuns) named Hego Damask, owner of Damask Holdings. The meeting between Qui, Dooku, Damask, Sifo-Dyas on Serenno actually took place and Plagueis was impressed by Dooku & shared it with Sidious. In the original timeline, Jocasta Nu was also present. However, by that time Xanatos had left the Order. In this AU, since both Xan and Qui were born 3 years later than originally, and Xan is 19 instead of 16 years old on Telos, Xanatos was also present on the meeting in Jocasta's stead. And obviously managed to catch Palpy's attention.

 **Chapter 7. Anger Rising**

The 35 years old Nubian Sheev Palpatine, Senator of the Chommel Sector in the Galactic Senate of the Republic, was observing the transpiring events with mild concern. Darth Sidious, Sith Apprentice, yearning for the mantle of Dark Lord of the Sith, was enjoying this far too much.

 _This is what the Republic Senate will look like in several years from now,_ he prophesized. _I look at these Telosian Councilors and see the future greedy, squabbling delegates in the Senate. Not that there is much interest for the common good now. It's just that the Senate is still too… functional for my taste._

Darth Sidious threw a glance toward the Jedi pod.

 _That young Jedi made quite a show yesterday. Rule through fear. Formidable approach. He's already embraced the ways of the Sith. He just hasn't realized it yet. And all his fool of a Master could do was stare at him with a frown. I would have burst out in laughter, hadn't I a role to play._

The daunting role of being the provincial and obscure Senator was sometimes too much for a 35-year-old Sith. Wasn't it for Palpatine's journeys off-world like this one or Sidious' training sessions with Darth Plagueis on remote planets, some of his more annoying colleagues would have already been found dead in various places around the Senate District. Unfortunately, the Sith Grand Plan was not so straightforward and had much role play in store for him. _However, acting undoubtedly has its good parts. Like talking to unsuspecting, gullible Jedi, always willing to explain the concept of the Force to the understanding ear of a humble Senator. Some of them even discuss "Temple politics" with me. I don't even need to spy on the Jedi Council anymore – they tell me everything themselves._

 _This is exactly how I first came to know about an unusually ambitious and gifted Jedi Padawan with noble heritage. Then, I was meant to stumble upon him and his Master near the Jedi Temple, while I was with my newfound Jedi friend Ronhar Kim, whose father I murdered to get my place as a Senator. How ironic. Quite useful the Kim family proved to be._

What is more, this Master/Apprentice team had been present on Serenno during a meeting Plagueis's alter ego, the wealthy Muun Hego Damask, had attended a few years back. They were together with Dooku, this Jinn's former Master, and another Jedi Sifo-Dyas. Plagueis had had the impudence to hint that he could replace him, Darth Sidious, with that filthy Jedi Dooku! That filthy Dooku, who had managed to ruin some of the schemes of Darth Tenebrous, Plagueis' own Sith Master. That Plagueis had no actual intention of doing this, was clear, but the taunt had been enough to set Sidious' blood on fire. That whole Jedi lineage – Dooku, Jinn, du Crion, was too meddlesome for the Sith Grand Plan and now Sidious had a personal vendetta against them. Not that he cared for Plagueis' opinion of him – he had every intention of killing that old fool just as was customary for the Sith since Darth Bane, but Plagueis implying that a Jedi, 20 years older than him, could do his job better than him was too much.

However, instead of getting rid of Dooku himself, Sidious had set his sights on his Padawan and, especially, his Padawan's Padawan. _Why had Plagueis even considered Dooku, when such fresh blood was standing next to that ancient relic? Du Crion is young, arrogant, powerful, aristocratic and rich. The perfect Sith Apprentice. He reminds me of myself._

Darth Sidious knew it was too early for him to look for an apprentice. He had not uncovered all of Plagueis' secrets yet and was not ready to dispose of him. That century old Muun seemed to be undead – after the assassination attempt on him later that year – the year he talked to Dooku on Serenno and Palpatine was elected Senator, he had started wearing a breathing mask, but his presence in the Force grew even stronger. Sidious did not dare challenge him to a fight. Not yet. Maybe he never would – deception was the way of the Sith, he could trick him and kill him, when he least suspected.

As a matter of fact, his presence on Telos was far from solely to make sure du Crion would set foot on the pathway to the Dark Side. He would do this and watch the young man's progress from afar in the years to come, but meanwhile, his Palpatine alter ego was here to seal a Trade deal between Telos and Naboo for the selling and purchase of Nubian plasma. Frankly, his presence was not entirely necessary, but the Nubian exterior Minister had insisted. All the better for Darth Sidious, who had secretly convinced Theron to invade Toprawa – a chance to stir unrest in the Galaxy. This scheme had not been initially in the Sith Grand Plan, however, the growing corruption on Telos had caught his Master's attention and the two Sith had decided to take advantage of it. Meanwhile, that old troll Yoda had decided to send du Crion right in the mouth of the beast – almost every single possibility of the future clearly outlined that the Padawan was about to fall to the Dark. And Sidious had a front-row ticket for this drama.

 _Before I finally get to kill Yoda one day, I'd have to thank him. So far, he's been only of help, he's one of my greatest supporters. Now – he is dooming an unsuspecting Padawan to be forever a servant of the Dark. The future is clear enough even for him to see – the Dark Side of the Force has plans for du Crion. And the best opportunity for him to turn is here and now._

 _For me this is a win-win situation – Theron's plan is successful and the Senate will have to deal with a planetary invasion. Or du Crion foils Theron's scheme, but chooses to save his father's reputation instead of turning him in and falls to the Dark. There is even a possibility for both to happen. Du Crion's and Jinn's relations are already on edge. Crion has a firm grip on his son and might lure him away from the Jedi. The sweetest possible future – Crion falls victim of Theron's machinations with the help of Qui-Gon Jinn and du Crion kills his own Master on a quest for revenge. Meddling Jinn out of the picture, du Crion irreversibly turned and Dooku mourning his Padawan's death. Or even seeking du Crion out for revenge? The boy'll be a dangerous Dark Jedi after all, a good pretext. Pit them all against each other and let the most powerful win! That is a fine audition for an apprentice, worthy of Darth Sidious' attention. Meanwhile, the Jedi Order looses two awe-inspiring Jedi Masters and a rising star. Win-win._

SWSWSWSWSW

Master Tahl and Padawan Tamarik arrived in the temple, where the High Priestess of the Order Than-Onna had been killed. She had been found dead, presumably fallen from a balcony 10 feet above. However, one does not simply fall from the balcony. She had been pushed. Who could have done it and why?  
Thoughts about her friend Qui-Gon were disturbing Tahl's concentration on the work at hand. She was so very happy to see him, but he seemed rather… aloof. He never acted like that around her. She had no doubts that mess of a Padawan named Xanatos was responsible.

 _That boy has Qui wrapped around his fingers. Whatever the young devil devises, Qui-Gon always manages to find an excuse for it. I didn't know he could be so inventive, until he decided to take du Crion as a Padawan learner and hell was unleashed. Endless skirmishes with fellow Jedi (Kit Fisto among others), the more notorious of which ending in lightsaber duels, unauthorized night trips beyond Temple walls, concerned Masters about their female Padawans' infatuations with du Crion, alleged sexual relationships with said Padawans, alleged smuggling of items from restricted sections of the Archives, disrespect for high-ranking Jedi Masters, including Master Yoda and the infamous lightsaber duel with him. I can swear I've omitted something, the list was longer last time I checked… So what is it this time?! And what an excuse will Qui-Gon muster for du Crion's failings?_

While Tahl was musing over her friend's problems, Padawan Tamarik was having a vision about what had happened early in the morning.

 _A tall man with a brown leather coat approached from the shadows. His exact features undistinguishable, he moved stealthily in Liora's direction. He stopped behind a wall, where he had vision contact with the victim. He stretched his arm forward… Surprise, fear, pain…_

Tahl was wondering how could du Crion act so composed and Jedi-like, be on top of his class all the time and get involved in all of the above. It was beyond her. _This is why Qui never doubts him. He closes his eyes for all this, because in the meantime he also has the image of the perfect Padawan right in front of him. He is never directly on the receiving end of Xanatos' failings – he is an indirect victim, because he only has to cover for him. Not that…_

Tahl was interrupted by a sudden sense of great distress. She turned just in time to catch the falling body of Orykan Tamarik with the Force. The Jedi Master suspected that the young Padawan had seen what had happened. She had the rare gift of psychometry – the ability of deducing information about people or events associated with an object solely by touching it. Most probably she had touched the railing of the balcony and seen the assassination. Or at least part of it. The Jedi Master directed waves of healing and soothing energy towards the Padawan. Surprisingly, the girl regained consciousness almost momentarily. Tahl was relieved – sometimes it would take the Padawan hours to come round, if she experienced an exceptionally dark event such as murder. The feelings of the victim could be far too overwhelming – the reason why the Jedi Council did not encourage the few Jedi, gifted in psychometry, to use this ability unless they had no other choice and the stakes were too high. _I should have been more careful! The poor girl could have gotten herself seriously traumatized, while I've been thinking about whom – Qui's troublesome Padawan!_

"Orykan, how are you feeling?"

"I-I'm alright, Master Tahl. I saw what happened."

"Padawan, you don't have to tell me now. You can go back to our quarters here, in the Temple, and take some rest. I'll search for other clues."

"No, Master, I can handle it. It's important. And Master Yoda wants us to leave tomorrow, so we'd better solve this quickly."

"Are you sure, young one? Master Yoda might want us out of here as soon as possible, because this mission is part of Padawan du Crion's trials and we're supposed only to uncover the murderer. That doesn't mean he wants you to overexert yourself. And I doubt we will be leaving so quickly anyway."

"We might. Master, I saw the murderer!"

SWSWSWSWSW

After meeting Tahl and Padawan Tamarik at the spaceport and arranging their transportation to the Than-Onna Temple, Qui-Gon Jinn had returned to the Royal Palace to continue reviewing the King's files. He had expected to find his Padawan already doing the same, however, the Council session had obviously stretched out for longer than expected. Suddenly, his comlink beeped.

"Jinn here.'

"Qui, come over to the Temple. We've found out some disturbing information. The murder is connected to the political situation on Telos. You'd better see for yourself, it will help you with your investigation."

"Alright, Tahl, if you say so, I'm coming."

"You'd better bring that Padawan of yours as well. If he's indeed in charge of the investigation, he'll need to see this, too."

Qui-Gon paused. _Should I share this with Xanatos? If I solve the case fast on my own, I won't risk Crion getting Xanatos involved in some scheme of his. And there's the possibility of Xanatos mentioning something about what we find out to Crion and if Crion is involved in all this…_ The Jedi Master admonished himself – this was a trial mission for the boy after all. If he had gotten himself into something bad, he would have to fend for himself. Still, taking some precaution would do no harm. He would have to hurry and make sure he checked everything out before Xanatos, just in case.

"I'll tell him. See you later, Tahl."

SWSWSWSWSW

Xanatos had just arrived at the Palace. His father had promised him to help him review his own files, so he hoped this way things would run faster. Of course, he would make careful use of Crion's offer for cooperation – the King still was the primary suspect for corruption and abuse of power. That Xanatos believed he was innocent was not supposed to intervene in his professional approach towards the investigation. Suddenly, his comlink beeped:

"Hello, Master, is there anything wrong?" the Padawan inquired.

"Should something be wrong?"

"Well, why are you calling me if everything is alright?

"To tell you that Tahl and Tamarik have made significant progress with Liora's murder. They want us there, because the assassination is connected to the political scene on Telos."

"But you are still here at the Palace, aren't you? We can go together, I've just arrived."

"I'm already on my way. Tahl said it was urgent. See you there. Jinn out."

"Well, of course he won't wait for me. It's Tahl we are talking about after all."

Xanatos considered Tahl Qui-Gon's unofficial girlfriend. They were best friends, however, with his gift for reading people Xanatos could sense something else – something, which they didn't want to acknowledge. The young man guessed that the primary reason was the most obvious one – they were Jedi and the closest they could be to each other was as best friends. But, maybe, they were also unsure of the other's feelings – like Chrysanthe and Heron. Whatever the reason, Xanatos was grateful. He and Tahl mutually disliked one another and he didn't want her to have any of his Master's attention.

Irritated that he was left behind, he strolled towards his father's quarters to tell him about the change of plans. He wouldn't need his help this afternoon. However, he stopped in his tracks just before he was about to enter. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

A deliberately technologically distorted voice was saying:

"You have to make sure that tomorrow's negotiations with Toprawa fail. Unless the Jedi have found the evidence, pointing towards a connection between Toprawa and the Rebel Front, and have made an official statement, of course. In this case things will unfold on their own accord and the negotiations will be cancelled anyway."

"But how am I supposed to do that? And are you sure this Antarian Ranger has done his job properly?"

"Liora is dead, isn't she? My people, the supposed rebels, have made sure to provide the investigating Jedi with the needed evidence. Now, I have another task for you as well – I hoped that the visiting Jedi team will be too involved in Liora's case and won't mess with our business. However, the Jedi Council sent another one quickly enough for this job. So, you have to make sure to keep Jinn and your beloved son well occupied – paperwork, whatever you muster, I just don't want them sniffing around the negotiations with Toprawa or the planet's fabricated connection to the Rebel Front."

"The Jedi will be there tomorrow and I can do nothing about it."

"I'm warning you – either get your Jedi son to back you, or get him out of the picture."

/End transmission/

SWSWSWSWSW

As soon as the transmission ended, Xanatos du Crion pried the doors open with the Force and screamed on top of his lungs:

"Explain yourself! Now!"

His father's face turned white… with fear? _For Force's sake, is he afraid of me?_ part of Xanatos thought with horror. Another one screamed, _Damn right he should be afraid! I can snap his neck in a split second without breaking a sweat! How dare this traitorous, lying… Politician…_

"I said I wanted the full story! I am not going to repeat this again. Otherwise I'm calling Qui-Gon right now and, believe me, you are going to suffer the full extent of the consequences for your misguided behavior, if I do."

"Son, I…" Crion started, looking at the ground.

"I am a Jedi Padawan and you are going to treat me with the proper respect!"

"Is this so? Then – I am the King of Telos and you, Jedi, should treat me with the proper respect!"

"All I see is a criminal, hiding behind hollow words and undeserved titles."

"Then I am sorry for you. You should have said so last night," Crion uttered with disappointment.

"And what did you say last night? You didn't deem important enough to mention that you've gotten yourself in deep shit, did you? Who exactly have you just been talking to? Answer me!"

"I am not…"

"You don't realize your precarious situation, do you? If Qui-Gon gets wind of these schemes of yours, you are going to wish you had never seen the light of day. He is going to get to the bottom of this, whether it is implied in our mandate or not. And from what I heard, it damn sure is. So, you either confess now and we possibly get easy on you, or we publically uncover your dirty laundry and you are finished once and for all."

"I will not let you treat me as some common criminal!" the King exclaimed with outrage.

"Oh, you are no common criminal. You are a…"

"Stop, before you've said something, you are going to regret. You think you know me? You think you can judge me? Who do you think you are?"

Xanatos wanted to answer proudly, "A Jedi Knight of the Republic." But, he was still a Padawan, so he had to think of some other sharp-edged phrase to throw at this man, who was supposed to be his father. Suddenly, he felt tired. Again. Tired of all this acting, of all these secret plots and hidden intentions.

"For Force's sake, just be honest with me for once and tell me everything. I can't promise you anything. I am a Jedi – I have a duty to perform. But I'm still your son and if there is any legal way to get you out of this, I'll make sure I do."

Crion's expression softened immediately. Deep sorrow, regret and love could be seen in his shadowed eyes.

"There is nothing more I can ask of you, my son. I have never lied to you, I am not going to start now…" Crion sighed. "I couldn't do it last night. I couldn't. Frankly, I most probably never would have, if this scheme worked out. I'd prefer to incriminate myself even more than I already have to the prospect of you ever finding out about any of it. I don't have a choice now. Maybe it is for the better and you'll be able to stop this, because I failed."

"Tell me," the Padawan insisted.

Xanatos listened with a frown to his father's recollection of the events after the Council meeting the day before. When the older man finished, he couldn't help exclaiming:

"Father, you are better than this! You shouldn't have agreed to participate in this madness! We could have just contacted Floros and told him to agree straight away so that they'd release his family and then we would have thought of a way to reverse the Vote. What's more, if they released his family that night, what would have stopped him from voting against nevertheless?"

"I doubt Theron would have been so short-sided to release his family on a blank promise. Maybe, he would have released one or two of them, as a sign of good will. He would have wanted a guarantee for Floros' support, so he'd have definitely kept some of the hostages."

"Still, you should not have done this!" Xanatos repeated with conviction.

"And what? Let Theron be elected Governor? Watch the Sacred Pools and everything else I've fought for be destroyed? Watch him spread even more corruption on Telos?"

"We would have exposed him by then. What's more, you let an innocent woman die to accomplish this!" Shivers ran down the young man's spine as this realization hit him.

"One life is not worth more than the destruction of Telos' nature and Force knows what else! There was and still is no evidence that would implicate Theron and strip him of his political influence for good. Even if you and Jinn eventually managed to find any to back my accusations, it would have been too late for the salvation of the Sacred Pools, among other things.  
Now I have the time to find a way to get rid of Theron, without sacrificing Telos!"

"And what about the invasion against Toprawa? How many lives would that have destroyed? Or do you think that Toprawa can be sacrificed for Telos' sake as well?Counter to popular belief, the end does not justify the means. You can't do horrible things for the sake of a noble goal!" Xanatos shouted out accusingly.

"Well, that's exactly what I've been doing for the past several years!" the King cried out with exasperation and sorrow.

Xanatos' blood went cold with dread.

"What else have you done?" he hissed.

The Jedi Padawan was stunned as the story of the covered arrests of rebel suspects and Drako Demón's fate unfolded. Anger and rage were coursing through him, mingling with feelings of betrayal, disgust, despair and… love. Qui-Gon's warning sounded in his head: _"Things are seldom what they seem to be."_ _Why should he always be right? Why did everything have to go so terribly wrong? Why had my father gotten involved in any of this? He's not a bad person!_ A menacing voice sounded in his head: _What do you define as a bad person? He is a criminal and should rot in jail for the rest of his miserable life! But you don't think so, because you are convinced he is a good person. You yourself are a worthless liar! Only if one compares this slime with you, will he regard the great King Crion as not such a bad person…_

Xanatos cut this voice off and tried to think straight. Instead, he heard, _"You are always alone, and betrayal is inevitable."_ _Oh, not this again. It is not even my own memory. Who knows who told this bullshit to Qui-Gon. Concentrate, Xanatos…_ But the feeling of betrayal was overwhelming. He had let himself believe too vigorously that Crion was innocent. _What a fool I am! I should have followed Qui-Gon's lead and been a good, obedient Padawan. Now, I've told this man that I loved him. I confessed this to myself. I can't "unlove" him. It hurts, maybe this is why unconditional love is denounced by the Jedi? Why did this man have to do this to me?_

When Crion finished, Xanatos said bitterly:

"I am appalled by all this. There is always another choice and there is no excuse for what you have done. All you wanted was to keep your power. And Theron knew this all too well." Xanatos' mouth curved in repulsion. "You have been doing exactly what he wanted you to do for years and in the end, when you had one last chance to do the right thing, you did what he expected you to do again!"

"Are you actually angry at me for falling for his schemes or for the crimes I committed in the process?" the King retorted back in anger.

Remaining speechless for a moment, his son said with conviction:

"For both! You should have figured out what he's been up to! He's made a fool out of you! What's more, when one gets his hands dirty, he makes sure to erase all evidence!"

"What, do you know this from experience?"

"What if I do? At least I have not sold anyone in slavery yet! Or conspired to invade a planet. Honestly, I have no idea how you are going to get out of this unscathed. We might insist you acted under severe duress the night after the Vote and it was Theron's plan after all, but the arrests… I can't do a thing about them. If a word about them gets out…And those people are still imprisoned! Even if they are guilty, they can't stay there forever! They deserve a fair trial."

"There will be no fair trial. Theron has made sure to destroy the evidence."

"I begin to doubt whether we will be even able to convict Theron. Let's take one step at a time. First, we have to get something on Theron. I have no intention of sabotaging the negotiations with Toprawa tomorrow and neither will I let you do this. At least they are scheduled for the afternoon… But we still have very little time. If we somehow catch the Antarian Ranger Theron hired and make him confess the whole conspiracy…"

Suddenly, Xanatos remembered why he had come to his father's quarters in the first place.

"I actually came here because the other Jedi team has found some clues to Liora's murderer's identity. We can only hope that they haven't fallen in Theron's trap – meaning that they don't suspect a Toprawan Antarian Ranger already. Qui-Gon asked me to go there personally and I'm already late, so I'd better get going… We will talk more later, we must devise a plan for action. Do not undertake anything without informing me first. Do you understand?" Xanatos asked, stressing each word.

"I am not an idiot, I won't do anything stupid."

"Oh, you are so sure you aren't one? Because your actions up to this point speak otherwise!" Xanatos screamed out. Realizing this, he closed his eyes and breathed several times. In and out. He was starting to get scared of his own reactions. He continued in a calmer, steadier, commanding voice, "You will stay idle. You have my permission only to come up with how to track down the murderous Ranger. You yourself gave him the aurodium, at least you've seen him. Like I said, we will discuss this later."

Xanatos turned on his heels and headed for the door.

This conversation was like burning hell for Crion. Confessing all this in front of his own son. He felt terrible, totally undignified and unworthy of the respect and love his son had shown towards him that day and the night before. However, his pride had turned his shame into anger and he had been directing it towards the one person he loved the most in the Universe. As this fact dawned on him, he felt even worse. He knew that he owed his son for at least not telling this to his Jedi Master straight away. He had to show his gratitude somehow.

"Son, wait!" The King took a dark object from a shelf and handed it to the young man. "You may need this."

Music player and headphones.

Xanatos nodded a wordless thanks and went out of the room.

 _I can't release anything to the Force, I can't meditate… Music will have to do for now. The non-Force-sensitives manage somehow without Jedi calming techniques. Let's see if I will._

SWSWSWSWSW

Xanatos braced himself. He was deeply troubled by his recent conversation with his father and now he had to act composed in front of three Jedi. He unsuccessfully attempted to suppress his emotions. Despair filled him. He couldn't risk arising any suspicions. At least managing to hide his unease behind a facial mask of calm, he approached the three figures, standing close together and peering at a balcony. _This must be the exact spot where the woman was murdered!_ The Senior Padawan shivered.

Hearing rather than sensing him, all three Jedi turned to face him in unison.

"Better late than never. We were wondering whether you will turn up," Tahl observed.

Meanwhile, Qui-Gon was unsettled. Xanatos' eyes were piercing icy-blue. His face was disconcertingly blank, absolutely no emotion could be read. He opened slightly the bond from his side, only to find it closed from his apprentice's.

"I was delayed," Xanatos replied impassively. "What did you find out meanwhile?

"Several things. Padawan Tamarik experienced a vision of the assassination. She saw…"

Behind the unfeeling mask, Xanatos panicked. _Oh, no! She has seen everything! They are going to tell the Telosian Council today! I'm finished! I can't tell them the whole story, they'll arrest my father on the spot!_

"What did you see?" Xanatos' voice sounded threatening, his eyes flashed dangerously, as he turned towards the young Twi'lek. "Tell me!"

"I-I…" the girl stammered, but was immediately interrupted by an abhorred Qui-Gon Jinn.

"Xanatos! Padawan Tamarik witnessed a cold-blooded murder and fainted right afterwards! If you can't rein your emotions, you have no place here!" Qui-Gon exclaimed. He couldn't believe his own Padawan could be so cruel. _What is happening to him again?! He looks possessed!_

Realizing what he had just done, Xanatos swallowed. He was disgusted with himself. _Attacking Twi'lek girls, now, are we? Just how far down will you go on this mission, du Crion?_ He closed his eyes and ran an unsteady hand through his hair. Opening them again, he fixed a distraught gaze on the young Padawan and muttered:

"I am sorry…"

"If you keep your reactions in check, you will get all the answers you need," Tahl cut in with an undertone of disapproval.

As Xanatos nodded, she continued:

"Orykan saw an Antarian Ranger come close to Liora and stretch a hand forward. We deduced that he was a Force-sensitive and had Force-pushed Liora. I can also sense traces of the murderer's far too distinctive Force-signature, which is highly unlikely to belong to a non-Force-sensitive. Unfortunately, all security holocameras were disabled and my Padawan could not discern the features of the criminal. However, after the arrival of your Master, a police officer found that a maintainance droid's camera had been left intact. From the recording we saw for sure that the assassin is a Tropawan Antarian Ranger, because he wore their distinctive uniform. Other Rangers do not have any kind of formal clothing, except for the distinctive brown leather jacket. However, the Ranger must have been moving with Force-enhanced speed and we couldn't discern his features clearly enough again. On the upside, we saw very distinctively the faces of a man and a woman, who seem to have been the ones to disable the security holocameras. We were able to identify them as members of the Rebel Front. In short – Toprawa is involved with the rebel movement on Telos. This whole situation is becoming more and more complicated by the minute. I do not envy you at all. The Council has given you a challenging trial mission."

"How would an Antarian Ranger side with the Rebels? Don't they answer directly to the Jedi Order? Besides, couldn't it have been a ruse of some kind?" Xanatos countered.

"It could have. Had this one not been a Force-sensitive, he could have been just a man, wearing an Antarian Ranger's clothes. And not just any clothes. The specific uniform of the Rangers, stationed on Toprawa. A man, who happened to be wearing a Toprawan Antarian Ranger's clothes and happened to be Force-sensitive… Too many coincidences."

Xanatos wasn't about to give in so easily. He had to try to change their opinion. Otherwise, the Toprawan government would be unjustly blamed.

"But, still, it was way too easy. You solved this in how many… 2-3 hours? Maybe there is somebody, who wants the renegotiations between Toprawa and Telos to fail."

"It is more likely that Toprawa secretly stirs unrest on Telos with the purpose of bargaining for a better deal. It would have succeeded, wouldn't it? Neither you, nor Qui-Gon was thinking about the Treaty, both of you were engrossed in politics, Votes of No Confidence and assassination attempts by the Rebel Front! I bet no Telosian Council member cares for the upcoming negotiations right now. Most of all, the King doesn't – he was about to be kicked from power, the last thing on his mind would be Toprawa."

Xanatos gave no answer. _They are falling for it just like Theron prophesized! I can't believe it!_

In the meantime, Qui-Gon was becoming more and more suspicious.

"Do you have something to prove your presumptions with?"

"No, I don't," Xanatos uttered with disdain. _Not yet._ "When are you planning to inform the government?"

"Tomorrow morning during the next Telosian Council session. Telos' people have to know as well. There is too much support for the Rebel Front. If the Telosians find out about Toprawa's involvement, the Front will lose many followers and the violence will subside."

"I understand. Well, I guess you thought it best to inform me personally, not through the com for security reasons. I am going back to the Palace for I have much work to do."

"So soon?" Tahl inquired with surprise.

"Aren't three Jedi more than enough for the investigation of Liora's murder? What's more, I have no intention of prolonging this mission any more than necessary. The sooner we get it over with, the better," Xanatos remarked grimly.

 _What does this sudden change of attitude mean? Has he finally become disenchanted with Crion and seen him for what he really is?_ Qui-Gon was musing. _Good for him, if he has, but this latest behavior switch is worse than all the previous ones… Not that it should be any of my concern. He has to deal with this on his own and has cut himself off from any possible help from my side anyway. Again. I won't impose, where I'm clearly not wanted_

"I have decided to spend the night here in the Temple," Qui-Gon chimed in. "I will be helping Tahl and Orykan with their investigation, because they are scheduled to leave tomorrow. And we must be sure we have found everything there is to find before we make the announcement in front of the Council."

"As you wish, Master." _Of course you'd prefer to stay with Tahl. At least you won't be able to meddle in my affairs._

However, still feeling guilty, Xanatos decided to address his fellow Padawan again:

"Padawan Tamarik, I apologize for my behavior again. It was unbecoming of a Jedi and I didn't take into consideration how trying this day has been for you at all."

"No problem, Padawan du Crion. It's nothing," the young Twi'lek said reassuringly.

Xanatos nodded and strode off. Qui-Gon followed him with his eyes. While walking, the young man raised his hands to put a pair of over-ear headphones on his head. Qui-Gon hadn't noticed them before… _Wait a minute! He left his pair at the Temple. These ones cannot be his. Crion! He must have given him another set. Which only proves they are firmly in league together! I'm done with acquitting Xanatos. He has crossed the line. He will be held responsible for whatever he has gotten himself into together with his beloved father. And he had the audacity to say he was not going to disappoint me. Ha! More lies,_ Qui-Gon concluded vehemently. Nothing would change his mind.

SWSWSWSWSW

A few hours later, Tahl told her friend, "Qui, something's definitely wrong with Xanatos. I suggest you return to the Palace."

In the time since Xanatos' visit, despite his initial firmly negative predisposition, Qui-Gon had still mulled over everything several times only to become even more exasperated as a result and reach no conclusion:

"He didn't deem necessary to mention anything, so I have no intention to go running after him for explanation again. First he was gone all morning and lied about it, now – this! He is old enough to know when to ask for help. Honestly, I've had enough of his mood swings since the morning the Council assigned us this mission. It's been almost three days already and every time something happens with him, he either doesn't want to tell me, lies about it, or keeps our bond closed and isolates himself. This is his trial mission and I'm not going to babysit him any longer. If he can't handle his own feelings, then maybe Yoda is right he shouldn't be knighted!"


	10. The Enemy Within

Summary: Father and son are determined to find the Antarian Ranger before Tahl and Qui-Gon report on their findings in front of the Telosian Council. An unexpected course of events causes Crion and Xan to live through another sleepless night, during which the young Padawan is pushed precariously close towards the Dark Side and his father is blown away by the uncovering of a traitor in his innermost circle.  
Meanwhile, Qui-Gon is worrying over his wayward apprentice and receives a warning about a terrible event, which is bound to happen. The declaration of Liora's murderer's identity stirs up disturbing reactions among the Telosian Council members. On top of this, the Jedi Master receives a package from an anonymous sender, revealing an ugly truth.

Will father and son find the Ranger before it is too late? What are the contents of the packet, Qui-Gon received? What horrible event is Qui-Gon trying to prevent?  
Read on to find out!

 **Chapter 8. The Enemy Within**

 _0730 hours, Than-Onna Temple, Thani City_

"Qui, just spill it out already! Last night you didn't return to the Palace like you should have and now you are beating your brains out over whether you were right. Well, you weren't. But torturing yourself won't change it."

Qui-Gon's best friend was right as always. Rebuffing her accusations wouldn't change Tahl's opinion. The Jedi Master had been denying that he was worried to himself, but that didn't allay his subconscious worries at all. So he exclaimed with exasperation:

"Tahl, you won't simply leave me alone, will you? I have no idea what's going on there and I have a bad feeling about this. I was blinded by my anger at Xanatos and refused to be by his side, when he might have needed me the most! And I am still angry at him!"

"When did you become adept in the Unifying Force to have any feelings about future or past events? Don't get paranoid, Qui! Moreover, I sense whatever happened yesterday is nothing compared to what will happen today. My advice – don't fail to keep an eye on your apprentice for the day and everything's going to be fine."

"You tell me something horrible is bound to happen and simultaneously reassure me that everything's going to be alright?!"

"Get a hold of yourself! You are becoming more frustrating than that rascal you call a Padawan! And he's tough to beat at that. Let's go break the news to the Telosian Council, before I've missed my flight."

SWSWSWSWSW

 _16 hours prior to the Telosian Council session, Royal Palace_

Crion had no intention of following the instructions his son had given him by the word. After all, Xanatos was a 19-year-old Jedi. His father knew much more about planetary rule, secret plotting and Telos itself to be able to forge the best possible strategy to apprehend the Antarian Ranger. _I have experience in arresting criminal suspects, haven't I? How many Rebels exactly have my Guards already detained?_ the King mused bitterly.

He had acquired software for creating visual profiles of suspects, according to memories. He accessed it, made sure to remember each detail of the Ranger's features, body structure and clothing. After he made sure he got an as accurate as possible image, he pondered what to do next. Several years ago, he had secured for himself through a not entirely legal way an unlimited access to all public security holocameras on planet. He could task a trustworthy hacker, whose services he had already benefited from, to program the cameras to send a notification, if they detect a person with a striking similarity to the provided image of the Ranger. However, the legal way of searching for a dangerous criminal carried out by the Telosian Security Force* included, besides the use of the said holocameras, spreading the image of the suspect under top secrecy among TSF officers* and spaceport security officials, thus effectively blocking the suspect's way of escaping off-planet, and produced results much faster. Crion was unsure, whether he could risk cooperating with the Telosian Security Force*. What if Theron had contacts there? This would sabotage the whole operation! But he didn't have the time to rely only on cameras. And normally he would have used the help of his Royal Guards, but since Theron's revelation that he had evidence of the rebel arrests the King didn't know which of them were still to be trusted.

 _I have to find this Ranger until dawn, preferably without getting Xanatos any more involved in this than he already is. What will happen to him, if the negotiations between Telos and Toprawa fail or that cursed invasion begins, before we get anything on Theron and word of Xanatos' knowledge of the full story all along gets out? I don't want my son to suffer for his father's mistakes… The prospect of being imprisoned might be horrifying, but the prospect of Xanatos getting suspended from the Jedi Order or worse because of me, is unbearable. I might want him to rule this planet, but he must make the decision for himself, not just do it out of lack of any other future prospective, because he was denied the rank of Jedi Knight for failing his trials. I am ready to confess everything first thing in the morning, but my word will have no weight without any further evidence of Theron's involvement in all this. And if I fail to take him down with me, my sacrifice will be for nothing, Telos will be doomed and my Xani won't have any title to inherit. In case any accusations are raised against him as well, he'll have nothing left – he'll neither be a Jedi, nor a King… And I'll have successfully destroyed everything I've ever loved – Telos, Dyone and Xanatos._

 _No! I'll make damn sure to catch that criminal until tomorrow morning, bring him with me to the Telosian Council session, confess everything and prevent any war between Telos and Toprawa from erupting. I'm not having my son take the fall for any of this!_

With newfound resolve, Crion contacted the Chief of the Telosian Security Force*. He managed to convince him that he was sending him an image of Liora's murderer the Jedi had procured and had asked the King to contact the highest-ranking TSF* official, because they believed Crion's word would be taken more seriously than theirs. Frankly, even Crion was convinced it wouldn't, but the Chief of Police bought this after the King's reassurance that the Jedi would confirm his story first thing in the morning. First thing in the morning, he'd be taking the damn Ranger with him to the Telosian Council anyway!

Crion doubted that Theron could find out this evening about the official search for the Ranger. If he did, then the corruption on Telos was far too spread out and the planet was beyond salvation anyway… And Crion would have no other choice than to make a confession and hope someone would believe him. Not the part about the rebel arrests – he knew the angered people would have little doubt about this and shuddered at the thought of revealing it in front of everyone – but primarily about Theron's nefarious plans.

Having double-checked he had done everything in his power to catch the Ranger as soon as possible, Crion started walking towards his quarters. On the way he wondered why he hadn't simply given up his title years ago and saved himself from the events that followed in the recent years. The truth was not that he was so power-hungry Theron and even Xanatos had insinuated he was. There were far greater forms of power than his – in the end, Theron had overpowered him without being a King, hadn't he? And why had Crion given up so much of it in the first place, if power was all he cared about? No. Power was not the reason – at least not the sole reason… It was the fact that… He just couldn't imagine what his life would look like without being the King of Telos. There were many things beyond just power that came with it. Prestige. Honor. Responsibility. Besides, he had been raised to be a King. Throughout both his childhood and adolescence he had been groomed for it. He had wished for it. He had dreamed about it. His father had been the current King and he was going to be the future one. Then, until he finally decided to reform Telos' government, he had already ruled for some years. How could he suddenly become something else? How could a King stop being a King?

SWSWSWSWSW

 _0825 hours, Telosian Council Building, Main plenary hall_

Master Qui-Gon Jinn grew only more unnerved, when he ascertained that his Padawan and the King had not arrived yet. The session was due to start in mere minutes. The Vice Chair seemed to share his concern, unsure whether to begin without the head of state or wait for Crion to show up. For now, he appeared to have decided for the latter.

Xenon's patience paid off, when King Crion entered the hall with Heron and Chrysanthe by his side. Usually, his Advisers were not supposed to be present at every Council session – neither was the King, for that matter – his legislative powers were limited, after all, and he had to oversee the state of affairs of Telos as part of his executive responsibilities. However, one would expect that all his Advisers would have liked to hear the Jedi's report on the investigation on Liora's murder. What troubled Qui-Gon even more was Xanatos' absence. Why hadn't he gone with his father to the session?

 _Yesterday, after he seemed to be enjoying Crion's company so much, wouldn't he want to spend as much time as possible with him? Qui-Gon remarked sourly._

SWSWSWSWSW

 _14 hours prior to the Telosian Council session, Royal Palace_

Xanatos got in the Palace through an alternative entrance in the rear of the building. This was the fastest way to the King's quarters and he had no time to lose. He had just a night to catch an Antarian Ranger, make him confess his crimes and expose the mastermind behind the heinous operation. The Antarian Rangers' best ability was to blend in with their surroundings, which bode only ill for him – he could find himself searching for a needle in a haystack.

As he was nearing his destination, the lingering darkness, he had felt for the first time the day before, caught his attention again. It was steadily growing stronger. Imminence hung in the air like a heavy cloak, increasing the young man's agitation.

Xanatos slowed his pace, made sure not to emit any sound and checked that his Force-presence was as undetectable as possible. The doors to his father's quarters were slightly open. He squeezed through, not risking even touching them – after he nearly destroyed them earlier, he couldn't be sure they wouldn't make a sound, if moved.

The shroud of darkness was becoming thicker and thicker. However, this time he could locate an exact source – a small room to the left, adjacent to the main living hall. Its door was ajar as well. Someone was standing on the other end of the room. The Padawan opened the door and simultaneously aimed a powerful Force-push at the person's supposed location. The figure didn't stand a chance. As Xanatos stepped into the room, it was already flying towards the wall.

 _It is him! The Antarian Ranger!_ Xanatos thought with triumph.

SWSWSWSWSW

After Qui-Gon and Tahl had explained their findings and conclusions to the Councilors, mayhem pervaded the plenary hall. Many of the politicians insisted on the cancellation of the trade negotiations and breaking all diplomatic relations with Toprawa. There were many voices, supporting the deportation of Toprawan citizens, residing on or visiting Telos. Meanwhile, the Jedi were getting worried. They had hoped that the political tension on the planet would abate, the Rebel Front would lose all support and violence would be brought down to minimum. Now, they feared that the tension and lust for violence, instead of disappearing, were simply being redirected towards Toprawa. Did some of the Councilors insist on open warfare against their neighbors? Qui-Gon could not believe what he was hearing.

SWSWSWSWSW

Xanatos cursed himself. He had overdone the Force-push and had to wait until the man regained consciousness. Not that this murderous Ranger didn't deserve the suffering, but the Padawan could not afford to waste any time. He considered healing the criminal – the man had hit his head hard in the wall, which could have caused serious damage. Since the delinquent was definitely a Force-sensitive, Xanatos reached toward his mind to gauge the man's condition. Instead of being faced with standard shielding, he was gifted at bypassing, Xanatos found himself standing on a green field in front of a lake on a sunny, warm afternoon. He tried walking in different directions, but he seemed to be moving in circles. He had never seen such a mind shielding technique before. If the man didn't agree to confess willingly or didn't wake up at all, Xanatos wouldn't be able to get any information from him – he couldn't penetrate the man's mind forcefully. The young Jedi was growing more and more frustrated. Even though he had no idea what physical damage the man had suffered, Xanatos tried to minister a basic healing technique as a start. He concentrated… And nothing happened. He couldn't do it.

 _An initiate can do this, du Crion, concentrate!_

But he failed again. Was he too angry to be able to heal people? How could he be so angry that he couldn't do something so basic? Out of a sudden, he felt the darkness again… For Force's sake, it seemed to be reaching towards him!

 _Wait a minute, the Dark Side, my receding healing abilities.. What is happening to me? The Dark Side is destructive, Sith Lords are poor at healing. Am I already falling to the dark? That's not possible. I… I am not that angry. I can think straight. I am not possessed by anything…_

Memories of the scene at the Temple assaulted him. When he heard that Padawan Tamarik had seen the assassination, for a moment he had wanted nothing more than to destroy that worthless little Twi'lek girl. Earlier, after he had heard the conversation between his father and Theron, he… had nearly gone berserk, but managed to rein his temper before attacking his own father.

 _But it was for split seconds! I succeeded in stopping myself every time. And was appalled by my reactions immediately afterwards… I still am. This is happening only because I haven't had the time to work through everything that's going on. Events are unfolding too fast, for me to have the time to meditate on them. As it looks, I won't sleep tonight either – especially if I don't heal this Ranger!_

Xanatos braced himself. He had to try again. This was not true. He wasn't turning, he couldn't be. It was only due to lack of concentration. He sat down on the floor, cross-legged. He started performing breathing exercises. After some time had passed, he decided to have another go at restoring his captive's health. Slowly, he summoned healing energies. It worked! The Padawan sighed with relief. He could have been overly frustrated lately, but he was still grounded in the Light. Of course he was, he was a Jedi. And he would remain one, if he had any say about it.

SWSWSWSWSW

The Telosian Council was at a recess. Tahl had left with her Padawan. Qui-Gon was considering his options. He could either resume witnessing the madness, which would continue taking place in the plenary hall, or pick up the investigation on Crion, where he left off. And, hopefully, his Padawan would be in the Palace doing the same. Qui-Gon couldn't help opting for the latter. Tahl had already warned him. Whatever was about to happen, it would be more connected to Xanatos, than the Telosian Council.

As he was hurrying towards the exit of the Council Building, a young woman caught up with him.

"Master Jedi! I have something for you!"

Qui-Gon didn't even slow his pace, but looked at her with a discerning eye:

"For me? Who sent it?"

The woman blushed and answered:

"I don't ask questions. This is the policy of the company I'm working for. Discreet Delivery Ltd. – it's implied in the name."

This was unsettling. Qui-Gon needed more information.

"How did the person look like? And do you even know my name?" The Jedi demanded to know with a wave of his hand.

"I-I am not authorized to give you any…" the woman began, but stopped in mid-sentence and abruptly changed her tone, "All I can tell you is that a dark-haired man came in the office this morning. He was quick to leave and I didn't see his face. I was given this packet and was told that I should deliver it to Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. They gave me an entrance card to the Council Building and a hologram of you."

"You will give me the holoprojector with the hologram."

"And I can give you the holoprojector," the woman agreed submissively and handed it to him together with the delivery.

The Jedi Master didn't like this one bit. He caught an air taxi straight to the Palace, but did not open the package yet. It was suspiciously light and he wanted to open it in private. He decided to view the hologram at least. It looked like it could have been made anytime during his stay on Telos. If it wasn't, then it was not very old either – he looked just like he was looking at the moment.

Then, he remembered what the woman had told him about the sender. _A dark-haired man… Xanatos? But why would he send me something anonymously?_ He dismissed the thought. He was getting too paranoid for his own good. His Padawan would be at the Palace, doing what he was supposed to do.

SWSWSWSWSW

The King of Telos found the doors, leading to his living quarters, noticeably ajar. Had Xanatos come back from the Temple? He entered and his eyes fell directly on the slightly opened door towards his storage room.

 _What is he doing in the room, where I keep all important files and his mother's jewelry? Does he trust me so little that he has broken in my safe to see if I hadn't hidden something from him?_

He pushed the door open to see a horrid scene, that couldn't have been further away from his expectations.

At first glance, it seemed to be nothing more than mildly peculiar – a young Jedi was sitting cross-legged on the floor, his eyes closed, features serene and looked like he was meditating. What made this terrifying instead was the sprawled body of a middle-aged man, whose head was lying in a pool of blood. Petrified, Crion couldn't trust himself to utter anything coherent. He settled for checking the seemingly dead man's pulse. The King released his breath – the man was still alive. At least he didn't have a dead corpse, lying in his living quarters! He started searching his pockets frantically for his comlink. That man wasn't going to die on him!

Suddenly, he realized that a pair of deep blue eyes was watching him:

"Father? When did you arrive?"

"What? The question is why is a man dying in my quarters and why aren't you doing anything about it!" Crion uttered hysterically.

Xanatos furrowed his brow.

"He isn't dying. I healed him."

Crion was dumbfounded.

"You healed him? Then why is his head surrounded by a pool of blood?!"

The young man turned his head in the injured man's direction. Immediately, his eyes went wide with horror.

"T-this can't be! I-I healed him. I f-f-felt the healing e-energies. T-they reached him. T-there wasn't any blood!" Xanatos stammered.

"I have no idea what you've tried to do, but I'm calling the healers!"

"N-no! He's the Ranger! T-the o-other Jedi must not find out a-about him yet!"

Crion froze. The Ranger? What had he been doing here? Suddenly, despite the lack of reason for the Ranger's presence in his quarters, the whole scene started making some sense…He looked at the injured man more carefully and recognized him. Still, what was Xanatos thinking? His healing had obviously had no effect!

"Xanatos! I'm calling the healers! I'm not letting my son become a murderer, for Force's sake! Come to your senses!"

"I-I didn't kill him! He i-is alright. H-his mind is still well-shielded."

"Then how do you explain the pool of blood? I'm not wasting any more time. I'm calling an emergency team here."

"T-they shouldn't t-take him to the m-med centre! I…"

Crion was not listening anymore. He had found his comlink and dialed a number. The King of Telos had a private emergency line. He could at least arrange for a friend of his to come here with his team. He wouldn't ask too many questions.

SWSWSWSWSW

 _1000 hours, Royal Palace_

Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn went to his quarters in the Palace. He had checked his apprentice's first, but Xanatos, as expected, was not there. Qui-Gon opened the package. Inside, there was a note, stating:

"If you want to find out the truth about Liora's murder, watch the recording on the data card."

 _We've already found out the truth,_ Qui-Gon remarked mentally with a frown, but took the card and inserted it in his holoprojector. Maybe it contained a recording of the assassination itself. He pressed "play" and the hologram of something similar to a warehouse appeared. Suddenly, something large hid everything from view. As it continued forward, away from the holocamera, Qui-Gon could discern it was the back of a man's head. Slowly, the whole figure came to view. The Jedi Master braced himself – it looked similar to the Toprawan Antarian Ranger, Liora's murderer. In the meantime, something stirred in the distance. Another figure was coming into view. It was walking straight toward the holocamera. Qui-Gon froze. It was King Crion, carrying a package in his left hand.

"Do you have a conscience?" the King's hologram scolded with a frown.

"I used to. Do you? After all, you are the one paying for my services. Don't think you are any better than the one, who is doing your dirty work."

Anger distorted the King's features.

"Just shut up and take your bloody aurodium." The noble handed the package and added, "How are you going to spend it with the knowledge that someone died, so that you can procure it?"

"I told you already, I used to have a conscience. I don't have one anymore. Anyway, what difference does it make if that old Priestess Liora dies tomorrow or a year later? What's more, she is going to give her life for a worthy cause – getting rid of the violent Rebel Front and uniting the Telosian population!"

Crion was glaring at the Ranger with disgust.

"How can an Antarian Ranger fall so low!"

"How can the great King Crion fall so low?" the Ranger retorted insolently and checked the package's content. "Good, three aurodium ingots. As requested. We have a deal, Your Majesty," the man uttered and bowed mockingly.

"Just make sure you do the job," came the King's sour reply.

"I will – just like I always have," the criminal promised.

SWSWSWSWSW

"The man's condition is stable. He has not lost such a significant amount of blood. The brain damage is minimal. He will wake up in several hours."

Crion was relieved. Not only was the man not gravely injured, but they would still be able to question him soon, too.

"Thank you, my friend," he managed a smile.

"Crion, I can tell you have no intention of telling me anything about what happened to this man. But I remind you that I am supposed to report to the police any cases, which might suggest criminal involvement."

This was the way of Crion's friend, healer Karras, to suggest that he would let him off the hook, but he needed some explanation in order to do so.

"Karras, the man had penetrated my living quarters. Luckily, he was apprehended on time, but, as you see, not before he suffered this injury."

"Hmm. Maybe he did indeed. However, there are some peculiar facts about the man's state. Firstly, his head was covered in blood, but there was no sign of any external injury. The internal ones are also minimal. Yet, he is still unconscious and might not wake up for the rest of the night."

"I won't reveal anything else. Report this, if you must. I can only assure you that I did not do anything to this man and that he tried to break the safe in my living quarters."

The healer pursed his lips.

"I need more than this."

"Can you give me a deferment? No one must know about him at least until noon tomorrow."

The healer frowned and said:

"I don't like this. But since the man's condition is far from severe, I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt. If we had to take him to the med centre, you wouldn't have been so fortunate."

"You won't regret this," the King was quick to offer reassurance.

"I hope so. I have instructed your aide, Vallenthyne, on how to take proper care of the patient. If I find the man in worse condition tomorrow, you will be held responsible."

"Fair enough. Good night, Karras."

After Karras and his team had left, Crion entered a nearby room. Xanatos was on his feet, staring through the window.

"He's alright, Karras said…"

Interrupting him, Xanatos uttered with audible irritation:

"I heard what he said. I told you I healed him."

"You weren't so sure before," Crion observed impassively. "I had to call for healers' aid. What if that Ranger's condition had been worse?"

"It wasn't! I made sure of it! Why didn't you believe me?" Xanatos raised his voice.

Crion grabbed his son by the arm and turned him, so that he could face him:

"Xanatos, you were terrified when you saw that pool of blood. Whatever had happened, you were not in control of the situation. Don't pretend you were."

Icy-blue eyes pierced through the King.

"Says the King, because of whom I found myself in that situation in the first place! For your information, I was in control, much more so than you are in control of your planet and your future as a whole. Aren't you happy? You've got your Ranger after all! And he's far from dead."

"I am not going to answer to your taunts. If we have any luck, the man will wake up soon. Meanwhile, you'd better have some rest."

"I am not going anywhere until I've questioned that Ranger! Like I said, I'm the one in control here. YOU can rest, if you wish so."

SWSWSWSWSW

Qui-Gon didn't know whether to feel relieved or horrified. If he could dig something out to prove the recorded exchange took place, this mission would be over for good. He could excuse his taking charge of the mission with the fact that he was given the holorecording, not Xanatos. The Council would give his apprentice another trial mission. Everything would be fine. What's more, Crion would never have another opportunity to corrupt Qui-Gon Jinn's Padawan ever again. He shivered at the thought. He could only imagine what lies Crion had been filling Xanatos' head with for his Padawan to have been acting so unnaturally lately. This was the opportunity to end this once and for all.

He felt horrified, because he had no idea how Xanatos would react to the news.

 _He is a Jedi. It will be hard for him, but I will help him overcome it. He shouldn't have trusted Crion only because he happens to be his biological father. The man is a skilled politician, after all._ Qui-Gon only hoped that Xanatos hadn't gotten himself involved in anything illegal under Crion's influence already. Unable and unwilling to think about this possibility, he focused on how to prove the recording's authenticity.

This could pose a problem, because, basically, Crion and the Ranger could have discussed everything ranging from the weather on Thani City to the dangers of podracing on Malastare and Tatooine during their meeting. Voices, facial expressions and gestures could be manipulated. No one could even prove that this Ranger was the same one, who killed Liora – the clothing was the same, but neither this, nor the recording from the maintenance droid's holocamera revealed the man's face.

If it was not for the aurodium! Adding a package of aurodium into the King's hands would have been much more challenging. Furthermore, the Ranger had taken, opened and inspected it. That was even harder to fabricate. However, Qui-Gon needed more substantial proof than theories...

 _Of, course, the aurodium! It is the key to everything. If I can prove the King has exchanged credits for the same amount of aurodium recently, I will have all the evidence I need. Aurodium ingots are an outdated and far too valuable currency. I doubt he exchanges credits for aurodium every day._

Nevertheless, Qui-Gon was on edge. The King could have covered his tracks well and left behind nothing that could prove his involvement in Liora's murder. While he was almost running towards the file room, where he could check in the database the King's recent transactions, he prayed he wouldn't need special permit to access this information. It was more than possible that this would be the case. What disturbed him as well was whether Xanatos would be there. His Padawan was supposed to be there. Xanatos would not agree with his Master's plan to expose Crion as soon as possible. But there was no other choice. They couldn't risk the negotiations between Toprawa and Telos to fail. Many Telosian businesses would suffer from this course of events. What's more, the situation could escalate in a full-scale war – several influential Councilors had already suggested this. Xanatos would have to see reason.  
 _He promised not to disappoint me after all._

SWSWSWSWSW

 _5 hours prior to the Telosian Council session, Royal Palace_

Xanatos was staring at the Antarian Ranger with contempt. Not only had this man committed the crime, Theron had gotten his father involved in, but had also almost succeeded in making a murderer out of the Jedi Padawan himself.

 _What if it had taken me longer to heal him?_ Xanatos couldn't stop asking himself. He couldn't provide an adequate answer. A part of him was sure he would have sensed if the Ranger's condition was growing too worse too fast for his healing abilities to handle and he would have called for help. Another part of him was afraid that in his quest to prove he could heal the Ranger, he would have been too engrossed with himself to notice how critical the man's condition had become. Frankly, Xanatos would never know just how bad the man's condition had been, just before the Padawan had finally succeeded in summoning healing energies. He feared that the reason why the Ranger was still out cold was that he had been seriously injured before Xanatos' intervention.

The Padawan threw a glance in his father's direction. The King had insisted on staying up with him in the Ranger's room. He dozed off just a couple of minutes ago in his chair. Even though they hadn't exchanged a word since their conversation promptly after the healers had left, he appreciated the older man's presence. It alleviated Xanatos' guilt and the ever darker thoughts, which kept coursing through his head without his consent.

Out of a sudden, the Antarian Ranger stirred. Xanatos caught the movement instantly. He jumped from his chair, lifted it and placed it closer to the criminal's bed. The man opened his eyes and pointed them in Xanatos' direction.

"Are you in a condition to speak? Do you understand what I am saying? Nod, if you do!" The Padawan had to struggle against the nagging temptation of gripping the man and shaking him until he gave every bit of information he had on Theron.

The Ranger nodded.

"Good. Do you remember what happened?"

"Someone assaulted me. It must have been you," the man answered. It was visible that it was costing him not a small amount of effort to speak

"It was. And first, you will tell me what you were doing in my father's quarters and who sent you there!"

"Oh, you must be the Jedi Prince!" the Ranger muttered. "You look a lot like your father. But t-there are some differences."

"Don't go off-topic! I asked you a question."

"W-why should I answer? W-what is there in for me?"

"For a start, because I can cause you such pain you have not even imagined you could feel!" Xanatos hissed. "It is in your best interest to be cooperative."

"Y-you can torture me all you want. You won't get anything this way. Y-you can't enter my mind either. I-if you w-want to g-get me to t-talk, y-you'd better offer me something in exchange."

"We'll see how you react to pain. I bet you'll change your mind!"

"D-do you h-have the time to b-break me, Jedi? Y-your friends w-will accuse T-toprawa i-in mere h-hours. T-try if you might. E-even i-if you succeed, it'll be t-too late."

Xanatos' pale face flushed with anger.

"I will not let myself be extorted by you. You are in no position to bargain! I can kill you in an instant, get you imprisoned for life or torture you into submission! Not the other way around!"

"Y-you w-want t-to get d-dirt on T-theron. I-if you do e-either of the three, y-you won't."

"I'm sure I can get it by inflicting physical pain."

"W-what J-jedi are you, t-then? T-the D-dark S-side is m-more powerful than you can i-imagine. Its h-hold o-on y-you will increase d-drastically, i-if you do this."

"It has no hold on me!" Xanatos exclaimed.

"Y-yet. Y-you'r-re 'n the edge," was the Ranger's simple answer.

"How would you know that?" the Jedi asked incredulously.

"B-believe me, I k-know. Y-you don't w-want to b-become its slave. I a-almost d-d-did."

"You kill people for money, you are already dark," Xanatos stated grimly.

"M-maybe. B-but I-I d-don't e-enjoy t-t-this. S-Sith L-lords d-do."

Xanatos hadn't imagined he'd be leading such a conversation with the Ranger, if he caught him. However, this person seemed to know what was happening to the noble. The delinquent could be able to help him.

"How do you keep yourself from turning?"

"N-no r-recipe for that, k-kid. B-be m-mindful o-of your e-emotions, d-don't dwell on t-the n-negative. T-think rationally. M-meditate. R-remember w-who y-y-you're. D-don't l-let t-t-the D-darkness c-convince you you're s-someone e-else," the Ranger said with a sigh. A small cry of pain escaped his lips.

 _He's getting tired. I need him to talk! I'll have to heal him again_

As if sensing what he was about to do, the Ranger said:

"Y-you d-don't h-h..."

"Ssh! I'm trying to concentrate here!" Xanatos warned. Banishing all emotion, anxiety and exhaustion, he managed it outright.

"Thanks," the Ranger said more clearly.

"You are polite for a cold-blooded murderer."

"You aren't very noble for a Jedi and for a Prince."

"Then both of us aren't quite what they pretend to be," Xanatos shrugged.

"Look, I'll tell you everything, if you get me the new identity and the 3 ingots Theron still owes me. I'll settle for credits instead of aurodium as well."

"And how would you know I'll keep my promise? I can tell you that I'll give you all this and imprison you instead."

"I thought a Jedi's word was worth more."

"You are the strangest person I've ever met! Try so hard to profit in his desperate situation and rely on a stranger's word in the end."

"I-I don't think you're so vindictive. If I hadn't killed L-liora, s-someone else would have. Theron got your f-father in this mess. I didn't."

"But you should be brought to justice! I can't just let you go," Xanatos exclaimed with frustration.

"Y-you d-don't and T-theron w-will continue terrorizing Telos. C-choose."

"You are good at arguing your point, aren't you?" the Jedi shot the Ranger a murderous look.

"I-I just want to start with a clean s-slate. P-prison w-will destroy me. M-more than life already has."

Startled by this sudden revelation, Xanatos wanted to know more, "Why did you agree to work for Theron?"

"Money. I hate the J-jedi and the R-rangers. T-the Jedi h-have become slaves to the Senate and do only the p-politicians' bidding. T-they refused to train me when I was 5. T-this did not stop m-me from admiring them. Although they r-rejected me, I went on to s-serve them as a Ranger. With the years I s-slowly realized how much control the S-senate has over them. Over justice. T-then they stationed me on T-toprawa and I b-became a s-slave of the local government. T-that was my breaking p-point. I just want a new life. But I need c-credits for this purpose."

Xanatos went silent. _I have to admit he has a point. Master has been bumping heads with the Council over the Senate's increasing influence over the Order for years. These fools, the Councilors, seem even to encourage this!_ Xanatos ejaculated mentally as anger reignited in him. However, he was quick to scold himself, _Oh, du Crion, think on the matter at hand! This Ranger… I don't think he'll wreck havoc to the Republic, if I agree to let him go. Of course, I can always break my word in the end. And become the biggest Jedi hypocrite in the Galaxy, if I do…_

"Look, I need you to talk before that Telosian Council session, so I don't have much of a choice… You don't seem that bad and I can sense you're being honest with me."

"I'm sorry that I put you in this p-position."

"Are you, really? Don't overdo it. You are still a traitorous and murderous bastard, so don't pretend to be too virtuous. Nevertheless, I agree to your offer. You get a new identity and the equal of 3 ingots in credits and tell me everything you know now!"

Crion, who had woken up sometime during their conversation, interrupted:

"Don't agree to that! We can't just let him go"

"Do you want to spend your life in prison and watch Theron rule Telos from behind bars?"

"H-he's got a point," the Ranger chimed in.

"Shut up, you Ranger! Your opinion is clear enough," Crion uttered with a frown.

"This is our only chance! However, you have to agree to this as well. I neither have money, nor can forge official documents. But I will neither witness an invasion on Toprawa, nor have my father serve someone else's prison sentence. No one will believe your story without proof. And I, frankly, won't let you confess anything, unless we can convict that piece of filth Theron for much more years than you'll get. Otherwise it's not fair. I don't care what a Jedi should do. I know what I can and cannot do."

Crion sighed.

"Son, I shouldn't have involved you in any of this."

"Well, you didn't do so deliberately. You shouldn't have gotten yourself involved in this mess."

"No, I shouldn't have… I agree to this bargain. I'll get you what you want, Ranger."

"I h-have a name, you know," the Ranger responded. "Humphry Byrne."

"Do people call you Humph?"

"Well, some have."

Xanatos simply burst out in laughter. Crion and Humph shot him peculiar looks.

"Hahaha, you're lucky you didn't become a Jedi. Every time Master Yoda started speaking, you'd have thought he was addressing you personally. A "Humph" precedes most of his sentences."

Since his father and Humph started looking at him even more strangely, he decided to let the matter drop.

"Never mind." _Temple jokes don't work on non-Jedi._ "Who sent you here, Humph? And what were you trying to get from that safe as a start?"

"I warn you, this might be a bit shocking. Especially for the King. I'm sorry to tell you," he started, shooting a quick glance at Crion, "b-but it was Fidelius. He's been working for Theron f-for several years. H-he wanted me to get evidence for the fact that you sold that slimo Demón to the Hutts on Nar S-shaddaa. He had told Theron he a-already did have it and was therefore very desperate to get anything."

All the blood from Crion's face drained.

"What did you say?" he whispered barely audibly.

"I'm sorry. Fidelius…"

"Is my best friend! Don't dare tarnish his name!" the King bellowed.

"He's already done so himself. He is in l-league with Theron. I have evidence. I gathered it in order to h-have leverage against Fidelius in case he refused to pay me or he and Theron d-decided to dispose of me. I c-could not get anything on Theron himself t-though – he had people spy on m-me and I would have risked too much. However, the evidence I have for Fidelius' c-crimes will get him a h-hefty prison sentence. You can c-corner Fidelius into giving you everything h-he has on Theron with. And t-then convict Theron himself."

Crion had no words left. Meanwhile, his son's eyes were flashing dangerously: _This night was horrible and I regret what I did to Humph, but I will enjoy every second of cornering that filthy, miserable, cowardly liar Fidelius! Our dear long-time family friend Fidelius, whom I even called uncle Fid, guilty of infidelity. He doesn't know just how much he's going to regret his poor life decisions._

* * *

* TSF = Telosian Police. "Security forces" is a more common term for police in the SW Universe.


	11. Shatterpoint

Summary: Xanatos and Crion, both on edge, finish their investigation, which brings up more and more staggering information about the Telosian ruling elite and Crion's inner circle of trusted people. By the end of it, both of them find themselves precariously close to reaching their breaking points.  
Qui-Gon is desperately after more evidence to back up the recording with the goal of bringing the King down and salvaging his Padawan from the man's evil influence.  
When the whole situation escalates and Thani City is about to erupt in violent riots, the endgame between a Jedi Master and a King ensues. To what end?

* * *

 **Chapter 9. Shatterpoint**

Councilor Fidelius was preparing himself for a swift departure as further away as possible from Thani City. Matters had become uncomfortably complicated and he had to make sure he wasn't in trouble's way.

First, the Antarian Ranger had gone missing the previous night. He could have gotten himself captured. Not that he could prove Fidelius' involvement in anything – Theron claimed he had made sure Byrne didn't have anything incriminating on both of them and that he wouldn't talk anyway. But what if the Jedi could still somehow get information out of him? It would be enough for them to start digging for evidence. Once safely off-planet with a new identity, he wouldn't actually care about an investigation on him, hadn't he a daughter and a former wife, who would inevitably get caught in the middle of it. He had gotten himself involved in all this for their sake. It was enough that their family had fallen apart eventually because of it. He couldn't let his schemes do any more damage to them.

Second, he had failed to procure the evidence for Demón's sale to the Hutts. Theron would have his head for this, Fidelius was sure of it. Both for Byrne's disappearance and the lack of evidence. He had clearly forbidden him to task the Ranger with anything else, because the man's eventual apprehending would endanger everything. But Fidelius took the risk in his desperation not to bring about Theron's wrath. And he lost big.

In this precarious situation, there was only one way out – blame Crion for everything, to prevent the Jedi from investigating Fidelius' family, and fleeing Telos for good in order to escape Theron's potential revenge.

SWSWSWSWSW

"I'm coming with you whether you like it or not!" Crion shouted out at his son.

If Xanatos wasn't a Jedi, he would have been quite scared at the sight of his father in this moment. After the older man had learned about Fidelius' betrayal, he had gone… mad. Xanatos assumed that there was just so much one could take and Crion had already passed or was precariously nearing his breaking point. The Jedi investigation against him, the near assassination of his son by the Rebel Front, the Conservatives' betrayal, the Vote of No Confidence, Theron's nefarious schemes and blackmail, Liora's actual murder, the confession before his son, the night's long ordeal with the Antarian Ranger… His best friend's potential betrayal had served to tip the balance. Crion was losing himself in a pool of anger and sorrow.

"Father, you are the King! You can't just go to the slums of Thani City in the early hours of the morning and, what's more, visit the home of Humphry Byrne, High Priestess Liora's murderer! Leave this to me. I am a Jedi, for Force's sake. Getting evidence from a man's home is child's play."

"I am the King and exactly that's why I can do whatever I want without anyone being able to stop me! So, we either leave together, or you leave and I follow shortly afterwards. Your choice. Make it quick."

Xanatos knew it was pointless to argue with him in this condition. The last thing he wanted was his father going there on his own. If he ran into Rebel Front members and got recognized… Shivers ran down the young man's spine at the thought.

Soon afterwards two black-haired figures disappeared from the Royal Palace's rear exit and dissolved in the shadows of the swift approaching dawn.

SWSWSWSWSW

Qui-Gon Jinn was both glad and unnerved to find Chrysanthe's aide, Samos, hovering around the files' room. _He must have full access to the database. He is the right hand of Crion's right hand, Chrysanthe. If I proceed with caution, I might be able to get what I need…_

"Good day, Master Jedi! May I help you with something?"

"Good day to you as well. Have you seen my apprentice this morning?" Qui-Gon opted to start with a question completely off-topic, in order to distract the man and dissuade any suspicions he might have that Qui-Gon had found a firm lead and needed the concrete evidence to prove it. What's more, the Jedi Master was actually very interested in the answer of this question.

"I have not. But I arrived a short time ago, he might have been here earlier."

Qui-Gon wasn't pleased with the answer. Xanatos was missing. Again. And something terrible, connected to him, was about to happen. _I'll call him, after I've exposed Crion. I have to make sure he won't do anything rash, when he finds out. And he'd better find out from me than someone else._

"If you don't mind, I have some more documents left to check. They might very well happen to be the last ones."

"So, you are almost done already?" Samos inquired with disbelief, arching an eyebrow.

"I guess so… Unless my apprentice wants to check something else, of course. But since he hasn't even come here today, I have my doubts about it."

After a short pause, Qui-Gon added:

"Look, I know you're here to inspect what files exactly I am viewing. I have no intention to impede you from doing that. Frankly, I am checking these last files only as part of protocol. I wouldn't be otherwise. Since we're both here only on relatively mundane tasks, I believe we might be of actual help to each other. Because some of the files I have been viewing so far are accessible in digital format only to people with special authorization, I've had a really hard time in sorting through everything. Finishing off will take me too much time and I have the Toprawa situation to worry about currently. So, here is what I suggest – we enter the system with your access code and you sit next to me and supervise directly what I'm viewing. It will save much time for both of us, I'm sure you also have more important work to do than this."

Samos wasn't sure whether to believe the Jedi. He was reluctant to enter the system with the security code Chrysanthe had given him. Since she trusted him implicitly, the code had larger access than any other Royal Adviser's aide's. However, this was his opportunity to finally finish the daunting task on keeping an eye on the Jedi. _That's right – the man is a Jedi, after all. Why would he hide his true intentions?_

Little did he know that he was dealing with a Jedi, desperate to expose his apprentice's supposedly corrupt father and thus end the man's influence over the boy before it was too late.

SWSWSWSWSW

"Are you certain you wish to confront him?"

"No, I am not. But we both already know I will anyway. Just make sure I don't do something I'll regret afterwards, son. I am far from sure that I'll be able to control my reactions."

Xanatos and Crion were standing in front of the door to Fidelius' apartment. In the Antarian Ranger's home they had found enough proof to send Crion's best friend to prison for maybe even the rest of his life. He had been Theron's lapdog for several years already, just as the Ranger claimed. Crion's state of mind had grown even worse after they went through some of the documents. Partially because several files insinuated that Royal Advisers Myron, Prodotis and du Aplistos had occasionally supported Theron. All this duplicity around him left a bitter taste in Crion's mouth. He was finding it harder and harder to accept that he was about to confess his own crimes and face judgment, while so many other incriminated politicians, who didn't care about Telos even half as much as he did, would keep their power. He was starting to believe that if justice was truly to be served on the Telosian ruling elite, the only person who wouldn't be convicted for anything would be Floros. Or was he so proficient at hiding his secrets that no one even suspected him of any wrongdoing?

Meanwhile, Xanatos loathed his father's decision to come with him to Fidelius' home. Firstly, Crion was not in his right mind at all and if he was to stand before the Council today and reveal everything unlawful he had done recently, he needed to be composed more than ever. Secondly, the man was counting on him to prevent him from doing anything rash, when Xanatos could hardly keep his own emotions in check. In fact, he wanted to go in alone, shout at this liar Fidelius and make him cower before him. This would achieve two purposes – total compliance and maximum collaboration in the process of exposing Theron and would be the perfect anger outlet for the Jedi Padawan. Xanatos knew using people like that was wrong. But Fidelius was an already inveterate criminal and had betrayed his father. At least there would be some use of him, if the young man could regain his centre after his encounter with him. Too much was at stake for Telos and its population for the Padawan to be so distracted. Maybe both he and his father could profit from their meeting with Fidelius?

"Let's just go in… Whatever either of us does to him, will only serve justice and the common good."

SWSWSWSWSW

"I also have to carry out a quick check up on the King's finances. I have to alleviate any suspicion of unjust enrichment at the expense of Telos and the Telosian population," Qui-Gon explained to Samos. "I hope that won't be a problem."

The young aide was unsettled. Up to that point, the Jedi had been accessing relatively unimportant documentation. What if there was something wrong with Crion's finances? Chrysanthe hadn't told him anything about it, but it was always better to be safe than sorry.

"I am unsure whether I can let you do this."

"I will look at his balance graphics for the past two years and eventually print a week's invoice as an example. The one for the past seven days will do.

"I don't know… _Hmm. I doubt the King is involved in any wrongdoing, connected to government funds. As far as I'm concerned, the companies, he has invested in, have been doing rather well for the past years. Frankly, I doubt he has the time to spend any of his profit at all, he hasn't even gone on vacation off-world for years…_

Qui-Gon's persuasion would have been successful, hadn't he opted for the wrong approach right before the finish line:

"I have to do this. Even if you do not cooperate, I will get access sooner or later. Financial reports and bank invoices are hard to alter, so in case there is something illegal, I will find it."

"But I won't be the one to blame for your finding it."

The Jedi Master didn't have the time and patience to argue his point. He had hoped to avoid doing this, but Samos was getting on his nerves already:

"You will let me access the King's financial records."

"I will let you access the King's financial records," Samos agreed instantly.

 _This was easier than expected. I thought he was more strong-minded._

Qui-Gon started looking through the past week's invoices. Everything seemed to be fine.

Until he saw it: exchange of credits for 3 aurodium ingots from the evening before Liora's murder. The Jedi's eyes narrowed in a grim expression. Crion was finished.

SWSWSWSWSW

"How could you do this?" Crion spat out. "You were my best friend! How could you side with my bitterest enemy? You are the most pathetic spineless creature I have ever met, Fidelius! Do 30 years of friendship mean nothing to you?"

Fidelius was trembling. Both his Jedi son and Crion himself seemed to be out of their minds. They were looking… dangerous. But the politician had to say what he had wanted to for years.

"Friendship doesn't feed a family. My father disowned me because I continued supporting you after your democratic reforms. He is a sworn Conservative. He kicked me from my own house. What was I supposed to do? You've always cared about yourself! All these years, you've used me as some outlet for your guilty conscience. Over giving your son to the Jedi. Dyone's death. And the crimes, you committed. In the end, I've just had enough of this. I decided to secure my family's future. I chose them over you. I don't regret my decision. I'll give you everything on Theron, if you…"

Crion saw red. He grabbed his former friend and tossed him towards the wall.

"You betrayed me! I don't care about your reasons! You betrayed me! And you don't even want to apologize! And dare bargain in your condition?" the King screamed on top of his lungs. "Get up! At least fight like a man!"

Fidelius' nose was broken. The hand and ankle, he had landed on, were throbbing with pain. He somehow managed to get back on his wobbling feet.

Crion met him with a hard punch to his face. Before his victim could fall again, the King grabbed Fidelius' by his robes and punched him in the stomach. The man slumped to the ground.

Seeing his former friend's form curled up on the ground, Crion suddenly halted. Fidelius was no fighter. He didn't even keep fit. What he was doing was beating someone, who couldn't defend himself, to the death. Images of Drako Demón assaulted him. He put his hands over his face.

After some time had passed, he said:

"I'm leaving. The Council session starts soon. Do what you want with him, Xanatos."

SWSWSWSWSW

Qui-Gon was on his way back to the Telosian Council building in an air taxi again, when he suddenly noticed from above that large groups of people were gathering on the streets. Many Telosians had surrounded an imposing building and it looked like they were protesting against something. The Jedi Master inquired about the unorthodox sight and the taxi driver informed him that the building in question was the Toprawan Embassy. Since less than an hour ago people had started gathering to express their outrage at the news of Toprawan interference in Telosian inner politics and cooperation for the murder of Liora.

 _Of course, how could I have forgotten? The Council session is being broadcasted live on the HoloNet! All the calls for war against Toprawa have been heard planetwide! This is getting out of hand. I will stop this madness once and for all!_

Meanwhile, he was trying hard not to think about Xanatos and what Crion might have gotten him into. He was angry at himself for not remaining firmly by his Padawan's side, he was angry at Xanatos for potentially having succumbed to Crion's lure, but he was even angrier at the King. The thought of this man corrupting his Xani sent shivers down his spine. Why had Xanatos been acting so disturbingly yesterday? Had he been aware of Crion's maleficent plans? Where was Xanatos at the moment? What was he doing?

SWSWSWSWSW

Xanatos was irritated again. He had to wait for Fidelius to come to his senses. This time he made sure the victim was in a stable health condition. However, he didn't even consider healing the wretched being. This one undoubtedly deserved the bad treatment. And Xanatos had no desire to try to calm down enough to be able to perform any healing technique.

Until the man could react coherent enough, the Padawan decided to search his apartment. Or, more correctly, destroy the apartment, while searching for hidden evidence on Theron. This could serve more effectively in calming him down than breathing exercises or music. Any Jedi calming techniques were already out of the question.

SWSWSWSWSW

Qui-Gon slipped in the pod, which had been assigned to the Jedi. He was even more unsettled than before – he felt a distinctive darkness enveloping the plenary hall. It was much stronger than the usual lingering darkness, permeating Thani City's atmosphere. Frankly, the sense of darkness was always slightly stronger during Council sessions, but it was much stronger now. Maybe Tahl had been wrong and the terrible event on the horizon would happen here? Or was it so strong because Crion's plan was succeeding? At least that would be taken care of.

Qui-Gon waited for Theron to finish his speech on the necessity of military action against Toprawa. _There is undoubtedly something suspicious about this certain politician. However, the King's Advisers are hypocrites – their King has gotten involved in much worse than Theron can possibly have, but they still have the audacity to judge Theron and support Crion!_

The Jedi Master was quick to move his pod forward faster than anyone else could have after the end of Theron's speech.

"Honorable Vice Chair, distinguished Councilors. I have returned to share with you information of uttermost importance. First and foremost, I apologize for the Jedi's inconsiderate conclusions about the reasons behind High Priestess Liora's murder. After our statement earlier today, I have come upon more evidence, which revealed who is truly responsible for the High Priestess' assassination. It is not the Toprawan government, but King Crion himself!

The hall stilled, only to explode in astonished and angry cries seconds later.

After Vice Chair Xenon had reduced the hall to order, Chrysanthe spoke angrily:

"We, the King's Advisers, have had enough of these baseless accusations! I have had enough with people blaming the King for everything unlawful that happens on this planet! I will not allow for anyone else to attribute a single wrongdoing to the King anymore! Come to your senses, why would the King order the murder of Priestess Liora?!"

 _She is either convinced I can't back my accusations, or has no idea that Crion's behind Liora's murder. It doesn't matter, because I have all the evidence._

"You are about to see why," Qui-Gon announced.

He inserted a data card in his pod's console and a large hologram of an invoice of the King's bank account materialized in the middle of the hall. Qui-Gon pointed the Councilors' attention to the exchange of credits for three aurodium ingots the evening before Liora's assassination. Afterwards, he played the holorecording he had been given earlier.

The Councilors went berserk. Most of them were screaming for Crion to be arrested on the spot. Many demanded his resignation. There were several, who asked for explanation.

Qui-Gon directed his gaze at the King in order to gauge his reactions. It was now that he realized the man had looked rather exasperated all morning. He was clothed considerably less opulently as was customary. His robes seemed even a bit shabby. His features were contorted with rage, which only reinforced Qui-Gon's conviction in the man's culpability.

Meanwhile, Chrysanthe had expressed her doubts about the authenticity of the evidence. Crion interrupted her and declared:

"I am ashamed to stand in this room right now. Stand in a room, full of criminals, shouting for another criminal to be imprisoned. How are you sure the recording isn't falsified? That Jedi did not mention where he got it from, did he? But you prefer to put me behind bars straightaway! You insist on this so vigorously, when you are the ones, who belong there! I refuse to be the scapegoat for the felonies of this Council and everyone, connected to this planet's politics. Inform me, when you are ready to confess your own crimes. I will join you then. I am leaving you now to make up your minds."

Crion was disgusted with everything that was happening. With this circus that was called a Council and was supposed to be Telos' highest governing body. He wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. He would not confess a thing before these animals. Moreover, that hadn't been the plan. He didn't have the evidence against Theron on him. He wouldn't say a word without it. That Jedi did it again. He messed everything up again the way he had done 16 years ago. Crion hadn't confessed everything before his own son, spent a night by the bed of a murderer and mercilessly beat his former best friend in order to get accused by a band of fellow criminals and tell them everything, when the mastermind of all the nefarious schemes laughed in the background, unscathed. Curse Qui-Gon Jinn!

The King piloted his pod to the ground and left with Heron and Chrysante following closely behind. However, Qui-Gon wasn't having any of this. _I am sick and tired of this man's games! He will not get away this time! He managed to save himself from the Vote, but he's going down now!_ the Jedi Master was thinking, while he hurried after Crion. He caught an air taxi for the third time that day and ordered the driver to follow the King's entourage. It seemed to be moving back towards the Royal Palace.

SWSWSWSWSW

After more than two hours of annihilating Fidelius' apartment, Xanatos slumped down in a chair with several folders he had found in a hidden safe. He skimmed through their content. It would certainly do enough damage to Theron. But it wasn't enough for Xanatos. This serpent had to be mercilessly destroyed. He knew Fidelius could be hiding something else. He had to talk to him.

The Padawan got up with an effort and started towards Fidelius, who lied tied to his bed. The young man was glad the destruction of the politician's apartment had cost him so much energy. There was little danger that he would do something too unbecoming of a Jedi to his father's former best friend. He was too tired to get that angry.

Fidelius seemed to have regained some of his composure.

"What do you want from me?"

"Everything you have on Theron."

"You have certainly found it by now."

"I have no patience for your little games. You either tell me, or suffer the consequences of your stupidity!" Xanatos spat out ominously.

Fidelius was smart enough to realize Crion's son was deadly serious. He said hesitantly:

"There is a safe… It's hidden underneath the carpet in the living room. You'll find what you need there."

The older man was pretty much convinced the Jedi had already gotten what was stored there, but he had to try his luck and play cooperative.

"That is far from everything. You have more," Xanatos remarked more calmly, but firmly.

"I do not. It is enough to earn him a hefty prison sentence."

The young man was not having any of this. Did this lowlife actually think he could outwit him?

"You have much more. I need the company he founded to come crashing down. I will destroy him. Unless you wish your family to join his fate, you will tell me everything now!"

"How dare you threaten my family! You are no Jedi! You're the same as your father."

Xanatos' blood was boiling. Did this abomination just have the impudence to insult his father? And to claim that the Padawan was not worthy of being a Jedi?

"My name is Xanatos du Crion! I am both a Jedi Apprentice, and King Crion's son. So you'd better show some respect!" Xanatos cried out in pure rage. He ripped the rope he had tied the man with apart with the Force and levitated him in the air.

"Tell me. NOW! Or you will experience the true meaning of pain and despair."

Since the scared Fidelius failed to answer immediately, Xanatos constricted his right hand. Hatred contorted his noble features. Madness glinted in his pale eyes.

Fidelius' hands wrapped around the man's own throat. He started giving out gurgling noises. His legs were kicking out convulsively. All color had drained from his face.

Xanatos was watching the scene gleaming with satisfaction, until a part of him fitted back in place. His face changed abruptly from cruel and ill-boding to noble and horrified.

Fidelius fell to the ground.

Struggling to look impassive, the Jedi uttered:

"You saw what I'm capable of. Save both of us and tell me everything."

His face might have regained its Jedi calm, but the young man's voice shook with emotion.

Gasping for breath, the politician managed with a coarse voice:

"I will give you all the evidence on Theron. I will testify in court, if need be. Just make sure the credits I've transferred to my daughter's bank account, remain untouched by the prosecution. Make sure no one investigates my wife. She knows everything. She kept it a secret. And left me because of it. Promise me!"

"I give you my word as a Jedi that no harm will come to your family. They are innocent in this matter."

SWSWSWSWSW

Qui-Gon was observing the movement of large groups of people towards the Royal Palace with growing concern. The air taxi driver seemed equally unnerved to be heading towards epicenter of a potential riot. He doubled the speed, so that he could drop the passenger off and be able to avoid any trouble.

They had lost the King's transport, but Qui-Gon deduced the royal entourage had taken a more obscure way towards the same destination as a security measure. Even better. The Jedi Master would be the first to arrive and would be allowed entry with no reservations.

As he arrived, a large mob had gathered around the Palace's iron railings. Several squadrons of the King's Guard were already stationed on various positions around the building, the main force remaining behind the front entrance's gate. The guards seemed a little relieved at the Jedi's arrival.

Qui-Gon had to prevent an armed conflict from erupting. He went into the Palace to wait for Crion. He had no idea how he could talk any sense into a crooked, self-serving being such as him. If he had to, he would resort to more drastic measures. For Telos' and for Xanatos' sake.

SWSWSWSWSW

Xanatos was exhausted. After Fideluis' revelations about Theron and procuring the rest of the hidden evidence, he was physically and emotionally spent. Any official confessions in front of the Telosian Council could wait until the next day. That invasion on Toprawa could not practically begin immediately. He had time. He had to rest.

The young man took Fidelius and the evidence with him, boarded the politician's speeder and headed for the Royal Palace. As he drew closer to his destination, he noticed that many people had encircled the whole building. He could hear their shouts and feel their anger in the Force. He had no idea what was happening. He didn't care. Whatever it was, it could wait until tomorrow. The Jedi Padawan was in sore need for sleep.

He entered through the back entrance and went to the underground levels of the Palace, where the Antarian Ranger had been moved to. He closed Fidelius in a room, which suspiciously resembled some sort of a cell.

He didn't care, so long as he had the key.

He went to his father's quarters – they were empty. He hid the evidence, he had brought with him. However, just as he was about to go back to his own bedroom, he felt a disturbance in the Force.

Something terrible was happening. Between his Master and his father.

SWSWSWSWSW

"Crion!" Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn pronounced the name in a commanding tone.

The King was walking alone in the direction of his quarters. The two men were situated in a heavily ornamented spacious hallway, actual ancient weaponry and armor were displayed beside the walls, decorative, but not artificial flames were rising from special slowly burning material beside the outer wall, where large windows revealed a magnificent view towards the Palace's Gardens.

"What are you doing here?" the King turned around and hissed menacingly. "How dare you come back to my home?" he continued in a rising voice.

"I am here to make sure no armed conflict takes place. This can only be achieved if you come with me to officially explain your involvement in Liora's murder. You will stand fair trial."

"You have the insolence to enter my home, order me to come with you and promise me that I will stand fair trial in the capital of my planet! I am the King and I order you to leave my Palace now!"

"I am a member of the Jedi Order and was sent to investigate you under the jurisdiction of the Galactic Republic! Your planet is a part of this interplanetary union, which is why I have full authority in this matter."

"Then go investigate! I doubt a falsified recording and a sheet of paper will suffice to get me imprisoned. If the evidence was indeed enough, the Telosian Security Force would have already apprehended me. You have no say in this matter, Jedi!" Crion retorted, spitting out the last word as though it were a curse.

"Come to your senses! There is an angry mob outside the gates of the Palace. There will be violence, if you do not confess your crimes now!"

"You can't be sure of it. And I don't particularly care if some radical members of the Rebel Front dare attack my Palace. They deserve whatever fate comes upon them. Let them die, if they are so senseless, indeed. I'll be doing them a favor.  
Now, leave immediately, Jedi!"

Qui-Gon was abhorred.

"I am not going anywhere without you! You are indeed a cruel and corrupt man, if you do not even care for the well-being of your citizens. Sooner or later, you will face trial! If you do not want any more blood on your conscience, you will come with me!"

Crion was enraged.

"Didn't you hear what I said?! Are you deaf? Get your sorry, impudent ass out of my property!" the King screamed on top of his lungs. "I wouldn't care even if you were the damn Chancellor! You are nobody here. This is my home. LEAVE!"

"In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic, you are under arrest!" the Jedi said in a harsh tone, his eyes shooting daggers. "If you do not come willingly, I will use force!"

"If you don't get out of my sight immediately, I am calling the King's Guard. No, I am doing this right now!" Crion corrected himself and took out his comlink.

Qui-Gon wrenched it from his grip with the Force, let it fall to the ground and crushed it with his boot.

"I will not repeat this a third time – come willingly, or I will use force!" the Jedi Master threatened.

Madness and rage took firm hold of Crion. He was not letting this Jedi take him forcefully from his home! Him, the King of Telos!

"Then both of us will use force!" the King yelled out, moving a step closer to the wall and grabbing a beautiful sword with a blue-silver hilt, hanging there.

"It is pointless to resist!" Qui-Gon shouted back. "Are you insane? I am a Jedi! You don't stand a chance!"

"Fight me like a man! I don't care what you are. If you think you are so much better than me, you can win in a fair fight without your Jedi tricks!"

The man was beyond reason. Qui-Gon had no other choice. Moreover, he would actually enjoy winning this fight very much.

"I concede. Prepare to lose!" Qui-Gon warned, igniting his lightsaber.

Crion raised his sword in a defensive posture.

"You will not win this time, filthy Jedi! You took my son away from me, you are not taking my title away from me!"

At the mentioning of Xanatos, something snapped in Qui-Gon.

"Don't you dare talk about my Padawan! You have no claim on him! How dare you get him involved in your nefarious schemes?! You don't care about him! You care only about yourself! About your power! Your Palace! But Telos is not yours to terrorize. This ends now!"

Qui-Gon grabbed his lightsaber with both hands and raised it by the right side of his body, blade aiming upwards. The Ataru fighting stance.

Meanwhile, Crion was shouting:

"Xanatos is my son! You are the one, who has no claim on him! You took him away from his home once before. You are not taking him away again!"

Crion lost his last sense of reason. He aimed his sword toward his enemy's left, but Qui-Gon's lightsaber was already there. Their blades locked. The Jedi hadn't even considered the fact that his lightsaber could have cut through Crion's sword. He cared only about defeating that hateful, deranged person that even had the audacity to fight him! That man, who had tried to corrupt his Padawan! Who wanted to lure his Xani away from him!

Crion broke the deadlock and moved to the right, slashing towards Qui-Gon's shoulder. He was effortlessly parried by the Jedi Master, who was more focused and had unnaturally fast reflexes. T _his is child's play. I will teach this arrogant fool a lesson to remember in prison!_ Qui-Gon was thinking, not caring whether his thoughts were appropriate for a Jedi Master or not. However, he was reasonable enough to wait out and keep reacting to the King's blows, instead of initiating attacks of his own.

The King aimed a blow at his adversary's feet. The Jedi Master blocked and pushed his opponent back. Losing his balance, Crion crashed into a head-to-toe armor, one of the displayed objects. He gritted his teeth and unclipped another similar sword from the wall with his left hand. Losing was not an option.

The King swung wildly with both swords towards Qui-Gon's chest. A brilliant green blade met them. _An honorable man knows when to give up! But this one here is far from possessing any virtues. He is fighting like a mad animal!_ the Jedi was appalled from his rival's senseless use of sheer power. Momentarily distracted by this thought, he suddenly registered that a sword was flying towards him. Hesitating whether or not to use the Force, he decided against it. _I don't need the Force to defeat this lowly person!_ The Jedi Master moved sideways and caught the loosely flying sword's hilt. However, the King had anticipated his movement, and his other sword was already aimed at Qui-Gon's midsection. The Jedi decided to parry it with the newly-acquired sword. However, the King suddenly moved towards the Jedi's right, where Qui-Gon's lightsaber was pointed at the ground, leaving his side unprotected. Anger engulfed the Jedi Master. He was not to be outsmarted by a corrupt, deranged scoundrel of a politician! A criminal, who was poisoning his apprentice and making him fail his trials! The trials, his Xani had trained all his life to pass! He wouldn't let the boy's future be torn to pieces! No one would take his boy away from him! Xanatos was his son, not this beast's. He belonged by Qui-Gon's side, in the Jedi Temple, not in a lavish Palace, full of transgressors!

Fueled by all these thoughts and negative emotions, Qui-Gon moved his right hand faster than the eye could see. Too fast. It passed millimeters away from the King's sword and, slightly colliding with his hand, continued towards the man's body. Before the Jedi could halt its momentum, his lightsaber impaled Crion's chest.

A desolate scream pierced the air from the other end of the hallway.


	12. Broken Circle

Summary:  
A Jedi Padawan witnesses a terrifying scene that will mar his life and everything, he has believed in. How will he choose to react to this?  
A Jedi Master witnesses a heartbreaking scene and is torn between duty and love. Which one is he going to choose and what consequences will come out of his decision?  
A Royal Aide witnesses the death of his past and the birth of an uncertain future. What will result out of his choice to fulfill his duty?  
Unbeknownst to anyone, a Sith Apprentice witnesses a turning point in the life of a young man, who could be his future Apprentice. Will he choose to interfere?

* * *

 **Chapter 10. Broken Circle**

Xanatos was running as fast as his feet could carry him. Propelling himself forward with the Force, he cursed his waning strength. Sheer willpower could fail at carrying him fast enough to his destination. His vision was blurred. He wasn't even registering his surroundings, only his instincts were guiding him forward. He couldn't think. His mind was muddled and sluggish. All he knew was that something terrible would happen, if he wasn't fast enough to prevent it.

After having slowed down in order to turn the last corner, he entered a wide hallway only to stop dead in his tracks. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. Was this for real? Hot and cold waves were running through his body simultaneously.

"Father!" he screamed in desperation and cast himself forward in another reckless run.

The King was lying on the ground near the decorative fire. The young man slumped on his knees next to him. He bent down towards the older man, lifted gently his shoulders and supported his head.

Crion was gravely injured. He was breathing heavily. But his eyes were still open and recognized Xanatos. Miraculously, all shadows disappeared from them. The madness was gone. They turned a warm, clear, bright blue.

"My son..!"

"Father! Stay with me! Everything will be alright, I will take care of it, you will be fine, I promise!"

"Xani… 's too late…"

A choked "NO!" escaped the young man's lips. Undeterred by it, the dying man continued, gathering all the strength he had:

"My son..!" Crion repeated, taking in every detail of the noble features of his only child. "I'm so proud of you! Your mother… would be so proud of you! Don't… mourn us. We are the happiest… parents… couldn't be happier… because of you."

Tears were running down the young man's cheeks.

"Live on! Live… long. For… both… 'f… us."

The King's eyes closed. His head drooped limply.

 _No, no, no, no…_ was whirling in Xanatos' mind. His father was still alive. The wound was not severe. He could heal it.

The Jedi Padawan tried to calm down. He had to summon healing energies. He tried to calm his breathing but he couldn't. Unrestrained sobs started escaping his throat instead.

No! This couldn't be happening! His father would open his eyes any moment and laugh at him. This was some kind of a cruel joke! Maybe he wasn't injured at all?

He shook the man's body, as if to wake him. But his father remained motionless. No signs of life were visible. The body was limp.

Xanatos fell in despair. He embraced his father's form and started rocking it forwards and backwards. Unabated grief and heartbreak had taken hold of him. The Force was circling around him in a bewailing dance.

SWSWSWSWSW

Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn watched with unbelieving eyes as the King fell to the ground. A desolate scream had pierced his heart seconds ago. He simply stood there and watched Xanatos reach his dying father. He observed the heartbreaking scene in shock. A father, saying his final words to his beloved son. He could feel the pure love and pride, emanating from the lethally wounded man. It was breathtaking. A lump formed in his throat. Guilt was tearing him apart. What had he done?

He watched his Padawan drown in desolation. He called his name, but received no answer. He couldn't bear this anymore. He needed to get away from this hallway. But he had to try to calm his Padawan. He crouched by Xanatos, laid a hand on the young man's shoulder and called his name again. He couldn't reach him. The training bond was closed, as it had been for a whole day already.

Qui-Gon couldn't remain there. He felt suffocated by his apprentice's grief. It was so deeply rooted… It meant one thing – Xanatos loved Crion more than the Jedi Master had ever imagined. Qui-Gon could not believe this. How could his Padawan have cared so much about this man? Did he even care half as much about his Master?

Appalled by his thoughts and by everything that had happened, Qui-Gon suddenly heard a clashing noise, coming from the opened windows. Angry screams were audible. A riot had erupted! The Jedi shot a final look at his apprentice. He couldn't do anything for him right now. He was needed elsewhere.

Qui-Gon broke into a run in the direction of the Palace's main entrance.

SWSWSWSWSW

From somewhere far away Xanatos suddenly felt his Master's presence and a touch of a hand on his shoulder. He was confused for a moment, until his memories started falling back in place.

The disturbance in the Force. The feeling of foreboding. Endless running. A green blade impaled in his father's chest.

 _No, no… NO! Why?! Why did he do this? How could he do this?_

Disbelief. Pain. Betrayal. Anger.

 _He killed my father! He ran him through with his lightsaber!_

 _He will pay for this!_ Red hot rage enveloped the young man. Despite his exhaustion, he was ready to jump to his feet and make sure Crion's murderer met the deceased man's fate.

Something stopped him. The pain and disbelief won over for a moment. His Master couldn't have done this. Qui-Gon cared about him. He wouldn't.

 _NO!_ another part of him protested. He had seen it with his own eyes. Qui-Gon had betrayed him. He was a murderer. Xanatos would avenge his father's death.

 _Revenge is not the Jedi way,_ sounded from somewhere deep in his consciousness.

 _And murder is?_ an angry voice countered. _Then I am as much a Jedi as that filthy Jinn!_

The Padawan's body was trembling. This conflict was ripping him apart. He couldn't resist any longer. Qui-Gon would pay for all this. He was a murderer. Justice would be served.

Rising to his feet, he took his lightsaber in his right hand, but did not ignite it yet. He opened his eyes to search for his adversary. He had to look into Jinn's eyes. He had to attest what he had come to realize, before he could act. But the hallway was empty.

There was no trace of Qui-Gon Jinn.

 _He killed him. He killed him. Killed him and left. He simply left! Left me! ME!_

This was the last drop.

Anger. Rage. Hatred.

All three erupted from Xanatos simultaneously. The ground shook beneath his feet. Nearly collapsing, the young man tried to steady himself on his feet. His head was fuzzy.

 _"You are always alone, and betrayal is inevitable,"_ sounded in the young man's head. This was the moment, when he realized it had been said in Jedi Master Dooku's voice.

The red-hot anger started turning into cold contempt. It somehow ordered his thoughts.

 _Qui-Gon has always believed this! His Master had told it to him, after all,_ Xanatos was thinking contemptuously. _So, he simply decided to exact the betrayal first, not wait to be betrayed!_

 _No, this statement is wrong. Dooku couldn't have been serious,_ a more sober voice chimed in out of nowhere.

 _Shut up! You should have been dead by now! What are you doing still here?_ the vicious voice sounded again. _Your father betrayed you! He lied to you and committed lowly crimes! You loved him and he hurt you. Your precious Master killed your beloved father in cold blood! You respected him and he betrayed you. Oh, or did you love him as well?_

Pain enveloped the young man's body. Pain and anger.

 _No one will hurt me ever again! Maybe that bastard Dooku was damn right! They all betrayed me! Not only Jinn and Crion, the Jedi! Those hypocrites! They hate me and sent me here to suffer!_

The young man slammed down his shields. He had no idea whether he had been broadcasting all this or not. But he suddenly realized he didn't care that much anymore.

 _Why should I care about what Jinn thinks of me? He is a damn murderer! He doesn't care about me. Like all the other Jedi…_

Xanatos felt cold. Cold, alone and betrayed. He shivered. He had to start doing something. If he continued thinking, he would go mad. But as he tried to move, his body finally gave up. He collapsed. Remaining on the ground for some time, he tried to think logically, devoid of any feelings. He wanted neither to be blinded by animosity and rage, nor to feel the seductive cold calmness of contempt. He wanted to feel nothing.

His inborn sense of logic took over. His sharp mind had not given way under the assault of all these unwanted emotions. Yet.

The Jedi Padawan stirred slowly. He had to take care of his father. This was the most important thing. He couldn't leave him here. But he couldn't make himself go anywhere near the man's body, either.

One name sounded in his mind – Vallenthyne! His father's aide. He would know what to do. He took out his comlink and a durasheet his father had given him a day ago – all the numbers of his Advisers and more high-ranking personal aides were listed. They were supposed to help him with the investigation. The investigation on his own father.

A bitter smile formed on Xanatos' face. He left a voice message for Vallenthyne, stating:

"He is dead. The Warrior's Hallway. Take care of his… body. Arrange for a Royal Funeral. Xanatos du Crion out."

The young man wanted to look at his father one more time, but he could not. Instead, his eyes fell on a small, yellow object near the decorative fire.

His father's wedding ring.

It was split in three. No wonder it had slipped from his father's finger.

The circle was broken.

That was how Xanatos felt. Broken. Something was gone forever.

He took the hot metal pieces and pressed them on his right cheek.

He didn't even feel them burning his flesh. He was numb.

The young man threw the ring back into the fire and stumbled towards his quarters. He wasn't able to do anything anymore. He was broken. Exhausted. He had gone crazy. This contempt, the anger… They could take firm possession of him any moment now. He'd better go to sleep before this could happen. Maybe everything would be better, after he woke up.

SWSWSWSWSW

Darth Sidious was angry.  
First of all, there would be no invasion against Toprawa. That stupid coward Fidelius must have sent Jinn the recording. Darth Plagueis would not be pleased.  
Normally, the Sith Apprentice would not have been so exasperated. After all, Jinn had killed Crion. A possibility Sidious had foreseen. The perfect opportunity for du Crion to finally turn to the Dark Side and kill his Master in anger.  
The only problem was that he still hadn't.  
The Sith Lord had only felt unabated grief and sorrow in the Force. Pathetic grief and sorrow! What kind of Sith could du Crion possibly become, if he saw his own father's murder and simply felt sad! He should have directly attacked his father's murderer! Why hadn't he?

 _Love?_

Maybe he had loved his dear father so much that he hadn't come to his senses yet? This had better be so! – The Sith Lord thought. But this didn't satisfy him either. It was disturbing that the boy could feel so deeply such pathetic emotions. Yes, deep love could easily turn into deep-rooted hatred. But the process was reversible. According to du Crion's reputation in the Jedi Temple, he was cold-hearted, arrogant and vindictive. That would have been preferable.  
However, there was a more disturbing possibility. Maybe Darth Sidious hadn't gauged the boy right at all. Maybe du Crion was too loyal to the Jedi and he couldn't turn against his Master! Or he loved him like he loved his father? And the love was stronger than the anger he felt at witnessing Jinn kill Crion? Had this pathetic Jedi even felt angry?!  
But the Sith Lord definitely did. This was supposed to be a win-win situation. The invasion had failed. He had to make sure that du Crion would turn.

Suddenly, he felt a powerful anger tantrum in the Force. The man's thin, bloodless lips curved in a malicious smile.

 _Good, good! I knew I hadn't been mistaken about the boy. Darth Sidious does not make mistakes! However, as a punishment for his initial pathetic reaction, du Crion will be the first to test my newly acquired Sith torture mask!_  
The Sith Apprentice had providently brought with him a Sith torture mask he had stumbled upon some time ago on Korriban. He had to test it on someone – Force-sensitive, of course – in order to see what exact effects it had.

It was preferable not to interfere directly in the unfolding events on Telos, because it was far too early for the Sith to officially reveal themselves. But since that pathetic Jedi du Crion had disappointed him, he had brought this upon himself. Darth Sidious had to have some fun from time to time. And he wasn't about to reveal anything to the boy, simply torture him. Even if he was smart enough to suspect his jailor's true identity, who would believe him? He was already more anchored in the Dark than in the Light. After he wore the mask for the rest of the day, he could even be irreversibly turned. He could still kill Jinn while both of them were on Telos. The Jedi Council would label him a Dark Jedi and a rogue immediately.

Senator Palpatine slipped into Darth Sidious' black cloak, put the hood over his head and drove off in the direction of the Royal Palace.

SWSWSWSWSW

Qui-Gon Jinn reached the Palace's front entrance. To witness mayhem. The main gate was broken down. Angry people were fighting members of the King's Guard in hand-to-hand combat. There was an armed group among them, which posed an even bigger danger. The Jedi Master figured they had destroyed the main gate. In the meantime, a squadron of blue-clad guards was firing stun bolts from a terrace above, but they hit their own almost as frequently as they hit the intruders.

The Jedi Master had no idea how he could part the two fighting groups. Instead of fighting back, the guards should have sealed the Palace's front door and contented themselves with firing stun bolts!

 _Surely, the security forces* will arrive any moment now,_ the Jedi Master thought. But how long would it take them to break through the mob, surrounding the Palace, until they actually reached the front yard? Qui-Gon knew that people would have already died. He could not allow this to happen.

 _They are angry at someone, who is already dead,_ Qui-Gon remarked bitterly. _The Jedi have already done the Rebel Front's dirty work._

The Jedi Master shook his head. He wasn't thinking straight. He had to keep his focus here and now.

 _What if I amplify my voice and tell them the news? That there is no reason for them to fight?_

This was when a powerful outburst of hate and anger nearly knocked him out. He would have regained his balance, had he not felt the ground beneath his feet move. As Qui-Gon fell to the ground, the whole hill, on which the Palace was standing, seemed to be shaking. Several windows broke. _Xanatos! What has happened to him?_ The Jedi Master felt dread fill him. Such anger… He shuddered. He had to go back to his apprentice. He cast a glance towards the yard – the small earthquake, caused by Xanatos, had scared some sense into the angry mob. The people had stopped fighting. But how long would the cease-fire last?

This was the perfect moment for his announcement. The people would listen to him and return to their homes. The Jedi Master gritted his teeth. He had promised Yoda that duty would come first on this mission. Hating himself for the decision, he stepped towards the yard. His Padawan would have to wait.

SWSWSWSWSW

Xanatos was slowly dragging his feet towards his room. He was almost there! Several steps more and he would collapse in his bed. Maybe he would be lucky enough not to wake afterwards. Why would one want to wake up, after all that had happened?

Out of a sudden, something hit his head hard. The Jedi Padawan fell to the ground. His face collided with the cold, marble floor. Darkness enveloped him.

SWSWSWSWSW

Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn was sitting on a chair in his quarters in the Royal Palace. It was already late in the evening. He had successfully separated the two battling sides earlier. Many had been seriously injured, but there were no casualties.

Except for the King himself.

An angry mob hadn't managed to kill a single man of the King's Guard, while an angry Jedi Master had murdered Telos' King.

What an irony. The guards had been protecting the King from the Rebels, but had welcomed Crion's actual murderer through the front gate minutes prior.

The Jedi Master's head ached. He massaged his forehead. But more and more disturbing thoughts started assaulting him.

All morning he had been trying to avert a horrible event from coming to pass. In the end, he turned out to be the one, who caused it.

The most horrible part was what followed after.

Xanatos disappeared. He was nowhere to be found. As though he had dissolved in thin air.

No one besides Qui-Gon had seen the Padawan ever since he had left for Than-Onna Temple the day before.

 _Why did he have to suddenly appear to witness his father's death? He should have remained wherever he had been all along!_

But where was that? Where had he been? Where was he now?

Qui-Gon could not continue sitting in a chair, while his heartbroken Padawan was Force-knew-where, doing Force-knew-what in this late hour. He jumped on his feet.

Only to slump back into his chair in defeat.

He had already checked everywhere. Asked everyone.

There was no trace of Xanatos.

Qui-Gon had the nagging feeling he had killed the only person, who could have had any idea where his apprentice had been the night before and the midday afterwards.

Anger enveloped the Jedi Master. At that hateful person, he had killed. Curse Crion, he couldn't have simply conceded to confess everything, he had to exact his revenge on Qui-Gon in one of the worst ways possible. He had condemned the Jedi Master to feel guilty for killing a corrupt, deranged, vile criminal.

The same criminal his Padawan loved so much.

Had Xanatos' anger been aimed at him? Had Xanatos disappeared, because he didn't want to meet his Master? Would he come back at all?

Qui-Gon didn't know the answer to any of these questions.

Cold dread filled the Jedi Master for the second time that day. In his death Crion might have accomplished what he had failed to in his life – he had taken Qui-Gon's Padawan away from him.

 _Where are you, Xani? Will you ever come back, Padawan?_

SWSWSWSWSW

 _"I should have never brought you to the Jedi Temple! You are not worthy to be a Jedi, you disgrace the Order! How could you do this? I am ashamed that you are my Padawan! …"_

The furious voice of Qui-Gon Jinn was ripping through his apprentice's mind, in what was the young man's most terrifying memory. The one time he had made his Master so angry that he said such horrible things. Tears were running down Xanatos' cheeks. Maybe his Master had been right. He should never have left Telos. He should have remained in the Palace with his parents. At least they had loved him, in spite of the fact that they abandoned him. They had, hadn't they?

Wait. His Master might have been ashamed of him, but he still had said that Xanatos was his Padawan. And he had remained by his side. He had supported Xanatos through everything he had ever gotten himself into afterwards. He had argued numerous times with the whole Council for his sake. He had convinced Master Yoda to give him a trial mission.

Trial mission. Telos IV. His father. Green lightsaber. Death. Betrayal.

 _He killed my father and left me. He left me._

 _My parents abandoned me._

 _The Jedi sent me to betray my father._

 _"You see? Everything fits into place. No one has ever loved you. I told your Master long ago that love did not exist. He was an excellent apprentice. He learned all my lessons. He has taught you the most important one through experience – you are always alone and betrayal is inevitable. People are selfish and always choose themselves, even before the ones they claim to love."_

Jedi Master Dooku's cultured voice was speaking seductively in the young Padawan's head. _Where did Dooku come from? What does he want? Can't he just leave me alone? Where am I?_  
But more and more bad memories continued assaulting the young man's consciousness.  
Dooku didn't miss an opportunity to comment on anything.

After what seemed to be an eternity, spent in agony for the Padawan, the Jedi Master uttered:

 _"The conclusion from all this, du Crion, is that pathetic feelings such as love and compassion only make you weaker. Why do you think even the Jedi forbid attachments?_  
 _But they are fools not to understand that compassion is as detrimental as love._  
 _What makes you stronger is your anger. It breaks your chains and makes you invincible. You serve no one. They serve you._  
 _Do you want to be a slave to pathetic life forms such as your parents, that old green troll Yoda or the traitor Jinn? He is a fool, for he has not understood the power of the Dark Side._  
 _Embrace your anger._  
 _Revel in your hate._  
 _Take what's rightfully yours._  
 _Ultimate power._  
 _The ultimate prize for the one, strong enough to reach for it."_

SWSWSWSWSW

Darth Sidious was very pleased with the influence the Sith torture mask was exerting on du Crion.

It is perfect for turning Jedi to the Dark Side. Plagueis also has one, but as far as I'm concerned, it is not this advanced. It only inflicts pain. This one seems to actually manipulate the subject's mind. How intriguing. What a shame that I have to return my probable future apprentice back to his Palace. This mask seems to be doing wonders with him.

The Sith's alter ego Palpatine had to leave for Coruscant early in the morning, so Darth Sidious had no other choice but to drop Xanatos back from where he had taken him. However, even this would be entertaining for the Sith. Sneaking up in Palaces, destroying security holocameras, finally some action. He had not killed a single person in several years. He had the right to some sort of entertainment.

He would regret returning the noble also because he was actually looking forward to training an apprentice. It would be an interesting experience. Especially if the apprentice indeed turned out to be Xanatos himself or someone similar to him. Of course there was also the issue of that Zabrak youngling an impudent Dathomirian witch had dumped on Palpatine not too long ago. But Plagueis himself had wisely observed that the Zabrak Maul could be trained as a Sith Assassin at best. His only useful quality was the higher than average midichlorian count. Furthermore, in several years he would turn into a fearsome red, horned beast. A human couldn't possibly have a more terrifying influence on people even if he wore an inscription on his forehead, stating "Beware: Evil Sith Lord". But what Sidious needed was a sharp-looking, intelligent, persuasive, manipulative and powerful apprentice. Not a beast on a leash.

SWSWSWSWSW

Alden Vallenthyne, the King's personal aide and valet and the Royal Palace's main steward, was walking through the said Palace's corridors, upset, distraught and unsure of his future.

And, if he had to be honest with himself, more than a bit angry.

The King had been murdered! No one seemed to care about this. Frankly, everyone looked relieved. Crion's political enemies celebrated. No one cared to question the Jedi's motives. Even the Telosian Security Forces* had neither interrogated Jinn, nor demanded the security recordings to find out what had happened. They were supposed to have already done so! If they failed to do this by noon the next day, Vallenthyne would make sure to file an official complaint. The Jedi were not above the law. They couldn't go around killing people and get away with it. Moreover, Crion was no common person, he was the King!

Vallenthyne could not believe he was dead. He was so accustomed to taking care of the man. He wished Crion had trusted him more. Not that he didn't trust him, he just… rarely thrust upon him any significant task to accomplish. Vallenthyne was far too well-educated and highly born to be a simple valet or a steward. And even as an aide, he never quite got to do the more important work.

In fact, the Vallenthyne family line had served the Telosian Kings for centuries. Not a single family member had ever betrayed the Royal Family's trust. Crion should have let him take more responsibilities.

And now it was too late, anyway.

As it seemed, Crion would most probably remain Telos' last King. Upon hearing about his demise, the members of the Telosian Council immediately started discussing the prospect of democratic elections for a Telosian Governor. Of course, since there was an actual heir to the throne, they could not put this to a vote. Crion's son had to be present and, in case the young man had the intention of claiming the title, matters would get complicated.

Everyone speculated whether Xanatos du Crion would claim the title of King of Telos.

Vallenthyne did not know what to think. The boy was a Jedi. But he seemed to have been close to his father nevertheless. They had been working together the previous night about the issue of the Antarian Ranger and had left together early in the morning.

The young man had been the one to inform Vallenthyne about the King's death. The aide had watched the security holorecordings. The boy had been devastated after Jinn had killed Crion. His behavior after the Jedi Master had left the hallway was controversial. Vallenthyne did not know what to think of Xanatos du Crion. He knew one thing – he would serve Crion's son to the best of his abilities, whatever the young man's decision would be. Alden Vallenthyne had sworn an oath to serve the Royal Family. That was just what he intended to do. Only if du Crion remained a Jedi, would Vallenthyne be officially released from his vow. He doubted a Jedi would accept the services of a Royal Aide.

Vallenthyne could only hope he would choose otherwise.

As he continued with his late night walk around the Palace, Alden heard a strange noise. It resembled a groan. After initially dismissing it as his mind playing tricks on him – after all, it had been a trying day for him, he eventually decided to check up on it.

Entering a corridor near the King's quarters, Vallenthyne saw a young man's form, barely stirring on the ground.

It was Xanatos du Crion.

SWSWSWSWSW

Xanatos made an effort to open his eyes. He felt as though his eyelids had been glued together with the rest of his face and simply wouldn't open.  
Gathering all his willpower, he made them obey his command.  
All he could see at first was shadows.  
Slowly, he managed to discern some objects. He was lying on a bed in an unknown room in an unknown place.  
He tried to rise, but was too weak. His muscles hurt. He groaned.  
The door opened.

"Your Majesty?" he heard an unknown, yet slightly familiar voice say.

Xanatos was unsettled. Was this man talking to him?

He tried to answer, but his mouth was too dry and his lips – too swollen.  
The man seemed to get this, because he came back with a glass of water.  
He helped him take several sips.

"Where am I?" Xanatos managed eventually.

"In my quarters in the Royal Palace, Your Majesty. I found you, lying on the ground near your quarters, barely conscious. You have slept for about 3 hours."

"Why are you calling me that? I… am just Xanatos."

"You are the only heir to the throne. You are the rightful King of Telos."

Xanatos' swollen face contorted in what seemed to be a frown. After a long pause, he asked:

"What happened? What time and date is it? Who are you?"

Vallenthyne was worried. He should have called the healers immediately!

"I am Alden Vallenthyne, King Crion's former aide and valet. Former, because…" _Should I tell him? He might be in shock. What if his condition gets worse?_ "… your father died yesterday, Your Majesty. You have my deep condolences. But you informed me about it yourself. Don't you remember?"

Xanatos closed his eyes. His face contorted even more in indescribable emotion.

"I… remember…" Each word broke off with great effort from the young man's lips. "How much time has passed since?"

"It is 0100 hour in the night, Your Majesty. King Crion passed away the day before."

"Will you… stop calling me that?"

"If you insist so."

"I do. Now… Does anyone else know I'm here?"

"No, Your…, uh, sir. I decided you would prefer so, after your disappearance yesterday. But are you sure you don't need medical attention? Your whole face is red and swollen."

"Oh…"

"And you have a broken ring scar on your right cheek."

The young man's eyes glinted at the aide's last sentence.

"Is that so? Give me a mirror!"

"Uhm, are you sure…"

"I never say anything I do not mean!" Xanatos interrupted in a harsh tone.

Vallenthyne nodded and fulfilled the order.

Xanatos looked carefully at his face. It looked awful. Just like the young man felt.

"At least the scar looks good."

Vallenthyne wisely assumed it was better to keep quiet.

"Why are you helping me?" the young man suddenly broke the silence.

"I would have helped anyone I found lying half-conscious on the ground in the Royal Palace. However, you are far from anyone. I am sworn to serve the Royal Family. Like I said, you are the rightful King, Your…, sir."

"You don't have to call me sir, either."

"I insist, sir."

Xanatos' swollen lips seemed to curve in a smile.

"You have a character, Vallenthyne, I give you that. But what I want is unquestionable loyalty."

"You have it, sir."

"Do I? You remember that Antarian Ranger from what is it… last night?"

Vallenthyne nodded.

"I did that to him. I remember now… He had been much worse. He would have died, had I not somehow managed to heal him. I almost killed him without breaking a sweat, without even realizing it. If you betray me, the same fate will come upon you. With the difference that I will not bother healing you."

"I have no such intentions, sir."

"But I have every intention of keeping my promise."

"The Vallenthyne family line has been loyal to the Telosian Kings for centuries, sir. You have my word that I will not be the first one to break my oath to serve you to the best of my abilities."

Xanatos shrugged stiffly.

"I don't care who your ancestors are. Have you ever betrayed my father?"

"Never. I will never betray you either."

The young man simply said:

"Good."

Vallenthyne was dumbfounded. _After threatening to kill me, he just takes my word at face value?_

"What?" Xanatos asked, as he noted Vallenthyne's unbelieving face.

"Excuse me, sir, but… After all this suspicion, how did you simply decide to trust me?"

"I know you are telling the truth. It's a Jedi ability I am extraordinarily proficient in. So don't you ever try to lie to me. I want the full truth. Always."

As Vallenthyne nodded, Xanatos continued:

"No one must know where I am. Especially Jinn. Is there another way to my father's quarters? As far as I remember, there is a secret one, which doesn't lead past Jinn's quarters."

"Yes, sir, there is."

"Then you will help me get there now. But, first, bring me something that will make me sleep for about 5 hours."

"Sir, you need more rest. 5 hours is not enough," the Aide argued with concern.

"7. Not a second longer. In the morning, summon a team of people, who can make me look like I should. Not like a tortured Jedi Padawan. Like a King," Xanatos said firmly, jaw clenched. But out of a sudden, his expression softened and his voice grew friendlier as he inquired, arching an eyebrow, "Kings have people, who take care of their appearance, right?"

The change didn't escape Vallenthyne's notice, to whom his King suddenly looked more like an inquisitive boy. He smiled inwardly.

"I will summon the ones, who did this for your father. But you also need a dermatologist, sir."

"Hear me well, Vallenthyne. Whomever you call must be 100 percent loyal. No word of any of this is to escape. I don't care who comes, as long as they make me look good."

"Yes, sir."

"I also need a team, who can capture an official announcement for the HoloNet. Again, no one must find out about this."

"Of course, sir. I will make sure of it."

"You'd better do. Now, go get the sleep medication and escort me to my father's quarters."

"You mean your quarters, sir."

Xanatos shrugged. "Call them as you wish."

Leaning heavily on Vallenthyne, Xanatos managed to reach the King's quarters in what seemed to be decades. He collapsed in his father's bed and Vallenthyne covered him with a warm blanket.

"Sleep well, sir." the older man said softly.

"Wait… I will need some official clothing, too," Xanatos remarked.

"Your father has already taken care of this, sir."

"What?" the younger man asked incredulously.

Vallenthyne opened the wardrobe and pulled out two hangers. He strolled back to Xanatos with them.  
An official robe was hanged on each one of them. A deep blue one with silver ornamentation. And a black one with deep blue and silver ornamentation.  
Xanatos reached out and touched the fabric. Tears welled in his eyes.

"Two days ago he told me to make an express order. They were ready yesterday morning and I left them in your former quarters as Prince of Telos like the King had requested. However, after yesterday's events I moved them here."

Xanatos swallowed.

"Good."

"Good night, sir."

"To you as well."

After Vallenthyne left, the young man reached for the second pillow on the bed, embraced it and buried his face in it, although doing so hurt his skin. He could smell his father's perfume. Tears rolled down his cheeks.

SWSWSWSWSW

The first thing Qui-Gon did, after he woke up with a start, was to aim straight for his Padawan's quarters. The unnerved Jedi Master, long hair disheveled, eyes half-closed shuffled towards his destination, night robes on.

Both the refresher and the bedroom were empty.

It was still dark outside. The Jedi Master assumed there were several hours until dawn. He slumped into his Padawan's bed.

He would wait for him here.

SWSWSWSWSW

Xanatos rose from his father's bed. It took him some time to reacquaint himself with the recent events. Out of a sudden, he jumped and raced toward the mirror.

An unpleasant sight met his eyes.

 _Is this what I have turned into?_

A swelled-faced, slumped creature with dead yellow-blue eyes, dark circles underneath them, was reflected there.

Anger ignited the blood in the young man's veins.

The image changed.

A straight-backed, red-faced, fearsome figure with terrifying bloodied yellow eyes looked at him.

A part of Xanatos cringed at the sight.

 _Let's do this one final time_

The Padawan closed his eyes.

Opening them, he saw a straight-backed, swelled-faced, piercing blue-eyed, exhausted, yet imposing and still noble-looking young man.

 _I can live with that,_ a relieved and grateful voice sounded.

 _I preferred the previous one,_ a vicious one remarked.

 _I agree, but the latter will serve our purposes better,_ a contemptuous one answered.

"Just shut up!" Xanatos almost screamed aloud, violently shaking his head.

 _I am suffering from some multiple personality disorder,_ the young man stated.

He decided it would be best in this case to try to figure out what the bigger part of him wanted to do.

He could hear only squabbling voices.

Burning anger enveloped him for the second time.

 _This ends now. I am strong now. Everyone, who tried to break me, will pay for it! I will make them suffer. This is first on today's agenda._

But something in him was indeed broken. He looked at the broken circle on his cheek.

 _Yes, I know what is broken. That weak sniveling little Padawan, who loves his Master and his mommy and daddy. He should have been dead by now._

Pain and grief enveloped the young man.

A cold and calculating voice pushed everything aside. Icy-blue eyes pierced the mirror again.

 _All pathetic feelings are unimportant. There is one thing Xanatos du Crion definitely wants – to bring Theron crashing down. Let's work on this for a start.  
_ _And if you feel nothing, no one can hurt you. You will hurt them,_ the freezing voice concluded dispassionately.

Xanatos looked for a serial time in the mirror.

His eyes fell on several decorated with various beads, braided strands of black hair.

Fingers shaking, he removed all the beads – signs of his various achievements throughout his apprenticeship, and threw them in a dustbin.

He unbraided the hair.

Looking in the mirror again, his eyes fell on his wrinkled, sweaty Jedi robes.

He nearly tore them apart in his struggle to get them off of his body as fast as possible.

He threw what was left of them in a corner of the room.

Naked, he headed for the refresher. He had to wash everything off of his body. What he actually wanted to do was wash everything off of his heart and soul.

* * *

* Telosian Security Force = Telosian Police. I've mentioned the police before - Crion contacted the Chief of Police to initiate a planetwide search for the Antarian Ranger. I've decided to change the name, because in the SW Universe, the term police is uncommon. So, the Chief of Police = Chief of the TSF.


	13. Let the Show Begin

Summary: A young man, lived through hell, is struggling to find a way of moving forward, while retaining some sort of sanity. But what has he chosen to be? A virtuous Jedi on a quest to bring justice, a noble King on a quest to restore peace on his planet, a broken man, lusting for revenge, or something else altogether?  
The story unfolds as Xanatos du Crion confronts the living evidence of his father's crimes, choosing to do something, which will compromise all his believes, and seeking an ally to back his cause.  
Meanwhile, a Royal Aide stands firmly by the side of the only heir to the throne and a Jedi Master is tortured by the disappearance of his apprentice, only to eventually find himself in for a nasty surprise.

* * *

 **Chapter 11. Let the Show Begin**

Xanatos du Crion was observing his reflection in a mirror as a professional make-up artist was literally repainting his face. Fixing it. Could his broken part be fixed like his face was being fixed in that moment?

No.

What the make-up artist was doing was putting up a pretty façade. Not fixing anything.

Yes, but the dermatologist had said that his face would heal in time. He had asked him what had happened to him. Xanatos had no idea. As he told so the doctor simply looked at him with disbelief, but said nothing. Dared say nothing.

 _This is how it is going to be from now on. No one will dare oppose me!_

He looked himself in the mirror again. And smiled.

Handsome noble face with piercing eyes. A-la-Crion slicked-back jet black hair. Enigmatic brilliant white predatory smile.

Good.

Let the show begin.

SWSWSWSWSW

"You looked better in your Jedi robes," the voice of Toprawan Antarian Ranger Humphry Byrne exclaimed instead of a greeting. "What kind of masquerade is this?"

 _A smart one this Byrne. Yes, masquerade. But it is still much prettier than what hides underneath it. If I donned Jedi robes, it would be an even greater masquerade,_ a sober, calculating voice remarked.

"This is none of your business. I've brought you, what you requested. A spaceship to Alderaan, you happen to have a ticket to board, takes off in an hour. A speeder is waiting for you at the rear exit of the Palace," Xanatos informed emotionlessly.

Byrne frowned. Something was wrong with this Jedi. More wrong than before.

"What has happened to you? Where is your father?"

Something snapped in the young man. Madness glinted in his eyes, which seemed to gain a yellowish tinge.

"He is dead! So get your ass out of here, before I change my mind and get you imprisoned for life!" Xanatos shouted out. "Or worse," he hissed menacingly, summoning his lightsaber.

The Antarian Ranger didn't even flinch.

"I am sorry," he uttered with compassion.

"You are sorry? A murderer is feeling sorry for me!" Xanatos laughed cruelly. "Get out, before you start feeling sorry that you dared utter a single word today."

"Oh, just shut up!" Byrne commanded with a rising voice. "You are neither the first, nor the last person to suffer such a loss. Get over it! This pricy black robe will fix nothing. Turning your back on your Jedi past will not pave a new path forward. Forward to what? Pretending that nothing happ.. Mmmph.."

"I warned you. Who do you think you are to lecture me? I should have let you die a day ago!" Xanatos spat out, elevating his right arm and clenching his fist.

Humphry Byrne was suffocating centimeters above the ground.

 _Yes, this is what this lowlife deserves. I will enjoy this,_ Xanatos thought.

 _No._

The same body, lying lifeless on the ground. Ghostly white face. A pool of red blood.

Xanatos' fist unclenched on its own accord. The Ranger collapsed, coughing.

"You have a last chance to get out of this room alive," the young man informed him in a business-like manner. "Be quick, for I have more important matters to tend to."

Humphry Byrne was looking at him with a pained expression.

"I will take the risk to say this, young Jedi. Remember – the Dark Side is not the solution to your problems. It's the main problem you are up against."

The young man clenched his jaw and looked to the ground.

"Good riddance, Ranger," he uttered.

"Take care, Jedi," Humphry Byrne answered.

As he moved past Xanatos, he took a second risk and patted him on the back. The Jedi was trembling. He flinched at the touch.

"Just leave before I do something both of us will regret," Xanatos whispered threateningly.

"Don't let the Darkness get you. It is a fate I do not wish to my bitterest enemy," the Ranger said sorrowfully.

"It is too late," the young man simply stated.

"It is never too late," the Antarian Ranger reassured him, patting him on the back again and disappearing through the opened door.

Xanatos turned to watch his retreating figure. He ran a hand over his smooth slicked-back hair and sighed heavily. He was glad that he had not lost control and that at least this man had a chance to start over.

But as soon as Byrne was out of sight, coldness engulfed Xanatos again. The darkness in his consciousness was exacting its revenge for his decision to let the Ranger leave. The noble had no energy and motivation to resist. Instead of fighting it, he embraced it. It made him feel stronger. He had to be strong. He would make Theron suffer. Yes, this would finally make him feel better.

SWSWSWSWSW

Xanatos du Crion was accepted in Councilor Floros' home by a benign elderly steward. It was still relatively early in the afternoon, the sun shone through the large windows of the politician's cosy house. A smell of lavender permeated the air. A sense of contentment and happiness was deeply seated in the rooms.  
The opposite of what could be perceived in the Royal Palace. Or in the streets of Thani City.  
The harmonious atmosphere was a balm to a bleeding wound in the young man's heart.  
However, the heart was encircled by cold blocks of ice, and the healing substance barely managed to touch the gaping, ragged hole, excruciating the Jedi Padawan.

"Good day to you, Padawan du Crion!" Floros greeted Xanatos with the title he had presented himself to the politician's gatekeeper mere minutes ago, as the young man was guided into the living room. A warm and compassionate expression covered the Councilor's face. "I'd like to express my deep condolences for your loss. For Telos' loss."

Xanatos' dispassionate face nodded.

"Thank you. However, I have my doubts whether anyone else besides me perceives my father's death as a loss."

The Councilor frowned.

"King Crion might have had a large opposition, but…"

"But what? I have spoken the truth. Rumor has it that even you, Councilor, were not overly fond of my father. Rumor also has it that you are an honest and honorable man. This is why two days ago you were adamant on not supporting the Vote of No Confidence against a King you didn't approve of at the risk of your son's life. You knew that the alternative was Theron or a pawn of his being elected Governor. You let your family suffer for Telos' sake."

The color from Floros' face disappeared.

"How did you find out about this?"

"My father was also extorted that day, Councilor. And the person, behind all this, is Theron."

Floros' eyes glinted with outrage:

"I knew it!" he exclaimed.

"I am here to tell you the full story. All of Theron's machinations throughout the years. My father's reactions to them. Afterwards I am going to make you a proposition. Know this – I will follow up on my plans with or without your support. It is simply more convenient, if I have it." Pale blue eyes pierced through the Councilor's warm brown ones.

Despite the freezing gaze and the cold calculation of the statement, Floros admitted with a note of respect:

"I appreciate your straightforwardness and honesty. Such qualities are rare to stumble upon in my circles."

The Green Party leader listened carefully to everything Xanatos said – from Theron's back door power plays to Crion's covered arrests of Rebels and, finally, the plan about the invasion of Toprawa. The young man finished with a short summary of his and his father's investigation a day prior and the newfound evidence.

"I have so many incriminating files on Theron that he can be convicted to life imprisonment and I have every intention to make good use of them. The better half of the Council will go down with him – they are involved in his schemes and there is enough proof of that to at least discredit them."

Floros stroked his bearded chin mindfully.

"I certainly won't miss any of them. Nevertheless, this definitely will destabilize the planet. We are currently lacking a head of state, as well," the man said, shooting a mildly peculiar glance towards Xanatos.

Deducing its meaning, the Jedi Padawan declared:

"I have already recorded an announcement about my decision pertaining to my birthright to the throne. It will be played on the HoloNet any moment now. Shall we watch it?"

"As I was informed that you were on my front door, demanding an audience, I thought that this decision of yours would be our primary topic of discussion. But, obviously, I will still get to learn about it from the HoloNet, just as I intended to before your arrival."

The older man pressed a button on a remote control, thus turning on a large screen in front of where both of them were sitting.

Two news presenters appeared. They were finishing off a summary of yesterday's events, as one of them eventually stated that Xanatos du Crion, Jedi Padawan and only heir to the throne, had made an official statement, regarding his father's death and the future of the ruling dynasty.

After it ended, a silence enveloped the room, until Floros eventually remarked:

"An impressive speech and a commendable decision. Your father would have been proud. I am truly honored about what you said about me, too. However, I believe you still haven't revealed an important motive that has brought you to my home today."

"I haven't. I…" Floros observed as the young man shifted uncomfortably in his chair and awkwardly tried to run a hand through his slicked back hair. Suddenly, Xanatos lifted his head and icy-blue eyes, harsh firmness shining through them, pierced through the politician. "My father will not be prosecuted posthumously. I will not allow this."

Floros' face grew serious, the lines on his aging face – deeper.

"The people he arrested are still imprisoned. You've said it yourself that there were innocents among them, who still spent some time in the Palace's dungeons, before Crion found enough proof to release them. There might still be innocents among the ones left. They deserve justice and the only one they can get is for such a trial to be conducted.  
Furthermore, even if all of them are guilty, they were still deprived of their right to a fair trial and simply disappeared without a trace! What about their families? They must have been worried sick! The prisoners themselves deserved to have contact with them, too.  
Moreover, Crion still can objectively be regarded Theron's accomplice in Liora's murder, despite the alleviating circumstances. I am sorry, but I can't support you. The Telosian Council will decide collectively on the matter – a posthumous trial is awarded only with the agreement of the majority of each parliamentary fraction and in very special cases. However, I am afraid your father's one qualifies to the criteria."

Xanatos' eyes glinted angrily:

"If they vote in favor of it, they will not do it out of compassion for the victims, but out of hatred towards my father! A final act of revenge.  
What is more, what we are talking about here are 20 very much guilty people. I spoke today with each and every one of them. It wasn't too hard to extract a truthful confession out of them. Some had spent 4 full years there already and would have done everything that would please me and possibly get them out of there.  
Councilor, 14 of them are Theron's servants. Hired hands. Hired murderers. One of them is a suspected bounty hunter."

"The time, they had spent imprisoned, has destroyed any loyalty they've ever had to Theron. About 4 of them agreed to confess whatever story I make up, if that would buy them their freedom. For instance that Theron himself has been trying to get rid of them, because they were liabilities, and that they had no other choice but to go in hiding for several years. So, even if the Telosian Council votes in favor of a trial, whatever Theron has to say about the arrests, will have to be weighed against false testimony.  
The other 6 are brainwashed fanatics. Despite this fact, 4 of them still consented to accept a hefty sum of money after their release for the promise not to file any lawsuits against my father. Not after some skillful _persuasion_ from my side, of course.  
The remaining 2 didn't and aimed numerous uncensored words at the King. However, I can easily provide them with new identities and exile them on a far-away planet.  
So if I don't have your support and even don't manage to make other Telosian Councilors to back me, the criminals themselves will.  
If you and your Party do back me, there will be no trial at all and all of them will be released."

Floros was frowning with audible disgust in his accusing gaze.

"This is exactly what Theron would have done in your place. Save alleged criminals from trial in order to save another criminal from trial." he said with disappointment.

Surprisingly, the young man sighed. He looked Floros in the eyes again. However, this time Xanatos' eyes were a warm, deep blue:

"I agree. It is.  
I am ashamed of myself, but this is what I have to do and no one can prevent me from doing it.  
The people, imprisoned in the Palace, are indeed criminals. I sensed the truth in their words when they confessed. It is a Jedi ability. Councilor Floros, there is no sufficient evidence to convict them of anything! Theron has made sure that they never get a fair trial. They will be released anyway. And my father will be condemned a power-hungry tyrant, when all he ever wanted was to do what was best for Telos! His goal does not justify the unlawful means. But was it justified for my father to die because of it? It is not fair!" Xanatos uttered heatedly, gesticulating wildly.

Closing his eyes for a moment, he continued in a calmer manner, "King Crion paid with his life for his crimes. I am convinced that a fair trial would have gotten him nothing near even a life imprisonment sentence!  
Due to Theron's machinations, the people hate my father enough as it is.  
Is it fair to further tarnish my deceased father's name over the fate of hired assassins. who are going to be acquitted anyway? The day Jinn showed the Council that faked recording, my father was about to confess everything, for Force's sake! He wouldn't have let Toprawa be invaded! He saved you from being forced to make a horrible decision due to extortion and saved your son's family from further torture.  
If you still dare tell me he deserves all this, you are no better than all the other lowlifes on that Telosian Council and all I can tell you is that I pity you!"

Floros was watching with concern and compassion the already gotten out of breath, slightly shaking young man, face reddened and brow covered with perspiration. No trace of disappointment or accusation was evident in the politician's eyes. _All this is doing murder on him. He is a Jedi, for Force's sake. He might be dressed in a set of black royal robes, but he still has a lightsaber clipped to his belt. Nevertheless, he is ready to compromise his many years of training for the love for his father. However, there is truth in what he says. Whatever the circumstances, the other Jedi was not justified to kill Telos' King. Wait, did he also mention the recording had been faked?_

As a start, Floros decided to try to calm down his troubled interlocutor.

"Relax, young man. I am not your enemy."

"Just call me Xanatos. I know you cannot address me as neither Prince, nor King, nor Jedi at the moment," Xanatos smiled wryly. He couldn't even get properly angry at this man – it would have been preferable! But this man… was good. Everything positive he had heard about him had been an understatement. The young man could see such understanding in his eyes! The broken part in him ached, when he met them. But it was a sweet ache. There were still good people in this wretched Galaxy! Maybe it was still worth it to be a Jedi for the sake of such people.

Floros smiled warmly.

"I admire you, Xanatos. You have not given yourself a second to mourn for your loss in your quest to save your father's name. Frankly, if Crion has managed to stir such deep-rooted devotion in a man like you, I am convinced he deserves none of what happened to him.  
But you mentioned that the recording of the exchange with the Ranger was faked?"

Xanatos nodded.

"Fidelius had the original. He had ordered the ending of a copy to be faked, before it was sent to Jinn. It is a small, but significant part. I have it with me, if you wish, we can watch it now."

"I would like to see this."

The dialogue between Crion and the Ranger was the same until the exchange of their 2 final phrases. The facial expressions were different, too.

As Byrne uttered "We have a deal, Your Majesty" and bowed mockingly after the inspection of the aurodium, the King replied angrily:

"Your deal is with Theron, you snake!"

"Theron, Crion – it sure makes no difference to Liora's fate," the Ranger retorted, shrugging his shoulders with a neutral expression.

At these words the anger written all over the King's face seemed to intensify, until it suddenly gave way to a pained, guilty and sorrowful expression. Passing a trembling hand over his forehead, he turned around and left.

Silence enveloped the room, until Floros remarked:

"Yes, this ending makes much more sense. As a matter of fact, the other one didn't match very much with the rest of the recording. However, if one wants to believe Crion was a merciless, inveterate criminal, he or she would, respectively, not even note this or make up some reason for it. Having seen this, I have no doubt this whole affair did murder to your father as well."

After pausing briefly, Floros continued:

"Firstly, I am indebted to your father, you were right about this. I can't imagine what they would have done to my son, daughter in law and granddaughter, before I broke down and consented. For I would have eventually. What father can possibly remain impassive to his son being tortured? But the very act of submitting to extortion would have broken me as well.  
I would have been a wreck in any case. And my son and his family would have suffered immensely for my devotion to duty.  
Secondly, as already mentioned, King Crion has paid a far too greater price already for his misdeeds.  
Thirdly, I do not wish to deliver Theron any pleasure of watching your father's further fall from grace.  
Moreover, the Telosian population is going to be outraged at 2/3 of the Telosian Councilors' involvement in Theron's schemes. If the King is officially proven to have incriminated himself as well, they will lose whatever fate they've left in the government and the violence on planet will not abate.  
Finally, you are not doing this to profit yourself from Crion's cleaned name in any way – your decision regarding your claim to the throne speaks in itself for this. You are a good man, Xanatos. Your father must have been very proud indeed.  
Due to these reasons, I consent to what you came to ask from me today. It is not right. Objectively, no alternative will serve justice either. And, frankly, I can't simply say "No" to you in good conscience. You said it yourself that you would do anything to achieve this even without my support. I am giving it to you, for I do not want you to get involved any further in this mess. You have compromised yourself enough already, Xanatos."

Xanatos looked at the man across the table with unspeakable gratitude and relief. How further down would he have gone, if he had to virtually extort other members of the Telosian Council to vote against a posthumous trial?

A couple of minutes later, as Xanatos was already on his feet, ready to leave, Floros stood up as well, laid a hand on the young man's right shoulder and said:

"Take it easy, son. This must have been extraordinarily trying for you. Like I said, I believe you are a very good person. You are an incredibly spirited one, too. You can live through this. The Galaxy is in sore need of every person like you there is."

Warmness, disbelief and sadness were to be read in Xanatos' eyes.

 _He called me "son"!_ a part of the young man rejoiced and grieved simultaneously.

Another one was skeptical, whether he had ever qualified for a good person and mourned what had broken in him a day ago.

Having no clue what else to say, he blurted a muffled "Thank you" and left as quickly as possible.

The Darkness in him had been waiting for this moment ever since he had entered Floros' house. The atmosphere there was too positive for it to be able to exact proper control over Xanatos. It had even let his weakest, broken self take charge for the end of the visit. Enough of this.

As soon as he exited, he transformed from an upset, dark-blue-eyed youngster into an imposing man with a piercing pale gaze.

 _Mission accomplished. Floros won over to our side. How very amusing – he only compromised his values, because he saw a sniveling pathetic fool for a short while by the end of the conversation. At least I finally had some use of this Xanatos._

Meanwhile, a less vicious voice remarked: _I am officially a lunatic. Seriously, how many versions of me are there?_

SWSWSWSWSW

"Sir, may I ask you something pertaining to King Crion's funeral?" Vallenthyne inquired politely some time later, as Xanatos had just returned from Floros' home.

"Why do you ask me whether you can ask me something?" the young man countered with irritation. "Just do!"

"More precisely, Queen Dyone's parents are asking you whether they can stay in the Palace for several days. They are coming to attend the King's funeral and have expressed a wish to… get to know you," Vallenthyne explained diplomatically.

The aide's announcement ignited a strange light in the young man's gaze. Stroking his chin in a mimic thoughtfulness, Xanatos said:

"Hmm, my grandparents, you say… I have no recollection of any grandparents. Tell me, Vallenthyne, have they been here at all for the past 19 years? Have they supported my father throughout the recent harsh years of his rule?"

"No, they have not, sir," Vallenthyne stated matter-of-factly. "They were firmly against your parents' marriage. Even though your father was the King, they did not approve of him. They neither attended the Royal wedding, nor came to see you, when you were born. Your grandmother was sent holoimages of both events at her own request. I suspect she might have visited you, when you were a baby without her husband's consent. That was all. The King has not heard of them since they accused him of the Queen's death."

"Is that so, Vallenthyne?" Xanatos exclaimed with theatrical surprise. "Then, be so kind to inform the Queen's parents that Crion and Dyone have a son, but my dear grandparents have no grandson.  
Their presence will not be welcomed. The Palace's doors will remain closed to them and they will not be allowed to attend the ceremony.  
Make sure to keep my exact wording."

Vallenthyne's eyes narrowed and his lips curved upwards a little:

"It will be my pleasure, sir."

"Good," Xanatos nodded. "As you mentioned the funeral, there are several important details left to discuss. First of all, I want there only people, who actually cared about my father. The list is short. Hmm, I guess you should send an invitation to Councilor Floros' family. I doubt that someone can prevent Chrysanthe from attending it, as well. She might not have managed to halt my father from making his numerous stupid decisions of late, but is still a long-time friend of his. You'll be coming as well…  
I have my doubts about Heron, however. What do you reckon? Were they close enough?"

"They knew each other from the Telosian Royal Academy. Practically, all influential noble children on Telos attend it. Theron was a sad exception – the unlawful son of a shady, third-class businessman, he got lucky enough to be awarded a scholarship. In his quest to erase the fact he has a lowly lineage from public scrutiny, he has always presented himself as simply "Theron". As you might know, only the aristocrats on Telos have no actual surnames, but adopt their fathers' names for the purpose. According to Telosian law, Theron could neither legally get rid of his surname "Petros", nor add the nobiliary particle "du" in front of it, so he made as many people as possible forget about it."

Suddenly realizing he had gotten way off-topic, Vallenthyne hurried to answer Xanatos' initial question, in order not to anger him again, "Anyway, Heron's family has never supported the Royal Dynasty. The reason behind it is jealousy – they want to rule instead of your noble house, sir.  
Nevertheless, your father appointed Heron as one of his Advisers, because he knew him to be an honorable and honest man. Despite their families' conflicts, they grew very close since then. I can honestly say that Heron successfully succeeded Fidelius as your father's best male friend in the recent years."

Animosity distorted Xanatos' features immediately at the mentioning of Fidelius. But he still managed to say:

"Congratulations, Vallenthyne, you've just earned Heron an invitation. Is there anyone else I might be missing?"

"Not that I can think of," Vallenthyne confessed. "Sir, according to tradition, the funeral is to be held in the evening of the third day after your father's demise. Do you agree with this?"

"The third day's perfect. However, make it the morning. At first dawn. The mark of a new beginning," Xanatos uttered grimly. "Close the streets for the ceremony. Make it memorable. I want the whole King's Guard present. Black uniforms. As big an orchestra as you can gather."

"I will make it happen," the aide reassured firmly.

"Good. Now, I have a question for you – do you want to see Theron suffer?" Xanatos arched an eyebrow in question.

Vallenthyne's eyes narrowed again.

"Very much, sir."

"Excellent," Xanatos exclaimed, flashing a predatory smile. "Don something black and imposing and gather as many black-haired blue-eyed members of the King's Guard you can get. I will need about 20 in total. Even if not all of them do look like me or my father very much."

"Since we've often had to use the decoy strategy recently with all the assassinations by the Rebel Front, I know exactly which ones to summon."

"Then meet me at the front entrance in 1.30 hours. We have a Telosian Council session to attend."

SWSWSWSWSW

Qui-Gon Jinn was sitting in a chair in a conference room, situated in the Telosian Council main building. He had to supervise the negotiations with Toprawa according to his mandate on Telos. At least one of the Jedi had to. Xanatos was still missing, so he didn't have much of a choice. Or did he?

The Jedi Master was paying little to no attention to the discussion, taking place around him. His thoughts were wandering away towards his apprentice. He hadn't seen Xanatos for a full day already. No one else besides him had seen him for almost two days.

 _"Come back to me, Padawan. You know I will help you get over everything. You can trust me. I will do anything for you. Just come back!"_ Qui-Gon tried numerous times to send through their bond. He hoped that somehow Xanatos would manage to hear him, despite his closed end. The boy had special abilities in mind reading, shielding, mental communication and Force empathy. He would hear him eventually. He would come back. The Jedi Master had to believe this. Otherwise he would go mad.

Out of a sudden, the doors opened. Two black-clad members of the King's Guard stormed in. One of them announced:

"We are here under authority of Telos' provisional head of state, His Majesty King Xanatos, Son of Crion and First of His Name. Hereby the renegotiations of the longstanding Trade Treaty with Toprawa are being postponed due to the incoming governmental changes. Since the currently signed treaty will not expire until the end of this standard year, there will be other opportunities to negotiate, when Telos' inner state of affairs stabilizes."

The Toprawan delegates have his Majesty's apologies for yesterday's groundless accusations of Toprawan interference in Telos' inner politics as well as for any inconveniences, the postponement of the negotiations might pose.

The other continued, "We would like to escort the two present Telosian Council members to the Council plenary hall for a crucial Council session is taking place as we speak. Everybody's presence is requested."

He looked commandingly at the said Councilors.

"Here is also an official document, signed by the King himself, for the Delegates from Toprawa," the other one chimed in and gave the document to the surprised head of the delegation.

Most dumbfounded of them all was Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn.

 _King Xanatos? This can't be! He is a Jedi Padawan! My Padawan! I order him what to do, not the other way around! And what are these governmental changes? What has gotten in Xanatos' head again?! At least I know where he is! I am going straight to that plenary hall and dragging him back to the Jedi Temple, where he belongs!_

Bolts of lightning were striking out of the Jedi Master's eyes as he jumped to his feet to exit the conference room together with the Guards and the Councilors.


	14. Heads Will Roll

Summary: A fateful Telosian Council session takes place, which will change the lives of the majority of its members. A mortified Qui-Gon watches his Padawan, the self-proclaimed King Xanatos, act as Telos' head of government, revealing events, unbelievable for the Jedi Master. Doubting himself and Xanatos even more, the Jedi Master struggles to connect the dots between Liora's murder, Toprawa, Crion, Theron and the Rebel Front, while doing everything in his power to make his Padawan reconsider his decisions. But what exactly is wallowing in the mind of Qui-Gon's apprentice? Or is it more accurate to call him King Xanatos I?

* * *

 **Chapter 12. Heads Will Roll**

"You must be Jedi Master Jinn," one of the two Guards observed as the tall figure of the Jedi Master joined them.

Qui-Gon was in no state of mind for small talk.

"What do you care about who I am?"

"We could easily ban you from attending the session, so you'd better behave yourself."

The Jedi Master's eyes started shining even more dangerously than they had been previously. Before he could say anything, the other Guard chimed in:

"Yet, we have no such orders at this stage. However, if you disturb the peace during the session, we will have to escort you out. Am I clear?"

 _What? Has my own Padawan warned them to be mindful of me? That I am dangerous? I am a Jedi, for Force's sake!_

"The Jedi are keepers of the peace, not its disturbers," Qui-Gon remarked bitingly.

"I doubt the deceased King would be of the same opinion. But we have no desire to argue the point with you. Just don't do anything you will come to regret," the second Guard said impassively.

His words cut Qui-Gon to the quick, angering and hurting him simultaneously. Following up on the Guard's advice, he opted for keeping quiet.

As the group reached the plenary hall, the first Guard spoke again:

"Honorable Councilors, you can go to your respective pods."

The two Councilors glowered at him venomously and headed away. Who did these Guards think they were to order them around?

"Whether you like it or not, we will spend the session with you on your pod, Master Jedi," the other one remarked.

Qui-Gon had no time to object. He didn't want to miss any more of the session, which had begun a couple of minutes ago, so he simply nodded and the three men went to the pod that had been assigned to the Jedi.

SWSWSWSWSW

The sight that revealed itself before Qui-Gon would remain ingrained in his mind for the rest of his life. In the center of the hall, on the King's pod, his own Padawan was standing behind the central tribune, the King's tribune.

Qui-Gon almost failed to recognize him.

At first, he was convinced he had gone crazy, because he would have sworn that Crion had risen from the dead, had anyone asked him about the man's identity.

Slicked back jet black hair. Costly black robes, tastefully adorned with the royal colors – blue and silver. Imposing stature. Firm and stern features, looking as though cut out from stone. Piercing icy-blue eyes.

However, the face was younger than Crion's. It was also sporting a peculiar scar. The hairstyle had no volume – the man's hair was much shorter than Crion's, so it had had to be slicked tightly back.

Qui-Gon froze in shock.

 _My Padawan!_ he uttered, horrified. He would have preferred the scenario of a younger apparition of King Crion to this concept. _No, these are not my Xani's eyes! He has a pair of warm, deep blue eyes… These here are Crion's eyes! Even the man's complexion – the color is not right! Xanatos' is paler… And where did that scar come from?!_

But the Jedi Master could not deny the reality, which was literally gauging his eyes out. King Xanatos, Son of Crion and First of His Name was standing on his pod, in his planet's capital city and was about to hold a speech in front of his planet's version of a Senate. This made Qui-Gon's stomach turn.

To top it all off, 4 more doppelgängers of Crion, dressed in black King Guard's uniforms were positioned on the four sides of the pod. And in case one hadn't already had enough with the dead man's face, Vallenthyne himself was sitting on one of the Advisers' chairs, sporting an elaborate black outfit – the only difference was that he had black hair, but green eyes, for a change. The facial features were similar, though, and he was even approximately the same age Crion had been.

 _Just what kind of a cruel play is this? Or is it cruel only for me, the man's murderer?_ Qui-Gon thought, but was interrupted by the "King" himself.

SWSWSWSWSW

Xanatos was invigorated. Standing in his father's place, in the middle of this great hall… He felt powerful. And feeling powerful felt good. Even if the power, he possessed, was over a bunch of traitorous, corrupt, despicable nullities.

 _What a sublime moment. King Xanatos is about to deliver his first speech in front of the grand Telosian Council. Even he does not know just how many will fall. One thing is for certain: any moment now, heads will roll._

"Honorable Advisers, distinguished Councilors. I am here today under the gravest of circumstances. As you all know, my father, King Crion, Son of Cleon and Third of His Name, lost his life yesterday." Xanatos uttered with a grieving expression, solemn voice and bowing his head, made a dramatic pause. "His death is, undoubtedly, going to deal a severe blow to our dear homeworld of Telos IV and to the hearts of many. His devotion to this planet's prosperity and to the well-being of all of us, the Telosian population, was unsurpassed. His strength of will and unwavering resolve have successfully lead our planet through a number of difficult changes and challenges. My father's keen political insight and firm belief in democracy have enabled us to be here today – to attend the 83rd Telosian Council session since the beginning of this standard year only. Thanks to King Crion's Democratic Reforms 16 years ago the Telosian Council has become a modern-day legislative body with democratically elected, erudite and hard-working representatives from every unique region of our wondrous planet. A body, able to compete in its functionality and trust-worthiness with the Galactic Senate itself!"

 _One of the few true sentences of this ludicrous speech,_ Xanatos flashed an enigmatic smile, as approbatory screams resounded in the hall.

 _We've presented the beloved noble protagonist. Time to expose the hateful antagonist._

"I have no doubts that my father was very proud with the success of his reforms.  
However, it saddens me deeply to confess that there is someone, who dishonors all ideals King Crion upheld throughout his life. A person, who violates everything this governing body stands for. A person, who shames the title of Telosian Councilor. He is even standing here with us today.  
Honorable Advisers, distinguished Councilors, this individual's name is…" another dramatic pause, accompanied with a sigh. "Theron Petros."

Eerie silence enveloped the hall.

 _No one even dares to play outraged? They are making this easy for me! What supportive audience. Maybe my acting performance has been extraordinary indeed._

Yet, one man had dared to try to leave in the middle of the play. Xanatos received a notifying message on his datapad from the King's Guard.

"Come, come, Councilor Petros, leaving so early? We have got so many urgent state matters to discuss! Your contribution will be invaluable."

Suddenly, searchlights illuminated Theron's position. He was surrounded by two Guards at the south side of the hall near the emergency exit. His region's pod was situated on the eastern side of the hall. Obviously, he had somehow escaped his pod as soon as he had heard about an enemy of Crion's among the Councilors.

 _This one is fast! I bet most Jedi won't be able to beat this record! Desperation does wonders to people! But I expected better of him… He must have been fooled by my little speech on the HoloNet into thinking that this Council session would be harmless. Sorry to disappoint you, Petros._

"Guards, be so kind to escort the Councilor back to his pod. The session is far from over.  
This is just the beginning."

It was, indeed. For immediately afterwards Xanatos invited the Chief of the Security Forces and the Chief Justice of Telos together with a group of TSF officers, who were carrying a large chest. Xanatos levitated it to the middle of the hall.

"This chest contains the full evidence of Councilor Theron Petros' crimes. It is rather large, isn't it?"

A pod with two more Crion's doppelgangers, wearing black King's Guard robes, moved to where the chest was hovering. The large box landed on a table right between the two men, who opened it.

Meanwhile, Xanatos continued:

"In the presence of the Chief of the Security Forces and the Chief Justice of Telos IV, I solemnly swear to disclose everything I have found out during my investigation regarding unlawful activity between the planet's ruling officials.  
Let's begin reviewing the contents of our evidence box, shall we? Guards, show us object number one, please!"

One of the two men pulled something small out of the large chest. It was in a transparent bag with a small inscription on it.

"Object number 1: "Unaltered version of the exchange between King Crion and the Toprawan Antarian Ranger"," one of them announced. His voice sent shivers down the audience's spines – it sounded just like the deceased King's!

After they watched the exchange, Xanatos started revealing Theron's extortion. Floros moved his pod next to Xanatos' and testified together with his son about why he had suddenly disappeared from the Council session on the day of the Vote of No Confidence, what the alleged "Rebels" had done to his family and how it had been thanks to King Crion that they were still alive. However, there was one thing they left a dubious impression about. The greater part of the hall was convinced that Theron had kept all the hostages still imprisoned until Liora was murdered.

As Theron's schemes regarding Toprawa had been revealed, it was turn for his larger criminal involvement on Telos IV. As Fidelius testified, many pieces of evidence were shown. Gradually, names of more and more Telosian Council members started being mentioned. Members of the King's Guard positioned themselves on the pods of those, there was actual proof of unlawful action against.

Meanwhile, Xanatos' face looked smitten.

"I am deeply shaken by this horrifying turn of events. What I hope is that everyone present and everyone, viewing this session from their homes, have taken their warning. Fellow Telosians, we must not let this happen again! We must never again let ourselves be ruled by vile criminals! We must never ever again let ourselves believe the lies, such people are telling straight into our faces! Let us never again resort to violence to solve this planet's issues, for the victims of it – from my father King Crion, to his honorable Adviser Theodosius, High Priestess Liora and numerous other innocent citizens, will not come back from the dead. How many civilians were injured yesterday in their attempt to penetrate the Royal Palace and how many loyal members of the King's Guard suffered to protect their King? And all this happened, while the actual culprits, lead by Theron Petros, stood by and actually enjoyed this madness!  
This ends now! The game is over. The perpetrators are caught and will face fair trial.  
It is on our hands not to let this happen ever again. I believe in Telos' population not to let this happen again. I believe our planet deserves a brighter future. Let's make it happen!  
Together!"

A storm of applause sounded from the majority of the pods, unoccupied by the King's Guard.

However, they were no more than 1/3 of the total count. The ones, belonging to Green Party members, were the noisiest.

Several minutes later, just before the session was to be adjourned, an angry voice pierced the hall:

"You will regret this, du Crion! You are not Telos' head of government to come here and arrest members of the Telosian Council on a whim! Your father is guilty for Liora's murder as well, he was responsible for everything! What about the ar…"

Xanatos' eyes were shooting daggers. _These Guards are fools to not have restrained him properly!_ He made sure to cut him off himself:

"Of course, blame it all on a deceased man, who cannot defend himself. On a man, who paid with his life for your crimes, Theron! I did not expect any better of you. Save your pitiful words for the court."

"You will pay for this!" Theron managed to say, before the Guards led him away.

"Once you go down a dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny. This is a well-known Jedi saying. From what I have seen thus far, it couldn't have been any closer to the truth than that," Xanatos sighed. "We must save our planet from such people, before it is too late and they have dragged us down with them. Thank you all for enduring this trying session. I will see you tomorrow. May the Force be with us all!"

 _Theron himself contributed for a rather dramatic ending!_ Xanatos gloated. _What a fine actor I turned out to be. I am beginning to wonder whether there is something I am not proficient in at all._

 _Oh, yes, once you go down a dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny, consume you it will. I don't see what's so wrong with that. The Darkness has only made me stronger. I didn't waver a second throughout this masquerade. The pathetic Councilors didn't even consider voting for a posthumous trial against Crion. They believed every lie I fed them. Floros and his son did a fine job, backing me. Most important of all, Theron and his cronies will rot in a cell tonight. What a glorious victory for the noble King Xanatos!_

SWSWSWSWSW

Qui-Gon was stupefied. Stupefied and mortified.

He could not accept that Crion had been innocent. He could have still warned someone that Liora was going to be killed! Was Floros' family still held hostage by the time of her death? Was Theron behind the Rebel Front?

 _But Crion had so many opponents! He must have committed something illegal! Xanatos was talking about him as though he was some kind of a saint!_

Qui-Gon's blood chilled.

 _Is Xanatos covering for him? But then why was Floros backing him? Maybe they have a deal of some kind… And Fidelius is a traitor?! Wasn't he Crion's best friend? And how did he suddenly consent to confessing everything? There is something rotten about this whole affair today! And the worst part is King Xanatos! This is the most wrong with this… this… masquerade! Crion's face everywhere… Is this Xanatos' personal revenge against me? To make me believe I killed an innocent man and make the man's face haunt me?_

The Jedi Master shuddered.

 _What have I done? My own apprentice despises me and has become a King, instead of passing his trials!_

Pain. Betrayal. Regret. Guilt.  
Love.

 _I must talk to him! He must come back with me! Both of us have failed this mission, both of us will face the music. Together._

SWSWSWSWSW

As Xanatos was exiting the pod, Chrysanthe caught him by the arm.

"Is all this true?" she asked with a trembling voice. Heron was standing beside her with a worried expression. The two of them had been present on the King's pod throughout the session and were as surprised to hear everything as all the Councilors were.

"It is," Xanatos said grimly, wrenched himself off of her grip and strode forward, closely followed by Vallenthyne, the four Guards surrounding them.

Xanatos got rid of Chrysanthe, only to be intercepted by Floros and his son. He summoned several Guards more to encircle him, Vallenthyne and the two other companions.

Floros had a rather amused look on his face, which surprised Xanatos. _Has this man also enjoyed that ridiculous masquerade? I thought better of him._

"Impressive show you put up today, Xanatos. I wager your father's image will haunt the poor souls, who betrayed him, for weeks. You have to confess it was a little too cruel."

Xanatos shrugged.

"They shouldn't have betrayed him."

"You realize that you exaggerated your father's virtues far too much?"

"It was a theater play, after all. Actors always overplay their roles a bit at the theater."

Floros shot him a stern look.

"I hope this was enough for you. All incriminated members of the Council will face justice. You have nothing more to do with this mess."

 _He thinks he can tell me what to do?_

Floros continued with a sigh, as though having read the young man's mind:

"I am doing this for your good, Xanatos. Don't make my efforts go in vain. The suspension of 2/3 of the Telosian Council should be enough for you to be able to go on without harboring any resentment and anger."

"They got what they deserve. My father still didn't."

"Life is unfair, son. Instead of destroying yourself over this fact, make a change for the better. You might have been playing a role all along in that plenary hall, but you still said many good things. I do not think that you do not believe in them. You inspired hope in the hearts of many," Floros uttered with shining eyes.

"My father would not have wanted the whole planet to go down with Theron. He would not have wanted any riots to erupt after this scandal. This was the least I could do for him," Xanatos answered shrugging.

 _What profit do I have from riots erupting on the planet? I only did what was in my best interest,_ the vicious voice, which had taken possession of the young man for the length of the whole Council session, remarked.

 _No, we did this for father. And because it is right,_ a righteous, passionate one sounded.

 _Oh, not you again. Go die somewhere. You saw how much stronger I have become recently. It is good that you were broken. Now I have more control,_ the vicious one cut in.

A distant call from a well-known, deep baritone interrupted the argument in the "King's" head:

"Xanatos!"

Pain coursed through the young man's body. Despite how much it would have hurt him to do so, all he wanted was to run in the voice's direction, embrace its owner and cry until all the anger, pain and heartbreak were depleted. Until he could simply continue loving the man again like nothing had happened.

An invisible hand squashed this desire. More blocks of ice gathered around the aching heart. No one would hurt him again. This man most of all.

Xanatos continued walking with Councilor Floros, followed by the loyal Vallenthyne and the King's Guard.

SWSWSWSWSW

Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn was staring with disbelief at the receding form of "King Xanatos" until members of the King's Guard hid him from view.

 _He did not even turn back! He did not even look at me! He just… walked off._

Qui-Gon had no words left. Some part of him suddenly switched on to save him from falling in despair.

 _He might not have heard me! He didn't even flinch, after all! And I used the sternest Jedi-Master's tone I could muster._

However, anger started rising in the Jedi Master.

Xanatos was no King. This deranged play had to stop. Qui-Gon would put an end to it.

Suddenly, he saw Chrysanthe. He strode towards her.

"We must talk," Qui-Gon ordered.

The Countess seemed to be at a loss for words.

 _She, of all people, is speechless? She is the most impudent woman around here! Enough games for today!_

"I said…"

But Heron appeared out of nowhere and exclaimed with outrage:

"Get away from her, you…"

"It's alright, Heron, I am quite capable of taking care of myself. You should know this by know," Chrysanthe said in a warm tone, managing a smile.

"He has no right to speak to you like that. Frankly, I don't even know what he's still doing here."

"Neither do I," Chrysanthe remarked in a steel voice. "But I am about to find out! Come on, Master Jedi, I have an office here, where we can talk."

"Chrysanthe…" Heron started, only to be immediately interrupted.

"Relax, Heron, I doubt he will kill me as well, don't worry," Chrysanthe said with a wry smile.

"Be careful," Heron warned, glaring murderously at Qui-Gon.

The Jedi Master was undeterred by Heron's hostility. He followed Chrysanthe silently to an office on the upper floor. As soon as the door closed, she said with disdain:

"What do you want?"

"What was that show in the plenary hall today? Xanatos is a Jedi! He cannot become a King on a whim."

"Oh, you killed the boy's father and now you are suddenly worried about him! I'd be glad, if he became one, indeed."

"He will not! I will not allow it! What is he thinking? Did you know about it?"

Chrysanthe was staring at him with an odd look on her face.

"Answer me! When did he decide, he wanted to be a King?"

Angry flames started playing in the Countess' eyes.

"He doesn't! Didn't you watch the announcement on the HoloNet today?! He made himself quite clear!"

"What announcement?" Qui-Gon shouted back. _What game is she playing now?_

"The one, which aired 3 hours before the Council session! The one, where Xanatos officially denounced his claim to the throne!"

Qui-Gon froze. Could that be possible? Was she telling the truth? Then what had that masquerade been? And the letter to the Toprawan delegates from "King Xanatos"?

 _3 hours before the Session? I have been busy with the stupid negotiations since 1100 hours today! Then… It is possible that I have not heard about it…_

"I don't know about any such announcement."

"Then watch it, you fool, before attacking people! Just like you should have investigated more into that damned, cursed recording, before you played it before the whole Council on a session, streamed live on the HoloNet!"

"You should be ashamed of yourself! How dare you even talk to me? How dare you?! You killed him! You killed my best friend and stand here before me, shouting at me and accusing the man's son! Accusing the boy of what? Of actually doing his job? Doing what you failed to do a day ago?  
We've suspected Theron for years! But he was too good at covering his tracks! Xanatos did a great service to Telos, he finally rid us of that filthy snake. And you dare be angry at him! Be grateful he hasn't killed you yet! I wouldn't have been so merciful in his stead!"

It was Qui-Gon's turn to be at a loss for words.

"No longer so sharp-tongued are we, eh, _Master Jedi_? Good! I hope this is the last time I saw you in my life. Live with yourself, if you can," Chrysanthe snapped with disgust and left.

SWSWSWSWSW

"Dear Telosians,

I am saddened to be making this announcement today. Do not misunderstand me, I am not sorry about the decision, I have made. I am sorry about the circumstances, which caused the need of my making an announcement of such kind at all – my father's death.

If I have to be honest with you, until I came here, to Thani City, several days ago, I couldn't even claim that I truly knew him. I have spent the greater part of my life on Coruscant, away from him. I have hardly met him during the past 16 years.

What it took me was just several hours to get to know the wonderful person King Crion was. And he was a wonderful person, indeed. A generous, honest, loving and devoted man. He was ready to give everything for what he held dear. His family. And Telos. Unfortunately, this is just what he had to do. I can only admire him for it. I hope his death will not be in vain and his name will be remembered in the years to come.

I hope you remember him with good, because he was the last King of Telos. I have no wish to rule. Like I did not know my father days ago, I cannot honestly say that I truly know Telos. It will not be right for me to suddenly fly out of nowhere and demand I was the rightful King. Therefore, hereby, I, Xanatos, Son of Crion officially denounce any claim I have to the throne. With this act I am finishing what my father started – the democratization of Telos IV.

I call for democratic elections of the first Telosian Governor and I give my full support to the current Councilor and Green Party Leader Agapius Floros. He is an honorable man and I have no doubts he will do anything less than his best to successfully lead our planet through these perilous times.

Having already broached the subject of the current state of affairs on our home planet, I would like to give you a warning. Keep in mind that destruction and violence only cause more destruction and violence. If you do not break this vicious circle, Telos will spiral down an abyss, there is no coming back from. Trust me on this, for I know it to be true. I may be young, but have seen more than many double my age have.

I believe that we, the Telosians, can change ourselves and our planet for the better. Democracy demands responsibility. It demands it from each and every citizen. The future is ours to decide. So make sure you choose wisely in the years to come, beginning with the upcoming elections for the first Telosian Governor in history.

May the Force be with you and our home planet!"

After Qui-Gon watched his apprentice say all this, a lump formed in his throat. How could he have thought that Xanatos would truly seize power on Telos? He had called for democratic elections! This meant that he would be coming back with him to the Temple, didn't it? Where else would he go?

The Jedi Master was on edge. Why then did Xanatos have to don these official Telosian robes? Out of mourning for his father?

Crion.

That despicable person.

Everything seemed to revolve around him.

How could Xanatos claim he was a good and honest man? How could that man have manipulated a Jedi Padawan into believing this?

Not a Jedi Padawan. His son.

 _Xanatos must have loved him all along. Even I could not see this. What's more, for all his apprenticeship he had been receiving messages from that deranged man, containing Force knows what lies. And – who knows? Xanatos might have replied to some of the messages, despite claiming otherwise. Since he managed to hide his attachment to Crion from me, Force knows what else he had kept to himself or even lied about._

Chills ran down the Jedi Master's spine.

 _No, this can't be… My Xani… He couldn't have done this to me. Until this cursed mission, everything was fine. It can still turn out fine. Xani renounced the title! What a Master am I, I should have more faith in him than that!_

But what had happened with Xanatos' Padawan braid?

Where had that disconcerting scar on his right cheek come from?

As a memory of Xanatos' unnaturally Crion-like face from the Council session bore into the Jedi Master, he shuddered.

 _What have I done to him? Has Crion's death influenced him so much?_

Pain enveloped the Jedi Master.

 _My Padawan, can't you just come back to me?! I… Could it be that everything Xani revealed was nothing but the truth? That impudent woman Chrysanthe confirmed Theron had been a shady character for years… Had Crion been nothing more than the victim of Theron's schemes? Was that the reason he had so vigorously refused to confess anything?_

 _No! No! He could not have been innocent. Innocent people don't go berserk after they are accused of something, but do everything in their power to prove their innocence. Crion was nothing more than a despicable, lowly person. Curse him, I will not give him the satisfaction of losing myself in regret over killing him! This is what he's always wanted – to lure Xanatos away from the Jedi and I will not let him succeed. After all, he's failed on one stage already – Xani refused to become King! What is up to me is to ensure my Padawan becomes a Jedi Knight._

 _Xani, my Padawan, help me with this! Don't you run away from me, my boy!_

Qui-Gon's heart was overloaded with emotion.

Fear that Xanatos could still decide not to come back. Fear that he hated him for what he had done a day ago. Fear that he would never forgive him.

Anger that he had to ask forgiveness for killing a criminal, his Padawan was presenting as a saint! Anger that Xanatos could love this man and at least for now choose him over his Master!

Out of a sudden, frustration took hold of the Jedi Master's body. Frustration that Xanatos kept fleeing from his Master. The boy was not in his room yet again! How was Qui-Gon supposed to talk any sense into him, when he had no idea where Xanatos could be?!

Wait…

He was dressed in Royal Telosian robes… He had acted as a provisional King for a day at least… Then would he also inhabit the King's quarters here, in the Palace?

Qui-Gon hurried out of his room towards Crion's former quarters.


	15. Rupture

Summary: Master and Padawan are struggling to live through the recent events, which had turned their lives upside down. Plagued by fear and anger, Qui-Gon chases after Xanatos, who does his best to elude him, while plagued by similar emotions. An unexpected call from the Jedi Temple only serves to unsettle the situation further, leaving the Master/Padawan team in front of a life-changing decision.

* * *

 **Chapter 13. Rupture**

 _There are no good and bad people. There are only strong and weak,_ Xanatos was thinking, as he walked towards his father's quarters in the Palace.

 _The ones, who claim to be virtuous, are too weak to realize the truth and prefer to lie to themselves. Like Jinn. I wager he can't accept he killed an innocent man. So he'll keep convincing himself he was right. Of course, the great Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn never makes mistakes. I truly pity him – killing him is not even worth it. What had Dooku said – that he'_ _d_ _never know true power? Of course he won't! He's pathetic._

 _And dares call me by my first name in public and in a commanding manner – who does he think he is? I've changed my mind, I should have killed him then and there!_

Anger and contempt had taken firm possession over Xanatos after his conversation with Floros.

 _And this politician Floros – he also thinks he is so righteous. If he were, then why did he agree to participate in my scheme? He said it himself – that filth Theron would have devised something similar in my position! I'd have at least respected him, had he declined. Now I can only pity him as well. What, does he truly believe he is doing me some kind of favor by supporting me? I'd have succeeded without it, as well. Or is he doing this only to ask something back later? Ha, he is a damn fool, if he thinks he can control me like that! Or, wait… He said he wanted to salvage my soul from the Darkness. Like that other fool Byrne. Yes, both of them are weak. Floros could not protect his own family. Byrne could not even protect himself. What matters in the end, is only power. Power over people. Over resources. Over the Galaxy. Not just over Telos – why would I want to be stuck on a mediocre Outer Rim world for the rest of my life?!_

 _Let the Telosians think I am some righteous Jedi saint, who saved them from the evil incarnate Theron and that my father was the most devoted and honorable King ever. Good reputation always pays off. Even if I am no King, I might as well need it. Floros was foolish to believe otherwise._

 _I've inherited stock in several major Telosian companies. Riots on planet will only be bad for business. This is the other reason why I played a virtuous Jedi today. Ahahaha, they've just imprisoned one Theron, only to get themselves another one in my person!_

A more sane part of Xanatos chilled at this revelation. Shaking his head, hoping to shake off this chain of thoughts, the young man almost started running towards his father's quarters.

 _What was that? What am I thinking? What am I turning into?_

" _Don't let the Darkness convince you you're someone else,"_ sounded in the young man's head.

 _Now I get what that Ranger meant! But I am a "someone else" already. Whatever I was before, is broken. I don't want to have anything to do with it. If it survives indeed, the only thing I can do for it is make sure it doesn't get hurt any more. Power can help me do this. Both Byrne, and Floros got hurt, because they lacked power. Even Theron almighty was not more powerful than me. Good._

However, anger suddenly took an even firmer hold on Xanatos.

 _Then was Jinn stronger than me? I let him kill Crion. But do I even care about Crion?_

Pain enveloped the Jedi Padawan.

 _Not that broken part again! It is to blame for everything! It got itself hurt, because it loved both Jinn, and Crion. It was weak to feel such pathetic emotions. And it paid the price for it. I am no longer weak. I am stronger than Jinn. I can kill him, if I wish so._

Relief coursed through Xanatos' body.

 _He cannot hurt me anymore. He will not ever again. But is it wise to kill him? Some part of me wants him dead, definitely. No, I'm smarter than that. The filthy Jedi know he's here with me. They'll blame me for it and declare me Dark Jedi or something. I am dark, but I am no Jedi. They'll misjudge me again, the fools, but will surely come after me. Never mind, I've worked so hard to establish my good reputation, let's reap the fruits from it first. Pathetic Jinn will live. For now._

To make sure he escaped any provocation to act otherwise, Xanatos positioned several members of the King's Guard in front of his quarters.

Jinn was a fool, but even he was smart enough to figure out where "his Padawan" would be sleeping tonight. _He'd better realize that he has no Padawan anymore. Otherwise, he still might end up dead. I can't vouch for keeping a cool head, if he dares confront me._

SWSWSWSWSW

As Qui-Gon turned the last corner on the way to Crion's quarters, his frustration reached its highest point – there were six guards, stationed in front of the doors!

"I demand an audience with King Xanatos!" Qui-Gon said firmly. _If all of them are playing this stupid game, I can join as well!_

"The King has given us strict orders not to let anyone in. You can come back later, if the matter is so urgent, but I can give you no guarantee he will consent."

Qui-Gon kept calm for now.

"Won't you at least inform him that I want to speak with him? He might reconsider."

"He made it clear that he did not want to be disturbed by anyone for now. We will tell him, when we see him again."

"You might not see him again at all."

"Yes, you are right. We might not. We will be replaced by another squad in several hours. But these are your options. Now, go back to wherever you came from and don't stir up trouble."

"What if I decide to do just that?" Qui-Gon said with a steel voice, summoning his lightsaber. "You will tell him that Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn wants to speak with him now! Or there will be violence."

The guards took battle stances immediately.

"Then violence it is. We have strict orders."

Qui-Gon cursed mentally. _King Xanatos is very good at playing games, indeed. I have to fight these men, if I want to enter. He knows that I will not, because it is not the Jedi way._

He had one last option.

"You will let me enter," the Jedi said with a wave of his hand.

"No, we won't. We are members of the King's Guard. We are trained to resist your Jedi tricks. Go away now, Jedi."

On the inside of the door, an amused Xanatos was listening to the whole exchange.

 _Pathetic hypocritical Jinn. He could resort to violence against my father, but will not do it again to talk to "his Padawan". Why is he even here then? He obviously doesn't care enough. And if he does and still refused to fight, then he is even weaker than I imagined. He is worthless, indeed._

SWSWSWSWSW

" _I didn't start it, Master!"_

" _You tell me this every time, Xanatos! I don't care whether you started it or not. You drew your lightsaber against fellow Jedi and did not adhere to any of the accepted rules of practice dueling on Temple grounds! Your behavior is out of control. Do you realize that the Jedi Council has started regarding you as dangerous? How do you imagine to be allowed to take the trials while exhibiting such behavior? Even if they let you take them, do you think you stand a chance at passing them, if you don't learn to control yourself!"_

" _I can pass the trials! I am ready! Why does everybody think I am not? This waiting is frustrating! If I fail them, this will be the reason – frustration!"_

" _Did you hear anything of what I said? At least pretend that you are sorry for what you did! That would have shown that at least you care on some level about the incident."_

 _We've reached rock bottom, Master, for you to actually beg me to put up pretences. What would have happened, had I been honest with you throughout the years?_

" _I am honest with you. I am not sorry. The Knight and the Padawan are very much alive and well, I made sure of it. They simply got what they had been looking for. They should have known better than mess with me."_

" _Why? Who do you think you are?"_

" _Xanatos du Crion. The name speaks for itself."_

" _Yes, it does. Every decent Jedi, who hears it, frowns immediately. Your notorious reputation has overreached any boundaries of acceptability. If you do not rein yourself, I will not be allowed to continue training you. Do you understand what this means?"_

" _They threatened to expel me?"_

" _Jedi do not threaten. They simply stated the facts. Worst of all, this time I could not even disagree with them in good conscience. So, if you want to continue being my Padawan at all, start behaving properly. Or I swear I will repudiate you myself before they get the chance of kicking you out officially. What kind of a Jedi are you? Is this what I have been training you for almost 8 years to become? Both of us have failed!"_

" _Master, I…"_

" _Oh, you finally saw fit to put up some guilty pretence? I do not care! Get out of my sight!"_

" _Master…"_

" _Did you hear what I said?"_

" _I am…"_

" _Leave."_

Xanatos was tossing and turning in his father's bed. His second-worst memory was playing in his head. It was even a relatively recent one. He had no idea why his Master had gotten that angry that day – Qui-Gon hardly ever raised his voice to him, he always believed him and supported him… The one time, Xanatos had gotten his Master truly hopping mad, had been the Padawan's own fault. In contrast, the incident in question was nothing out of the ordinary. His adversaries had not gotten any bruises, exactly due to the fact that he hadn't powered down his lightsaber. He would have injured them seriously, had he even touched them, so he had made sure not to. And those two were far from good-behaving, exemplary Jedi! But the Council automatically blamed every indiscretion, Xanatos had taken part in, directly on him. They never listened. They hated him. He didn't even know why they had begun in the first place. He had been a worryingly quiet and reclusive initiate. He had started getting in trouble in his Padawan years. Moreover, often trouble seemed to find him, without him even searching for it.

But none of this mattered now. His Master's words burned him like fire.

" _Both of us have failed!"_

" _Get out of my sight!"_

" _I do not care!"_

" _I will repudiate you!"_

" _He has never cared. I told you that already. The Jedi Code forbids attachments. He was only doing his job as a Master,"_ Dooku chimed in out of nowhere.

Xanatos panicked.

" _No, shut up! Where did you come from again?! Go away! Leave me alone!"_

Then he saw it again – his father, green lightsaber impaled in his chest.

 _He killed him and left._

The young man startled awake, gasping.

Fear was coursing through him. He raced to the mirror like he had done several hours ago.

A petrified, still swollen-faced, wide-eyed, pale-eyed youngling was staring back at him.

 _I am not so weak anymore! These memories can't do a thing to me. Whatever happened last night to me hasn't repeated itself tonight. It is just my mind, playing tricks on me. I must remain calm!_

These words had no effect. The young man was trembling. Suddenly, his father's quarters seemed to be turning hostile. Shadows were lurking behind every corner. He did not belong here. The foreign-owned objects seemed to come to life and whisper to him threateningly. Warn him to leave, where he was not wanted.

" _Get out of my sight!"_ echoed in Xanatos' mind again.

 _Father left me to the Jedi, why would he want me to intrude in his rooms?_

"Leave," seemed to echo all around him.

Fear enveloped Xanatos. Rejection. He did not belong anywhere.

Unthinking, he hurried out of the front exit, startling the guards, stationed there, and started running frantically through the corridor.

To bump straight into Qui-Gon Jinn.

SWSWSWSWSW

Jedi Master Jinn had gotten out of his bed for a walk, since sleep had been eluding him for hours. Just as he was returning back to his quarters, he sensed something, coming from the direction of the King's quarters.

Fear, desperation and pain.

He stopped dead in his tracks. The sensation was very faint, indeed, and he could not be sure of the exact feelings. Was it possible that they had leaked through Xanatos' shielding? But nothing just leaked from Xanatos. He had to be practically emotionally overloaded for anyone else to be able to sense something from him.

Suddenly, the pale piercing icy-blue eyes during the Council session came back to life in front of the Jedi Master. _These eyes! He might have been playing his role perfectly, but Force knows what had been happening behind the mask! What is still happening to him. Why is he isolating himself again? I can help him! I can't just watch him torture himself to death!_

Qui-Gon heard the sound of doors, being opened. Steps resounded in the corridor.

Before the Jedi Master could realize what was happening, something flung him down.

"Xanatos!"

SWSWSWSWSW

"No, no, no. Get away from me. Where did you come from?" the young man screamed petrified, while he was trying to get back on his feet.

Qui-Gon helped him up, but made sure to grip his shoulders, so that his apprentice couldn't run away.

"Padawan, it is alright! Calm down, I am your Jedi Master, not your enemy! Stop running away from me, Xani!"

" _Get out of my sight. Leave,"_ reverberated in Xanatos' mind instead.

"No!" he squeaked. He was breathing hard. The world around him seemed to rotate. He had a hard time even standing.

"Padawan, what is wrong with you? Come with me to my quarters. I will take care of you. Everything is going to be fine, my Padawan!"

" _My Padawan." His Padawan. Qui-Gon Jinn's Padawan._

 _He's dead. I am not him anymore. I am no Jedi. I can't be a Jedi anymore._

"I am not your Padawan anymore. Don't call me that. Leave me," Xanatos shouted out in a pained voice.

Qui-Gon froze. The words had hit him harder than expected. Not that the young man actually wanted to hurt him. He stated the facts he had been trying to live with for a day and a half already.

"I… Xani, I am…"

"Just let me go!" Xanatos screamed desperately.

"I am not letting you go anywhere!" Qui-Gon regained his composure and retorted back in anger. "Whether you like it or not, you must come back with me to the Jedi Temple. Officially I am still your Master and you will do as I say."

"I do nobody's bidding," a cold menacing voice replied.

The body stopped trembling. The muscles tensed. Xanatos wrenched himself from Qui-Gon's grip and turned to leave.

The Jedi Master grabbed one of his hands.

Xanatos Force-pushed him hard. Qui-Gon flew many meters away down the corridor. More than enough for the young man to run back inside his father's quarters undisturbed.

SWSWSWSWSW

After several hours more of wishing he had requested from Vallenthyne sleeping pills again, Xanatos crawled out of his father's bed.

He didn't want to look in the mirror. He was afraid of what he would see reflected there.

He took a shower.

Slipped into his black robes.

And headed through the secret way out of the quarters to where his face would be repainted again.

Day 2nd of the masquerade ball. King Xanatos had to look dignified after all.

SWSWSWSWSW

It was still early in the morning, when Qui-Gon's holoprojector beeped.

A call from the Jedi Temple.

The last thing he wanted was to explain himself to the Council right now.

He could simply not answer it. It wouldn't be the first, nor the last time he hadn't. He was not some rule-abiding, indoctrinated Jedi.

Then he noted that the call wasn't coming from the High Council's line. At least it wasn't from the full Council.

Only Giiett and Yoda?

 _What would they tell me? I am sick and tired of that old troll's lectures._

However, a part of Qui-Gon was already in desperation. It had no idea how to handle the Xanatos situation. It needed someone else to tell it what to do.

And won over.

Qui-Gon received the call. Only Master Yoda's hologram appeared.

"Humph. Beginning to think that answer the call you would not I was."

"It was a near thing."

"What happening with you on Telos is, tell me you will?"

Qui-Gon sighed.

"If you tell me what you know first."

"Hmm, you think that bargain with me you can, young one? Nonetheless, tell you, I will. Know the Council does that killed in unclear circumstances by Jedi Master Jinn the King has been. Guilty of Liora's murder and a planned invasion of Toprawa he was presumed to be. On the next day, denounce his claim to the throne, your Padawan did, but nonetheless as King acted and half the Telosian Council arrested. Theron for Crion's alleged crimes he blamed."

Qui-Gon swallowed.

"I can hardly tell you anything new."

"Tell me, you can, whether Crion indeed guilty was? Young du Crion to clear his father's name might have wanted and the evidence not entirely truthful might have been. Still, too much evidence there was. Hard for one to think of such elaborate schemes to blame Theron for in such short time would have been. Support from a well-known and respected party leader your Padawan also had. The Chief of Police and the Chief Justice present also were."

Qui-Gon's face was distorted by an angry grimace.

"I have no idea! That man can not have been innocent! I cannot believe this! He wanted to lure Xanatos away from me! He… might have even succeeded in the end!"

"Impartial on this matter you are not. Confronted the King you should have not. A tragic result it had, because blinded by your attachment to Xanatos you were."

"No! Crion was…"

"Discuss this now we will not. More important matters there are. What does du Crion plan to do? When coming back to the Temple are you going to be?"

"He… I… do not know."

"Humph. Finished your mission on Telos is. Your presence especially, Qui-Gon, unwanted is. Your Padawan already denounced his claim to the throne has. Back to the Temple both of you should come. Even if requested your presence later during the trial against Theron is, needed in the moment you are not."

"We will come back. Eventually."

"Eventually? Demand your presence in three days, the Council does. Even a chance to attend Crion's funeral, young du Crion will have. But no more business on Telos either of you has. Arranged a transport for you, we have. At 1300 hours tomorrow it leaves."

"Xanatos needs more time. He will come back, when he is ready and I will wait for him here."

"Humph. If come with you now, he does not, in jeopardy his Padawan status he puts."

"I will not leave him here!"

"Too attached to him you have become, Qui-Gon! Unacceptable this is. Come back you must. Help you go through this I will!"

"Go through what?! My Padawan will come back with me, when he is ready!"

"Believe this you do? Even if right you are, demand your presence in three days still the Council does! If wait for him you do, endangering your own place in the Order you are!"

"You cannot be serious…"

"Attachment forbidden for Jedi is! The reason for your disobedience attachment is. If come in three days you do not, disobeyed a direct order from the Council and violated the Code you will have! Both you, and your Padawan constantly disregarding the rules have been. Disapproving of this the majority of the Council members is."

"I cannot do this, Master. Xanatos… He… is troubled. But he will come back to his senses! I have not been training him for 9 years, in order to leave him in the end!"

"Leaving him you are not. Leave with you he will not, if he so chooses. A difference there is. If a Jedi he wishes to become, come back with you, he will. A part of his trials this is. Trained him for 9 years you have, do nothing more for him you can."

" _I am not your Padawan anymore,"_ sounded in Qui-Gon's head.

At the lack of answer and maybe deducing something from Qui-Gon's face, Yoda continued:

"Spoken with him at all have you?"

"He told me he wasn't my Padawan anymore," Qui-Gon admitted in defeat.

"Humph. If a Jedi he is to become, live past his father's death he should. Of attachment his behavior speaks. Too attached both of you are.  
But if come back none of you does, severe consequences for both of you this will have. Your Padawan directly expelled most probably will be, if even his Master show up does not!"

"Is this your way to bring me back? By threatening my Padawan? If I leave him now, I might never see him again, do you realize this?"

"The Council already decided has. Hope that you, Qui-Gon, come back will, I do. A devoted Jedi you are. The Order your life is. Maybe elsewhere young du Crion's path lies. His own decision this is. Blame yourself you should not. Told you this already I have."

Qui-Gon was speechless. Why were they asking this of him? If they had simply given him more time, he would be able to speak with Xanatos… To actually speak with him, a normal conversation, not what had happened the previous night. Both of them had lost their tempers. And the boy had been out of his mind. He wouldn't have said those horrible words otherwise.

"I cannot promise you anything," Qui-Gon finally managed.

The old Master was looking at him with concern.

"Come back, you must. Not a youngling your Padawan is. Take care of himself, he can. Think of your own future, you must, Qui-Gon. Tell the Council what to do, I cannot. Many disapprove of you. If both of you on Telos remain… Allowed to come back, you may not be."

"May the Force be with you, Master," Qui-Gon said and ended the transmission.

SWSWSWSWSW

Meanwhile, the second and final day of King Xanatos' humble rule had come.

He was to denounce his birthright to the title again, this time in front of the whole Telosian Council. Or, more correctly, in front of what was left of it.

Previously, some details about the whole Toprawa affair, Liora's assassination and the actual fate of the Antarian Ranger had been cleared. Since Xanatos could not deny him ever being in the Palace, due to several healers' knowledge of an injured man's presence there, he claimed Byrne had escaped during the riots two days ago. The Chief of Police had no reservations in believing this, because Crion himself had requested a formal search for the Ranger before – if the King had something to hide, he would have searched for Byrne with the help of the King's Guard. After the last doubts in the King's innocence had dissipated, a posthumous trial for Crion was voted down. So, Xanatos had only to decline his claim to the title, make sure the Council voted in favor of democratic elections for a Governor and say a good word about Floros as a potential candidate out of lack of any better alternative.

As the session finally ended, the noble encircled himself with a group of guards again and hurried towards the exit. This whole situation was getting on his nerves already. He'd had enough with this pathetic Council and ruling Telos. He had no idea how his father had had the nerve to put up with these fools for so long. At least one good thing had come out of his death – he would not have to deal with those lowlifes ever again.

SWSWSWSWSW

As Xanatos arrived at the Palace's main entrance, a lone figure, clad in an ecru tunic and a dark-brown cloak, was waiting for him.

 _Not him again! I haven't successfully escaped from everybody, who tried to talk to me after the session, to bump into Jinn! This man is asking for trouble. And will get it, if he doesn't keep his mouth shut. Does he want to die or what?_

"Xanatos. I have to talk to you," Qui-Gon said in a firm voice.

"I do not," Xanatos replied without looking at him or slowing down his pace.

Qui-Gon turned around and followed, but couldn't even walk beside his Padawan, because Xanatos was surrounded by guards.

"Stop this game and listen to me!" the Jedi Master exclaimed with exasperation.

"I am playing no game. I do not care about whatever it is that you wish to tell me. Don't bother," Xanatos informed dispassionately.

"I will still tell this to you. The Council wants us back in three days. They have provided us with transportation back to Coruscant. The spaceship leaves at 1300 hours tomorrow from Platform Z071. If we do not come back, we will be facing severe consequences. They might even expel us from the Order!"

Xanatos was silent for a while, until he eventually said:

"Then make sure you come back, Master Jinn."

Qui-Gon stopped dead in his tracks and watched his Padawan go away from him in the center of a King's Guard formation.


	16. Red Dawn

Summary: As the hours to the departure of the spaceship he has to board are ticking by, fear and anger are taking an ever-growing hold on Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. Will his Padawan return to Coruscant with him? And if he does, with what intentions exactly?

PS Sorry for the delay. For more information about the upcoming sequels, you can visit my Tumblr, which is called raettvisa-galaxy.

* * *

 **Chapter 14. Red Dawn**

The dark sky above Thani City was illuminated by the crimson rays of the rising sun. Black and red were inseparably entwined together, mingling in a startling image of eerie light and impenetrable, all-consuming darkness.

In front of the Royal Palace the fully commissioned Royal Guard, the heart of which comprised of the King's Guard, was separated in four formations, each consisting of exactly 44 members.

A dark but reflective, plain but nonetheless grand coffin was floating about 1,5 meters above the ground. Solely silver and deep blue lines were decorating its sides. Its upper side was translucent – the noble, chiseled features of a middle-aged, black-haired man, dressed in elaborate dark-blue and silver robes could be discerned.

A similar-looking, but much younger black-clad man was standing alone between the coffin and the Royal Guard. At his command, the procession started moving forward, exiting the broken down and still unrepaired Palace's front gates.

As it reached the bottom of the hill the Royal Palace was situated on and headed along a wide street, orderly rows of men and women followed closely behind from the two side streets, which met at the foothill below the Palace. Dressed in ceremonial black robes and each of them carrying a musical instrument, they were divided according to the type of instruments they were playing. Two hovering platforms, carrying musicians, playing hard-portable musical instruments, were moving forward after them. Dark-suited members of the Telosian Airforce were marching at the very end of the funeral procession.

As the whole procession started moving on the main street, a solemn funeral march sounded from the Telosian Royal Orchestra, which was gathered in its full strength for the ceremony. At one point, a squadron of starfighters flew over the street and began performing elaborate maneuvers above the marching people.

The goal of the procession was the Kings' Memorial Grounds – a complex, dedicated to the remembrance of the rulers of Telos IV and serving as their final resting place. Shortly before it reached its destination, dark blossoms started falling from above. In the meantime, the entire sky had turned bloody crimson.

SWSWSWSWSW

The young black-haired man, leading the procession, entered an august stone hall – the Hall of the Kings, where the bodies of many Telosian rulers were preserved. According to tradition, each deceased King was presented there in a body-sustaining coffin until the death of his successor. Most Kings were burned afterwards and their ashes were preserved in enormous urns, situated in different parts of the Memorial Grounds.

Only the highly distinguished ones were preserved in corporeal form forever.

In the far end of the hall a choir and a priest were standing. Next to them a silver-haired, imposing and strongly-build middle-aged man was supporting an auburn-haired tall and lean woman with a striking but grieving austerely beautiful angular face. Beside them two men were standing – an aging, bearded one with an oblong, amiable face and a younger clean-shaven one, bearing a slight resemblance to his elder. Slightly apart from them, a dark-clad, black-haired and green-eyed middle-aged man was looking with pursed lips and audible concern at the newcomer, preceded by the grand coffin.

As the young man reached the others, he raised his right hand and the coffin turned vertically to face them. The priest started reciting a mourning proverb.

After he finished, the young man raised his hand again. As the coffin was gradually rising towards a three-meter high pedestal, he uttered solemnly the following words:

"Crion, Son of Cléon, beloved father, husband and honorable ruler, hereby I lay you to rest for the decades to come. May you find peace among the spirits of your predecessors and live forever in the hearts of the living."

After the deceased King was placed on the pedestal, the choir performed the Telosian national anthem.

SWSWSWSWSW

A lone tear was rolling down the left cheek of Xanatos du Crion, while he was observing his father in the grand coffin on top of the pedestal. The anthem had been sung minutes ago, but the noble couldn't tear his eyes from his father's body. It looked so… alive. The young man half-expected the man's eyes to open any moment now and look at him with accusation.

"Don't mourn us," was one of his father's dying wishes.

Time seemed to have stopped as Xanatos simply stood there, gaze aimed upwards, arms crossed and lips thinned. He was blind to the world around him.

His world was the awe-inspiring form of his father, elevated 3 meters above the ground, athletic body clad in beautiful silver-blue robes, features serene, noble face forever asleep.

Suddenly, a hand was put on one of Xanatos' shoulders.

"Sir…" a concerned and slightly pleading voice started. "Let's go home. We can come back any time you wish."

 _Home? Where would that be?_ the young man thought after he finally registered what had been said to him.

"Please, sir, come with me," the voice continued pleadingly, but firmly.

 _Why? I like it in here. Nothing is troubling me now. I feel… hollow. It is a pleasant sensation._

"Talk to me, sir, please..!" A tinge of desperation was already audible in the voice.

 _I… Why can't you just leave me alone…? Oh… I have to say this aloud._

"I am fine. You can go," Xanatos uttered silently.

The hand squeezed his shoulder. The voice sighed.

"I hope you are right, sir. But I am going to wait for you. Take your time."

Steps were audible. The man had retreated to give him some space. Good.

However, his peace was short-lived. A female voice sounded almost immediately afterwards:

"Xanatos!"

"Leave me alone!" the young man stated, his irritation growing.

"Look at me!"

"I told you to leave!" Xanatos grunted, still looking upwards.

A slender hand slapped his face.

Anger contorted his features. He looked at the person, who had disturbed the comfortable numbness, which had been keeping all his boiling emotions at bay.

Chrysanthe was standing next to him, a pained, but accusing expression on her face.

"What's your problem with me?" Xanatos shouted out exasperatedly.

"Go home, kid! Your father is not going to wake up and walk down that pedestal. His look was the same as the one you are wearing now when Dyone passed away. And he wasn't himself for almost a year afterwards. Don't you…"

"I told you to leave," the young man interrupted with a low and threatening tone. "It is for your own good. I cannot guarantee how I will react if you keep standing next to me. Go away."

"Kid, don't go down this path. Theron is locked up for good. This is the best we can get for our loss," Chrysanthe said with a hint of anger. After a short pause, she continued more friendly, but firmly, "Look, I will leave you now, because I can't physically drag you away with me and Heron is not supportive of the idea. But remember this – your father was our best friend. He was like family to us. You are our family as much as he used to be. Know that you can count on us for anything."

Heron appeared beside her and added:

"Take care, Xanatos, Son of Crion. Your father will be remembered."

Xanatos nodded.

"You too."

As they left, the young man was surprised to hear a warm voice, telling him:

"Don't go back on your word, Xanatos. You have to move forward." The man came closer, sighed and continued, "I will not demand you to go home or do anything. I am going to ask you a simple, but crucial question – what are you going to do with your life?"

"I have no idea," Xanatos blurted out.

The man sighed again.

"From what I saw the past two days, you are quite skilled in politics and diplomacy. You denounced your title as King, but you can still run for Governor. You made quite an impression on many people. To be honest, I will run only out of fear that a far worse candidate than me can be elected and ruin everything I've fought for the better part of my life. I don't have an actual desire to rule."

"I am done with Telosian politics, Councilor. You'd make a better Governor, anyway."

"I can understand your reservations, especially regarding what you came here to uncover. I will not push it now, but think about it. I believe you'd make a better one than me. But, surely, you must have some plan. What about the Jedi Order?"

A cold chill ran through Xanatos' veins.

"I am supposed to fly back to Coruscant today."

"Will you?"

"I have no whatsoever desire to. If I do, it will be only because I have unfinished business with the Jedi High Council," Xanatos uttered darkly.

"Don't go too hard on them," Floros said amusedly, in an attempt to alleviate the mood. He continued in a more serious tone, "And on your Jedi Master."

"Believe me, whatever I tell them, will be much less than what these hypocrites deserve."

Floros could not believe his eyes. The bright, but troubled boy, who had devotedly defended his father in front of him two days ago, had all but disappeared. In its place, he could see a dangerous-looking, threateningly frowning, vicious man, lips curved in a gesture of repulsion and eyes… The eyes were the most disturbing part. They sometimes had the tendency to turn uncomfortably piercing, but now… Had they turned yellow for a second? Floros could not be certain.

 _Maybe it is for the best that he has no intentions of running for Governor… But how can two such different people live in the same body? One of them does not belong there and I am certain it is the vicious one._

"Just make sure you don't do something you will come to regret. You are better than this, Xanatos. I saw that. In my home, two days ago, I saw that you are a good person. Don't destroy yourself over things you cannot change."

The young man's face had become more human, but still looked was much angrier than before.

"I can take care of myself. And if something is in danger of being destroyed, it is Telos. So make sure you get elected."

"I will do my best, you have my word. Don't worry about that. I wish you all the best, Xanatos. I hope you find the right path for yourself."

"All the best to you and your family, too," Xanatos nodded and aimed his gaze back towards his father's body.

For a moment he could almost feel the same numbness, which had taken hold of him before. He reveled in the sensation, however, slowly, but surely anger was creeping in and poisoning it. Abruptly, Xanatos tore his eyes from the coffin and strode towards the exit. Alden Vallenthyne followed suit.

SWSWSWSWSW

Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn was in turmoil.

It was already 1130 hours and Xanatos hadn't returned from the funeral. For that matter, Qui-Gon hadn't seen even Vallenthyne. Only a couple of guards had returned to resume their usual posts around the Palace.

His gaze fixed on the Palace's front yard, Qui-Gon was struggling to restrain his mind from reeling at the prospect of Xanatos not coming back on time. What the Jedi Master truly wanted was to return to Coruscant and, respectively, the Jedi Temple. He could not stand living in this Palace anymore. Moreover, Yoda had practically warned him that there might be no going back for him ever, if he decided to remain on Telos any longer! How was that even possible?! Had the Council so little trust in him? He was a Jedi Master, after all!

Qui-Gon was frustrated. Frustrated with those 12 fools, who had so much power over him and the fates of all Jedi. Couldn't they understand that his Padawan needed more time to deal with this? How did they expect Xanatos to act after everything that had happened? They were to blame for his attachment to Crion! They had let that hateful person negotiate his way into meeting Qui-Gon Jinn's Padawan and now they forced the boy to board a ship back straight after the man's funeral!

 _Yes, Xanatos is a boy after all! A 19-year-old boy! My boy! What kind of a trial mission is this? They have almost ruined him!_

Memories of the previous night flooded Qui-Gon's consciousness. Xanatos, out of his mind, trembling. He wished he had gotten a better look at his face, but the Palace corridors were scarcely illuminated at night. There seemed to be something disturbing about it as well… But his behavior was more than disturbing!

 _I have never seen him so scared in my life! Oh, curse me, why did I have to lose my head like that?! He needed my support and my reaction only brought us further apart! But why did he say that? Did he really mean what he said? He still hasn't come back! And I have to leave, if I plan on catching that spaceship!_

Was it possible that Xanatos would go straight to the spaceport after the funeral? He had his lightsaber on him, after all. That was actually one of the few things, which were providing the Jedi Master with hope that his Padawan would come back. If one left the Order, they had to give their weapon up for destruction. Xanatos had been wearing his lightsaber clipped to his belt all the time! He was a Jedi!

 _Of course he is a Jedi, you fool!_ Qui-Gon admonished himself. _He is your Padawan! Your Xani! Xani, who fought tooth and nail to be finally allowed to take the trials, even though he had been ready for a year and a half prior to this point. Again the 12 fools are to blame! They should have let him take the trials then and there! His frustration has only been growing lately, and this mission was the catalyst!_

Qui-Gon sighed. 1140 hours. It was high time he left. He had to.

Why?

 _I am not leaving Xani to fulfill the whims of the Councilors!_

 _But what if I get both of us expelled? If I go now, I can return for him later. I will convince_ _them to give him some time to come to his senses. But what if I do not find him? He can lose himself without a trace in the Galaxy until then! I had no clue of his whereabouts on this mission almost all the time and I hope he'll just wait for me to come back for him this time?_

Frustration enveloped the Jedi Master again.

1150 hours.

Qui-Gon braced himself.

And aimed for the main exit of the Royal Palace.

 _I must believe in him. If he really wants to become a Jedi and gives any damn about me, then he'll be there! He won't throw away being a Jedi for grieving over a dead criminal!_

SWSWSWSWSW

Thani Spaceport.

Platform Z071.

1250 hours.

Cold sweat was trickling down Qui-Gon's back.

Standing several meters in front of the spaceship, he was frantically searching for the approaching figure of his apprentice.

The remains of the crowd had almost disappeared in the ship.

Xanatos was nowhere to be seen.

He didn't have a holoticket to board the ship. But what if he had somehow boarded it anyway? This was Xanatos, after all… If he put his mind to something, nothing could possibly stop him.

If he had put his mind to creating a new life for himself on Thani City, even his Jedi Master could not stop him…

 _No! Xani, Padawan, don't make me leave you! Don't do this to me. This is going to kill me, I swear it… I can't leave you, but I must. What should I do?_

But a voice, he heard every day and loved more than he realized he did, saved him from making a decision, which utterly terrified him.

"Leaving without your dear Padawan, _Master_? I thought better of you."

The Jedi Master's heart skipped a beat. Turning around, he saw his Padawan! His Xani! Dressed in his Jedi robes! Even a Padawan braid was hanging behind his right ear! There were no beads on it… But it was his Padawan braid! He had just hidden it for the past two days! Maybe just slicked it back with the rest of his hair…

But all these details were outshone by one simple fact:

Xanatos had come!

He had remained by Qui-Gon's side.

He still wanted to become a Jedi Knight!

Somehow getting a hold of himself, Qui-Gon exclaimed with glee, "Xanatos!" The Jedi Master was so ecstatic that he didn't pay any attention to either his Padawan's cold, mocking tone, or his chilling gaze. "You came! I knew you would. I knew you would come back with me, where you belong." Qui-Gon smiled broadly, his face was shining. He put a hand on the younger man's shoulder, squeezing it. "Padawan, in my book you've successfully passed your greatest trial. You've finally left behind your past. No one can doubt your commitment to the Jedi Order. You will become a Jedi Knight, I am sure of it. I will make sure of it."

 _Yeah, like you did the first time around, Master. I've waited for over a year for you to convince 12 old hypocrites to let me take them. In the end, they sent me back home, tried to make me betray my father and he ended up dead. Everything I've ever loved is dead. The Jedi made sure to destroy it. You killed my father. And you still think that I'll come back and everything will be the same? Stupid, old fool! You'll be lucky if you're still alive when that ship lands on Coruscant._

"Just make sure I see as little of your face as possible. It is for your own good. Things can get very ugly with us sharing the same room for almost 24 hours," Xanatos uttered with cold contempt and started walking towards the ship, lifting his dark cloak's hood over his head. The only part of his Jedi clothing he approved of, together with his black boots. The rest of his a-la-Qui-Gon-Jinn gray Jedi attire he would have readily dumped years ago. Hadn't he wanted to make the best impression on everybody and to take after his Master even in appearance.

Meanwhile, Qui-Gon had frozen.

Xanatos' words had virtually slapped him in the face. He felt as though someone had poured icy water on top of him.

Then the words stabbed him right through the heart.

He didn't want to see him anymore.

Him, his Master, who had taken care of him for the past 9 years.

His Master, who loved him! Of course he did, notwithstanding the fact that he would not admit it in front of anybody. Xanatos must have figured this out by now…

And he didn't want to see him anymore, anyway.

Qui-Gon himself had been the actual reason Xanatos had almost missed this ship and his chance for knighthood with it!

The Jedi Master shuddered.

Someone called for him to board, because the ship was leaving.

He dragged himself slowly towards the voice's direction.

A single thought remained in his head, giving him strength to carry on.

 _I have failed him as a father, but I have not failed him as a Master. With or without me, he will become a Jedi Knight!_

SWSWSWSWSW

 _That old fool Jinn seems to have gotten smarter in the end. He is staying out of my way,_ Xanatos thought after almost 15 hours in hyperspace.

He had even managed to get some sleep in his shared quarters with Jinn, without stumbling upon him.

He exited the quarters, in order not take any further risk of meeting the Jedi Master. But the Force was not with him this time.

A crushed and grief-striken Qui-Gon was several steps away from the door to their quarters.

Both of them stopped dead in their tracks, as they registered each other.

Pain and sorrow were visible in the older man's warm midnight blue eyes.

Xanatos turned around swiftly and walked away in the opposite direction of the corridor.

Qui-Gon entered the quarters with lowered head and slumped shoulders.

SWSWSWSWSW

 _My father's dead. Are you trying to kill Qui-Gon, as well? Didn't you see the look in his eyes? He hasn't slept at all on this ship! He looked like he's aged 20 years!_

 _He killed Crion. Now he will suffer the consequences. If he dies on his own accord, he'll even save me the effort of killing him myself!_

 _Yes, that Jedi fool deserves to suffer! Death is too meager a price to pay for what he's done. Let him wallow in pain. Killing him is too merciful._

Xanatos was going mad again. He had no idea how he would appear before the Jedi High Council in this condition. A small part of him was even eager to go to Qui-Gon and apologize for causing him pain! It wanted to apologize to him!

 _How does one murder a part of his own self? For that is what I surely want to do before I finally kill that traitorous Jedi Jinn!_

The part of him, which was arguing in favor of the Jedi Master, laughed at the statement.

 _Maybe, you, idiot, are not that powerful, when you cannot even control me! You can kill nobody. Just shut up and let me take over._

But a menacing laughter answered.

 _You think I will let you take over? You, weakling? You got both of us in this mess! You think I am enjoying all this bullshit?! Why would I want to even care about exacting revenge on anyone? I do not care about anyone and would not let them hurt me in the first place, in order to have to go running after them for vengeance!_

An angry voice chimed in.

 _I do! I hate that lowlife Jinn! He and that corrupt Council will pay! I will tell them what they are straight in their faces! None of you can stop me!_

The cold voice continued:

 _I am not against this, that's the primary reason why I boarded this ship in the first place. Let those deranged animals on the Council hear some criticism for the first time in their lives. But you have to rein your pathetic emotions, because if you attack them in the Council Chambers, all of us are done for! We are not that powerful. Yet._

Suddenly, Xanatos seemed to reach a decision, supported by the majority of himself. He declared in triumph:

 _Excellent. Finally some progress. Now – here's the plan. We.. No, I am no lunatic! I go to that Council meeting tomorrow, tell those lowlifes how pathetic they truly are, what brainless pawns of the Senate they are, what filthy hypocrites they are, and leave the cursed Temple once and for all! Leave for all to see! Not disappear without a trace on a mission. Leave, lightsaber on my belt, straight out of the front doors! This is how Xanatos du Crion will leave the Jedi Order. Head high. Strong and unwavering. For all pathetic Jedi to see!_

A part of him protested violently.

Only to be silenced by an overwhelming opposition.

SWSWSWSWSW

Approximately 17 hours ago, Royal Palace

"Vallenthyne, I have decided to fly back to Coruscant. Since you were going to remain jobless even if I had decided otherwise – I am no longer a King, after all, I sent a sum to your bank account yesterday. It is a compensation for your dismissal and everything you have done for me in the past days. In case you need more credits, or anything else, you can call me. You have my comlink number."

"Thank you, sir, but I do not care, whether you are officially a King or not. I am sworn to serve your family. You are Xanatos, Son of Crion. Nothing has changed for me. I will be waiting for you."

Xanatos sighed.

"Tell me one thing, Vallenthyne. Why are you so adamant not to leave the person, you found lying on the floor semi-conscious, who, afterwards, threatened to kill you as a sign of gratitude and has been ordering you around for three days already?"

Vallenthyne smiled.

"I told you, sir. My life is dedicated to serving your family."

After Xanatos arched an eyebrow in suspicion, the aide continued:

"Look, normally I would have had my doubts after you denounced your title… But what you've shown me and Telos the past days has dissipated any doubts I might have had. You are a leader. I will support you in whatever you decide to do in the future."

Xanatos' eyes glinted with pleasure.

"Good. But know one thing – there is a chance that I might not come back. If I am not back in 3 days, you are free of all vows you have ever sworn to serve my family. Take care, Vallenthyne."

"You take care, sir. Have a safe flight."

Xanatos nodded and left for the secret passage to his father's quarters.

 _A safe flight Vallenthyne said. He should have told that to Jinn!_

The young man's Jedi belongings were spread out on a couch in the living room.

He had ordered Vallenthyne to fetch them from his former quarters two days ago.

He looked at them with disdain.

 _Masquerade ball part two. Unfinished business. Time to pay my dues to the Jedi Order. And for it to pay what it owes me._

SWSWSWSWSW

All the mental battles he was constantly fighting had taken their toll on Xanatos. He needed to rest. He had slept for no longer than 4 hours in the shared quarters with Jinn, because he did not want to risk meeting him. And after 4 hours he had started having nightmares anyway.

But he was so tired already that there scarcely was such a possibility.

The third class ship the pathetic Jedi had made him endure more than 24 hours in did not have any place else comfortable enough, where Xanatos could sit and snooze for a while.

 _At least I am not a Jedi pauper anymore. This is the last time I let myself endure such miserable accommodation._

He paused before the door of the shared quarters. He could not sense any life-form's presence in the room. However, he had a nasty feeling he would be in for a surprise. He decided to take the risk.

Qui-Gon Jinn was sitting on a chair, directly facing the door.

The lines on his face were much deeper than usual. His long hair was loose and ruffled. The usual warm light in his midnight blue eyes was gone. They had transformed into two bottomless, lifeless dark-blue pits.

"Don't say anything and let me sleep!" Xanatos hurried to say and slumped in one of the beds.

Qui-Gon sighed deeply.

"I will not disturb you. I understand, if you wish another Master to be assigned to you for what's left of your apprenticeship. I will make sure there are no objections to that from anyone. This is all I can do for you, Pad-…, Xanatos. Sleep well and may the Force be with you."

The Jedi Master stood up to leave.

Something snapped in Xanatos. Exhausted as he was, he let the pro-Jinn part of him win over without a fight.

"You don't have to leave. You can use some sleep yourself," he mumbled and huddled up in his blanket.

In Qui-Gon's oh-so exhausted and tortured mind all that echoed was, "You don't have to leave." _He wants me to stay! He doesn't want another Master!_

With a heart-felt "Thank you, my Padawan," he collapsed in the other bed.

In turn, what reverberated in Xanatos' drifting away mind was "My Padawan".

 _His Padawan. Master Qui-Gon's Padawan. Is this for real? Can this still be?_

SWSWSWSWSW

"Xani, Padawan, wake up!"

An unsteady hand was ruffling Xanatos' hair.

A whirlwind of questions invaded the Padawan's fuddled mind.

 _Master… What's happening? Am I still at the Temple? Weren't we sent to Telos? Or are we travelling to Telos now?_

The young man opened his eyes to see his Master standing next to him with a deeply-troubled, but somewhat hopeful expression on his face.

"Yes, Master?" Xanatos blurted out questioningly.

A wide smile illuminated the Jedi Master's face.

"Padawan, we'll be landing on Coruscant in 30 minutes. I've brought you something to eat. I have no idea whether you've eaten anything in the past day. I, for once, realized that I haven't, when I woke up a couple of minutes ago."

Reality sank in quickly.

 _I called him "Master"?! I am pathetic. And what is Jinn thinking?! I let him sleep here last night, which I shouldn't have, of course, and now he acts, as though he were my Jedi Master again?! I don't know who's the more pathetic one here…_

"Are you alright, Padawan?" Qui-Gon asked cautiously, after icy-blue eyes had suddenly pierced through him and no response came out of his apprentice.

 _He has every intention on following up with this pretence. And if I start acting normal again, I'll risk him actually provoking me into killing him… Haha, there will be violence in this case… Ok, Master, I choose the Jedi way. Two can play this game. This is a follow-up masquerade, after all. And – I do not want to kill him on a public transport, now, do I? My father was stupid enough not to cover his tracks properly – I will not follow his example on that. If I decide on killing Jinn, I will make sure no one can ever blame it on me officially. I may be going crazy, but I am neither an idiot, nor a fool!_

"Yes, Master, I am fine. You are right, I have not eaten anything either."

 _Duh, I told him he was right about something. I should pick my words more carefully._

Qui-Gon's face seemed a little relieved.

"Alright then, let's have a bite of the breakfast I brought. It is afternoon already, but since it is our first meal for the day, I opted for breakfast snacks."

 _Like I care._

Xanatos rolled out of his bed and massaged his forehead. At least no nightmares had troubled him this night, but he still felt awful. Every morning since that fatal scene he had witnessed in the hallway he had gotten up already feeling tired and plagued by a throbbing headache. Suddenly, he froze. _What about my face? Yesterday's make-up is still on it! It might have erased itself!_

However, the young man managed to calm down. _Jinn would have already said something, if my face wasn't looking right. But a visit to the 'fresher surely won't do me bad._

Xanatos grabbed his backpack.

"Master, I'll go to the refresher first. You don't have to wait for me."

Qui-Gon nodded an "Of course, Padawan".

After he made sure the make-up would last several hours more, Xanatos sat on the chair next to Qui-Gon, who had been indeed waiting for him.

"Try out the tea first, you're in for a surprise," Qui-Gon remarked.

Xanatos took a sip and immediately got an incredulous look on his face.

"This cannot be! They have somehow stolen your recipe! And have prepared it almost as good as me!" the young man blurted out.

Qui-Gon laughed genuinely.

"You are the best at cooking sappir tea, young one, don't worry. Though this one is definitely good enough for my taste."

Xanatos groaned.

"Stop calling me young one, or I will reconsider my decision of letting you stay in this room!"

The young man's eyes flashed threateningly.

Whatever reaction Xanatos had expected, was not the one, which followed.

Out of the blue, an impish grin covered Qui-Gon's face.

"It is a little too late for this, _young one_ , we are landing in 20 minutes! You've spent ten in that 'fresher already! I feared you weren't going to get out at all!"

 _I should have killed him on Telos! He's insufferable!_ Xanatos thought, however, no actual ill-boding could be detected in the statement.

SWSWSWSWSW

The Master/Padawan-team was already in an air taxi, leading them to the Jedi Temple.

Xanatos had successfully survived the breakfast with "his Master", pretending that nothing had happened. But as they were nearing the Temple, a deep-rooted feeling of nostalgia settled over him.

A broken part of him regarded this place as home and longed to return back to it.

Another one wanted to burn the building to the ground.

The young man's eyes started to water, contrary to his will.

 _What is wrong with me again?!_ he thought with exasperation.

As soon as he said it, his consciousness separated into squabbling voices.

 _We are returning back home! That's what's happening and I am taking over from now on!_

 _No! Shut up! This is not our home. The Jedi and their Council are to blame for everything. Get it through your head – Xanatos du Crion is no Jedi anymore. And it is for the better!_ an at least seemingly cold and rational voice countered.

 _All the Jedi deserve to die and…_ a cruel and blood-thirsty voice started, but was silenced immediately.

 _You'd better shut up, as well! We all know what your thoughts on the matter are. I represent you here,_ the second one exclaimed with irritation.

Xanatos breathed several times. This war inside him was taking its toll on his frayed nerves again. In the end he feared he was going to go berserk simply because of this maddening state of his consciousness.

He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"We're almost home, Padawan. Everything is going to be fine."

 _He's talking to me as though I am some youngling!_

And yet a part of Xanatos was soothed by the warm baritone and the tenderness of the gesture.

Regret coursed through the young man.

 _I never actually gave him a chance to apologize._

 _He had a chance to apologize! After he killed him. He didn't. He missed it – he didn't want to apologize at all! He has never cared about us. And now he is acting like nothing ever happened,_ the freezing voice opposed again.

 _You can't be sure!_

 _You are pathetic._

 _Maybe I am. Let's make a deal. You let me take over for now. If he apologizes and makes amends, I will take over for good! If not… I will oppose you no more._

 _Hahahaha, you are pathetic, indeed. But I agree – let him hurt you again, perhaps you'll die at last and I'll be rid of you for good! I warn you – you are on your own. Don't go crying back to me to relieve the pain he inflicts on you._

 _He won't. He cares. He will apologize! You'll see! And I will confess everything that happened on Telos, the Jedi will help me get rid of the Darkness! Which means of the better part of you._

 _Yes, the truly dark part of me is indeed the better one, despite its tendencies to go out of control sometimes. But once you go down a dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny, young one. You are sure they won't just chain you in the dungeons and leave you there to rot?_

 _Qui-Gon won't let them!_

 _Hahaha, he'll be the one to chain you. But I will not let that happen. I will die before I let myself be made a prisoner of the pathetic Jedi. I hope I kill many of them before they get me.  
_ _So – beware of your decisions, pathetic one. Or you'll get both of us killed._

 _It will be better this way. You are cruel. You don't deserve to live._

 _You are weak and I will dispose of you myself eventually. I hope Jinn does the job for me, though. So – you have your deal. Go break your heart properly._


	17. For Old Times' Sake

In the last day of 2016 I wish you all a very happy and prosperous New Year!

Summary: In the aftermath of the one mission, which had tried them and their relationship to the fullest, Master and Padawan struggle to move forward back at the Jedi Temple.

P.S. "Trial of fate" is drawing to an end. Expect book 2 as a new story (accessible from my profile page) - its first chapter will be published soon.

* * *

 **Chapter 15. For Old Times' Sake**

Xanatos du Crion decided to be Padawan du Crion for one last evening. If this did not suffice to change anything for the better, he would go through with his initial plans. With no regrets.

His broken self took over. A mix of snobbishness and sharp humor, concealing a warm heart. A scarred heart, which was now bearing a fresh deadly wound, but was holding on to life nevertheless. Normally, an even bigger wall of arrogance and coldness surrounded the heart, but all of them had already sided with the unlocked Darkness in the young man and had retreated in a far-away corner of his consciousness for the time being.

In question was would a broken heart suffice to mend a broken relationship?

Padawan du Crion and Jedi Master Jinn walked through the main entrance of the Jedi Temple. Both of them looked relieved, two pairs of warm blue eyes were shining brightly, as they walked side by side to their quarters. On the way, they met Jedi Master Oppo Rancisis. Xanatos' lips curved upwards in a small smile.

"It is good to see you both, Padawan du Crion, Master Jinn," the Councilor greeted them with a smile of his own. "I am very glad that you are back."

"It is good to be back, Master Rancisis." _Great! We've just stumbled upon my favorite Councilor around here. The only one, who actually harbors some respect for me. He always says my name first, when he greets a group of people I am among. Even that time, when I was being escorted by Giiett to my quarters right after he caught me sneaking around the restricted section of the Archives, Master Rancisis had the audacity to greet me first!_

Qui-Gon couldn't help smiling as well, especially after hearing his Padawan's response. However, he opted for a different approach. He wanted to know what to expect during the upcoming Council session.

"Of course we are back! Were there any doubts about it?"

A frown appeared on the Councilor's face.

"Hmm. A certain Grand Master had his doubts – this is for sure. And both of you don't have many friends on the Council, if I may express myself this way."

Xanatos' consciousness was pierced by a cold blade and fell apart in pieces again.

 _Of course, the old troll! He sent me on this cursed mission to get rid of me!_

 _No, he is the Grand Master, he must have had solid reasons!_

 _Yes, solid reasons to get rid of us, which are that he simply hates us!_

Gathering his willpower and deadening the quarreling voices, he exclaimed, _For Force's sake, even this part of me has different sides, which are at enmity with each other. I officially dub myself lunatic!_

Qui-Gon was displeased with the answer as well and was quick to get rid of the Councilor's company:

"Well, we have proven him wrong, this is for certain. We will see you tomorrow, Master Rancisis."

The Councilor nodded, aimed an encouraging look towards Xanatos and continued on his way.

SWSWSWSWSW

A couple of minutes later Qui-Gon knocked on the door to his apprentice's room.

"Padawan?"

"Come in, Master."

Qui-Gon strode in the room with enthusiasm.

"What are we doing this afternoon?"

Xanatos had no clue what to answer and since Qui-Gon evidently had something in mind, he offered:

"What do you feel like doing, Master?"

"Why don't we spar as a start? We haven't for several days already. We can perform some katas as a warm-up."

The thought of sparring unsettled the young man.

 _What if the Darkness takes over and makes a duel to the death out of it?_

 _Relax, weakling, it won't. It doesn't let itself be controlled easily, but I will do my best to restrain it. I doubt you will go berserk without a provocation. And I would like to know the latest stand of our lightsaber skills against that said Master of yours. You never know when we'll face him in an actual duel to the death and when this moment comes I don't want any nasty surprises,_ Xanatos' evil self reassured the broken part, which was currently in charge.

 _Ha, so much for your threats to kill him. You can't! He's one of the best duelists in the Temple, you arrogant idiot! My Master…_

 _Ugh. Just keep quiet, young Padawan, and go fight him._

"Alright, Master, let's go," Xanatos answered with a strange light in his eyes.

Not noting it, Qui-Gon patted his apprentice on the back and the two exited their shared quarters.

SWSWSWSWSW

Spectators were gathering around one of the dueling areas in the main training hall of the Jedi Temple.

Nobody wanted to miss a duel between the unconventional, but nonetheless awe-inspiring Master Jinn and his infamous, but brilliant Padawan du Crion.

Meanwhile, Master and Apprentice were circling each other with locked gazes.

Out of a sudden, they performed the Ataru fighting stance in perfect unison, flew towards one another in attack and, crossing blades in mid-air, each landed where the other one had just been standing. Not hesitating even for a split-second, Xanatos jumped in his Master's direction again. Just before he was upon him, he twisted his body to the left, aiming for Qui-Gon's midsection. Xanatos was counting on the well-proven fact that with his 42 years the Jedi Master was less lithe than his 19-year-old Padawan. However, Qui-Gon succeeded in evading the attack with a jump towards Xanatos' right shoulder blade. The Master hoped that Xanatos would not be fast enough to either evade or parry, due to his at times insecure footwork.

His calculations went wrong as well. Catching Qui-Gon unawares, instead of failing to guard his back, Xanatos moved deftly out of harm's way, simultaneously aiming for a hit at Qui-Gon's thighs.

It was a near miss.

The Master escaped his apprentice's blade in the last possible moment and put a distance between them. The two combatants started circling each other again.

Determination was all that could be read in Xanatos' eyes. Devoid of his mixed feelings – from anger and lust for revenge to admiration and love, towards the man he was up against, the young man's focus was entirely on the ongoing duel and his adversary's movements. His disenchantment with Qui-Gon blocked the natural Padawan's idolization of his Master, thus freeing him of any thoughts that he could not possibly win a duel against his own mentor. The remains of the love towards the Jedi Master prevented the growing hatred in Xanatos from blinding him and weakening his self-control.

Through this conflicting emotions' neutralization the young man subconsciously reached the Jedi ideal of "No emotion". Even his waning strength did not make his resolve waver, as the duel continued on and on with none of the opponents being able to take the upper hand. Xanatos' enviable stock of perfected advanced Makashi sequences helped him dodge with efficiency and grace even the most proficient and powerful Ataru attacks of his adversary. After endless thrusts, parries, air acrobatics, Xanatos found himself facing Qui-Gon's unguarded back. He aimed his lightsaber for it.

Meanwhile, Qui-Gon fought his Padawan for the first time with absolutely everything he got. His love for his Xani was muddled by the boy's contradicting behavior ever since the two were assigned the mission to Telos and by an accumulated tension between Xanatos and him in the course of a year of striving to win the Council's favor. The guilt he felt about killing the despicable Crion, doubled by the pain he thus unwontedly inflicted on his apprentice due to Xanatos' attachment to his father, and the uncovered existence of this far too strong attachment itself strengthened the Jedi Master's subconscious anger, simultaneously aiming it at the very individual, his strong emotional ties to whom were to blame for everything. All this aroused one wish in Qui-Gon – to win the duel at all costs and prove his superiority.

Despite the mounting exhaustion as the fight dragged on, the Jedi Master's desire to be victorious was more and more on the increase. Even though he was convinced his apprentice would eventually make a mistake, which would cost Xanatos the victory, Qui-Gon did not ease his input in the duel. At one point, as he was turning to face his adversary after having somersaulted in mid-air, Qui-Gon was certain Xanatos would not be able to match his Master's pace. The Padawan had executed a more elaborate Ataru technique and would need more time to turn around than Qui-Gon. The Jedi Master spun around, aiming his blade straight forward, already tasting victory.

The whole training room full of spectators stilled its breath.

Master and Apprentice faced each other and stopped short in their attacks. Both were pointing their lightsabers at each other's chests. Stalemate.

Breathing hard, they locked gazes again. Xanatos' dispassionate determined eyes pierced Qui-Gon's stern burning narrowed ones. An electric currency was crackling between them.

As suspense finally released its firm grip on the audience, a storm of applause erupted.

It abruptly broke the spell, which had taken hold of Qui-Gon. His maniac wish to win and the disbelief, mingled with anger at the unsatisfactory end result, vanished in order to be replaced by guilt over his unbecoming previous behavior and genuine pride, love and admiration for his Padawan.

Ignoring the guilt for the time being, Qui-Gon suddenly flashed a joyous smile and the warm light returned in his shining midnight-blue eyes.

Startled by the unexpected change, Xanatos blinked to attest it actually happened. Immediately, his dispassionate state of mind crumbled under the assault of conflicting emotions at the end result of the duel. The Padawan had never stood his ground in a fight of this level against his Master. The flood of feelings nearly knocked the Telosian out of balance.

Disbelief and a sense of wrongness at not having lost a duel of this magnitude against his admirable Master.

Joy and triumph at the accomplishment.

Disappointment and anger at not having won.

A cold and calculating sense of contentment and finality. Jinn had taught him everything he knew. He had indeed surpassed his use and become disposable.

However, after realizing the genuineness of the pride and love in his Master's eyes, a certain part of Xanatos' broken self melted. Since the young man's anti-Jinn self had retreated in a far-away corner of Xanatos' mind, said part succeeded in taking over his consciousness, possessing it with disbelief and a sense of wrongness, mingled with embarrassment. Xanatos extinguished his lightsaber. Underneath the make-up and thus invisible to everyone, his cheeks reddened.

Qui-Gon clasped his Padawan's right shoulder, exclaiming blissfully:

"Excellent work, Padawan! I could not be more proud of you."

Xanatos' heart skipped a beat.

"Master, I… don't know what to say… This feels wrong."

Qui-Gon's baritone rang in a whole-hearted laughter.

"My Padawan, instead of knighting you, now the Council has to consider promoting you straight to Jedi Master. You can stand your ground against one, that's for sure," the older man said amusedly.

Xanatos blinked.

"Come on, when did you become so shy and humble, you very young, naughty and snobbish Padawan mine?" Qui-Gon exclaimed fondly, but slightly mockingly.

Immediately, Xanatos came to his senses and his full broken self took control.

Arching an eyebrow, he said in a taunting tone:

"Hmm, Master, if you prefer my being an arrogant troublemaker, I will be very glad to resume being one."

With another laugh Qui-Gon laid an arm on Xanatos' shoulders and led him in their quarter's direction.

"I've lived for 9 years with this troublemaker, I can survive a few weeks more."

"You have no idea what you are going in for, Master," Xanatos exclaimed with a smile, his eyes glinting mischievously.

The Jedi Master smiled even wider.

"I can pardon some more of your misbehavior, especially after what you've just showed in that duel."

Xanatos froze at this statement. Despite the fact that it was made in a joking tone, the phrase "Pardon some more of your misbehavior" irritated a sour spot in the young man.

 _He is the one, who owes me an apology!_ reverberated angrily in the noble's consciousness.

 _Did you ever apologize for twisting the facts of your various indiscretions or even confess having done so?_ an accusing voice countered.

 _He killed my father in cold blood and left me! How can you even compare the two?! If he doesn't apologize, then he doesn't truly care about me at all! And I'll have every right to leave him and this damned Temple for good!_

The angry voice won over.

At the lack of a witty retort from his apprentice, Qui-Gon continued:

"You are out of shape, young one, you should have already blurted out a snobbish response."

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?!" Xanatos retorted with audible irritation.

"Haha, may I remind you that you are still a Padawan, Xani! Especially if you continue misbehaving, I will go on taking full advantage of my role as a Master, which means – ordering you what to do and not taking any criticism from you!" Qui-Gon laughed, as the two made their way through the crowd.

"Beware, Master. This is an official declaration of war," Xanatos' eyes flashed dangerously.

"Hmm. After that duel, I might be more willing to take your warning to heart," the Jedi Master replied mindfully.

Focusing his thoughts back on the duel, Xanatos nearly stopped dead in his tracks. The stern, narrowed eyes of his Master burned him. They had been burning with… anger?

 _Why was he angry at me?! It should be the other way around!_ Xanatos exclaimed with growing exasperation.

The memory of his Master, circling around him and stalking his every movement sent shivers down his spine.

 _Of course! He was angry, because he couldn't win the duel! He has always been jealous of me, I've surpassed all his achievements from the time when he was a Padawan. And he dares play the proud, loving Master afterwards!_

 _No, his reaction was genuine! We all saw it!_ another voice protested.

 _You cannot be sure. I've told you already – he doesn't truly care about us! Maybe he's convinced himself he does, but his behavior speaks clearly enough. Throughout the duel he had no time to put up pretences – that was his real face! Why does he even pretend otherwise? Doesn't he realize how cruel this is?_

 _Shut up! He will apologize! Help me out here, for Force's sake! We both made that deal to let the Darkness take over, if Master doesn't apologize! We do not want to alienate him! Let's work on that!_

In the meantime, Qui-Gon was sunk in his own thoughts about the duel.

The dispassionate, calculating and determined eyes of his Padawan throughout the fight pierced through him.

So emotionless… _But I am supposed to be proud that he did not let his emotions get the better of him! He fought as a true Jedi!_ Qui-Gon admonished himself. However, the lack of any emotion in his Padawan's eyes had been disconcerting, just like the icy-blue gaze that had pierced through him far too often of late. What the Jedi Master longed for was to see warmth and admiration in his Xani's crystalline, deep-blue eyes.

Having no desire to follow this disturbing chain of thoughts any longer, Qui-Gon opted for following up on his own advice and living in the moment. With a smile, he remarked:

"Padawan, dinner time is a few hours away. It's your turn to choose what we'll do."

Carefully weighing his options in his eagerness to create a suitable atmosphere for extracting some kind of apology out of his stubborn Jedi Master, Xanatos replied:

"If we are planning on having a nice dinner, I'll need more than an hour to prepare the food. I'd better start cooking straightaway. And you'd better make yourself useful this time!"

Qui-Gon groaned.

"Noo, not again! Your cooking takes you ages! I still have no idea what you do in that kitchen for so long. I am much faster."

Xanatos snorted.

"I take my time, but at least my meals actually taste good! Yours are inedible and I swear some of them are even poisonous!"

In a mocking tone, Xanatos added:

"Seriously, what kind of a Master are you? Your poor Padawan has been cooking for you for the past 9 years! What are you going to do after I get knighted? You'll starve to death, Master!"

"I can always eat in the Temple dining room – the food there is not much worse than what you can manage, don't you think you are such a fine cook, my very young Padawan! And the reason behind my humble cooking abilities is that Dooku regards cooking as an activity unworthy for the time of a Jedi."

At the mentioning of Dooku, cold chills started running through the noble's body. Doing his best to appear composed, he cut in sarcastically, "Just like he made sure to kindly express the one time, we actually invited him to dinner."

Qui-Gon chuckled.

"He did, didn't he? Well, back in the day he forbade me to even try learning to cook anything. Both of us used eat either at the Temple or in high-end restaurants in the Senate district. As you well know, with the kind of membership card for the most elite aristocratic club in the galaxy Dooku has somehow acquired, one can eat for free in almost any exquisite restaurant."

"What cooking abilities I have now I managed to develop after my knighting. But throughout Feemor's apprenticeship I didn't have to cook again – that boy is a natural talent! Frankly, Feemor was ready for the trials all along. I didn't need to move a finger during his padawanship. In exchange for the little I could teach him, I got expert help on missions and quality meals. It was the deal of a lifetime," Qui-Gon explained in a mischievous tone.

Hearing Feemor's name and the claim that he had already been ready for the trials – ready at the age of 17, when he had been made Qui-Gon's Padawan after his first Master's death, made Xanatos' dread of Dooku turn into anger and jealousy.

Exerting another brave effort to shake off the unwanted emotions, he observed:

"Save your excuses, Master. They don't change the fact that you are a terrible cook! So, now you are going to help me prepare the dinner! And, who knows, you might actually learn something from the experience."

The Jedi Master smiled.

"One can ascertain that a Master/Padawan pairing is right, when both Master and Padawan learn from each other. I have learned many things from you, Xani, I certainly don't mind improving my cooking skills with your help."

Qui-Gon's gentle and honest remark managed to calm Xanatos down a little.

"Excellent, Master, your crash course in cooking begins in half an hour. Brace yourself!"

SWSWSWSWSW

Several hours later, Master and Padawan were sitting around the table in their quarters' living room, leading a cheerful conversation. They had already prepared and eaten their dinner. All this time, Xanatos had been hoping that his Master would finally deem fit to broach the events from Telos and would apologize for what he had done. At a subconscious level, he was growing irritated and hurt. How could his Master pretend that nothing had happened?! The noble's evil self, which had promised not to interfere, was growing impatient as well and did not miss an opportunity to remind Xanatos' broken part that it had misjudged Qui-Gon and that it would only get hurt again.

None of this inner turmoil showed on the surface, however. Unsure of what was about to transpire during the rest of the evening or in the Council chambers the next day, Xanatos tried to enjoy the pleasant conversation with his Master to the fullest. At one point, the Padawan exclaimed with an impish grin:

"If you continue calling me young one, then why shouldn't I start calling you old one? You are more than double my age, after all, Master."

"Very funny, young one," Qui-Gon countered tauntingly.

"Beware, old one! I have every intention of keeping my promise."

"And I have no intention of letting myself be blackmailed. For every time you call me "old one" you get an additional hour of meditation," a deadly serious Qui-Gon declared.

"And how are you going to make sure I actually meditate during this hour, old one?"

"Meditation! Now!"

Xanatos couldn't help bursting out in laughter at his Master's stern expression.

"You have no respect! How many more meditation hours do you want to earn yourself by keeping up with this insolence?"

Xanatos started laughing even harder.

Their eyes met.

Qui-Gon, realizing the absurdity of the situation, couldn't help laughing as well.

"Master, that trick might have worked when I was a ten-year-old," Xanatos said with joyful tears in his eyes.

"Old habits die hard, Padawan. It's very disconcerting that I can't make you do anything anymore."

"Hey, I'm still your Padawan. No one knows for how much longer exactly, but I'm still supposed to obey you."

"Padawan," Qui-Gon sighed, "For the 9 years I've been your Master, I guess I should finally admit one thing – that no one can make you do his bidding without your consent. All the times you didn't want to listen to me, you just didn't. And the times you did – you happened to agree with me or let yourself be persuaded to do so."

Sobering up, Xanatos replied:

"I presume you have a point here, Master. But I did my best to listen to you. And let myself be persuaded as often as possible."

"I know, Xani, I know. I don't hold this against you. You know that I'm hardly a person who tends to do anyone else's bidding myself. I wouldn't like it either if my Padawan was such a person."

Xanatos offered a broad smile.

"The stubborn, free-spirited, independent, dignified fools we are, Master, just wouldn't admit anyone's opinion is better than our own, anyway. Even if it actually, by some miraculous chance, happened to be."

"Haha, Padawan, stubborn we both are, indeed. I suspect the Council keeps postponing your Knighting, only because the Councilors don't want to deal with another me questioning their wisdom."

"I haven't looked at it from this perspective," Xanatos remarked impassively.

 _You are wrong, Master. They just don't like me and don't trust me. Half of them don't like you either, but they do trust you. Not the same, Master. I doubt they didn't want to knight you, too._

 _Ha, the corrupt deranged hateful Councilors will never knight you, sniveling Padawan!  
_ _Never mind, what is happening with your apology? I told you your beloved Master had no regrets about murdering your father! He is a cold hypocrite, like the fools on the Council! This pathetic dinner is getting on my nerves already. Brace yourself, for I will be taking over any minute now!_

Xanatos' already stressed out broken former self panicked.

 _No, we have a deal! Give him more time! He will apologize!_

However, cold dread, anger and hurt were rapidly building up in Xanatos. He was beginning to think that he was in for a cruel surprise and he should never have made this bargain with his evil self.

Meanwhile, thoughts about the upcoming Council session pervaded the Jedi Master's mind. Concerns whether the Councilors would request oral reports from both him and his Padawan during the session itself. Concerns about how Xanatos would react to a request of this kind and how hard it would be for him to retell what had happened from his point of view.

 _Maybe I should talk to him before the session… His behavior turned back to normal just last night. What if he's still struggling with all the events from Telos? We did not discuss any of them properly. For Force's sake, he even claimed he wasn't my Padawan anymore!_ Qui-Gon thought with dread. Pain enveloped his body for a short while.

 _Why is everything so messed up! One should keep his focus in the here and now! I have no wish to revisit those unpleasant memories! They are in the past! Xanatos is acting like he used to before the cursed mission! He has made a significant progress and has finally begun to cope well with the situation. Is there an actual need to reopen both our unhealed wounds?_

Master and Padawan had been so engrossed in their thoughts that they hadn't realized that an awkward silence had enveloped the room.

As they noticed it, they stood up and said simultaneously:

"Master, I…"

"Padawan, …"

Xanatos, still in hopes to get an apology, knew he had to make Qui-Gon speak first, so he was quick to say:

"You first!"

"Well,…" Qui-Gon started, not really knowing what to say. He had only wanted to break the uncomfortable silence.

"I did not mean to say anything specific… I just…" Suddenly, his voice became firmer, "Padawan," he paused, "I have to tell you this. You have to know that I am truly…"

 _He will apologize! I told you!_ Xanatos' broken part exclaimed gleefully.

However, Qui-Gon made a sudden pause, before he repeated himself:

"You have to know that I am truly proud of you! You have been a great Padawan, I could not have wished for a better one. Know that you will make a great Jedi Knight." Eyes shining, he put a hand on Xanatos' shoulder.

All the pent up hurt erupted in the young man's consciousness.

Xanatos felt cold.

Alone.

And betrayed.

 _I don't care what you think of me anymore! I was no great Padawan. I was a troublemaker and a cheat! I will make no Jedi Knight at all, because I am already on the Dark Side! You do not know me! You have never cared about me! You care only about your ambitions about me! Go to hell! Why did you have to hurt me again?! I hate you!_

 _What did I tell you? You didn't listen to me. Now, you will suffer! I hope you die!_ an angry voice chimed in again.

 _Why are you so cruel? Just kill him instead! You want him dead? Maybe I already do as well!_

 _You are weak and pathetic. I told you that I will not interfere when you get hurt. Either kill him yourself and prove yourself worthy of existence. Or die, because of him – let him kill you once and for all. I have no use of you._

 _I hate you!_

 _You cannot even hate, weak one. Get a hold of yourself._

Qui-Gon's eyes changed from shining with pride and joy, to clouded with worry. Xanatos said nothing in return to his Master's praise. The Padawan's face was a mask of calm. His eyes had turned pale icy-blue again. Qui-Gon shivered, as they pierced emotionlessly through him.

"Xani? " he inquired cautiously.

"What?" an irritated automatic response sounded.

"Padawan, are you alright? Is there anything wrong?"

The young man seemed to come to his senses.

"It's nothing, Master, I'm okay. I… thank you very much for the kind words. I wasn't expecting them," Xanatos blurted out. _I sure wasn't,_ he raged, as pain bore deeper into his heart.

Qui-Gon was frowning.

"Padawan, you know you can tell me anything. I want to know what is troubling you."

 _Unbelievable! Maybe the fact that you stabbed my father in the chest with your lightsaber! Maybe that's what's bothering me!_

"There is nothing wrong with me, Master. I am simply tired from the long journey. I was not in the best of moods, especially in the beginning, as you surely can recall. I have a lot to meditate on, but I will be fine."

 _What's wrong with you?! Are you an idiot? Don't you think you… Oh… Why does it hurt so damn much? Why?_

Quickly, he added:

"Yes, I'd better go to bed. We have a Council meeting to attend tomorrow. I'd better not oversleep as I did last time."

Qui-Gon's frown had become even deeper.

"I… I hope you are truly alright, Padawan. If you need anything, want to talk about something, just…"

"I know, Master, I am not a youngling. Good night," the young man said with an irritated tone and turned to leave. But Qui-Gon was not pleased to let him go like that.

"Xanatos!"

"What?!" Xanatos exclaimed with a raised voice.

Qui-Gon was disturbed by his Padawan's sudden angry expression.

"I… I am sorry if I am treating you like a youngling right now, but I am your Master and only wish the best for you."

 _Oh, good to know there is something you actually are sorry about._

Xanatos knew Qui-Gon like the back of his hand. So he made an effort to play out the exact reaction that would silence the older man's protests once and for all.

"Of course, Master, I know that you care about me. I simply need to work on this on my own. You can see for yourself that there definitely is a change for the better since Telos. I need more time. It is a part of my trials – I have to be able to control my emotions on my own. Don't worry about me so much. What are you going to do, when I'm knighted and start going on dangerous missions by myself?"

Xanatos even managed a smile. _Hey, I am a classy actor indeed. See? You are not the only one that's good in this trade!_

 _Meh. Fooling a fool is not that hard. I've been doing this for a lifetime. But at least you didn't start wining or something, so I guess I am not disgusted with you this time. I might even make something strong out of you in the end._

Qui-Gon still appeared suspicious. But what could he say in return? The Padawan was right, after all.

"I have no doubts in your skills, Padawan. Like I said, you will make a great Jedi Knight and I will not have to worry about you, because I believe in you. You have trained hard. You are the best Padawan in lightsaber combat and in many other disciplines. But keep in mind that asking for help is not a bad thing. Even the wisest among us cannot cope with everything. Noticing the moments, when you need aid, is a sign of self-knowledge and growth.

You should never hesitate to ask me for help. After all, it is my job to help you."

"It is my job to help you," reverberated several times in Xanatos' head.

 _Of course, I am just a job for him. Nothing more, nothing less._

"I know this, Master. Now you are treating me like a youngling again."

Qui-Gon smiled.

"I am indeed, am I not? You will always be a youngling to me, young one!" Warm midnight blue eyes were shining again.

Xanatos felt his heart ache again. _The least he could do was to keep acting as a cold lunatic. Now he has pierced me through the heart again!_

"Not funny, old one!" Xanatos said, hoping he had managed some natural expression on his face.

It did the trick.

Qui-Gon's smile widened.

"I will let you off the hook this time for telling me "old one" only because you seemed troubled, young one. Maybe sleep is what you need, indeed. Go to bed, my Padawan!"

Pain.

"Straightaway, my very old Master!"

Xanatos hurried for the refresher. As soon as he closed the door, tears started pouring endlessly. The excruciating pain was tearing him apart.

 _Why does he pretend to care, when he doesn't? He is a cruel bastard, this one! Cruel, evil and vile. I am glad I am finally leaving him tomorrow! Plan A it is. Curse the Jedi and Jinn with them. I will tell them what they are in their faces tomorrow._

As Xanatos returned from the refresher, Qui-Gon was still sitting in his chair in the living room. His expression was concerned again.

"Are you sure you don't need to talk to me before the Council session, young one?"

 _I don't need to talk to you. You owe me an apology. It's as simple as that._

"No, Master. Good night."

Xanatos retired for the night without further ado.

Qui-Gon was unsettled.

 _I said something wrong. There is definitely something wrong about Xanatos. He came out as though he had seen a ghost in that 'fresher… Or am I just too paranoid for my own good? He is a senior Padawan! He was the one, who exposed Theron's schemes, after all. Even if he did not expose all of his fathers', he…_

 _No. Stop. Rethinking Telos all over again and dwelling on pain is pointless. Xanatos seems to have gotten over it for good, even if he expresses some strange behavior from time to time. Touching on the subject will do no good… Especially before the Council session tomorrow morning. Neither of us will get any sleep tonight, if we end up arguing about that cursed mission. Whatever exactly happened on Telos, stays on Telos! I will not open the wound, Xanatos is trying to heal by himself. He has never been one to talk openly about his feelings. He will only be embarrassed and will hate me for bringing anything up._

SWSWSWSWSW

Later on, Qui-Gon finally decided to go to bed as well. But after his visit to the refresher, his thoughts started becoming more and more bothersome.

 _Jinn, you were about to finally swallow your pride and apologize! Instead, you opted for praising him, thinking he would only be embarrassed by your apologies and feel better, if you praised him instead. Perhaps he had noted I was about to apologize and actually wanted me to. I never did… I tried, after … what happened. But he was in too much pain to hear me… That pain… It was so deep. The anger afterwards… His eyes were penetrating and frosty nearly throughout the whole journey back. He can't have miraculously dealt with everything and now be fine. What if he is still angry at me? What if he is hurt? His eyes were piercing through me like keenly sharpened daggers. That should have been enough to tell me that he had wanted an apology, not praise!_

A Jedi warning not to dwell on what-ifs flashed in Qui-Gon's mind, as if to save him the unpleasant talk with Xanatos, the Jedi Master had decided in favor of.

 _But isn't it too late to go to his room now? No, had I upset him so deeply indeed, he will not have fallen asleep yet. This is the only way to find out and take the necessary action._

Qui-Gon knocked on the door to Xanatos' room. No answer. He knocked again.

"Padawan?"

As he heard nothing for the third time, he steeled himself and opened the door.

The bed was empty.

The night robes were sprawled on the bed.

Utility belt and lightsaber were missing from their hook.

Qui-Gon put a slightly trembling hand over his eyes.

 _Not again! Padawan, not again! Where are you, Xanatos?! Why do you keep running away from me?!_

 _Why do I keep saying the wrong words every time?_

Qui-Gon braced himself. For this would be a long night.

He went to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea.

He had no idea where Xanatos had gone.

Again.

All he could do was wait for him to show up.

All he could do was hope that he would show up.

SWSWSWSWSW

As Xanatos opened the door to the Jinn/du Crion apartment in the early morning a sleepy Qui-Gon seemed to wake up in his chair in the living room.

He opened his eyes, immediately focusing them on Xanatos:

"Padawan! Where have you been all night? I've been waiting for you! Why did you slip away without telling me?"

"Because you would have stopped me or indeed waited for me to return, instead of going to bed, like you have obviously done. I couldn't sleep. I decided to try meditating in the gardens. It did not work quite well. Then I walked around the Temple. Then I watched the sunrise from the roof of the Temple. And now, I am here, to maybe try sleeping for an hour. Or listen to music to calm down a bit before that Council session. Maybe have breakfast, though I doubt I'll have any appetite. And leave. This is a full report of my whereabouts and my short-term intentions. Are you satisfied?"

Qui-Gon blinked. The lack of sleep had certainly made Xanatos irritated, but surprisingly talkative. He didn't seem to be lying about anything. He had said everything without thinking.

"No, I am not satisfied! I was worried sick! I have been wondering for the whole night what happened to you and why you left. You…"

Xanatos interrupted him:

"You shouldn't have. I am 19 years old. Stop babysitting me, for Force's sake."

Pausing, the young man ran a hand through his hair exasperatedly.

"I came back with you here. Be glad that I did. Don't push it!" Xanatos exclaimed, accentuating each word, and left for his room.

Qui-Gon buried his face in his hands.

 _Will things ever be the way they were before?_


End file.
